BANGTAN FEAR STREET - BTS FANFIC
by Tae-V
Summary: Too bad but it's too sweet... It's too sweet it's too sweet... It's too evil... Yeah it's evil... Cast: Jin, Suga, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook
1. Chapter 1: PROLOGUE

**Title: Bangtan Fear Street**

 **Cast: Jin, Suga, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook**

 **Lenght: Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Semua visualisasi member Bangtan disini based on MV "Blood, Swet, Tears" ya.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: Prologue**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Hujan turun rintik-rintik malam itu.

Sang pria bertubuh mungil dengan rambut abu-abu kecoklatan itu berjalan sendirian, menarik kopernya yang mulai dibasahi rintikan air hujan.

"Bangtan Fear Street No. 0613..." gumam pria bertubuh mungil itu sambil melihat secarik kertas di tangannya.

Ia berjalan menyusuri jalan itu. Bangtan Fear Street. Seorang diri.

"Apa karena hujan makanya jalan ini sangat sepi?" gumamnya sambil terus mencari alamat yang ditujunya.

Dan tak lama kemudian, rumah itu terlihat.

Bangtan Fear Street No. 0613.

Sebuah rumah yang sangat megah! Terdiri dari tiga lantai. Dan sangat lebar.

"Cih..." gerutu pria berambut abu-abu kecoklatan itu ketika melihat sebesar apa rumah yang ditujunya itu.

Ia berjalan mendekati gerbang rumha itu dan menekan tombol bel.

TING TONG~

Bel berbunyi dan tak lama kemudian, pintu dibukakan oleh seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan mata yang sangat indah.

"Apa kau yang sedang kami tunggu? Dari tim mu di Busan?" tanya pria bertubuh tinggi itu.

Pria mungil dengan rambut abu-abu kecoklatan itu menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo.."

"Ayo, masuk... Ngomong-ngomong, aku juga dari Busan... Senang bertemu denganmu.." sahut pria bertubuh tinggi dengan gigi kelinci yang manis dan mata yang indah itu.

Dan ketika sang pria bertubuh mungil itu masuk ke dalam, suasananya agak aneh.

Terdengar sebuah lagu yang terdengar cukup creepy di telinga san pria bertubuh mungil itu.

" ** _Boy Meets Evil_**

 ** _The light of my future is dimming  
Because of my childish love, I lost my way on a path of dream  
The venom of my ambition, I sharpened my knife every day  
But because of my uncontrollable greed,  
My knife became dull  
I know it all  
This love is another name for the devil  
Don't hold her hand  
I shouted but turned away from my conscience  
I feel the sharp reality more every day  
There's red blood from being torn apart by reality  
I never thought that  
The greed would become the trumpet heralding hell  
Breathe _**

**_My breath is getting shorter  
I close my eyes every night from twisted reality  
The music box of tragedy echoes  
But in order to be free from this crime  
It's impossible to forget and give up  
Because those lips were too sweet  
I threw my future away because I was drunk on dating  
When I woke up, I was surrounded by land mines  
Surrounded by people's stares that can't be touched  
I shout for a miracle in this reality  
(Rewind)  
It was crazy good  
I was an idiot addicted to sweetness  
Yeah an idiot  
I didn't want to let go of the devil's hand_**

 ** _Too bad but it's too sweet  
It's too sweet it's too sweet  
Too bad but it's too sweet  
It's too sweet it's too sweet_**

 ** _Too bad but it's too sweet  
It's too sweet it's too sweet  
Too bad but it's too sweet  
It's too sweet it's too sweet_**

 ** _It's too evil  
It's too evil  
It's too evil  
Yeah it's evil_**"

" _Mengapa mereka menyetel lagu bergenre seperti ini pada malam berhujan? Ini agak menyeramkan.. It's too evil? Aigooooo~_ " gumam batin sang pria bertubuh mungil sambil terus berjalan mengikuti sang pria bertubuh tinggi itu.

"Halamannya begitu luas..." gumam pria bertubuh mungil itu.

"Maaf kalau rumah kami terlalu besar..." sahut sang pria bertubuh tinggi yang ternyata mendengar gumaman sang pria bertubuh mungil itu.

"Ah... Ne..." sahut sang pria bertubuh mungil itu, terkejut karena sang pria bertubuh tinggi mendengar gumamannya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka tiba di dalam ruang utama yang terdapat di dalam rumah yang sangat mewah itu.

Lantai keramiknya sangat luar biasa indah, belum lagi dindingnya yang berhiaskan marmer, bukan tembok yang dicat.

" _Apa mereka bangsawan?_ " gumam batin sang pria bertubuh mungil itu.

Dan sudah ada empat pria berdiri di ruang utama itu, seolah menunggu kedatangan sang pria bertubuh mungil.

Sang pria bertubuh mungil itu menatap keempat pria dihadapannya.

Satu pria bertubuh tinggi dengan wajah manis dan bibir kemerahan, sepadan dengan warna rambut pinknya.

Pria lainnya bertubuh tinggi dengan mata yang kecil, tengah menatap sang pria mungil sambil tersenyum, menampilkan kedua lesung pipinya.

Pria disebelahnya cukup menyeramkan. Pria bertubuh tinggi dengan memakai softlens berwarna biru cerah dan rambut berwarna blonde, menampilkan sebuah senyuman dengan aura yang cukup menyeramkan.

Dan pria yang berdiri paling ujung kanan itu bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut berwarna orange kemerahan, tengah tersenyum juga menatap sang pria bertubuh mungil itu.

" _Aigoooo~ Mengapa tubuh mereka tinggi-tinggi seperti ini? Aku terlihat jadi sangat kecil diantara mereka... Ckckck~_ " gumam batin pria bertubuh mungil itu.

Namun, belum sempat mereka membuka suara untuk berkenalan, seorang pria muncul dari tangga yang ada tepat dibelakang keempat pria itu berdiri.

"Apa aku terlambat menyambutnya?" sahut sang pria, yang bertubuh mungil, dengan rambut berwarna hitam pekat, sambil berjalan menuruni anak tangga itu.

Sang pria mungil dengan rambut abu-abu kecoklatan itu menatap sang pria mungil yang berjalan menuruni anak tangga.

" _Aaaaah~ Ada yang tingginya sama denganku rupanya..._ " sahut batinnya, merasa agak lega karena ia tidak menjadi pria paling kecil disana.

Kini pria bertubuh mungil dengan warna rambut hitam pekat itu berdiri disamping sang pria berambut orange kemerahan.

"Silakan perkenalkan dirimu..." sahut sang pria dengan lesung pipi.

"Ah... Annyeonghaseyo... Park Jimin imnida..." sahut sang pria bertubuh mungil dengan warna rambut abu-abu kecoklatan itu sambil membungkukan badannya, memberi salam.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Note: Setelah lama banget ngetroll sama FF Bangtan Fear Street ini, liat MV Blood Sweat Tears akhirnya nemu ide waks XD**

 **Creepy-creepy horor gimana gitu sih ya aura Bangtan di MV itu, jadi nemu ide dah bikin FF ini waks XD Apalagi dengerin 1 album WINGS, yang solo tracknya, rata-rata creepy sad song gitu jadi makin nemu ide dah bikin FF genre horor/mystery lagi :)**

 **Semoga FF ini masih bisa menghibur kalian semua ya /deep bows/**

 **Btw, karena saya masih ngerjain FF "Our Youth" sama "Find The Lost Memory (Sekuel Ice Prince)", jadi kelanjutan chapter FF ini belum bisa dipastikan kapan waktunya /deep bows/**

 **Silakan ditunggu kelanjutannya ya :) Jangan lupa reviewnya :)**


	2. Chapter 2: INTRO ONE TO ANOTHER

**Title: Bangtan Fear Street**

 **Cast: Jin, Suga, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook**

 **Lenght: Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Semua visualisasi member Bangtan disini based on MV "Blood, Swet, Tears" ya.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: INTRO ONE TO ANOTHER  
**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Silakan perkenalkan dirimu..." sahut sang pria dengan lesung pipi.

"Ah... Annyeonghaseyo... Park Jimin imnida..." sahut sang pria bertubuh mungil dengan warna rambut abu-abu kecoklatan itu sambil membungkukan badannya, memberi salam.

Kelima pria dihadapan Jimin serta sang pria bertubuh tinggi disamping Jimin itu menganggukan kepala mereka.

"Kenalkan, aku Kim Seokjin, cukup panggil aku dengan sebutan Jin.. Aku yang paling tua di rumah ini... Ah, berapa usiamu, Jimin a?" sahut sang pria berambut pink.

"Uhm.. Aku kelahiran 1995..." sahut Jimin.

"Seumuran denganmu..." sahut sang pria berambut orange kemerahan kepada sang pria blonde disampingnya.

"Kalau begitu aku tetap yang paling tua disini... Aku kelahiran 1992.. Dan panggil aku dengan sebutan hyeong saja.. Aku benci hal-hal yang bersifat formal.. Bagiku, siapapun yang ada dalam bagian rumah ini adalah keluarga..." sahut Jin.

"Ne.. Araseo, Jin... Hyeong..." sahut Jimin, masih agak canggung harus memanggil hyeong kepada sang pria berambut pink yang baru saja ditemuinya itu.

"Kenalkan, aku Kim Namjoon... Kelahiran 1994.. Cukup panggil aku dengan Namjoon hyeong.. Bagaimanapun juga kita keluarga kan?" sahut sang pria berlesung pipi itu sambil tersenyum. Kedua matanya hanya terlihat segaris ketika ia tersenyum seperti itu.

"Araseo, Namjoon.. Hyeong..." sahut Jimin.

"Kenalkan, aku seumuran denganmu.. Namaku Kim Taehyung... Dan aku yang paling tampan di rumah ini kalau kau bisa melihat dengan baik.. Panggil saja aku Taehyung... Atau Taetae.. Its up to you.." sahut sang pria berambut blonde dengan softlens biru itu dengan gaya coolnya.

"Ah... Ne... Taehyung a..." sahut Jimin.

Jimin agak merasa takut dengan senyuman yang ada di wajah Taehyung, karena senyumannya, agak mengerikan. Namun memang wajahnya terlihat sangat tampan dimata Jimin.

"Annyeong, Jimin a~ Aku Jung Hoseok... Seumuran dengan Namjoon... Panggil saja Hoseok hyeong~ Senang berkenalan denganmu.." sahut sang pria berambut orange kemerahan itu dengan senyuman ceria di wajahnya.

"Ia yang paling berisik di rumah ini.. Semoga kau betah berurusan dengannya, hahaha..." sahut sang pria bertubuh tinggi disamping Jimin.

"Ah..." sahut Jimin sambil menatap pria bertubuh tinggi disampingnya itu.

"Senang berkenalan juga denganmu, Hoseok.. Hyeong.." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum menatap Hoseok.

Sang pria berambut hitam itu menguap sejenak, lalu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Min Yoongi, kelahiran 1993.. Panggil aku Yoongi hyeong... Nice to meet you, Park Jimin..." sahut sang pria mungil berambut hitam pekat itu dengan gaya swagnya.

"Ne... Yoongi.. Hyeong.." sahut Jimin, masih merasa canggung harus langsung berbicara dengan informal kepada mereka yang baru ditemuinya itu.

"Terakhir, kenalkan, aku magnae disini... Aku kelahiran 1997, dan berasal dari Busan sepertimu... Namaku Jeon Jungkook.. Panggil saja aku Jungkook, atau Kookie~" sahut sang pria bertubuh tinggi disamping Jimin itu sambil tersenyum, menampilkan sederetan gigi kelincinya yang menggemaskan.

"Hati-hati dengannya.. Jungkook mungkin terlihat lugu dan polos kalau tersenyum, tapi ia paling sering menjahili kami para hyeongnya ini.. " sahut Jin, memperingati Jimin.

"Ah? Aaaaa~ Ne, hyeong.. Araseo.. Hehehe~" sahut Jimin sambil tertawa dengan agak canggung.

"Selamat bergabung di rumah ini, Jimin a.." sahut Namjoon sambil tersenyum.

"Mungkin kau berpikir bahwa kau benar-benar ada disini untuk menjadi pelayan kami... Tapi tenanglah, kami tidak akan memperlakukanmu semena-mena seperti itu.." sahut Yoongi.

"Seperti yang kubilang, kita seperti keluarga, kan? Kami akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik, jadi tenanglah..." sahut Jin.

"Jangan mengganggap bahwa kau pelayan disini... Anggap saja kau bagian dari keluarga ini..." sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

"Kau pasti nyaris pingsan kan ketika melihat seberapa besar rumah kami? Kau pasti akan berpikir, bagaimana kau sanggup merapikan rumah sebesar ini sendirian kan? Aniya~ Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu~ Karena aku magnae disini, aku sudah terbiasa melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan ini setiap harinya.." sahut Jungkook.

"Kau ada disini untuk membantu Jungkook juga, jadi jangan menganggap tugasmu seberat itu..." sahut Taehyung. "Jungkook sudah terbiasa merapikan rumah ini sendirian, kadang aku juga membantunya.. Tapi akhir-akhir ini ia sering merengek kelelahan dan butuh teman makanya kami meminta agen penyalur tenaga kerja di Busan untuk mengirimmu kesini.."

"Bukankah memiliki keluarga sesama berasal dari Busan lebih menyenangkan?" sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum menatap Jimin.

"Ah.. Ne.. Majjayo.." sahut Jimin.

Jimin menggaruk kepalanya, terlihat seolah kebingungan.

"Waeyo? Kalau ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, silakan bertanya..." sahut Namjoon.

"Uhm... Kalau kalian keluarga, mengapa marga kalian berbeda? Dan sepertinya kampung halaman kalian juga berbeda karena menyebut Jungkook dari Busan... Aku bingung.." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum canggung.

Hoseok tertawa. "Kau cepat tanggap rupanya? Hehehe~"

Yoongi menatap Jimin. "Kami tidak berasal dari keluarga yang memiliki silsilah yang sama."

"Kami bersahabat karena tumbuh di lingkungan yang sama.. Dan setelah kami semua lulus kuliah, kami sama-sama menjalankan sebuah usaha yang cukup berkembang pesat, sampai akhirnya kami berenam memutuskan membeli rumah ini dengan keuntungan yang kami peroleh, dan memutuskan tinggal bersama agar urusan pekerjaan juga bisa kami selesaikan di rumah.." sahut Hoseok.

"Jadi, kami bukan berasal dari keluarga yang sama, namun kami sudah mengganggap kedekatan kami ini seperti keluarga.." sahut Namjoon.

"Aaaaah... Sekarang aku mengerti.." sahut Jimin.

Lalu Jimin membelalakan kedua bola matanya. "Jadi, rumah ini kalian beli hasil keringat kalian sendiri? Bukan pemberian orang tua kalian?"

Taehyung tersenyum, dengan aura yang masih terlihat agak mengerikan di mata Jimin. "Ini hasil keringat kami sendiri.. Untung saja kami punya einstein bernama Namjoon, jadi kami bisa merintis usaha dengan baik dan menjadi pengusaha yang sukses di usia kami yang masih muda ini.."

"Ah.. Jinjja? Whoaaaaa~ Aku sangat iri melihat kalian yang sesukses ini.." sahut Jimin dengan tatapan sedih di wajahnya.

"Tenang saja, kami akan mengajarkanmu banyak hal.. Jadi kau bisa memperbaiki masa depanmu bersama kami..." sahut Yoongi.

"Dan satu hal yang harus kau tahu... Jangan pernah masuk sembarangan ke kamar kami, araseo?" sahut Jin.

"Kebersihan kamar kami masing-masing adalah tanggung jawab kami.. Kau hanya perlu merapikan ruang utama, ruang makan, ruang nonton, dan dapur yang ada di lantai satu ini." sahut Taehyung.

"Dan tentu saja, kamarmu sendiri juga tanggung jawabmu..." sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

"Ah? Jinjja? Aku hanya bertanggung jawab di lantai satu ini saja?" tanya Jimin, diiringi anggukan kepala keenam pria itu.

"Dan kau tak akan melakukannya sendirian! Aku akan memebantumu..." sahut Jungkook.

"Gumawo, Jungkook a.." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, kalian lupa mengatakan padanya untuk membersihkan lorong utama lantai dua dan tiga juga!" sahut Jungkook.

"Ah, majjayo..." sahut Namjoon.

"Lantai dua dan tiga hanya terdiri dari kamar tidur kami, jadi kau hanya perlu merapikan lorong utamanya saja, jangan pernah mencoba masuk ke kamar kami, araseo?" sahut Taehyung sambil menatap Jimin.

"Ne.. Araseo.." sahut Jimin, bergidik melihat tatapan Taehyung.

"Kami sama-sama memiliki privacy di kamar kami, makanya kami tidak suka jika kamar kami dimasuki orang lain.." sahut Yoongi.

"Ne.. Aku mengerti..." sahut Jimin.

"Kamarmu ada di samping ruang makan di lantai satu ini.. Kami sudah merapikannya, semoga kau betah disini.." sahut Jin.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Gumawo, hyeong.."

"Kalau begitu malam ini beristirahatlah... Kau basah kehujanan, pasti kau menggigil ya? Hati-hati jangan sampai masuk angin atau flu.." sahut Namjoon.

"Ne, hyeong.. Aku janji aku tidak akan sakit.." sahut Jimin.

"Ayo, kuantar ke kamarmu, hyeong.." sahut Jungkook.

Jimin berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil menarik tas kopernya.

"Ini kamarmu... Selamat malam, hyeong.. Sampai bertemu besok pagi~" sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya, lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Ia begitu terkejut karena kamarnya cukup luas dan sangat tertata rapi. Semua serba putih. Marmer putih mengelilingi sekitarnya, menutupi tembok. Seprai kasurnya berwarna putih. Gorden jendela kamarnya juga berwarna putih. Bahkan cat pintu kamar mandinya juga berwarna putih, begitu juga dengan lemari, meja dan kursi, serta semua yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

"Whoaaa~ Yeppuda..." gumam Jimin sambil berjalan menuju kasurnya.

Jimin sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mendapat perlakuan dengan baik seperti ini, karena ketika ia dikirim kesana sebagai pelayan, ia berpikir kehidupannya menjadi budak akan dimulai.

Jimin berasal dari keluarga yang kurang mampu, ia bahkan tidak melanjutkan kuliah dan harus bekerja part time untuk memenuhi kebutuhan keluarganya.

Dan seorang kenalannya mengatakan bahwa sebuah keluarga di Seoul membutuhkan jasa pelayan rumah namun kenalannya itu kehabisan orang yang bisa dikirim ke Seoul, dan akhirnya Jimin memutuskan menerima pekerjaan itu walau harus berpisah jauh dengan keluarganya, karena bayarannya sangat tinggi.

Jimin merapikan kopernya. Baju-bajunya dirapikan ke dalam lemari di kamarnya itu, lalu sebuah bingkai foto diletakkan di mejanya.

Fotonya bersama ayah ibunya.

"Eomma.. Appa... Tenang saja... Aku akan baik-baik disini..." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

Jimin membaringkan tubuhnya setelah mengganti pakaiannya yang basah kehujanan tadi, lalu memejamkan matanya dan tertidur lelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku rasa ia terlihat sangat manis..." sahut Yoongi sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Yoongi dan Taehyung tengah duduk berdua di sofa ruang utama. Sementara Jin sedang di dapur, membuat sereal dicampur dengan susu untuk snack malamnya sebelum tidur.

Namjoon, Hoseok, dan Jungkook sudah kembali ke kamar mereka.

Taehyung tersenyum dengan tatapan berbinar di matanya. "Ia memang terlihat sangat manis.."

"Semoga saja ia betah tinggal disini..." sahut Jin sambil membawa semangkuk sereal di tangannya, lalu duduk disamping Yoongi.

"Semoga saja tidak ada penghuni rumah ini yang mengganggunya... Atau kita akan kehilangannya... Seperti yang sudah-sudah..." sahut Yoongi.

Taehyung dan Jin menganggukan kepala mereka.

"Semoga..." sahut Taehyung.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Note: Oke, chapter-chapter awal ini bakalan lumayan pendek karena saya pingin readers menebak apa maksudnya semua ini. Situasi apa yang akan dialami Jimin di Bangtan Fear Street.. Apa misteri dan horor yang akan ada di FF ini... Saya lagi pingin godain readers nih/? XD**

 **Btw, see u in next chapter :) Jangan lupa reviewnya ya :) Anyway, saya terharu sama antusias kalian semua di FF ini :) Semoga FF ini tidak mengecewakan ya :) /deep bows/**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **peachimine: akhirnya kesampean bikin ff ginian XD hayo ngapain hayo? jadi kacung XD**

 **Sugas kumamon : untuk pairing bakalan muncul berjalan dengan seiring dipostnya chapter per chapter biar makin greget/? XD silakan terus stay tune di ff ini ya :)**

 **Rrn49 : saya ini sejujurnya penakut, ngetik FF saya dulu yang Mystery Of Bangtan Village aja nih ya, ngetik siang,malemnya mau tidur takut sendiri kepikiran sama sosok2 yang saya ketik XD jadi entahlah akan seperti apa kesereman FF kali ini/? XD**

 **AzaleARMY957: AZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KAMU DARIMANA AJA TAE-V KAN KANGEN HUWEEEE :( widiiiiih baru baca prologue udah dipuji begini, terharu bgt asli, tp jadi agak takut nih, takut kelanjutannya kaga seindah ekspektasimu :( sekalipun ceritanya kaga sebagus yang kamu mau, janji ya tetep stay baca sampe end? :) tokoh utamanya? ya mereka bertujuh :) iya dua chapter ini mau bikin readers nebak kira-kira alur FF ini mau dibawa kemana/? XD adegan itu? hmmm... oke saya pertimbangkan untuk diselipin di salah satu chapter ff ini deh as your request :)**

 **ekayuni018 : hayolo bakalan ada apa nih? bakalan gimana nih? XD waduh dibilang menarik :) thx a lot pujiannya, jadi malu /ngumpet di ketek Jimin/?/ jimin sama taehyung ngajak ribut itu coolnya, jk yoongi juga :) live stagenya bikin para wanita kejang-kejang tuh gara2 dancenya begitu XD**

 **Mrs.J : salam kenal Mrs.J :) kayaknya baru kali ini ya review ff saya? salam kenal :) thx udah nyempetin baca ya :) untuk pairingnya, akan ketauan berjalan dengan mengalirnya chapter per chapter jadi silakan ditunggu :)**

 **dewiaisyah : whoaaa ada yg penasaran sama saya/? #gagalpaham XD here ya dewi, ayo dewi juga semangat :)**

 **seira minkyu : salam kenal seira :) kayaknya baru pertama kali review ff saya ya? thx loh udah nyempetin baca ff ini :) semoga alurnya sesuai harapanmu ya :)**

 **ChimSza95 : SZAAAAAAAAAAA DARIMANA AJA KAMU TUH KAN AKANG TAE-V KANGEN IH :( longtime noo see, kangen tau :( here lanjutannya :)**

 **jungie nuna : here ya nuna :) asik dah dipenasari sama nuna, ehem~ #ABAIKAN XD**

 **bities: annyeong :) longtime no seeeee~ ini yang biasa review ff saya dengan nama "bities" kan? :) iya creepy2 gmn gitu itu MV wah konsepnya, terus lagu-lagunya juga lumayan menyeramkan musik2nya XD HAYO FF INI TENTANG APA HAYO? #TebakTebakDapetCoklat/? Whoaaa Park In Jung itu author fav saya :) saya keinspirasi jd author disini tuh sejak baca FF dia disini.. tadinya saya cuma author di twitter sering nulis FF, gara2 baca link dari temen baca yang A Mask itu, jadi kepikiran bikin id dan berakhir menjadi auhtor di ffn ini :) /peluk Injung sunbae/ here lanjutannya :) tenang, prinsip saya kalo udah post FF PASTI saya tamatin kok :) semoga saya selalu diberi kesehatan ya biar bisa namatin semua FF yang saya buat :) Find The Lost Memory? Itu murni jalan pikiran saya, tidak based on drama apa-apa XD**

* * *

 **WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SESUNGGUHNYA SAYA MAU NANGIS LIAT RESPON READERS DI FF INI :)**

 **Terharu banget karena banyak yang respon positif... Ini jadi nyemangatin saya, sekaligus bikin agak terbeban sebenernya, karena takut alurnya kaga sesuai ekspektasi readers sekalian :(**

 **Saya janji akan berusaha ngerjain FF ini dengan sebaik mungkin demi kalian semua :* Tapi kalaupun ternyata di bawah ekspekstasi kalian, tolong diuasahakan tetep baca sampai end ya all :)**

 **Untuk pairing mereka, akan ketauan seiring berlanjutnya chapter, jadi silakan stay tune :) See u in next chapter :) /deep bows/**

 **AH, UNTUK SPOILER NIH, NEXT CHAPTERNYA AKAN BANYAK MENGANDUNG LAGU-LAGU SOLO NYA BANGTAN DAN LAGU MEREKA DI ALBUM WINGS :) JADI STAY TUNE TERUS SAMPE END YA :)**


	3. Chapter 3: A MYSTERY OF PIANO

**Title: Bangtan Fear Street**

 **Cast: Jin, Suga, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook**

 **Lenght: Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95}**

 **Semua visualisasi member Bangtan disini based on MV "Blood, Swet, Tears" ya.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3 : A MYSTERY OF PIANO**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Semua terasa baik-baik saja.

Kehidupan Jimin terlihat baik - baik saja selama seminggu berjalan ia bekerja di rumah mewah itu.

Dan benar saja, keenam pria itu memperlakukannya selayaknya keluarga, bukan seperti pelayan ataupun pembantu.

Namun, Jimin agak kebingungan, mengapa mereka lebih banyak berada di kamar mereka daripada berangkat ke kantor yang mereka jalankan.

Namjoon yang paling sering pergi di siang hari dan baru kembali sore hari.

Yoongi paling jarang terlihat di rumah itu karena nyaris selalu tertidur di kamarnya.

Sementara Taehyung paling sering keluar di malam hari dan baru kembali setelah jam satu pagi.

Dan Hoseok serta Jungkook yang paling banyak meluangkan waktu untuk bermain dengan Jimin di rumah itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIMIN POV**

"Jimin a, temani aku belanja ke mini market ya... Aku harus membeli bahan makanan untuk persediaan minggu ini.." sahut Jin hyeong pagi itu ketika aku baru saja menyapu dan mengepel lantai satu.

"Ah.. Ne, hyeong.. Jam berapa kita akan berangkat? Aku rasa aku harus mandi dulu.. Bajuku bau keringat.." sahutku.

"Oke, setengah jam lagi kita berangkat, ya.." sahut Jin hyeong.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku lalu berjalan masuk ke kamarku, bersiap untuk mandi dan menemani Jin hyeong berbelanja.

Jin hyeong pria yang luar biasa! Ia bukan hanya terlihat manis.. Ia bahkan sangat pandai memasak, dan masakannya selalu enak...

Aku rasa aku semakin betah berada disini..

Aku seperti menemukan sebuah keluarga yang sangat menyayangiku.

Uhm... Tapi, aku masih agak takut dengan Taehyung..

Karena auranya... Agak mengerikan bagiku...

Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menyalakan shower, bersiap untuk mandi.

Namun, dengan anehnya, aku mendengar ada suara piano.

Lantunan nada yang terdengar sangat sedih.

Uh? Apa ada piano di rumah ini?

Aku menoleh kesekelilingku dengan kebingungan.

Dan tiba-tiba air shower yang menyala dihadapanku ini menjadi sangat hangat.

Uh?

Aku terkejut karena jelas-jelas keran shower ini kuarahkan ke kanan, yang berarti seharusnya airnya dingin. Jika kugeser ke arah kiri baru air panas yang seharusnya keluar.

"Mwoya igo?" Aku bergumam kebingungan.

Dan tak lama kemudian suara piano itu menghilang. Dan air shower kamar mandiku ini kembali dingin.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku, lalu memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya terlalu jauh.

Aku memutuskan untuk lanjut mandi karena Jin hyeong sudah menungguku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JUNGKOOK POV**

Yaishhh~ Imma! Mengapa ia memainkan pianonya siang hari begini?

Aku menggerutu mendengar si hyeong yang super cuek itu lagi-lagi tidak menggubris teguran kami!

Dan sebelum aku sempat membuka pintu kamarku, aku bisa mendengar langkah kaki berjalan menuju kamar Yoongi hyeong yang berada tepat di depan kamarku.

"Hyeong! Geumanhae, jinjja, yaish!" gerutu suara yang tak asing di telingaku itu.

Tentu saja, si psychopath Kim Taehyung. Rasakan kau, Yoongi hyeong. Hahaha...

Tak lama kemudian kudengar pintu kamar Yoongi hyeong terbuka.

"Waeyo?" gerutu Yoongi hyeong.

"Mengapa kau bermain piano siang-siang begini?" gerutu Taehyung hyeong.

Aku terus menguping dari dalam kamarku.

"Yaaaa! Aku tidak memainkan pianoku!" gerutu Yoongi.

Mwoya? Yoongi hyeong tidak memainkan pianonya?

Kalau begitu, suara tadi itu... Apa?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIN POV**

Aku segera berlari ke lantai dua dan melihat Taehyung sudah berdiri di depan kamar Yoongi.

"Yoongi a, jangan memainkan pianomu siang-siang begini! Bukankah kami sudah memperingatkanmu?" sahutku menegur Yoongi.

"Ia bilang ia tidak menyentuh pianonya sama sekali, hyeong.." sahut Taehyung sambil menatapku dengan tatapan anehnya.

"Mwoya?" Aku membelalakan kedua bola mataku.

Yoongi menguap sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Melihat ekspresinya, memang ia terlihat seperti abru saja bangun tidur.

Atau memang wajahnya selalu begitu? Ha...

"Lalu, siapa yang menyentuh pianomu? Suaranya terdengar jelas hingga lantai satu!" sahutku.

Yoongi mengacak pelan rambutnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa ia... Kembali? Dan memainkan pianomu?" tanyaku sambil menatap Yoongi.

"Aku rasa yang kau pikirkan benar, hyeong.." sahut Taehyung.

Aku membelalakan kedua bola mataku.

"Igo mwoya? Jimin! Jimin... Bagaimana dengan Jimin?" sahutku panik.

Aku dan Taehyung segera berlari ke lantai satu, menuju ke kamar Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOONGI POV**

Apa aku tertidur terlalu pulas? Aku bahkan tak mendengar bunyi apapun di kamarku!

Aku menatap piano tua berwarna coklat tua itu di sudut kamarku.

"Apa kau kembali? Apa kau... Benar-benar kembali?" gumamku sambil menatap piano itu.

Namun tak ada pergerakan apapun.

Jadi kuputuskan untuk kembali tidur.

Ah, Jimin!

Bagaimana keadaan Jimin?

Aku harus segera ikut menyusul ke bawah!

Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan berlari menuju kamar Jimin.

Jin hyeong, Jimin, dan Taehyung tengah berdiri disana, bertiga.

"Uh? Kau kenapa terlihat habis berlari juga, hyeong?" tanya Jimin sambil menatapku dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Ah.. Aniya..." sahutku.

Aku menatap Jin hyeong dan Taehyung, berusaha bertukar pandang, menanyakan keadaan Jimin.

Taehyung berjalan menghampiriku. "Temani aku mencari udara ke kebun belakang, hyeong.."

Aku mengikuti Taehyung. "Uh.. Kajja..."

"Ia baik-baik saja..." sahut Taehyung.

"Syukurlah..." sahutku.

"Apa ia tidak mendengar suara pianonya?" sahut Taehyung.

"Kau tidak bertanya?" tanyaku.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku dan Jin hyeong berlari ke kamarnya, namun ketika kami tiba di depan kamarnya, ia baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan kebingungan menatap kami yang tengah berlarian.."

"Lalu? Kalian bilang apa?" tanyaku.

"Jin hyeong bilang apa Jimin sudah siap... Mereka mau belanja bahan makanan bersama sepertinya..." sahut Taehyung.

"Dahengiya..." sahutku sambil menghela nafas.

"Apa ia... Benar-benar kembali, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Sejujurnya, aku bahkan tak mendengar suara apapun dari dalam kamarku.. Apa aku tidur sepulas itu?"

"Kau memang seperti mayat kalau sudah tidur, ckckck~" gerutu Taehyung.

Aku menatap Taehyung.

"Taehyung a, sampai kapan kau akan biru itu?" tanyaku.

Taehyung tersenyum menyeringai.

"Sampai aku ingin melepasnya... Entah kapan..." sahutnya dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku.

"Terserah kau saja lah~" sahutku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Jin dan Jimin dalam perjalanan menuju mini market yang berada di kawasan Bangtan Fear Street itu.

"Hyeong.. Aku masih bingung, mengapa setiap malam, setelah matahari terbenam, lingkungan sekitar sini pasti langsung sunyi?" tanya Jimin.

"Uh?" Jin menatap Jimin.

"Waktu malam itu aku pertama berjalan ke rumahmu, hyeong... Suasananya sangat sepi... Dan selama seminggu aku disini pun merasa sangat sepi entah kenapa..." sahut Jimin.

Jin menatap Jimin, lalu tersenyum.

"Jimin a... Maaf bukannya bermaksud mengejekmu atau bagaimana.. Tapi memang kehidupan disini berbeda jauh dengan kampung halamanmu.. Kau tinggal di daerah kampung di Busan kan? Sementara Bangtan Fear Street ini termasuk wilayah elit.. Jadi, semua orang menyibukkan dirinya di rumah masing-masing..." sahut Jin.

"Ah~ Aku mengerti sekarang! Tapi, mengapa diberi nama Fear Street ya, hyeong? Jalan ketakutan? Jalan menakutkan?" sahut Jimin.

"Sudahlah, itu urusan mereka yang meberi nama~ Ayo sekarang sudah sampai, waktunya belanja~ Hehehe~" sahut Jin sambil mengacak pelan rambut abu-abu kecoklatan milik Jimin.

"Ne~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam dan mulai memilih apa saja yang akan mereka beli, lalu dimasukkan ke dalam keranjang belanjaan.

Jin terlihat sangat dewasa dan bisa menjaga Jimin selayaknya seorang dongsaeng.

Hal itu membuat Jimin merasa sangat nyaman berada bersama Jin.

Jin dan Jimin terlihat sangat bahagia sambil memilih beberapa peralatan rumah yang menurut Jimin sudah agak rusak dan saatnya diganti.

Jin iseng meletakkan sebuah baskom berwarna pink di kepala Jimin.

"Kyeopta, Jimin a~ Hehehe~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

"Apa ini membuatku terlihat manis, hyeong? Sepertimu dengan rambut pinkmu itu? Hehehe~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

" _Senyuman polos yang manis.._ " gumam batin Jin saat menatap Jimin.

"Ayo, sudah agak siang, saatnya kita kembali ke rumah.." sahut Jin.

Jimin mendorong trollynya dan mengikuti Jin menuju kasir untuk membayar semua yang ada di trolly mereka.

Setelah selesai membayar, Jin membeli dua buah es krim yang dijual di depan mini market itu.

"Untukmu.." sahut Jin sambil menyodorkan sebatang es krim untuk Jimin.

"Ah, gumapta, jinjja~" sahut Jimin sambil mengambil es krim yang disodorkan padanya itu.

Mereka berjalan sambil memakan es krim dan menenteng kantong belanjaan mereka.

Tiba-tiba Jimin ingat sesuatu.

"Ah, hyeong.. Apa di rumah kalian ada piano?" tanya Jimin.

"Uh?" Jin nyaris tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Jimin.

"Tadi saat aku mandi, aku mendengar suara piano..." sahut Jimin sambil menatap Jin dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Uh?" Jin berakting kebingungan. "Aku rasa kau salah dengar.. Tak ada piano di rumah kita.. Kau kan tahu tak ada piano disana..."

"Aku kira di salah satu kamar kalian ada piano, hehehe~ Mungkin memang aku salah dengar karena terlalu sering mendengarkan mp3 dengan earphone..." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum, lalu kembali sibuk menjilati es krim di tangannya yang mulai agak mencair itu.

Jin melirik menatap Jimin diam-diam.

Ekspresi aneh terbentuk di wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOONGI POV**

Wajah manis itu terlihat dari kejauhan, tengah menenteng beberapa kantong belanjaan dan tengah tertawa bersama si pinky hyeong satu itu.

"Kalian darimana?" tanyaku ketika mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Berbelanja~" sahut Jin shyeong sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

Aku menatap Jimin yang tengah menatapku.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun dari tidur siangmu, hyeong?" tanya Jimin padaku.

Cih! Bagaimana ia tahu aku baru bangun tidur?

Aku menganggukan kepalaku.

"Mengapa kalian tidak mengajakku? Aku sedang bosan.." sahutku.

"Kau? Berbelanja? Whoaaa~ Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku mendengarmu memintaku mengajakmu berbelanja, jinjja..." Jin hyeong menatapku dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

Pabo neo, pinky hyeong! Untuk apa kau berbicara seperti itu?

Apa kau tidak mengerti maksud ucapanku? Cih...

"Yoongi hyeong tidak pernah menemanimu belanja, hyeong?" tanya Jimin kepada Jin hyeong.

Jin hyeong, dengan bodohnya, menganggukan kepalanya. "Sama sekali tidak pernah..."

Jimin menatapku. Dan tersenyum!

"Kalau begitu, lain kali kau harus ikut kami belanja ya, hyeong~ Itu sangat menyenangkan.. Jinjja~" sahutnya sambil tersenyum.

Senyuman yang membuatku jadi ingin segera berlari memainkan piano di kamarku! Namun tentu saja harus kutahan keinginanku itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIMIN POV**

Akhirnya malam tiba dan waktunya bagiku untuk beristirahat.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di kasurku dan mulai memejamkan mataku.

Namun, kurasa aku kembali berhalusinasi.

Karena entah mengapa, ketika aku diantara sadar dan tidak, aku mendengar lantunan piano memainkan sebuah lagu dengan nada yang menyedihkan.

Dan anehnya aku seperti mendengar suara seseorang bernyanyi juga!

Aku bahkan tak yakin ini mimpi atau nyata, karena aku benar-benar sangat mengantuk dan aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu aku ini masih sadar atau sudah tertidur.

Tapi aku bisa mendengar jelas lantunan piano dan sebuah suara agak serak tengah bernyanyi.

Dan suara itu terasa tak asing di telingaku. Tapi aku tak bisa mengingat suara siapa yang tengah bernyanyi itu, padahal rasanya sangat tidak asing di telingaku!

 _ **"The corner of my memory  
A brown piano settled on one side  
In the corner of my childhood house  
A brown piano settled on one side **_

_**I remember that moment  
Way taller than my height  
The brown piano that guided me  
I looked up to you  
I yearned for you  
When I touched you with my small finger  
I feel so nice mom I feel so nice  
I played the piano wherever my hands took me  
I didn't know your significance back then  
Back then I was content with just looking at you**_

 _ **I remember back during my elementary school days  
When my height became taller than yours  
I neglected you when I once yearned for you so  
On top of the white jade-like keyboard  
Dust is piling on  
Your image that has been neglected  
Even then I didn't know your significance  
No matter where I am  
You always defended that spot  
But I didn't know that would be the last  
You say don't leave like this**_

 _ **Don't worry even if I leave  
You'll do well on your own  
I remember when I first met you  
Before I knew it you grew up  
Though we are putting an end to our relationship  
Don't ever feel sorry to me  
I will get to meet you again  
no matter what form  
Greet me happily then**_

 _ **I remember back then when I met you that  
I had completely forgotten, when I was around 14  
The awkwardness was only for a moment, I touched you again  
Even though I was gone for a long time  
Without repulsion  
You accepted me  
Without you there's nothing  
After the dawn, two of us  
We welcomed the morning together  
Don't let go of my hand forever, I won't let go of you again either**_

 _ **I remember back then  
We burned up the last of my teen's  
Yes the days when we couldn't see an inch in front of us  
We laughed, we cried  
Those days with you,  
those moments are now in memories  
I said, grasping my crushed shoulder  
I really can't do any more  
Every time I wanted to give up  
By my side you said  
Bastard you can really do it  
Yeah, yeah  
I remember back then  
When I was fed up and lost  
Back then when I fell into a pit of despair  
Even when I pushed you away  
Even when I resented meeting you  
You were firmly by my side  
You didn't have to say anything  
So don't ever let go of my hand  
I won't let you go ever again either  
My birth and the end of my life  
You will be there to watch over it all**_

 _ **The corner of my memory  
A brown piano settled on one side  
In the corner of my childhood house  
A brown piano settled on one side"**_

Suara itu lambat laun menghilang, dan aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Jika memang ini hanya mimpi, aku rasa mimpi ini cukup indah, karena jujur saja, aku menyukai lagu yang kudengar barusan itu.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **ChimSza95 : hayo ada penghuni lain yg mencurigakan kaga nih sza? :) ada apa di kamar mereka hayo? :) yah pura2 kangen mah saya sedih nih ah jadinya/? XD here next chapter :)**

 **Guest : here lanjutannya :)**

 **Sugas kumamon : 2 chapter pembuka emang saya pendekin tp per chapter 3 ini sampe kedepannya akan lumayan panjang walau kaga akan bisa sepanjang ff author lainnya XD btw horor di chapter ini masih horor kelas misteri, nanti next chapter mulai akan ada penampakan/? XD  
**

 **Rrn49 : /smirk/ silakan dibaca kelanjutannya terus ya krn saya udah ngetik sampe chapter 9 nih dan akan semakin byk unsur "horor" dan "misteri" nya di chapter-chapter berikutnya :)**

 **AzaleARMY957 : yeaaaay aza mampir kesini juga yeay! XD penghuni keganjenan kok saya mau ngakak ya XD kangen serius abang kangen sayang/? #abaikan XD here ya za lanjutannya :) semoga suka :)**

 **seira minkyu: whoaaaa~ thx thx a lot pujiannyaaa :) terharu nih :) hayo penasaran kan? asik ada yg penasaran/? XD**

 **kumiko Ve : diabolik lovers itu apa ve? baru denger... manga atau komik? hayo apa maksudnya hayo? :)**

 **myxvz : annyeong myxvz :) salam kenal :) kayaknya baru liat idmu review ff saya ya? thx udah sempetin mampir ke lapak saya :) whoaaa~ already be your fav FF? ini seriusan bikin saya terharu bgt, dan jd takut juga, takut nanti alurnya kaga sesuai ekspektasi kamu hehehe :) semoga alurnya sesuai dengan ekspektasimu ya :) here next chapt :)**


	4. Chapter 4: STIGMA, MYSTERY OF BLOOD

**Title: Bangtan Fear Street**

 **Cast: Jin, Suga, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook**

 **Lenght: Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95}**

 **Semua visualisasi member Bangtan disini based on MV "Blood, Swet, Tears" ya.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4 : STIGMA, MYSTERY OF BLOOD**

 **.**

 **JUNGKOOK POV**

Aku keluar dari kamarku, dan ternyata Taehyung hyeong juga baru turun dari kamarnya di lantai tiga.

Kami berpapasan di tangga di lantai dua yang berada tepat di depan kamarku.

"Uh, hyeong.. Kau sudah bangun?" tanyaku menyapanya.

Taehyung hyeong, seperti biasa, menganggukan kepalanya sambil mengacak rambut blondenya yang masih acak-acakan karena baru bangun itu.

"Cih, jorok! Kau belum mandi kan?" tanyaku.

Taehyung hyeong tertawa dengan ekspresi innocentnya. "Hehehe~ Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Kita sudah bersama berapa lama, huh?" sahutku sambil berjalan ke bawah mengikuti Taehyung hyeong.

Taehyung hyeong menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu mengacak-acak rambutku. "Kau memang dongsaeng yang paling mengerti aku~"

Cih~ Ia lagi-lagi memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil!

Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, aku baru sadar satu hal.

Mengapa selama di hadapan Jimin hyeong, Taehyung hyeong selalu terlihat bersikap cool?

Aku tak pernah melihat Taehyung hyeong bersikap seperti tadi kepada Jimin hyeong.

Padahal, setiap bersamaku, Taehyung hyeong bisa menunjukkan sisi cerianya.

Hmmmm... Apa ada yang aneh? Atau hanya perasaanku saja?

Ah, molla!

Aku harus bersiap memamerkan senyum terindahku untuk Jimin hyeong.

Jujur saja, semakin hari aku semakin tertarik padanya. Aku rasa ia bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik untukku.

Hahaha...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

"Sarapan sudah siap! Ayo makan~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum lebar pagi itu.

Keenam pria itu sudah duduk di meja makan bersiap menyantap sarapan mereka.

"Yoongi hyeong belum bangun lagi?" tanya Jungkook.

"Kamarmu kan berseberangan dengannya, sekali-kali kau bangunkan ia sebelum kau turun ke bawah, imma~" sahut Jin.

"Apa Yoongi hyeong sangat suka tidur?" tanya Jimin dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ia memang seperti itu, Jimin a... Aneh kan? Seperti beruang yang tengah hibernasi.. Hehehe.." sahut Hoseok sambil tertawa kecil.

Jimin tertawa mendengar ucapan Hoseok.

"Tubuhnya kecil tapi sering tertidur, membuatnya terlihat seperti orang penyakitan saja, ciih.." sahut Taehyung dengan gaya coolnya.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung sejenak, lalu kembali menikmati makanan miliknya.

"Tubuh Jimin juga kecil, tapi ia begitu bersemangat... Yoongi hyeong harus belajar banyak dari Jimin, hahaha.." sahut Namjoon sambil tertawa.

"Aigoo~ Kau membuatku jadi malu, hyeong.. Hehehe~" sahut Jimin dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Uh? Pipimu memerah, Jimin a~" sahut Jin. "Apa kau menyukai Namjoon?"

"Uh? Aniya! Aku hanya malu mendengar pujian Namjoon hyeong.." Jimin terkejut dengan ucapan Jin.

"Hahaha... Jin hyeong hanya menggodamu, tenang saja..." sahut Jungkook.

"Lagipula, kuperingatkan.. Kau akan stres jika menyukai einstein sepertinya..." sahut Taehyung.

"Yaishhh..." gerutu Namjoon sambil tertawa menatap ke arah Taehyung.

Mereka mulai sarapan dengan suasana ceria, dan tiba-tiba suara serak itu terdengar dari tangga.

"Kalian lagi-lagi meninggalkanku sendirian... Aku harus sarapan sendirian setiap pagi, huh?" sahut Yoongi sambil berjalan memasuki ruang makan setelah menuruni anak tangga.

Jimin tersedak mendengar suara Yoongi.

" _Mengapa suara ini seperti pernah kudengar sebelumnya tapi dimana?_ " gumam batin Jimin.

"Kau kenapa, Jimin hyeong?" tanya Jungkook sambil cemas menatap Jimin yang tersedak.

"Gwenchana... Hanya tersedak.." sahut Jimin.

"Makanya kalau makan pelan-pelan... Atau kau terlalu terpesona melihat kedatangan pangeran tampan sepertiku?" sahut Yoongi dengan ekspresi menunjukkan betapa ia merasa seolah ia pria paling tampan di dunia ini.

"Cih~ Narcism Yoongi is begin..." sahut Jungkook sambil tertawa melihat betapa narsis Yoongi saat itu.

"Call me hyeong.." gumam Yoongi sambil memukul pelan kepala Jungkook, membuat semua tertawa.

"Ia memang magnae yang paling kurang ajar... Hahaha..." sahut Jin sambil tertawa melihat ekspresi Jungkook setelah mengejek Yoongi.

Jimin ikut tertawa melihat keenam pria itu, dan lupa apa yang tengah dipikirkannya tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOSEOK POV**

Aku tengah duduk berdua dengan Yoongi hyeong di tepi kolam ikan yang ada di pekarangan rumah kami.

"Mengapa semalam kau memainkan lagu itu, hyeong? Sudah lama aku tidak mendengarmu memainkan lagu itu.." sahutku sambil memainkan air di kolam ikan.

"Kau mendengarnya?" tanya Yoongi hyeong sambil menatapku.

Aku menatapnya. "Pabo ya... Jelas saja terdengar, kau bermain piano bahkan bernyanyi dengan kencang!"

"Haruskah kupasang tembok kedap suara di kamarku?" sahut Yoongi hyeong.

"Terserah kau saja~" sahutku.

"Apa Jimin... Mendengarnya? Seharusnya tidak.. Setahuku, ia sudah masuk ke kamarnya satu jam sebelum aku memainkan pianoku.." sahut Yoongi.

"Harusnya ia tidak mendengarmu.. Kalau ia mendengarmu, bukankah sudah dibahasnya tadi saat sarapan?" sahutku.

"Sebelum aku turun, ia tidak menanyakan apa-apa?" tanya Yoongi hyeong.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Tidak ada yang ditanyakan olehnya..."

Yoongi hyeong tiba-tiba tersenyum. "Ia sangat manis..."

"Uh?" Aku menatap wajah Yoongi hyeong. "Apa menurutmu ia lebih manis dariku?"

Yoongi hyeong menatapku, lalu tertawa dengan cukup kencang.

"Waeyo..." gerutuku sambil memajukan bibirku.

"Kau mulai takut Taehyungmu itu berpaling padanya?" sahut Yoongi hyeong sambil menatapku.

"Taehyung selalu berusaha terlihat cool dihadapan Jimin..." sahutku.

Aku menghembuskan nafas.

"Tapi kau terlihat sangat ramah padanya.." sahut Yoongi hyeong.

"Karena ia memang terlihat sangat manis.. Aku merasa, aku bisa bersahabat baik dengannya..." sahutku.

Benar! Jimin terlihat sangat manis, dengan tubuh mungilnya dan senyuman polosnya.

Ah... Aku bahkan semakin kebingungan.

Di satu sisi aku begitu menyukai Jimin dan ingin menjadikannya sahabat, tapi di sisi lain Taehyung terlihat begitu tertarik dengannya.

Molla... Molla, jinjja...

"Tenang saja, tak akan kuijinkan Taehyung menyentuhnya..." sahut Yoongi hyeong dengan senyuman itu di wajahnya. "Karena aku tak akan mengijinkannya bersama siapapun, selain denganku..."

Cih, pabo Min Yoongi... Sudah berapa lama bocah itu menunggumu, namun kau malah berniat memiliki pria yang baru saja kau temui ini?

Bagaimana jika bocah itu... Terluka... Dan melukai Jimin?

Karena kau menyukai Jimin dan mengabaikan perasaan bocah itu?

Apa kau benar-benar tidak menyadari perasaannya? Atau berpura-pura bodoh?

Aku menatap Yoongi hyeong yang sedang asik memainkan air kolam ikan itu dengan wajah innocentnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIN POV**

"Kau dengar semalam, Namjoon a? Yoongi mulai memainkan pianonya.. Dan bukan hanya itu.. Lagu itu... Lagu ciptaannya... First Love kan judulnya kalau tidak salah? Lagu itu yang dimainkannya semalam... Setelah hampir bertahun-tahun tak pernah dimainkannya lagi..." sahutku ketika sedang menemani Namjoon mengerjakan sesuatu di kamarnya.

Namjoon terus fokus memainkan jari-jarinya di keyboard komputer dihadapannya sambil berkata, "Aku juga terkejut, mengapa ia memainkan lagu itu setelah sekian lama tidak dimainkannya.. First Love... Apa ia menemukan cinta pertamanya?"

"Apa Jimin mendengarnya? Ia sempat bertanya padaku apa ada piano di rumah dan kukatakan tidak ada..." sahutku.

Namjoon menatapku. "Ia pernah mendengar suara piano?"

"Waktu kau tidak di rumah.. Kemarin... Ada suara piano di siang hari.. Aku dan Taehyung memperingatkan Yoongi, namun ia bilang ia bahkan tidak menyentuh pianonya! Dan Jimin mendengarnya saat ia sedang mandi dalam kamarnya..." sahutku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku.

Mata Namjoon terbelalak. "Ada suara piano tapi Yoongi tidak menyentuh pianonya?"

Aku menganggukan kepalaku.

"Apa ia... Benar-benar... Kembali?" tanya Namjoon.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Molla..."

Namjoon memiringkan kepalanya.

Aku meletakkan kepalaku ke bahunya. "Aku mulai merasa takut, Namjoon a..."

Namjoon mengusap pelan rambut pinkku dengan lembut. "Gwenchana, hyeong... Ada aku..."

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku, dan air mata menetes dari kedua mataku yang terpejam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIMIN POV**

Sore ini cuaca sangat mendung. Suasana menjadi sangat suram dan gelap.

Apalagi, tidak ada seorangpun yang menemaniku di lantai satu ini.

Jungkook dan Taehyung pergi bersama dari siang dan belum kembali.

Yoongi hyeong, Jin hyeong, Namjoon hyeong, maupun Hoseok hyeong, aku rasa mereka ada di kamar masing-masing.

DUAR!

Petir bergemuruh cukup keras di luar sana.

Dan seketika aku merasa, entah mengapa, suasana berubah menjadi agak aneh...

Dan menyeramkan...

Dan tiba-tiba lagu itu terputar!

Lagu yang kudengar ketika pertama kali aku masuk ke rumah ini!

" _ **The light of my future is dimming  
Because of my childish love, I lost my way on a path of dream  
The venom of my ambition, I sharpened my knife every day  
But because of my uncontrollable greed,  
My knife became dull  
I know it all  
This love is another name for the devil  
Don't hold her hand  
I shouted but turned away from my conscience  
I feel the sharp reality more every day  
There's red blood from being torn apart by reality  
I never thought that  
The greed would become the trumpet heralding hell  
Breathe"**_

Igo mwoya? Ada apa sebenarnya? Darimana suara lagu ini berasal?

Aku melihat sekelilingku, namun tak ada seorangpun yang bisa kutanyai.

 _ **"My breath is getting shorter  
**_ _ **I close my eyes every night from twisted reality  
The music box of tragedy echoes  
But in order to be free from this crime  
It's impossible to forget and give up  
Because those lips were too sweet  
I threw my future away because I was drunk on dating  
When I woke up, I was surrounded by land mines  
Surrounded by people's stares that can't be touched  
I shout for a miracle in this reality  
(Rewind)  
It was crazy good  
I was an idiot addicted to sweetness  
Yeah an idiot  
I didn't want to let go of the devil's hand"**_

DUAR!

Petir kembali bergemuruh sangat kencang dengan kilat cahaya di luar sana.

Mengapa aku merasa sekujur tubuhku merinding?

 _ **"Too bad but it's too sweet  
It's too sweet it's too sweet  
Too bad but it's too sweet  
It's too sweet it's too sweet**_

 _ **Too bad but it's too sweet  
It's too sweet it's too sweet  
Too bad but it's too sweet  
It's too sweet it's too sweet**_

 _ **It's too evil  
It's too evil  
It's too evil  
Yeah it's evil**_"

Dan aku tiba-tiba melihat dengan sangat jelas! Ke jendela yang menuju ke kebun belakang.

Dari jendela itu kulihat sesuatu yang menyeramkan!

Hujan darah!

Air hujan itu semua berubah menjadi warna merah!

Merah segar seperti darah!

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Aku memekik ketakutan.

Dan tiba-tiba saja hujan itu kembali menjadi waran seperti layaknya hujan.

"Igo... Mwoya...?" Aku membelalakan kedua mataku.

Aku melihat ke sekelilingku tapi tetap tak ada siapapun yang bisa kutanyai!

Tubuhku merinding dengan sangat laur biasa.

Dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan yang basah dan dingin menyentuh pundakku.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!" Aku berteriak sekencang mungkin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOONGI POV**

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Aku terkejut dan segera bangun dari kasurku.

Ada sebuah suara teriakan dari lantai satu! Sepertinya itu suara Jimin.

Aku segera membuka pintu kamarku dan berlari secepatnya ke bawah, dan yang kudapati adalah Jimin tengah jatuh terduduk dengan wajah seperti sangat ketakutan, sementara Taehyung berdiri tepat dihadapan Jimin, membelakangiku.

"Ada apa?" Aku bertanya dengan kebingungan.

"Molla... Aku melihat tubuhnya seperti bergetar ketakutan makanya aku menepuk bahunya, tiba-tiba ia berteriak dan jatuh terduduk seperti ini.." sahut Taehyung sambil menatapku dengan mata birunya itu. Softlens biru tepatnya.

Tak lama kemudian Namjoon, Jin hyeong, dan Hoseok juga menghampiri tempat kami berada.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hoseok.

Namjoon segera berlari menghampiri Jimin dan berjongkok di depan Jimin yang jatuh terduduk. "Kau kenapa?"

Jimin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat ketakutan.

Jin hyeong dan Hoseok menatap ke arahku.

"Ketika aku tiba disini, hanya ada Taehyung dan Jimin... Aku juga tidak tahu ada apa.." sahutku.

Namjoon menatap Taehyung. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Taehyung a?"

Taehyung membelalakan kedua mata birunya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku juga tidak tahu ada apa!"

"Aniya.. Gwenchana..." sahut Jimin setelah raganya seolah kembali masuk ke tubuhnya.

Maksudku, seolah ia tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Taehyung menepuk bahuku dan aku terkejut.. Hanya itu.. Hehehe.. Mian, membuat keributan seperti ini..." sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Jinjja gwenchana?" tanya Namjoon.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya.

Jarang-jarang Namjoon begitu perhatian begini, cih!

"Baguslah kalau tidak apa-apa..." sahut Namjoon sambil membantu Jimin bangun dari duduknya.

"Gwenchana, Jimin a?" tanya Jin hyeong sambil berjalan menghampiri Jimin.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Ne, hyeong..."

Jimin berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan wajah agak pucat.

"Apa yang dilihatnya sampai ia ketakutan begitu?" bisik Hoseok di telingaku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, lalu menepuk pelan bahu Taehyung. "Ikut aku ke kamarku, Taehyung a..."

"Aku ikut..." sahut Hoseok.

Jin hyeong menatapku. "Tak bisakah di kamar lain? Jangan di kamarmu..."

"Kalau begitu, di kamarmu saja?" tanyaku.

Jin hyeong segera menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telingaku.

"Kau gila mau mengajak Taehyung masuk ke kamarku, huh?" bisik Jin hyeong di telingaku.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, ayo berkumpul di kamarmu saja, Hoseok a..."

Semua menganggukan kepalanya, dan kami berjalan menuju kamar Hoseok.

"Kau ikut tidak, Namjoon a?" tanya Jin hyeong sambil menoleh ke belakang, melihat Namjoon masih terdiam, berdiri di depan kamar Jimin.

Jimin sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan pintu kamarnya sudah tertutup.

Namjoon menoleh ke arah kami.

"Aku ikut..." sahutnya sambil berjalan mengikuti kami.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIMIN POV**

Sebenarnya apa yang tadi kulihat?

Jantungku masih berdetak sangat cepat dan tubuhku masih terasa sangat lemas, aku bahkan tidak tahu harus berpikir apa saat ini.

Mungkin aku terlalu lelah, dan terlalu ketakutan tadi saat suasana mendung begini, makanya pikirannya jadi aneh.

Aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar mandi.

Dan aku rasa aku akan mati karena terkena serangan jantung!

Ada sebuah tulisan. STIGMA. Di kaca yang ada dalam kamar mandi di kamarku!

Dan tulisan STIGMA itu.

Berwarna merah. Darah!

Tubuhku sangat emas dan aku jatuh terduduk di depan kamar mandiku.

Aku bahkan tidak sanggup lagi berteriak.

Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali, dan tulisan itu hilang!

Igo mwoya? Apa aku... Salah lihat lagi?

Dan ketika aku berusaha untuk bangun dari dudukku, sesosok wajah tiba-tiba muncul di kaca kamar mandiku itu.

Wajah seorang pria, berusia sekitar empat puluh tahun.

Namun, aku nyaris pingsan!

Karena wajah itu, sangat mengerikan.

Wajahnya... Penuh... Sayatan pisau...

Di keningnya, mata kanannya, kedua pipinya, ujung hidungnya, bahkan... Mulutnya..

Darah menetes dari semua luka sayatan itu.

Dan pria itu menatapku. Dengan tatapan sangat memelas, seolah meminta pertolongan.

Aku hanya bisa terpaku menatapnya.

Tubuhku sangat gemetar ketakutan.

Aku berusaha berteriak namun tak ada suara yang bisa keluar.

Sekujur tubuhku kaku dan tak bisa digerakan.

Keringat dingin menetes dari wajahku.

Igo mwoya jinjja, igo mwoya?

Air mata bahkan mulai menetes dari kedua bola mataku.

DUAR!

Petir kembali bergemuruh, dan sosok wajah penuh darah dihadapanku itu menghilang.

Tubuhku kembali bisa digerakan.

Dan aku hanya memiliki satu kesempatan untuk berteriak sekencang mungkin, sebelum akhirnya aku jatuh pingsan.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **REPLY FOR REVIEW:**

 **sekarzane : whoaaaa kok disini makin horor? XD ya namanya juga genry mystery wkwkw XD hayo pianonya kenapa hayo?**

 **Rrn49 : here next chapt rnr :)**

 **peachimine : hayo chan, romance siapa nih disini hmmm? :) kalo setannya ganteng kamu mau sama dia? sama saya aja belum puas? #abaikan XD**

 **turin94 : salam kenal turin :) kayaknya baru liat idmu review ff saya deh :) makasih ya udah nyempetin mampir ke lapak saya :) whoaaa~ kamu baca 2 ff itu juga? thx a lot udah nyempetin baca :) sekuel ice prince udah end kan :) skrng yg lagi ongoing sekuel you, my illusion :) thx ya semangatnya, kamu juga semangat ya! :)**

 **bities : iya untung jimin ga jadi kacung yg dicambuk, disiksa, dikuliti hidup2 lalu dimakan ya XD ah... jadi malu dibilang makin menarik :) thx pujiannya es! :) hahaha hayo siapa yang main piano hayo siapa hayo? #TebakTebakDapetCoklatAyamJago**

 **Sugas kumamon : hayo siapa hayo yang kembali hayo? jimin direbutin kaga ya? hmmmmm coba tebak XD  
**

 **ekayuni018 : disini udah makin berasa horor belum? kalo belum kamu pemberani! karena saya juga pas ngetik ketakutan nih wkwkw XD hayo "dia" siapa? yang main piano siapa? XD jhope sama jeka lagi makan nasi di warteg sebelah/? thx ya semangatnya :) u too, fighting!**

 **Vizah HD : salam kenal vizah, kayaknya baru liat idmu review ff saya :) thx ya udah menemukan ff ini dan membacanya :) here lanjutannya :)**

 **yuu : longtime no see your komen yuu :) kemana aja? :) hayo pairingnya siapa hayo? :)**

 **myxvz : VOOM! saya terharu banget baca review kamu whoaaa makasih pujiannya :) #AkuDaebakAnakPapaDongguk #abaikan XD blm ada bayangan ya? sini saya aja yang jadi bayang2mu/? #abaikanlagi XD dunno why but jimin alsways seems cute always in my eyes :) here next chapter :)**

 **ChimSza95 : dan disini jimin... mulai... diganggu... hihihihihihihi/? XD hayo siapa yang mainin piano yoongi hayo? :)**

 **seira minkyu : hayo siapa hayo? XD wah bacanya malem2? berani bener, saya aja ngetiknya siang2 kaga berani ngetik malem2 XD btw seneng bgt ada yang parno baca ff ini, krn sebenernya saya kaga bisa bikin ff yg horor2 banget, mengingat keterbatasan saya yang penakut ini XD aaaaah! jadi kalo belakangnya a, lebih bagus ada h nya? jimin ah~ gitu? kok berasa kayak lg desah ya tapi kalo ada h nya? #maafkanotakdesahini XD oke2 thx a lot masukannya :) tapi udah saya ketik ini ff sampe chapter 10... jadi kaga mungkin saya utik2 satu2 lagi XD next ff saya usahakan perbaikin deh penulisannya :) thx informasinya ya :)**

 **Lee Fitri : disini udah horor lagi belum fit? XD hayo siapa yg mainin hayo? dora? doraemon? dorayaki? XD u too, hwaiting! :)**

* * *

 **WHOAAAAAAAAA~**

 **TERHARU LAGI LIAT REVIEW YANG MASUK :)**

 **TERHARU LIAT BANYAK RESPON POSITIF DARI KALIAN DI FF INI :)**

 **THX THX THX A LOOOOOT BANGET BUAT SEMUA MASUKAN, SARAN, PUJIAN, SEMANGAT, DAN DUKUNGANNYA DI FF INI YA :)**

 **SEDIKIT TERBEBAN SIH, TAKUT ALURNYA KAGA SESUAI EKSPEKTASI KALIAN YANG BESAR INI :') TAPI INI AKAN MEMOTIVASI SAYA UNTUK SEMAKIN JADI LEBIH BAIK! SEMOGA ALURNYA KAGA NGECEWAIN KALIAN YA :)**

 **SEE U IN NEXT CHAPTER, IN MY OTHER FF, DAN JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA :) /deep bows/**


	5. Chapter 5: A MYSTERY OF STATUE

**Title: Bangtan Fear Street**

 **Cast: Jin, Suga, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook**

 **Lenght: Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95}**

 **Semua visualisasi member Bangtan disini based on MV "Blood, Swet, Tears" ya.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5 : A MYSTERY OF STATUE**

 **.**

 **JUNGKOOK POV**

Aku baru saja berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah, dan tiba-tiba aku mendengar teriakan dari dalam kamar Jimin hyeong!

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Aku segera berlari menuju kamarnya, namun pintu kamarnya tertutup.

"Jimin hyeong! Jimin hyeong!" Aku terus berteriak memanggil namanya, namun ia sama sekali tidak membukakan pintu kamarnya.

Aku mencoba membuka pintu kamarnya, ternyata tidak dikunci.

Aku segera berlari masuk ke dalam, dan aku terkejut melihat tubuh Jimin hyeong terbaring lemah di depan pintu kamar mandinya.

"Jimin hyeong! Jimin hyeong!" Aku mencoba membangunkannya namun sepertinya ia tidak sadarkan diri.

Sekujur tubuhnya dibasahi keringat dingin.

Igo mwoya?

Aku segera membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasurnya, lalu menghubungi handphone Jin hyeong.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIN POV**

"Menurutmu, apa yang membuat Jimin terlihat ketakutan begitu? Kau kan yang pertama menyapanya, Taehyung a..." sahut Yoongi ketika kami berlima sudah berkumpul dalam kamar Hoseok yang terletak di lantai tiga.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ketika aku berjalan hendak menuju ke ruang makan untuk melihat ada makanan atau tidak, Jimin sedang berdiri membelakangiku dan sepertinya tengah menatap ke jendela dihadapannya." sahut Taehyung.

"Jendela yang menghadap ke kebun belakang itu?" tanya Hoseok.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Tubuhnya terlihat agak bergetar... Makanya aku menepuk bahunya untuk bertanya ia kenapa, namun ketika tanganku menyentuh bahunya, ia justru berteriak sangat kencang dan jatuh terduduk, dan tak lama kemudian kalian tiba juga disana."

"Tubuhnya.. Bergetar?" tanya Yoongi sambil menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Seperti orang ketakutan..."

"Apa... Mereka mulai... Mengganggunya?" tanya Namjoon dengan wajah cemas.

Aku menatap Namjoon. Wajahku juga mulai panik. "Apa secepat ini.. Mereka mulai bermain dengan Jimin?"

"Entahlah..." sahut Taehyung.

"Lalu, Jungkook mana? Bukankah kau pergi dengan Jungkook tadi?" tanya Hoseok sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Jungkook bilang mau pergi membeli sesuatu dan ingin sendirian, jadi aku meninggalkannya.." sahut Taehyung.

"Apa kau melakukan pekerjaanmu itu.. Dengannya?" tanya Namjoon sambil menatap Taehyung. "Jungkook masih sangat kecil! Jangan pernah melakukan itu dihadapannya, apalagi mengajaknya.. Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkanmu?"

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku melakukannya sendirian. Kami berpisah tepat ketika kami keluar rumah bersama..."

"Ah.. Dahengiya..." sahut Namjoon sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Cih.. Kau bilang akan ada untukku, tapi kau masih begitu memperhatikan Jungkook juga?" gerutuku sambil menatap Namjoon.

Namjoon hanya tertawa. "Kan sudah kubilang, aku menyayanginya..."

Diiringi tawa Taehyung, Hoseok, dan Yoongi.

Dasar playboy! Huft...

Dan tiba-tiba handphoneku berdering.

Jungkook menelponku. Ada apa?

"Nugu, hyeong?" tanya Yoongi sambil menatapku.

"Jungkook..." sahutku sambil menekan tombol menjawab.

"Hyeong, kau dimana?" sahut Jungkook saat aku mengangkat panggilannya.

"Uh? Kami berlima sedang berkumpul di kamar Hoseok, ada yang aneh dengan Jimin, kau bisa kesini bergabung dengan kami?" sahutku.

"Jimin hyeong pingsan di kamarnya! Bisa kalian kesini sejenak?" sahut Jungkook.

Jimin? Pingsan?

"Araseo! Kami segera kesana!" sahutku sambil mematikan panggilan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hoseok sambil menatapku. Semua tatapan mengarah ke arahku.

"Jimin pingsan di kamarnya, Jungkook minta kita segera kesana sekarang!" sahutku, dan kami segera berlari menuju kamar Jungkook.

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Keenam pria itu tengah berkumpul di kamar Jimin, memperhatikan Jimin yang tengah terbaring lemah di kasurnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jin kepada Jungkook.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku juga tak tahu.. Saat aku masuk rumah, aku mendengar teriakannya. Lalu aku menggedor kamarnya tapi ia tidak membukakan kamarnya, jadi kucoba membuka kamarnya ternyata tidak dikunci. Aku segera masuk, namun ia sudah pingsan, terbaring di depan kamar mandinya itu."

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Taehyung dengan tatapan mata penuh kecurigaan.

"Yoongi hyeong, Jin hyeong bilang kemarin pianomu berbunyi sendiri, apa benar?" tanya Namjoon tiba-tiba.

"Uh? Ah.. Majjayo... Waeyo?" sahut Yoongi.

Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya, terlihat tengah berpikir keras.

"Apa yang ada di pikiranmu, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

Namjoon menatap Taehyung, lalu menatap Yoongi. "Aku rasa teror kepada Jimin akan dimulai..."

"Secepat ini?" sahut Hoseok sambil membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Apapun yang dikatakan Jimin saat ia sadar nanti, jangan pernah kalian menunjukkan ekspresi yang mencurigakan! Katakan saja bahwa ia bermimpi!"

Namjoon menatap Jungkook. "Dan kau, Jungkook.. Jangan bilang kau menggendongnya ke kasur! Jangan bilang kau masuk ke kamarnya... Agar ia percaya ucapan kita bahwa ia bermimpi buruk, araseo?"

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Araseo, hyeong..."

"Jadi kita sepakat membuat apapun yang terjadi pada Jimin di kamar ini seolah hanyalah mimpinya?" sahut Yoongi.

"Araseo... Itu satu-satunya cara yang paling masuk akal.." sahut Taehyung.

Mereka berenam segera meninggalkan kamar Jimin agar Jimin tidak tahu bahwa mereka masuk kesana tadi..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

Aku berbaring di kamarku.

Ada apa dengan Jimin sebenarnya? Mengapa ia begitu ketakutan saat aku menepuk bahunya?

Dan kemarin, suara piano Yoongi hyeong yang berbunyi sendiri.

Ada apa sebenarnya kali ini?

Dan mengapa... Aura Jimin... Terlihat begitu berbeda? Dimataku...

Mengapa... Ketika pertama kali menatapnya... Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa darinya?

Auranya... Aku melihat aura aneh dalam tubuhnya...

Aku melihat aura keemasan, di sekujur tubuhnya...

Sebenarnya, siapakah Park Jimin itu?

Ia berasal dari Busan?

Mengapa auranya, begitu berbeda dari semua manusia yang pernah kutemui sebelumnya?

TOK! TOK!

Suara ketukan terdengar di pintu kamarku.

"Masuklah, tidak kukunci!" sahutku.

Dan sosok pria berambut orange kemerahan itu berjalan masuk dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Sedang apa, Taehyung a?" sahutnya menyapaku.

"Hanya sedang berpikir, ada apa dengan Jimin hari ini..." sahutku.

Hoseok hyeong menatapku. "Kau begitu memikirkannya? Apa kau.. Menyukainya?"

Aku tertawa. "Hahaha, mwoya, hyeong..."

Hoseok hyeong memajukan bibirnya beberapa sentimeter.

"Kau takut aku direbut olehnya?" sahutku dengan senyuman mematikan di wajahku.

"Yaishhhh... Kau memang menyebalkan!" gerutu Hoseok hyeong.

Aku langsung memajukan wajahku mendekati wajahnya, dan bibirku langsung kutempelkan ke bibirnya.

Aku bisa merasakan auranya yang begitu pasrah dengan ciumanku.

Ah, bukan pasrah! Aku tahu, ia sangat menikmatinya.

Aku terus melumat bibirnya tanpa ampun dan membuatnya semakin mabuk dengan pesonaku.

Aku mendorong tubuhnya hingga terbaring di atas kasurku. Aku berada tepat di atasnya, dan permainan kami pun dimulai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIN POV**

Petir kembali bergemuruh.

Aku menatap jam di kamarku.

Pukul 10:45 PM.

Mengapa sejak tadi sore hujannya tidak juga berhenti?

Dan mengapa aku merasakan aura yang aneh?

DUAR! DUAR!

Petir semakin bergemuruh kencang di luar sana.

Dan benar saja, firasatku yang sedari tidak enak membuktikan ada sesuatu!

Patung di kamarku itu! Patung itu...

Kembali meneteskan air mata berwarna hijau.

Aku membelalakan kedua bola mataku!

Dan lagu itu kembali terngiang di benakku.

" _ **It's not that I believe it  
But that I want to try holding out  
Because this is all that I can do  
I want to remain  
**_ _ **I want to dream more  
Even so, what I'm saying is  
That it's time to leave**_

 _ **Yeah it's my truth  
**_ _ **It's my truth  
I will be covered with wounds all over  
But it's my fate  
It's my fate  
Still, I want to struggle and fight**_

 _ **Maybe I, I can never fly  
I can't fly like the flower petals over there  
Or as though I have wings  
Maybe I, I can't touch the sky  
Still, I want to stretch my hand out  
I want to run, just a bit more**_"

Dan kedua air mataku pun meneteskan air mata.

Dadaku terasa sesak, sangat sesak.

Namun, sekali lagi, aku harus bertahan!

Aku masih ingin bermimpi, namun...

Ya, aku harus kuat!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOONGI POV**

Petir yang tak juga berhenti sedari tadi.

Apa yang tengah dilakukan si bodoh itu? Aku bisa merasakan auranya!

Si bodoh itu memang keterlaluan!

Cih...

Ah, ngomong-ngomong, aku sangat penasaran, apa yang sebenarnya membuat Jimin begitu ketakutan sebenarnya?

Apa yang membuat Jimin sampai pingsan di kamarnya.

Kata Jungkook, ia pingsan di depan kamar mandi.

Berarti... Ia melihat sesuatu... Dalam kamar mandinya?

Aku memicingkan mataku. Berpikir keras. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...

Aku sendiri jadi heran, mengapa semakin kesini, aku semakin memikirkannya?

Apakah aku... Benar-benar tertarik padanya?

Aku kembali menatap pianoku.

Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang memainkan pianoku sebenarnya kemarin?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JUNGKOOK POV**

Aku terbangun tengah malam.

Cih!

Ini pasti ulahnya lagi!

Aku menatap sosok itu.

Sosok yang tengah berdiri tepat disamping lemari pakaianku.

Seorang pria yang sangat kukenal.

Sekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan luka tusuk, luka bekas pukulan bertubi-tubi, dan luka bakar.

Wajahnya hancur terbakar, namun aku masih bisa mengenalinya.

Matanya yang hancur karena luka bakar, dan kulitnya yang hitam kemerahan, akibat luka bakar yang bercampur dengan darah.

Kedua tangannya gosong, dan perutnya penuh luka tusuk yang meneteskan darah.

Pria yang mati mengenaskan itu kembali menghampiriku.

"Mianhae, hyeong.. Aku tidak bisa membantumu apapun... Mianhae.." sahutku sambil menatapnya.

Walaupun matanya hancur terbakar, namun aku masih bisa melihat betapa ia menatapku dengan tatapan sangat memohon.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Andwe... Tak ada yang bisa kuperbuat... Aku... Tidak akan bisa menghentikannya... Karena, semua sudah melekat begitu erat di dirinya... Mianhae..."

Sosok pria menyeramkan itu berjalan menghampiriku.

"Yoongi hyeooooong!" Aku berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, karena aku yakin Yoongi hyeong yang kamarnya berseberangan denganku pasti mendengar teriakanku lagi, seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian Yoongi hyeong membuka pintu kamarku, dan sosok pria menyeramkan itu kembali menghilang.

"Waeyo?" tanya Yoongi hyeong sambil menatapku.

Aku meneteskan air mata.

"Aigoooo~ Ia... Mengganggumu lagi?" sahut Yoongi hyeong sambil berjalan ke arahku.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku sambil mulai terisak dalam tangis, dan dengan sangat lembutnya Yoongi hyeong memeluk tubuhku.

Dan seperti biasanya, aku selalu merasa nyaman, dalam pelukan Yoongi hyeong.

Dan lagu itu seolah kembali terdengar di telingaku.

 _ **"Love you my brother, thanks to my brothers  
I now have emotions I became me  
So I'm me  
Now I'm me**_

 _ **You make me begin  
You make me begin  
You make me begin  
(Smile with me smile with me  
smile with me)  
You make me begin  
(Smile with me smile with me)"**_

"Gwenchana, Jungkook a... Gwenchana..." sahut Yoongi hyeong sambil terus mengusap pelan kepalaku untuk menenangkanku.

Dan tak lama kemudian aku tertidur lelap, dalam pelukan Yoongi hyeong.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NAMJOON POV**

TOK! TOK!

Pagi-pagi sekali, sekitar pukul 04.50 AM, pintu kamarku diketuk.

Aku membuka kedua mataku dan berkata dengan suara serak karena baru saja terbangun.

"Nuguya?" sahutku.

"Na~ Seokjin~" sahut suara di depan kamarku.

"Masuk saja hyeong, tidak kukunci..." sahut Namjoon.

Dan sosok pria bertubuh tinggi dengan bahu lebar dan rambut berwarna pink itu berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarku.

Wajahnya terlihat kurang tidur dan... Seperti habis menangis.

"Waeyo? Kau menangis? Ada apa, hyeong?" tanyaku saat menatap wajahnya.

Jin hyeong duduk di tepi kasurku.

"Namjoon a... Aku rasa ia mulai melakukannya... Lagi..." sahut Jin hyeong.

Kedua bola matanya mulai digenangi air mata.

"Jinjja?" sahutku sambil menatap wajah Jin hyeong dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Patung itu... Kembali meneteskan air mata berwarna hijaunya.. Kau tahu kan apa artinya itu?" sahut Jin hyeong.

Air mata mulai menetes dari kedua matanya yang indah itu, membasahi wajah manisnya.

"That bastard..." Aku memeluk tubuh Jin hyeong, dan membiarkannya menangis dalam pelukanku.

"Sudah saatnya kurasa bagimu untuk menghancurkan patung itu, hyeong..." sahutku sambil terus memeluk tubuh Jin hyeong, menenangkannya.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Note: As your request, Sugas Kumamon :) This FF pairing is VHope, YoonMin, NamJin :) But not just it, karena makin kesana, pairingnya akan semakin bertambah, as we can see here also have NamKook dan YoonKook :) Karena pairing FF ini sebenernya juga keinspirasi dari MV Blood Sweat Tears, contohnya VHope NamKook YoonMin yang berpasangan di awal MV :)**

 **Dan buat readers lainnya, apalagi yang udah nunggu FF ini dari jaman Mystery Of Bangtan Village, welkam back to my life/? XD Semoga FF ini ga mengecewakan ya :)**

 **Btw, asli saya terkejut banget sama banyak respon positif dari readers sekalian di FF ini.. Thx thx a lot banget buat semua masukan, pujian, dukungan, dan semangatnya~ /deep bows/**

 **Semoga alurnya memang kaga ngecewain kalian ya :)**

* * *

 **reply for review:  
**

 **ChimSza95 : hayo siapa sza bocah yang naksir yoongi hayo siapa? XD udah ketebak kan disini siapa bocahnya? :) karena ini genre mystery, saya wajib bikin readers penasaran/? XD STIGMA, its taehyung song XD hayo siapa hantunya hayolo? ati2 dia ada dibelakangmu tuh XD**

 **yuu : yuuuuuuuuuu~ darimana aja lama ilang ih kan tae-v jadi kangen :( untung kamu kembali kesisi tae-v #lah XD hyao kenapa kaga mau? hayo kenapa jin kaga mau ke kamar yoongi? kenapa taehyung kaga boleh masuk ke kamar jin hayo? :) kalo dirumahmu ujan darah gmn ekspresimu yuu? XD**

 **Sugas kumamon : hayo kenapa hantunya nakutin jimin? kenapa ada hantu? hayolo? XD yg dapetin jimin siapa hayo? :)**

 **Yoon jihan : longtime no see ur comment in my ff jihan a! sini2 peluk kangen dulu {} wkwkw #abaikan XD whoaaa~ dibilang daebak jadi terharu sini peluk lagi {} #lah XD semoga alurnya kaga ngecewain ya :)**

 **Rrn49 : bayangin aja dia teriak, dengan high pitchnya XD keren pasti serem2 lucu gitu #lah XD hayo sayatannya hiiiiii, ati2 dia dibelakangmu/? XD**

 **jiminmoon : salam kenal moon :) whoaaaa new readers? thx a lot udah nyempetin baca ff ini ya :) hayo penasaran nih? mau saya ajak masuk ke kemar mereka? XD jgn digigit jarinya ntar berdarah kayak yg diliat jimin/? XD**

 **peachimine : kaga all x jimin sih, kan hoseok jin jungkook disini uke juga chan~ jimin jungkook jhope jin #4J "FOUR J" nya bangtan jadi uke semua disini :) emang mereka bukan manusia chan? /cengo/ siapa hay setannya? tuh dia lg dibelakangmu chan hihihihihihi~**

 **Sheryl010 : salam kenal sheryl :) kayaknya baru pertama kali review ff saya ya? thx a lot udah sempetin baca ff saya :) whoaaa~ thx a lot pujiannya :)**

 **ekayuni018 : LAH JGN DIBACA TENGAH MALEM! saya aja ngetiknya siang2 yun, takut juga sebenernya saya tuh sama horor XD tuh pairingnya udah mulai kebaca kan di chapter ini :) musyawarah mufakat/? XD ecie ada yg penasaran sama saya asik dah #halah XD TBC is a sakral thing? here u meet TBC again XD**

 **taniaarmy19 : tuh jimin mau ditangkep tania tuh /ngomong sama layar/?/ XD asik dah ada yg penasaran wkwkw XD**

 **StarlightLeo : salam kenal leo :) kayaknya baru pertama kali nih liat idmu review ff saya :) thx a lot udah nyempetin mampir ya :) hayolo ntar ada di belakangmu loh hantunya/? XD seriusan horornya berasa? whoaaa terharu sama pujianmu :) thx a lot ya {} u too, fighting! :)**

 **bities : member bangtan umur 40taun? itu bukan member tapi bang shihyuk pdnim/? XD hayo apa kaitannya hayo? hayo itu siapa hayo? XD**


	6. Chapter 6: CONFESSION TO JIMIN

**Title: Bangtan Fear Street**

 **Cast: Jin, Suga, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook**

 **Lenght: Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95}**

 **Semua visualisasi member Bangtan disini based on MV "Blood, Swet, Tears" ya.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6 : CONFESSION TO JIMIN**

 **.**

 **JIMIN POV**

Aku merasakan cahaya matahari begitu terik mengenai wajahku.

Aku berusaha membuka kedua mataku yang terasa sangat berta untuk kubuka.

Tubuhku terasa sangat lemas.

Dan mengapa kepalaku sangat pusing?

Aku terduduk di atas kasurku, mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi padaku sampai tubuhku selemas ini.

Dan aku mengingatnya!

Ah, majjayo! Darah! Dan wajah penuh sayatan itu!

Aku segera berlari membuka pintu kamar mandiku, dan semua baik-baik saja.

Tidak ada apapun di dalam sana.

Apa aku bermimpi?

Aku menggaruk kepalaku, dan kuputuskan untuk mandi agar menyegarkan tubuhku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JUNGKOOK POV**

Pagi itu kami duduk bersama di meja makan.

Raut muka Jimin hyeong agak aneh.

Aku sangat penasaran apa yang membuatnya pingsan kemarin sebenarnya, namun tidak mungkin aku bertanya.

Karena aku dan para hyeong sudah sepakat untuk membuat Jimin hyeong seolah hanya bermimpi akan apa yang membuatnya pingsan kemarin.

Kami cukup banyak bercanda pagi itu, dan Jimin hyeong sama sekali tidak membahas apapun tentang kejadian semalam.

Apa ia memang menganggap ia tengah bermimpi?

Atau ia jatuh pingsan karena sakit?

Selesai makan, Namjoon hyeong dan Hoseok hyeong pergi ke luar rumah, sementara Jin hyeong berencana membuat cake di dapur untuk snack siang ini.

Taehyung hyeong naik ke kamarnya, bersama Yoongi hyeong.

Ah!

Yoongi hyeong!

Apa ia sengaja mengajak Taehyung hyeong untuk berbicara? Aigoo~

Entah mengapa perasaanku sangat tidak enak!

Dan aku bersama Jimin hyeong bertugas merapikan meja makan dan mencuci piring.

Kami kini bertiga di dapur.

Jin hyeong membuat adonan kue, sementara aku dan Jimin hyeong mencuci piring.

"Aigoooo~ Strawberrynya habis... Aku ke mini market dulu ya!" sahut Jin hyeong sambil berjalan keluar dari dapur.

Ketika aku dan Jimin hyeong tinggal berduaan di dapur, ia tiba-tiba bertanya padaku.

"Jungkook a... Apa ada yang aneh di rumah ini?" tanya Jimin hyeong tiba-tiba.

"Uh?" Aku terkejut dengan pertanyaannya!

"Aku rasa aku melihat hal yang aneh di rumah ini semalam..." sahutnya dengan wajah agak pucat.

"Hyeong? Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu agak pucat!" sahutku.

"Gwenchana~ Aku hanya agak kelelahan... Karena semalam aku melihat kejadian aneh..." sahut Jimin hyeong.

Saat itu kami sudah selesai mencuci piring, jadi kuputuskan untuk mengajak bicara Jimin hyeong empat mata di tempat yang aman!

"Ayo hyeong, kita bicara di kebun belakang saja, udaranya sangat segar kalau pagi hari disana~" sahutku.

Dan kami duduk bersebelahan di kursi yang ada di kebun belakang itu.

"Kemarin sore hujan sangat deras, kan? Kau tahu? Tepat dari jendela depan kamarku yang menghadap ke kebun belakang ini... Air hujan yang turun seketika berubah warna menjadi merah... Seperti darah..." sahut Jimin hyeong dengan wajah sangat ketakutan.

Aku menelan ludahku. Mwoya igo?

"Jinjja? Hyeong, aku rasa kau berhalusinasi... Kemarin sore memang turun hujan, namun hujannya normal saja, aku di jalan menuju rumah saat itu.." sahutku.

"Lalu, saat masuk ke kamarku, aku melihat tulisan stigma dengan huruf besar semua di kaca kamar mandiku, kelihatannya tertulis dari darah! Dan sesudahnya, muncul wajah yang sangat mengerikan disana.. Wajah yang penuh dengan sayatan... Aku takut, Jungkook a..." sahut Jimin hyeong.

Wajahnya sudah seperti mau menangis saja.

Mwoya? Apa yang sebenarnya dilihat Jimin hyeong?

Apakah itu... Sosok yang sering kali menghampiriku? Sosok yang sama dengan yang sering kulihat selama ini?

"Hyeong, aku rasa kau berhalusinasi, jinjja~ Percayalah.. Kami sudah cukup lama tinggal disini, dan tidak pernah ada hal-hal seperti itu sama sekali..." sahutku, berbohong.

"Lalu mengapa aku bisa da di kasurku? Seingatku, aku terjatuh di depan kamar mandi!" sahutnya lagi.

Aku tersenyum menatap Jimin hyeong, berakting.

"Hyeong, aku rasa kau bermimpi sangat buruk... Kau pasti ketakutan karena suasana di Bangtan Fear Street ini memang jauh lebih sunyi dibandingkan dengan Busan..." sahutku.

Jimin hyeong menatapku. "Memang.. Suasana disini agak menyeramkan.."

"Kau hanya belum terbiasa.. Aku janji, aku tidak akan menginggalkanmu sendirian jika malam hari tiba, hyeong.. Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan keluar rumah setelah jam lima sore agar aku bisa menemanimu, otte?" sahutku, berusaha menenangkan Jimin hyeong.

"Jinjja? Aigoo, Jungkook a... Gumawo..." sahut Jimin hyeong dengan tatapan penuh rasa berterima kasih padaku.

Aku tersenyum. "Karena kita dari kampung halaman yang sama, aku janji akan menjagamu dengan baik~"

Jimin hyeong tersenyum.

Syukurlah, ia percaya bahwa semua itu hanya mimpi!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOONGI POV**

"Semalam.. Sosok itu kembali mendatangi Jungkook.." sahutku sambil menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap wajahku dengan sebuah senyuman. Seringai yang menyeramkan tepatnya.

Dengan bentuk bibirnya dan mata birunya itu, senyumannya benar-benar terlihat begitu mengerikan.

Like a devil smirk.

"Aku serius Taehyung a..." sahutku sambil menatap Taehyung.

Dan ekspresi wajahnya bisa begitu saja berubah menjadi ekspresi wajah seorang bocah polos sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Ia... Benar-benar memiliki dua sisi... Yang mengerikan!

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku diketuk.

TOK! TOK!

"Nugu?" sahutku.

"Jungkook~" sahut suara di depan sana.

"Masuk.." sahutku.

Pintu terbuka, dan bocah Busan dengan gigi kelincinya itu berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarku.

"Uh? Taehyung hyeong?" sahutnya sambil terkejut.

Taehyung tersenyum menyapa Jungkook dengan senyuman manisnya. "Ne~ Kau senang kan melihatku? Hehehe~"

"Aigoo~" sahut Jungkook sambil mengacak pelan rambut blonde milik Taehyung.

"Ada apa kau kesini?" tanyaku sambil menatap Jungkook.

"Jimin hyeong..." sahutnya.

Aku dan Taehyung segera menatap Jungkook.

"Bagaimana dengannya?" sahutku.

"Ia bilang... Ia melihat hujan berubah menjadi darah kemarin sore, dan saat ia ketakutan, kau menepuk bahunya, hyeong... Makanya ia berteriak..." sahut Jungkook sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Hujan... Berubah menjadi... Darah?" sahutku dengan memicingkan kedua mataku.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya.

"Imajinasinya luar biasa..." sahut Taehyung.

Aku menatap Taehyung. Taehyung memasang ekspresi wajah datar. "Menarik.." gumamnya.

"Lalu yang membuatnya pingsan?" tanyaku.

"Ia melihat... Tulisan... Stigma dengan huruf besar yang tertulis dengan darah di kaca kamar mandinya..." sahut Jungkook sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Stigma?" gumamku sambil memiringkan kepalaku.

"Dan setelah tulisan itu hilang, muncul wajah pria yang wajahnya hancur penuh sayatan dan berlumuran darah... Setelah sosok itu menghilang, ia jatuh pingsan.." sahut Jungkook lagi.

Mwoya?

Aku menatap Taehyung, begitu juga Jungkook.

Taehyung membelalakan kedua bola matanya. Ekspresinya sangat terkejut.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padanya ia mungkin bermimpi saja... Waktu ia bertanya apa ada yang menggendongnya ke kasur, aku jawab bahwa kita berenam tidak tahu apa-apa..." sahut Jungkook lagi.

"Aktingmu memang paling bagus, Jungkook a..." sahutku sambil tersenyum.

Jungkook tersenyum membalas senyumanku.

"Aku ada urusan, ceritakan ini pada yang lainnya ya, hyeong!" sahut Jungkook sambil menatapku.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku, dan Jungkook menepuk sejenak bahu Taehyung yang tengah tercengang, lalu berjalan meninggalkan kamarku.

"Tutup pintunya.." sahutku.

Jungkook berjalan keluar kamar dan menutup pintu kamarku.

Aku menatap Taehyung yang masih tercengang.

"Aku rasa, Jimin memiliki aura yang berbeda, Taehyung a..." sahutku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Yoongi segera berlari ke kamar Hoseok ketika Hoseok dan Namjoon sudah kembali ke rumah siang itu.

Jin juga diajak ke dalam kamar Hoseok, dan mereka berempat berkumpul disana.

Sementara Taehyung sedang menemani Jimin memberi makan ikan di kolam yang ada di kebun belakang.

Yoongi menceritakan semua yang diceritakan Jungkook padanya, membuat ketiga sahabatnya itu membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Apa itu benar? Jimin melihat itu semua?" Hoseok membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Jungkook bilang begitu..." sahut Yoongi.

"Mengapa bisa.. Ia melihat itu semua?" tanya Jin hyeong dengan ekspresi sangat terkejut.

"Kali ini, bukan para penghuni rumah ini yang mengganggunya! Ini semua... Aneh... Apa Jimin.. Memiliki kemampuan seperti ini?" tanya Namjoon.

"Molla..." sahut Yoongi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa ini ada kaitannya antara kedua orang itu? Seperti... Yang selama ini Jungkook sering alami?" tanya Jin.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kurasa... Kami berbeda, hyeong..."

"Ah, Taehyung mana?" tanya Yoongi.

"Sepertinya Taehyung bilang tadi mau menemani Jimin..." sahut Namjoon.

Hoseok menghela nafas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

"Kau suka dengan ikan, Jimin a?" tanyaku sambil menatap wajah Jimin yang begitu manis ketika memberi makan ikan-ikan itu.

Ikan-ikan koi yang sudah hampir tiga tahun ada di kolam ini...

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Ne~ Aku suka binatang..."

"Ah..." sahutku.

Aku memperhatikan terus wajah Jimin, dan mencoba membaca aura yang ada padanya.

Aura itu.. Mengapa benar-benar berbeda dengan aura yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya?

Dan kuperhatikan, Jimin seperti agak ketakutan berada hanya berduaan denganku.

"Jimin a... Apa kau risih berduaan denganku?" tanyaku.

"Uh?" Jimin menatap mataku dengan tatapan terkejut, seolah berkata mengapa aku bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Apa aku... Terlihat menyeramkan? Di matamu..." tanyaku sambil menatap Jimin.

"Uhm... Aku hanya merasa... Auramu paling kuat diantara semua disini.. Jadi aku... Jujur... Agak takut denganmu... Mianhae, Taehyung a..." sahut Jimin dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah.

Aku mengusap pelan poni keabu-abuannya itu, dan Jimin terlihat sangat terkejut dengan sikapku.

"Uh..." Jimin memundurkan tubuhnya, berusaha menghindari sentuhanku di rambutnya.

"Aku tertarik padamu... Makanya aku selalu tersenyum setiap melihatmu... Apa senyumanku, terlihat menyeramkan?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum.

"Mu.. Mungkin karena mata birumu... Jadi kau terlihat agak menyeramkan... Seperti.. Vampire?" sahut Jimin sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Aku tertawa. "Hahahaha~ Imajinasimu sangat luar biasa, manis~" sahutku sambil mengacak pelan rambutnya.

Jimin membeku.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tertarik padamu, jadi bersiaplah menerima semua pesonaku~" sahutku sambil tersenyum, lalu aku berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkannya sendirian dengan segala kebingungannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIMIN POV**

Aku segera masuk ke dalam kamarku.

Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Mengapa ia mengatakan itu?

Taehyung... Tertarik... Padaku?

Apa... Maksudnya?

Aku memiringkan kepalaku.

Yaishhh~ Molla! Molla! Aku akan menganggap aku tidak mendengar apapun!

Dan tiba-tiba pintu kamarku diketuk.

TOK! TOK!

Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan terkejut melihat siapa yang datang ke kamarku.

Sosok pria bertubuh mungil dengan rambut hitam pekat dan wajah mengantuknya itu tengah tersenyum menyapaku!

"Hai, Jimin a... Apa kau sedang sibuk?" sapa Yoongi hyeong.

"Uhm... Aniya... Waeyo, hyeong?" tanyaku.

Aku masih terkejut mengapa ia tiba-tiba menghampiriku.

"Apa kau ada waktu? Aku ingin kau... Uhm~ Menemaniku berjalan-jalan..." sahut Yoongi hyeong.

Aku membelalakan kedua bola mataku. "Ne?"

Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

Sang tukang tidur Min Yoongi mengajakku jalan-jalan?

"Waeyo? Apa kau keberatan?" tanyanya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Aniya~ Aku ganti baju sebentar ya, hyeong..."

Yoongi hyeong menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku tunggu di teras..."

"Ne!" sahutku sambil tersenyum, lalu bergegas mengganti bajuku.

Aku menatap wajahku sekilas di kaca, namun aku lagi-lagi melihat hal yang aneh!

Aku melihat pantulan wajah seorang pria yang berkulit sangat putih pucat dengan sayap berwarna hitam, namun wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas!

Aku mengedipkan mataku dan melihat ke kaca itu lagi, namun bayangan itu hilang.

Igo.. Mwoya...?

Aku melihat kesekelilingku namun tidak ada apa-apa di kamarku.

Lalu, yang kulihat tadi itu.. Apa?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOONGI POV**

Aku rasa aku memang semakin tertarik padanya, karena aku begitu senang bisa melihatnya berjalan disampingku seperti ini.

Wajah manisnya benar-benar membuatku ingin memeluknya. Tapi ada banyak hal yang harus kupertimbangkan sebelum aku mengambil langkah untuk memilikinya!

"Apa kau bosan karena selalu berada di rumah kami yang besar namun sepi itu?" tanyaku ketika ia sedang menjilati es krim yang kubelikan.

"Uh?" sahutnya sambil menatapku, dengan coklat es krim yang belepotan di bibirnya.

Aku menelan ludah.

Ingin rasanya kulumat bibir itu dan merasakan kenikmatan coklat di bibirnya!

"Kenapa, hyeong?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi sangat lugu.

"Ah!" Lamunanku buyar.

"Kau pasti merasa sangat bosan ya selalu berada di rumah kami yang besar namun sepi itu?" tanyaku.

Jimin terlihat berpikir sejenak, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukankah Jin hyeong sering mengajakku berbelanja? Jungkook juga sering menemaniku berbincang-bincang ketika kami mengerjakan tugas kami..." sahutnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku merasa jantungku berdetak dengan aneh ketika melihat senyumannya.

"Apalagi kau sekarang mengajakku berjalan-jalan, jadi aku merasa sangat senang~ Hehehe~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum lagi dengan wajah polosnya.

Membuatku merasa sangat ingin memilikinya saat ini juga!

Kami menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan sangat menyenangkan siang itu.

Kami makan siang bersama di sebuah rumah makan kesukaanku, lalu kami bermain sejenak di game centre, dan berjalan menghabiskan waktu hampir empat puluh menit di sebuah pasara tradisional yang menjual banyak jajanan yang terasa sangat enak.

Langit mulai gelap.

Cuaca kembali mendung padahal ini masih pukul 03.20 PM.

"Ayo kita kembali sebelum hujan deras turun lagi..." sahutku, diiringi anggukan kepala Jimin.

Kami menaiki taxi dan tiba di depan rumah.

"Park Jimin..." sahutku sambil menatap Jimin sebelum kami berjalan masuk ke dalam.

"Ne, hyeong?" tanya Jimin sambil menatapku.

Aku menatap mata Jimin dalam-dalam, membuatnya menjadi salah tingkah.

"Waeyo, hyeong? Kau membuatku takut..." sahut Jimin sambil memajukan bibirnya.

Dan tanpa berpikir panjang, aku langsung memiringkan kepalaku dan menempelkan bibirku di bibir tebalnya yang sangat menggiurkan itu.

DUAR! DUAR!

Petir bergemuruh sangat kencang dan seketika itu juga langit menjadi sangat gelap.

Aku melumat bibirnya dan Jimin terlihat masih membeku.

Kulepaskan ciumanku, lalu kutatap kedua bola mata kecilnya itu. "Aku menyukaimu... Sejak pertama kali melihatmu masuk ke dalam rumah ini..."

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Dthaa : salam kenal thaa! whoaaa thx a lot ya udah nyempetin mampir ke ff saya /deep bows/ semoga suka ya :)**

 **yuu : aku selalu menunggu setiap reviewmu yuu :* #lah XD saya penghuninya? keramat sekali dong saya ini wkwkw XD BUAT DONOR WKWKW XD asli saya ngakak baca ini XD**

 **Peachimine : sama dong kuota saya juga sekarat SIAPA SURUH BANGTAN BANYAK VARIETY SHOWNYA JADI KUOTA ABIS DONLOTIN ACARA2 BANGTAN SAMA KAMBEK STAGENYA BELUM PULA KEMARIN MASS STREAMING BST wkwkw XD YoonKook masuk pairing sih tp karena disini banyak membernya (tujuh2nya masuk jadi pemeran) makanya hampir semua pairing rasanya keliatan slight XD ada VMin kaga ya hayo? tuh VMin nya udah muncul di chapter ini :) BANG SHIYUK HANTUNYA CHAN? ITU MAH LAWAK ATUH KAGA ADA SEREM2NYA wkwkw XD**

 **Rrn49 : hayo siapa yang dipanggil hyeong sama jungkook? :)**

 **Sheryl010 : whoaaa~ thx udah penasaran, thx udah suka sama ff ini sher :) BANG PDNIM KAU TERNOTIS 2X DI REVIEW INI WKWKW XD here next chapt :) thx a lot semangatnya, kamu juga semangat ya sher! :)**

 **aisaa : AISAAAAAAAAAA KEMANA AJA KAN TAE-V KANGEN ah... lagi magang toh? pantes, jadi sibuk bgt gt ya? saya juga bentar lagi magang waks semoga tetep bisa ngauthor ya selama saya magang besok :( semangat ya aisaa! " _Ahh aku gemas duh sama kamu pengen gigit ih selalu saja datang dengan cerita2 bagus yg tak pernah terpikirkan :D_ " masa sih ide ff ini tak terpikirkan? saya nemu ide ini gara2 liat MV BST loh XD anyway thx a lot pujiannya ya /peluk2/ XD wkwkw thx a lot asli pujiannya bikin saya fly to the sky with bangtan wings/? #lah XD here next chapter ya :)**

 **misharutherford : penantian? aku dinanti2kan? asik #lahkok XD here ya lanjutannya :)**

 **Sugas kumamon: sama2 kumamon-sshi :) yoonkook keren juga kan? :) jhope ukenya, taehyung seme sangar, bayangin aja ekspresi sangar dia di live stage BST, dengan softlens birunya, rambut blondenya, tatapan sangar nan tajamnya, nah aura itu yg ada di taehyung di ff ini :) asik ada yg penasaran/? XD here next chapter ya :)**

 **ekayuni018 : karena malam adalah saat2 terhening dalam kehidupan ini/? XD hayo siapa yg gangguin chim hayo? XD namjin yoonkook nya sweet ya? jd diabetes kaga? #abaikan XD thx fightingnya :) u too ya yun :)**

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22 : DEWIIIIICANTIK KEMANA AJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA KAMU TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH KAN TAE-V KANGEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNN IHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH :( oalah selama ini diam2 memperhatikan saya dari kejauhan? berasa punya secret admirer/? #abaikan XD thx for liking their character :) semoga ff ini kaga ngecewain kamu ya :) asik dah ditungguin sama dewi cantik :)**

 **myxvz: kasian dedek jimin dikejar2 mulu sama yg horor2 ya wkwkw XD here next chapt :)**

 **taniaarmy19 : saya aja yg ngetik kaga ngerti/? #lah XD ini udah sepusing mikirin theory mv2 bangtan belom? #apacoba XD gregetan kayak sherina dong wkwkw XD hayo, silakan tan dikasih nafas buatan jiminnya saya ijinin XD u too, fighting ya :)**

 **ChimSza95 : nah pinter sza sayang :) iya jungkook yg naksir yoongi :) taehyung kan mistis/? dia bocah ajaib/? XD jadi kakakmu seperti kak ros yg nyebelin itu? jangan2 kamu upin atau ipin? #abaikan XD**

 **Lee Fitri: jangan tegang fit, rileks coba kayak ibu2 mau lahiran gt katanya mah jangan tegang2/? XD kalo gitu, namjoonnya sama siapa? #malahnanyabalik XD here ya next chapternya :)**

 **bities : hatimu penuh misteri? XD hayo siapa hayo siapa? wkwkw XD stay sampe end ya ntar pelan-pelan kejawab kok pertanyaannya :)**

 **Avijunhobie : we meet again here avi :) thx ya udah nyempetin mampir kesini juga {} horornya sih kaga terlalu lebih ke mystery kalo menurut saya :) hayo siapa hantunya hayo? XD**

* * *

 **BTW, ASLI SAYA TERHARU BANGET KARENA BANYAK REVIEW YANG MASUK DI FF INI DAN RATA-RATA RESPONNYA POSITIF SEMUA WHOAAAAAA~ /peluk readers satu2/ AKU PADAMU, ALL :***

 **SEMOGA ALURNYA SAMA SEKALI KAGA NGECEWAIN KALIAN SEMUA YA :)**

 **THX A LOT BGT BUAT SEMUA DUKUNGAN, MASUKAN, SARAN, PUJIAN, DAN SEMANGATNYA :)**

 **ADA KABAR BAIK JUGA...**

 **KARENA FF SAYA YANG ONGOING TINGGAL BANGTAN FEAR STREET SAMA OUR YOUTH, DAN CHAPTER BANGTAN FEAR STREET JUGA KAYAKNYA KAGA TERLALU PANJANG, JADI MULAI MINGGU DEPAN FF INI INSYA ALLAH AKAN SAYA POST 2 CHAPTER JUGA PER MINGGUNYA KAYAK OUR YOUTH...**

 **RENCANA SIH OUR YOUTH TIAP SENIN DAN KAMIS SAYA UPDATE CHAPTERNYA, TRUS UNTUK BANGTAN FEAR STREET RENCANA TIAP SELASA DAN JUMAT SAYA UPDATE CHAPTERNYA :) DOAKAN SAJA BENER2 BISA UPDATE 2 CHAPTER SESUAI RENCANA SAYA YA :)**

 **SILAKAN DITUNGGU KELANJUTANNYA YA :) JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA /deep bows/**


	7. Chapter 7: YOU MAKE ME BEGIN, HYEONG!

**Title: Bangtan Fear Street**

 **Cast: Jin, Suga, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook**

 **Lenght: Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95}**

 **Semua visualisasi member Bangtan disini based on MV "Blood, Swet, Tears" ya.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7 : YOU MAKE ME BEGIN, HYEONG!**

 **.**

 **JIMIN POV**

Tiba-tiba Yoongi hyeong memiringkan kepalanya dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku.

DUAR! DUAR!

Petir bergemuruh sangat kencang dan seketika itu juga langit menjadi sangat gelap.

Yoongi hyeong melumat bibirku dan aku hanya bisa terdiam membeku.

Yoongi hyeong melepaskan ciumannya, lalu menatap kedua bola mata kecilku.

"Aku menyukaimu... Sejak pertama kali melihatmu masuk ke dalam rumah ini..." sahutnya.

Membuatku kehabisan kata-kata.

Yoongi hyeong tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat cool di mataku.

Aku rasa aku sudah gila!

Mengapa... Detak jantungku jadi tidak karuan begini?

"Aku tidak memintamu menjawab perasaanku sekarang.. Kau butuh waktu untuk berpikir kan? Berpikirlah dulu... Tapi ingatlah satu hal, yaitu aku menyukaimu.. Park Jimin..." sahut Yoongi hyeong sambil mengacak pelan poniku.

Aku, dengan idiotnya, hanya bisa menganggukan kepalaku.

Dan aku merasa tiba-tiba sekujur tubuhku merinding. Mengapa langit tiba-tiba segelap ini?

"Ayo masuk, sebentar lagi hujan yang sangat deras akan turun..." sahut Yoongi hyeong sambil menarik tanganku.

Dan aku akhirnya pasrah, mengikutinya masuk ke dalam rumah, sambil tangan kanannya terus menggenggam tangan kiriku.

Yoongi hyeong membuka pintu, dan melepaskan genggamannya di tanganku.

"Ah... Apa yang kukatakan padamu ini, rahasiakan ya... Aku tak ingin keadaan kacau jika yang lain tahu.. Mereka akan membunuhku, karena diantara mereka, ada juga yang menyukaimu.. Aku ingin kau pastikan dulu perasaanmu padaku, baru kita bicarakan ini dengan mereka.." sahut Yoongi hyeong sambil menatap tajam ke arahku.

Tatapan yang memabukanku.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. Seolah terhipnotis oleh aura dan pesona yang dimiliki pria berambut hitam pekat dihadapanku ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NAMJOON POV**

"Kalian darimana saja?" sahut Jungkook ketika Yoongi hyeong dan Jimin berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Berkencan~" sahut Yoongi hyeong dengan santainya sambil berjalan menuju tangga.

"Uh?" Jimin menatap Yoongi hyeong dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Kalian berkencan?" tanya Jungkook dengan membulatkan kedua bola matanya.

"Bercanda.. Hahaha~" sahut Yoongi hyeong sambil berjalan menaiki anak tangga, kurasa ia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Ne~ Yoongi hyeong hanya bercanda~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum dan menatap ke arah Jungkook. "Kau sudah kembali?"

Jungkook tersenyum, menampilkan sederetan gigi kelincinya. "Aku kan sudah janji padamu akan menemanimu jika sore tiba~"

"Aigoo~ Gumawo, Jungkook a~" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Ah~ Ayo kita bantu Jin hyeong menyiapkan makan malam, hyeong!" sahut Jungkook sambil berjalan menarik Jimin menuju dapur dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Geu pabo Jeon Jungkook...

"Kau juga prihatin padanya?" sahut Hoseok tiba-tiba, entah sejak kapan ia berdiri disampingku.

"Kkamjakkiya!" sahutku karena terkejut.

"Waeyo, Namjoon a? Kau terkejut hanya karena ucapanku? Ah... Aku tahu kau pasti sedang melamun, memikirkan bocah itu kan?" sahut Hoseok.

Aku masih tidak habis pikir mengapa Hoseok selalu bisa membaca jalan pikiranku.

Apa karena kami sama-sama kelahiran 1994?

Aku hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok.

"Mengapa tidak kau katakan lagi semua isi hatimu padanya?" sahut Hoseok. "Kau takut... Ditolak lagi olehnya?"

Aku menatap Hoseok. "Ini semua karena Yoongi hyeong... Hati Jungkook begitu dipenuhi oleh Yoongi hyeong... Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berharap lebih darinya?"

"Cih~ Kau pria macam apa, menyerah sebelum berjuang..." sahut Hoseok sambil memukul pelan bahuku.

Aku menatap Hoseok dan tersenyum. "It's me, dude~ I am me~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIMIN POV**

Jungkook menemaniku mengobrol malam ini.

Kami duduk di ruang menonton dan menonton televisi bersama.

"Aku ke kamar mandi sebentar ya, hyeong~" sahut Jungkook.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku.

Hujan masih turun dengan sangat deras di luar sana.

Petir terus bergemuruh. Dan tiba-tioba saja.

JLEP!

Listrik padam.

Dan kegelapan pekat mengelilingiku.

Aku kesulitan untuk melihat apapun, semua benar-benar kegelapan yang sangat pekat!

Dan tiba-tiba saja aku melihat sebuah sosok yang bercahaya berjalan menuju ke arahku!

Sosok itu begitu terang sehingga aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya, namun ia memiliki sepasang sayap hitam!

Sosok yang kulihat tadi siang di kaca kamarku?

Aku terdiam menatap sosok bersayap itu menghampiriku, dan tiba-tiba saja nafasku terasa sesak, sangat sesak.

Aku ingin berteriak, namun suaraku tak bisa keluar.

Aku berusaha kabur namun kakiku kaku dan tak bisa kugerakkan!

Aku berusaha melakukan berbagai cara untuk kabur namun sia-sia.

Aku membeku di tempat.

"Jangan berpikir untuk lari dariku..." sahut sosok itu dengan suara beratnya.

Suara yang tak asing di telingaku, namun dimana aku pernah mendengarnya?

Dadaku semakin sesak.

DUAR!

Petir bergemuruh begitu kencang.

Dan tiba-tiba saja lampu kembali menyala. Dan sosok bersayap itu menghilang.

Igo mwoya...?

Tak lama kemudian Jungkook berjalan kembali ke ruang nonton dan duduk disampingku.

Aku menatap Jungkook.

Jungkook menatapku dengan ekspresi polosnya. "Kenapa kau melihatku, hyeong?"

"Barusan mati listrik... Apa kau tidak ketakutan di kamar mandi?" tanyaku.

Jungkook membelalakan kedua matanya. "Mati listrik?"

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Barusan kan sempat mati listrik..."

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya. "Daritadi aku di kamar mandi hingga kembali kesini, listriknya baik-baik saja..."

Mwoya igo? Aku menatap Jungkook. "Kau jangan bercanda, Jungkook a..."

"Jinjja, hyeong.. Memang kapan lampunya padam?" tanya Jungkook padaku.

"Tak lama kau ke kamar mandi... Dan barusan saja menyala!" Aku menatap dengan bingung ke arah Jungkook.

"Dan aku bahkan melihat... Sesosok makhluk bersayap... Disini..." sahutku.

Jungkook menatapku sejenak, lalu memeluk tubuhku. "Hyeong, aku rasa kau sangat kelelahan ya bekerja disini? Mengapa imajinasimu seaneh ini?"

"Imajinasi?" sahutku dalam pelukan Jungkook.

Jungkook melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku yakin kau barus saja berhalusinasi..."

Aku menatap Jungkook. "Haruskah aku beristirahat? Apa memang aku kelelahan?"

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Kembalilah ke kamarmu, hyeong~ Waktunya kau tertidur..."

Aku memilih untuk masuk ke dalam kamarku.

Dan lagi-lagi sosok mengerikan itu menggangguku.

Dengan bentuk yang berbeda.

Apakah ini mimpi lagi? Imajinasiku lagi? Haruskah aku... Mengabaikan semua yang kulihat saat ini?

Sesosok wanita dengan rambut panjang. Darah mengalir dari bola mata kirinya yang rusak seperti habis ditusuk-tusuk oleh benda tajam!

Kedua pipinya penuh sayatan dan mengalirkan darah juga. Tangannya buntung dua-duanya, dan wujud dihadapanku itu tidak memiliki kaki.

Tubuhnya hanya sampai pinggang, dan melayang, berada tepat di atas kasurku. Bajunya compang camping dan dipenuhi dengan banyak bercak darah.

Aku bahkan kini melihat dengan jelas bahwa perutnya sobek.

Dan wanita itu menatapku. Dengan tatapan memohon. Seolah mencoba meminta tolong padaku dengan tatapan nanarnya.

Aku lagi-lagi tidak bisa bernafas.

Tidak bisa menjerit, tidak bisa bergerak. Tubuhku kaku. Hanya ada keringat dingin yang terus menetes dari dahiku.

Kali ini sosok apa lagi yang muncul dihadapanku?

Apa ini lagi-lagi, imajinasiku?

Tapi mengapa semua terasa... Nyata?

Sosok wanita itu menghampiriku perlahan, melayang menghampiriku.

Aku sama sekali tak bisa bergerak.

DUAR!

Petir kembali bergemuruh dengan cahaya kilatnya.

Dan sosok itu menghilang.

Tubuhku langsung terjatuh duduk, sekujur tubuhku terasa lemas.

Air mataku kembali menetes.

Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang terjadi padaku akhir-akhir ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOONGI POV**

Aku menatap hujan yang lagi-lagi tak kunjung henti di luar sana dari jendela kamarku.

Psikopat itu, kembali berulah.

Aku bisa merasakan auranya. Begitu kuat.

Petir di langit kali ini menunjukkannya.

Bahwa lagi-lagi ia beraksi dengan kegilaannya!

Jungkook! Aku harus segera ke kamarnya sebelum sosok itu kembali menemuinya!

Aku segera berlari menuju kamar Jungkook dan mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Jungkook a, kau ada di dalam?" tanyaku sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Tak lama kemudian ia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan wajah lugunya itu. "Waeyo, hyeong?"

Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan duduk di sofa yang ada di kamarnya.

"Psikopat itu berulah lagi... Aku akan menemanimu malam ini agar sosok mengerikan itu tidak mengganggumu... Bukankah kau bilang, ia hanya berani muncul dihadapanmu setiap kau sendirian saja?"

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Apa benar ia berulah lagi?"

"Sudah kukatakan, ikatan batin kami kuat.. Aku bisa merasakan aura psikopat itu setiap ia berulah... Entahlah, mungkin karena kami sama-sama berasal dari Daegu atau apa alasannya yang lebih tepatnya aku juga kurang mengerti..." sahutku sambil menatap Jungkook.

"Jadi, malam ini kau akan menemaniku tidur disini?" tanya Jungkook dengan tatapan penuh rasa terharu di kedua bola matanya.

Aku tersenyum sekilas sambil menganggukan kepalaku. "Dimana lagi kau bisa menemukan hyeong sebaik diriku, huh?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JUNGKOOK POV**

Aku mana bisa tidur jika Yoongi hyeong terbaring disampingku seperti ini?

Aku menatap wajahnya dari samping.

Yoongi hyeong sudah tertidur sangat lelap. Sementara detak jantungku begitu cepat sampai aku tak bisa tertidur.

Aku menatap wajahnya, dan lagu ciptaanku itu kembali melintas di benakku.

Lagu yang kuciptakan untuk pria mungil tampan bernama Min Yoongi.

Aku tahu persis, jika Yoongi hyeong sudah tertidur lelap, ia tidak akan bangun, jadi aku menatap wajahnya sambil berbaring disampingnya dan menyanyikan lagu itu.

Berharap agar ia bermimpi indah mendengar laguku untuknya ini.

" _ **The fifteen year old me who didn't have anything  
The world was so big, I was so small  
Now I can't even imagine it  
Now I can't even imagine myself  
who used to have no scent, who used to be empty**_

 _ **Love you my brother, thanks to my brothers  
I now have emotions I became me  
So I'm me  
Now I'm me**_

 _ **You make me begin  
You make me begin  
You make me begin  
(Smile with me smile with me  
smile with me)  
You make me begin  
(Smile with me smile with me)**_

 _ **I can't stand  
you crying  
I want to cry instead  
Although I can't**_

 _ **You make me begin  
You make me begin  
You make me begin  
(Cry with me cry with me  
cry with me)  
You make me begin  
(Cry with me cry with me)**_

 _ **I feel like I'm going to die when hyung is sad  
When hyung is in pain, it hurts more than when I'm in pain**_

 _ **Brother let's cry cry let's just cry  
I don't know sadness well, but I'll just cry  
Because because**_

 _ **You made me again  
You made me again  
You made me again  
(Fly with me fly with me  
fly with me)  
You made me again  
(Fly with me fly with me)**_

 _ **You make me begin  
You made me again**_"

Dan ingatanku kembali ke empat tahun yang lalu, ketika aku berusia lima belas tahun.

Aku, yang tidak memiliki apapun dalam diriku. Aku, yang terlihat sangat kecil di dunia yang begitu besar ini.

Ketika pertama kali aku pindah ke tempat itu, sambil menangis karena merindukan appa dan eomma.

Dan sosok pria bertubuh mungil itu menghampiriku.

Menyapaku, berusaha menenangkanku, dan memberikan warna baru dalam hidupku.

Aku, seorang lima belas tahun Jeon Jungkook, yang tidak memiliki apapun.

I am, who used to have no scent, who used to be empty... Pada akhirnya menemukan duniaku yang baru. I find my own scent.

Semua karena pria bernama Min Yoongi.

Aku terus menatap wajah Yoongi hyeong, lalu berbisik di telinganya, walau aku tahu ia tidak mendengarnya.

"You make me begin... Promise to smile with me, hyeong..." bisikku di telinga Yoongi hyeong.

Dan tak lama kemudian aku tertidur, sangat lelap, sambil memeluk erat tubuh Yoongi hyeong.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NAMJOON POV**

Jin hyeong masuk ke dalam kamarku.

Dan memintaku menemaninya karena ia tidak mau tidur sendirian dalam kamarnya.

"Ada apa lagi, hyeong? Apa statue di kamarmu itu... Kembali meneteskan air mata hijaunya?" tanyaku sambil menatap wajah Jin hyeong yang terlihat agak pucat.

Jin hyeong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kulitnya seolah retak..."

"Cih! Ia melakukannya lagi? Pantas aku belum melihatnya semalaman ini..." sahutku sambil menatap Jin hyeong.

"Ia harus melakukan itu... Aku tahu ia harus melakukan itu... Jika tidak, maka ia tidak akan bisa hidup dengan tenang kan? Kau juga tahu itu Namjoon a..." sahut Jin hyeong.

"Dan kau... Masih bermimpi terus bersama dengannya?" sahutku sambil menatap wajah Jin hyeong.

"Aku bahkan tidak berniat bangun dari mimpiku..." sahut Jin hyeong sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dan kau selalu memaksakan mendekatiku untuk menjadi pelampiasanmu, padahal kau tidak juga bisa berpaling darinya.. Aigoo~ Betapa malangnya nasibku ini, hehehe~" sahutku sambil mencoba tersenyum, menghibur Jin hyeong yang kutahu bagaimana perih perasaannya saat ini.

"Karena hanya kau yang paling mengerti perasaanku, hanya kau disini yang paling bisa memahami... Betapa menderitanya aku..." sahut Jin hyeong sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di kasurku, tepat disampingku.

"Tidurlah, hyeong~ Semoga pelukanku ini bisa menenangkanmu... Seperti biasanya.." sahutku sambil berbaring dan memeluk tubuh Jin hyeong.

"Gumawo, Namjoon a" sahut Jin hyeong sambil memejamkan kedua bola mata indahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOONGI POV**

Aku berjalan turun ke dapur karena merasa sangat haus.

Jungkook kulihat tertidur sangat lelap, dan jarum jam sudah memukulkan pukul 02.07 AM.

Seharusnya ia akan baik-baik saja kan kalau aku tinggal sebentar ke bawah?

Lampu di lantai satu sudah padam semuanya, hanya kamar Jimin yang lampunya menyala.

Aku sudah terbiasa dikelilingi kegelapan, karena itu aku berjalan menuju dapur tanpa menyalakan lampu.

Aku takut jika aku menyalakan lampu dan Jimin sedang terbangun, ia akan terkejut dengan lampu yang tiba-tiba menyala.

Ah, mengapa aku jadi semakin sering memikirkannya? Apa ia benar-benar memiliki aura sekuat itu sampai membuatku sebegini menyukainya?

Hahaha... Aneh memang...

Aku pelan-pelan membuka kulkas agar Jimin tidak mendengarku, dan mengambil sekaleng soda.

Aku duduk sejenak di kursi meja makan, namun tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan muncul tepat dihadapanku, berjalan masuk dari ruang utama ke dalam dapur.

Aku memicingkan mataku.

Dan sosok itu kini berdiri dengan sangat jelas di depanku.

Sang psikopat dengan sayap hitamnya.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **misharutherford : here chapter 7 :) semoga jumat ini bisa update chapt 8 nya :)**

 **Sheryl010 : hayo... yoongi bukan? :) whoaaa~ thx a lot dibilang keren :) terharu nih saya {} hayo tebak, kenapa banyak luka hayo? :) teang aja, makin kesini makin kejawab kok ntar pertanyaannya :) jgn lupa stay tune sampe end ya :)**

 **Sugas kumamon : iya jimin mah uke setia di mata saya XD SPOILER NIH SPOILER... VHope ntar bakalan ada adegan enaena/? tapi disensor XD**

 **ChimSza95 : yoongi mah menli, langsung civok aja XD asik ada yg penasaran :) here next chapter sza :)**

 **yuu : saya yang nangis2 mabok ngetik kalo tiap hari update XD yoon-yuu ntar pairingnya? XD iya, salah mereka membernya 7 bukan 8, jd ada yg jones kan/? XD**

 **ekayuni018 : hayo pekerjaan mereka apa hayo? wkwkw XD operasi plastik belom kelar wkwkw XD ngakak baca review kamu XD HERE NEXT CHAPT :) U TOO, FIGHTING YA :)**

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22: inget dong, saya mana mungkin lupa sama nama seindah ini? :) thx a lot dibilang menarik :) tapi lebih menarik namamu kom #lah #modusan #abaikan XD VMin kayaknya ada kan ya saya bikin? Yang "You, My Illusion" sama "Find The Lost Memory (Sekuel You, My Illusion)" udah kamu baca belum? VMin tuh :) KookJin? Udah lama ya saya kaga bikin FF KookJin? AH! SAYA LAGI NGETIK NIH FF KOOKJIN! Nanti saya sebutin spoilernya :)**

 **StarlightLeo : hayo siapa yang neror Jimin hayo? :) oh YoonMin shipper toh? bikin jadi yoonmin jangan yaaaaa/? XD pajangan XD cocok tuh jd patung dia, pucet kulitnya :) u too, fighting ya :)**

 **Rrn49 : waduh ada yang kepo? jadi seneng :) iya insya allah kalo kaga ada halangan saya post tiap selasa sama jumat :)**

 **Hobie : here lanjutannya hobie :) u too, hwaiting :)**

 **taniaarmy19 : gapapa tan, makin sering kamu nongol saya jadi makin cinta #abaikan XD amasa sih ribet? alhamdulillah kalo dirasa ribet XD saya kira mystery nya kurang berasa waks jangan ganggu saya, saya juga penakut, bro! XD cinta segi njelimet lagi ini kayaknya mah tan wkwkw ini sampe chapter brp belom tau XD soalnya saya udah ngetik sampe chapter 17 dan itu belum end juga wkwkw XD u too ya tan, fighting :)**

* * *

 **BTW, JUST WANT TO INFORM, SAYA LAGI GARAP SATU FF FIVE SHOOT JUGA, BELUM TAHU KAPAN MAU DIPUBLISHED TAPI SAYA USAHAIN SECEPETNYA :)**

 **"I'M A FALLEN LEAVES - NAMJIN KOOKJIN TAEJIN HOPEMIN FF" HopeMin nya cuma slight sih, intinya ini FF NamJin KookJin TaeJin :)**

 **KITA SEHATI IH ARCILLA AULIA MAHADEWI :) Pas kamu request FF KookJin eh pas banget saya lagi ngegarap FF "I'M A FALLEN LEAVES" ini wkwkw XD**

 **Silakan ditunggu kelanjutan chapter "Bangtan Fear Street" ini, sama silakan ditunggu pempublishan yang "I'm A Fallen Leaves" ya all :)**

 **CHUKKAE BTS FOR THEIR 1ST DAESANG! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: TWO SIDED OF TAEHYUNG

**Title: Bangtan Fear Street**

 **Cast: Jin, Suga, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook**

 **Lenght: Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95}**

 **Semua visualisasi member Bangtan disini based on MV "Blood, Swet, Tears" ya.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8 : TWO SIDED OF TAEHYUNG**

 **.**

 **YOONGI POV**

Aku duduk sejenak di kursi meja makan, namun tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan muncul tepat dihadapanku, berjalan masuk dari ruang utama ke dalam dapur.

Aku memicingkan mataku.

Dan sosok itu kini berdiri dengan sangat jelas di depanku.

Sang psikopat dengan sayap hitamnya.

Tengah menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya, dan senyuman menyeringai di wajahnya.

"Aku bisa merasakan... Auramu... Yang begitu kuat menginginkan Jimin..." sahutnya sambil terus menatapku dengan senyuman menyeringai di wajahnya.

Aku menatapnya sambil memicingkan mataku.

"Ia sudah menjadi incaranku... Kau berniat... Bersaing denganku?" sahutnya.

"Mengapa kau baru kembali jam segini? Baru saja menyelesaikan aksi psikopatmu itu? V...?" sahutku dengan ekspresi wajah sedatar mungkin.

Sosok Taehyung bersayap yang bernama V itu menyeringai dengan sangat menyeramkan.

"Tentu saja.. Inilah caraku agar bisa terus bertahan hidup, kau seharusnya paling tahu itu..." sahutnya.

"Sembunyikan sayapmu.. Bagaimana jika Jimin melihatmu dengan sosok seperti ini, huh?" gerutuku.

"Ia sudah melihatku.." sahutnya.

"Uh?" Aku membelalakan kedua bola mataku.

"Tapi kurasa ia tidak mengenali wajahku.. Karena kilau cahaya yang menyilaukan ini..." sahutnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku sambil memicingkan mata.

Dan tiba-tiba saja semua kembali gelap.

Sayap itu menghilang.

V kembali ke sosok Taehyung.

"Aku rasa lebih baik aku tidur, aku sangat lelah, hoahhhmm..." sahutnya dengan ekspresi polosnya itu.

"Cih... Two sided of Taehyung.." gumamku sambil membuang kaleng soda ke tong sampah dan berjalan menaiki tangga, kembali ke kamar Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Dua hari sudah berlalu, dan selama dua hari itu keadaan kembali normal.

Tidak ada apapun yang mengganggu Jimin. Membuat Jimin jadi yakin bahwa kemarin-kemarin itu semua hanya imajinasinya saja dan ia mungkin terlalu kelelahan sampai berimajinasi semenyeramkan itu.

Hoseok dan Jin tengah berduaan di ruang utama siang itu.

Jungkook sedang mengajak Jimin pergi menemaninya untuk membeli beberapa barang yang mereka butuhkan untuk membersihkan rumah mewah milik keenam pria itu karena sudah cukup banyak perabotan yang rusak.

Taehyung dan Yoongi diam dalam kamar mereka, sementara Namjoon pergi menyelesaikan urusannya.

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu... Taehyung melakukan itu... Denganmu kan?" sahut Jin sambil menatap Hoseok.

Hoseok menatap Jin dengan tatapan merasa bersalah.

"Gwenchana, imma... Toh ia bukan siapa-siapaku..." sahut Jin sambil mencoba tersenyum.

"Kau kan tahu, hyeong... Betapa aku.. Menyukai Taehyung..." sahut Hoseok. Kedua bola matanya digenangi air mata.

"Yaishhh~ Uljima, imma~ Aigoo~" sahut Jin sambil mengusap pelan kepala Hoseok.

"Aku tidak pernah berencana menyakiti perasaanmu, hyeong.. Jinjja..." sahut Hoseok.

"Araseo~ Aku hanya bertanya, benar denganmu kan?" sahut Jin sambil merangkul pundak Hoseok.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku rasa... Taehyung juga memiliki ketertarika kepada Jimin... Makanya aku ke kamarnya waktu itu dan berniat menanyakan perasaannya pada Jimin.. Tapi ia bukannya menjawabku, malah melakukan hubungan intim denganku... Aku bisa apa? Pasrah..." sahut Hoseok.

"Pasrah... Dan menikmati.. Hehehe~" sahut Jin, menggoda Hoseok.

"Hyeoooong~" sahut Hoseok sambil memukul pelan bahu Jin. Kedua pipinya mulai memerah karena malu.

"Aura Jimin... Memang sangat berbeda dari yang sudah-sudah..." sahut Jin.

"Auranya.. Entah mengapa sangat menarik, hyeong.. Bahkan Yoongi hyeong kurasa mulai jatuh hati juga padanya.." sahut Hoseok.

"Yoongi?" Jin membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Yoongi hyeong, aku beberapa kali memergoki mereka sedang ngobrol berduaan di rumah ini... Bahkan Yoongi pernah mengajaknya jalan-jalan bersama sesorean itu.. Apa ia pernah melakukan itu dengan yang lain? Selain Jungkook, baru Jimin pria yang sangat diperhatikannya..."

"Namjoon bahkan bersikap sangat ramah padanya... Kau lihat kan saat iya pertama kali datang kesini? Namjoon begitu mencemaskan tubuhnya yang basah karena rintik hujan..." sahut Jin.

"Bahkan Namjoon menopang tubuhnya, membantunya berdiri saat ia jatuh duduk di depan kamarnya sore itu.." sahut Hoseok.

"Dan anehnya, aku sama sekali tidak bisa membencinya..." sahut Jin.

"Nado, hyeong.. Aku bahkan begitu ingin bisa menjadi sahabat baiknya... Padahal aku tahu Taehyung tertarik padanya... Sebenarnya siapa Park Jimin itu?" tanya Hoseok.

"Park Jimin adalah milikku... Tak akan kubiarkan Taehyung menyentuhnya.." sahut suara serak itu tiba-tiba terdengar dari belakang Jin dan Hoseok.

Jin dan Hoseok menoleh ke belakang, terkejut dengan suara serak itu.

"Kau.. Sejak kapan disana?" tanya Jin.

Yoongi tersenyum sekilas, lalu duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan sofa tempat Jin dan Hoseok duduk.

"Aku akan membuatnya... Menjadi milikku seorang..." sahut Yoongi dengan gaya coolnya.

Yoongi menyenderkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa, lalu memejamkan kedua matanya. Membuat ia terlihat sangat keren dengan gaya coolnya itu.

"Kau... Bagaimana dengan Jungkook?" sahut Jin.

Hoseok menyenggol lengan Jin, lalu berbisik di telinganya. "Mengapa kau membahas Jungkook?"

"Sudah saatnya ia peka terhadap perasaan Jungkook padanya!" gerutu Jin di telinga Hoseok.

Yoongi membuka kedua matanya dan dengan malas mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menatap Jin yang sedang berbisik-bisik dengan Hoseok.

"Aku akan membuat Jimin menjadi milikku seorang.." sahut Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIMIN POV**

Hari sudah malam.

Aku belum juga bisa tertidur.

Aku menatap jarum jam, menunjukkan pukul 11.25 PM.

Dan entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja kelembutan bibir milik Yoongi hyeong mulai kembali terasa di bibirku.

Sejujurnya, sejak ia menciumku hari itu, aku selalu bisa merasakan kelembutan bibirnya di bibirku ini.

Dan detak jantungku berdebar dengan sangat tidak karuan.

Namun, bayangan wajah Taehyung entah mengapa juga sering melintas di benakku setiap kali aku mengingat saat Yoongi hyeong mencium bibirku.

Sebenarnya, apa yang istimewa dariku?

Aku berjalan menuju kaca yang ada di pintu lemari kamarku.

Aku menatap pantulan wajahku di kaca itu.

Aku tidak semanis Jin hyeong. Dan bentuk wajahku tidak sesempurna Jungkook. Aku juga tidak seperiang Hoseok hyeong.

Lalu, mengapa? Mengapa Taehyung dan Yoongi hyeong bisa tertarik padaku?

Apa yang spesial dariku sebenarnya sampai mereka berdua berkata, bahwa mereka menyukaiku?

Dan tiba-tiba... Lagi-lagi...

Sosok yang menyeramkan terlihat di belakangku!

Aku melihat bayangan itu bergerak perlahan menghampiriku!

Aku menoleh ke belakang, namun tak ada apa-apa disana!

Aku kembali menatap kaca di hadapanku, dan bayangan menyeramkan itu ada disana!

Sekujur tubuhku merinding.

Dan lagi-lagi, aku tak sanggup berteriak.

Tak sanggup bergerak!

Sosok itu... Sangat... Menyeramkan...

Seorang pria. Kepalanya terputus dari badannya!

Tubuh tanpa kepala itu seolah berusaha menghampiriku, dengan kepalanya yang putus yang ada di genggaman kedua tangannya.

Darah mengucur deras dari lehernya yang tak lagi berkepala itu, dan kepala yang ada dalam genggaman kedua tangannya itu, wajahnya sudah rusak.. Penuh dengan luka sayatan...

Dan! Aku sudah nyaris tak bisa bernafas! Karena kepala itu sama sekali tidak memiliki kuping!

Aku terus berusaha berteriak namun tak ada suara yang keluar!

Sosok menyeramkan itu terus menghampiriku.

Dan aku bisa merasakan hawa yang begitu dingin menyelimutiku.

DUAR!

Petir kembali bergemutuh dengan cahaya kilatnya.

Dan sosok itupun menghilang.

Aku jatuh terduduk. Sekujur tubuhku penuh keringat dingin.

Aku ingin menangis rasanya.

Aku mengumpulkan seluruh tenanagu dan berdiri. Aku segera berlari keluar kamar. Dan terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di depanku!

Yoongi hyeong. Sedang berjalan keluar dari ruang makan yang ada tepat disebelah kamarku.

"Hyeong!" sahutku dengan nafas terengah-engah karena rasa takut yang luar biasa yang kurasakan.

Yoongi hyeong terlihat sangat terkejut ketika mendengar suaraku. Ia menoleh dan menatapku dengan kebingungan. "Jimin? Waeyo?"

"Hyeong..." sahutku sambil meneteskan air mata.

Yoongi hyeong terlihat sangat terkejut dengan air mataku.

Aku segera menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat. Sangat erat.

"Aku... Aku takut, hyeong..." sahutku sambil menangis dalam pelukannya.

Yoongi hyeong menepuk-nepuk pelan kepalaku. "Gwenchana, Jimin a... Gwenchana... Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Aku tak menjawabnya. Aku terus menangis dalam pelukannya.

Setelah tangisku mereda dan rasa takutku mulai jauh berkurang, aku menceritakan apa yang kulihat kepada Yoongi hyeong.

Aku tak bisa membaca ekspresi wajahnya. Karena ekspresinya selalu datar dan dingin seperti itu. Seperti biasanya.

Cool and swag Min Yoongi.

"Aku rasa kau bermimpi buruk, Jimin a... Tidak ada apapun yang mengerikan di rumah ini.. Kami berenam sama sekali tidak pernah diganggu oleh makhluk-makhluk seperti yang kau bilang barusan.." sahutnya.

"Tapi aku yakin ini bukan mimpi, hyeong.." sahutku.

"Apa kau suka menonton film horor? Mungkin kau hanya ketakutan... Tenang saja, ada aku yang akan selalu menjagamu..." sahut Yoongi hyeong sambil memeluk erat tubuhku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOONGI POV**

"Apa yang dilihat Jimin sebenarnya?" sahutku kepada Namjoon dan Hoseok.

Setelah menenangkan Jimin, aku segera ke kamar Namjoon di lantai tiga untuk berdiskusi dengannya, dan ternyata sedang ada Hoseok disana.

Mereka memang sering mengobrol bersama hingga larut malam. Mungkin karena mereka seumuran makanya mereka paling dekat diantara kami berenam.

Sikap dewasa Namjoon menurutku memanglah yang paling bisa mengimbangi sikap ceria dan kekanakan yang dimiliki Hoseok.

"Ada apa, hyeong?" tanya Namjoon dan Hoseok berbarengan saat aku masuk ke dalam kamar Namjoon.

"Kalian belum tidur juga?" tanyaku, diiringi anggukan kepala mereka berdua.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Namjoon.

"Aku baru saja minum di bawah... Dan aku berpapasan dengan Jimin..." sahutku.

Aku menceritakan semua kejadian yang kualami bersama Jimin barusan.

"Mwoya? Jimin? Melihat sosok mengerikan seperti itu?" Hoseok membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang dilihat oleh Jimin selama ini?" sahut Namjoon sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Pertama, hujan darah... Lalu, sosok wajah penuh sayatan dan tulisan stigma di kaca kamar mandinya... Dan barusan, sosok tanpa kepala yang membawa kepalanya... Apa sebenarnya yang dilihatnya itu?" sahut Hoseok sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Dan aku ingat semua ini!

"Taehyung! Atau lebih tepatnya V..." sahutku.

"Uh?" Namjoon dan Hoseok menatapku dengan kebingungan.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Aku bisa merasakan auranya yang begitu kuat ketika ia melakukan semua hal mengerikan itu!" sahutku.

"Lalu?" tanya Hoseok.

"Aku ingat sekarang! Setiap Jimin melihat keanehan itu... Adalah setiap aku merasakan aura Taehyung melakukan hal beringas itu!" sahutku.

Namjoon dan Hoseok menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Tadi aku memang merasakan... Aura psikopatnya begitu terasa... Dan tak lama kemudian Jimin melihat sosok mengerikan itu..." sahutku.

Namjoon terlihat berpikir sejenak, lalu berteriak kecil. "Ah, majjayo! Aku ingat! Semua yang dilihat Jimin, persis dengan semua yang menjadi korban psikopat itu!"

Aku memicingkan mataku dan menatap Namjoon.

"Two sided of Taehyung..." sahut Namjoon.

"Mengapa Jimin... Bisa melihat itu semua?" tanya Hoseok.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Auranya terasa sangat berbeda, aku bisa merasakannya bahkan sejak ia datang ke rumah ini malam itu!" sahutku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di kasur.

Ah~ Aku begitu lelah hari ini.

Aku melirik jarum jam. Pukul 02.40 AM.

Waktunya aku tidur.

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku.

Dan kejadian yang baru tadi kulakukan kembali melintas di benakku.

Aku memejamkan mataku sambil tersenyum, puas dengan apa yang baru saja kulakukan tadi.

Teriakan pria sialan itu terdengar sangat indah di telingaku.

Teriakan dan semua rintihannya terdengar seperti melodi paling indah yang pernah kudengar.

Ketika aku berhasil mengikatnya di kursi itu, dan menutup kedua matanya.

Ketika ia berteriak-teriak dan memberontak.

Aku suka ekspresinya ketika aku membuka ikatan penutup matanya dan ia menyadari siapa aku ini.

Aku suka dengan semua ucapan mengemis dan memohonnya padaku agar aku memaafkan dan melepaskannya.

Aku suka dengan semua rintihannya saat aku perlahan-lahan menyayat wajahnya dengan pisau kecil kesayanganku ini.

Aku suka bau darah yang mengalir dari semua sayatanku di sekujur tubuhnya.

Aku suka dengan semua teriakan kesakitan dan air mata yang menetes dari kedua bola matanya.

Aku suka ketika kedua kupingnya kupotong dan ia berteriak dengan penuh kesakitan.

Dan aku sangat suka teriakan terakhirnya ketika aku membacok lehernya dan membuat kepalanya terputus dari tubuhnya.

Cih!

Bukankah bagus aku baru menghabisimu malam ini, tuan?

Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena kau tidak kuhabisi sejak beberapa tahun lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOSEOK POV**

Setelah selesai sarapan pagi itu, aku mengajak Taehyung ke kamarku.

Taehyung tersenyum sambil menatap kedua bola mataku ketika aku menutup pintu kamarku.

"Kau begitu merindukan cumbuanku, hyeong? Sampai mengajakku bermain pagi-pagi begini?" sahutnya dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Aniya~ Kali ini bukan itu yang mau kubahas... Ada yang jauh lebih penting!" sahutku.

Walau sejujurnya aku memang sangat menginginkan tubuhnya!

Tapi masalah ini lebih penting untuk dibahas ketimbang membahas masalah nafsuku melihatnya.

"Uh? Ada apa?" tanya Taehyung, dengan ekspresi polos di wajahnya.

Two sided of Taehyung. Mengapa ekspresinya bisa berubah hanya dalam hitungan detik?

"Apa semalam... Kau menghabisi seseorang?" tanyaku dengan tatapan serius.

"Uh?" Tatapannya masih terlihat sangat polos.

"Semalam... Apa kau menghabisi seseorang dengan jiwa psikopatmu itu?" tanyaku.

Seketika itu juga ekspresi wajahnya berubah drastis.

Sebuah senyuman yang mengerikan terbentuk di wajahnya.

Ia menganggukan kepalanya dengan raut muka seolah membanggakan betapa keren dirinya.

"Mengapa kau tahu? Apa Namjoon hyeong memberitahumu? Atau Yoongi hyeong mengatakan padamu?" sahutnya sambil menatapku.

"Terlepas dari itu semua, aku ingin bertanya satu hal... Sosok yang kau bunuh semalam, seorang pria yang kau potong kepalanya?" tanyaku.

Taehyung membelalakan kedua bola matanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Bukan aku.." sahutku.

Taehyung menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Jimin... Yoongi hyeong bilang ia semalam bertemu dengan Jimin yang sedang ketakutan.. Dan Jimin becerita pada Yoongi hyeong bahwa ia melihat sosok pria yang buntung kepalanya menghampirinya dalam kamarnya." sahutku.

Taehyung semakin membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Dan saat kau menepuk bahunya dan ia terkejut itu, saat itu kau baru saja kembali setelah membunuh seorang pria dengan menyayat wajahnya kan?" tanyaku.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jimin... Mengapa ia bisa melihat semua korban yang baru saja kau habisi dengan jiwa psikopatmu itu?" tanyaku sambil menatap wajahnya yang terlihat sangat terkejut.

Taehyung terus menatapku dengan penuh keterkejutan, tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **peachimine : anu apaan chan? wkwkw ambigu nih nakal ya/? XD**

 **misharutherford : hayo siapa yang bersayap bayo? :) kalo kata mama saya yang bersayap itu charm bodyfit/? #maapkeun #abaikan XD**

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22 : insya allah minggu depan atau 2 minggu lagi mulai saya published ya JinKooknya :) VHope nya menyusul di chapter2 selanjutnya ya dewicantik :) lah wkwkw kok bisa lupa dewi? XD**

 **StarlightLeo : pinter! selamat anda dapat biskuit belvita, silakan diambil di alfamart terdekat jangan lupa bayar dulu ke kasirnya XD buset peti kaca XD jadi inget cinderella/? #itumahsepatukaca XD u too fighting ya! :)**

 **ChimSza95 : hayo itu apa itu siapa hayo udah kejawab kan di chapter ini :) penasarang? nado sarangek/? XD**

 **Sugas kumamon : kalo kaga disensor bahaya XD**

 **ekayuni018 : ALHAMDULILLAH ADA YANG IKUT MERINDING XD saya aja ngetiknya merinding XD sudah terjawab kan rasa penasaranmu di chapter ini? :) u too, fighting! :)**

 **Sheryl010: tebakan anda benar! selamat :) hayooo kok horor hayo? btw seneng kalo ada yg bilang serem baca ff ini XD soalnya saya sebenernya juga penakut jadi kaga bisa bikin adegan yg horor2 banget waks**

 **taniaarmy19 : secomplicated hubungan kita/? #abaikan XD hantu2 itu tak minta dimengerti, mereka hanya minta ditakuti/? XD iya betul sekali! sosok itu mphi :) kaga bisa panjang2, ini chapternya seukuran tinggi badan miniyoongi dan parkjimini/? #abaikan XD**

 **Avijunhobie : hayooo, kejawab kan dia siapa? :) makhluk astral wkwkw perumpamaan yang bagus/? :)**

* * *

 **BTW, JUST INFORM LAGI, MENDADAK PUNYA IDE/? BIKIN FF MISTERY LAGI MASA...**

 **JADI SAYA LAGI BIKIN DRAFT 1 FF MYSTERY LAGI "BANGTAN BLOODY SCHOOL - NAMJIN YOONMIN VHOPE FF" YANG INSYA ALLAH SEMOGA BISA SAYA POST SETELAH FF BANGTAN FEAR STREET INI END YA :)**


	9. Chapter 9: AWAKE

**Title: Bangtan Fear Street**

 **Cast: Jin, Suga, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook**

 **Lenght: Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95}**

 **Semua visualisasi member Bangtan disini based on MV "Blood, Swet, Tears" ya.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9 : AWAKE**

 **.**

 **YOONGI POV**

Bagaimana bisa Jimin melihat semua korban yang dihabisi oleh psikopat gila itu?

Ah! Jungkook!

Semalam aku terlalu memikirkan Jimin sampai aku melupakan Jungkook!

Pantas saja ia tidak turun untuk sarapan tadi pagi sampai Jimin sebegitu kebingungan dan mencemaskan Jungkook.

Aku segera membuka pintu kamarku dan mengetuk pintu kamar Jungkook.

"Masuk, hyeong~" sahutnya dari dalam.

Aku membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan masuk.

Jungkook tengah duduk di atas kasurnya sambil memeluk erat kedua kakinya yang ditekuk ke atas.

"Jungkook a... Apa semalam, sosok itu mendatangimu lagi?" tanyaku sambil duduk di tepi kasur Jungkook.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya.

"Mengapa kau tidak turun untuk sarapan? Jimin sangat mencemaskanmu..." sahut Yoongi.

Jungkook terdiam. Aku bisa melihat ada sisa air mata di sudut matanya.

"Jungkook a... Neo gwenchana?" tanyaku sambil memegang pelan bahu Jungkook.

"Mengapa... Kau tidak ada di kamarmu semalam, hyeong..." sahutnya, aku tahu ia berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Mianhae, Jungkook a... Semalam aku ada di kamar Namjoon..." sahutku, merasa bersalah.

"Aku sangat ketakutan semalam, aku berteriak namun kau tidak menjawabku... Aku berusaha memberontak, syukurlah Jin hyeong mendengar teriakanku dan segera masuk ke kamarku sehingga sosok itu menghilang..." sahutnya sambil menangis.

"Mianhae..." sahutku sambil mengusap pelan kepalanya.

"Aku segera berlari ke kamarmu, namun kamarmu kosong.. Aku takut, hyeong..." sahutnya sambil terus menangis.

Aku mendekatkan tubuhku mendekat ke tubuhnya, lalu memeluknya erat.

"Mianhae, Jungkook a... Ada hal lain yang mengganggu pikiranku sehingga aku berlari ke kamar Namjoon..." sahutku sambil terus berusaha menenangkannya.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kubiarkan Jungkook menangis dalam pelukanku.

Dan setelah tangisnya mereda, aku menceritakan padanya mengenai kejadian yang menimpa Jimin semalam, dan mengenai teoriku bahwa semua yang Jimin lihat adalah arwah mereka yang dihabisi psikopat gila dengan dua kepribadian itu.

Jungkook membelalakan kedua bola matanya. "Bagaimana mungkin... Jimin hyeong.. Bisa melihat mereka?"

"Itulah yang menjadi pertanyaanku, Namjoon, dan Hoseok... Makanya kami semalam cukup lama berkumpul di kamar Namjoon sampai aku bahkan tidak menyadari kondisimu... Mianhae, Jungkook a.." sahutku.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya, menandakan ia sudah mengerti mengapa aku menghilang semalam.

"Sebenarnya siapa Jimin hyeong? Mengapa ia bisa... Melihat itu semua?" sahut Jungkook sambil tercengang menatapku.

Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NAMJOON POV**

Aku menceritakan kejadian semalam kepada Jin hyeong. Dan ia tercengang ketika aku selesai bercerita.

"Mengapa bisa... Jimin... Melihat itu semua?" tanyanya sambil membelalakan kedua bola mata indahnya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Kami bertiga sangat bingung.. Aku rasa saat ini seharusnya Hoseok sedang menceritakan semuanya pada Taehyung.. Mungkin Taehyung lebih tahu mengapa Jimin bisa melihat semua arwah yang dihabisinya itu..." sahutku.

"Aku merasa semua semakin menarik.. Dan mengerikan..." sahut Jin hyeong.

"Mengapa bisa ia melihat itu semua sebenarnya?" sahutku.

Aku menatap Jin hyeong. "Semalam patung itu retak lagi kan?"

Jin hyeong menganggukan kepalanya. "Dan pagi ini semua kembali ke bentuk semula..."

"Aku semakin penasaran dengan Jimin..." sahutku sambil memicingkan mata kecilku.

Jin hyeong menatapku. "Kau terlihat sangat memperhatikannya.. Apa kau... Menyerah kepada Jungkook dan mulai berpindah hati kepada Jimin?"

Aku tertawa. "Kau cemburu?"

"Cih~" gerutunya sambil memajukan bibir tebal merahnya itu.

"Aigoo~ Kyeopta~" sahutku sambil mencubit kedua pipinya.

"Yaaaaaa, Kim Namjoon! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi... Jangan perlakukan aku seperti kau memperlakukan Jungkook..." gerutu Jin hyeong.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke bahu Jin hyeong.

"Aku ini pelarianmu dari Taehyung... Dan kau pelarianku dari Jungkook... Betapa anehnya hubungan kita ini ya, hyeong..." sahutku.

Jin hyeong tertawa.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dari bahunya.

"Kapan kau akan bangun dari mimpimu, hyeong?" tanyaku sambil menatap Jin hyeong.

"Kapan kau siap benar-benar membuang Jungkook dari hatimu, Kim Namjoon?" tanyanya sambil menatap tepat ke kedua bola mataku.

Dan kami tertawa.

"Aigooooooo~" sahutku sambil mengacak rambut pink milik Jin hyeong.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

Bagaimana bisa Jimin melihat mereka semua?

Auranya memang berbeda, namun aku tak tahu kalau sampai seperti ini kejadiannya!

Sebenarnya, siapa Park Jimin itu?

Mengapa ia, memiliki kemampuan, seperti itu?

Mengapa arwah-arwah mereka... Mendatangi Jimin?

Apa karena... Aku memiliki perasaan yang kuat padanya?

Mereka mencoba memberitahu Jimin agar menjauh dariku?

Atau... Mereka ingin membalaskan dendam mereka padaku dengan cara mengganggu Jimin?

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku.

Dan bayangan wajah Jimin yang tengah tersenyum melintas di benakku.

Si mungil yang manis itu... Benar-benar sangat menarik perhatianku, cih!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIMIN POV**

Apakah ada yang salah dengan kamar ini?

Apa kamar ini sebelumnya dihuni oleh makhluk gaib sampai-sampai aku diteror seperti ini?

Tapi, mereka semua bilang tidak ada hal aneh yang mereka rasakan di rumah ini.

Lalu, mengapa mereka hanya menggangguku?

Sebenarnya, apa salahku? Mengapa mereka... Hanya menggangguku?

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku dan mencoba merasakan, apakah ada hawa-hawa negatif dengan kamar ini atau tidak.

Aku memejamkan mataku dan mencoba merasakan, namun rasanya tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak ada hawa negatif di ruangan ini.

Padahal, biasanya, jika memang ada hal-hal yang menyeramkan, aku bisa merasakannya hanya dengan memejamkan kedua mataku, namun kali ini aku tak merasakan apapun.

Lalu, apa sebenarnya yang kulihat selama ini?

Aku menghela nafasku, dan tiba-tiba saja bayangan wajah Yoongi hyeong melintas dalam benakku.

Betapa kerennya ia ketika menenangkanku semalam.

Ah... Aku rasa... Aku mulai tertarik padanya...

Dan tanpa sadar aku tersenyum membayangkan betapa tampan wajah Yoongi hyeong dengan ekspresi mengantuk di wajahnya itu.

Tapi... Apakah orang sepertiku layak berada disamping pria sehebat Yoongi hyeong?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOSEOK POV**

"Jimin a~ Ayo temani aku berbelanja~ Aku sudah lama tidak melakukan wisata kuliner, temani aku ya~" sahutku sore itu sambil memohon agar Jimin mau menemaniku berjalan-jalan di sebuah festival makanan yang diadakan tak jauh dari Bangtan Fear Street.

"Wisata kuliner?" Kedua bola matanya menatapku dengan tatapan bingungnya.

Menunjukkan betapa polos dan manisnya seorang Park Jimin.

Pantas saja Yoongi hyeong dan Taehyung begitu menyukainya...

Aura polos dan lugunya ini memang harus kuakui... Sangat menarik...

"Iya~ Ada festival makanan yang diadakan tak jauh dari sini~ Kau temani aku ya~ Bukankah kita belum pernah jalan-jalan bersama sejak kau datang ke rumah ini? Kau sudah pernah jalan dengan Jin hyeong, Jungkook, dan Yoongi hyeong... Kali ini temani aku ya~" sahutku sambil memohon pada Jimin agar ia mau menemaniku.

"Ah~ Festival makanan? Itu akan sangat menarik!" sahutnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku sambil tersenyum. "Temani aku ya~"

"Oke, hyeong! Aku akan menemanimu sore ini~" sahutnya dengan wajah begitu senang.

Aigoo~ Sekarang aku semakin mengerti mengapa kau dicintai banyak orang...

"Oke, ayo kita siap-siap, sepuluh menit lagi kutunggu di teras ya~" sahutku, diiringi anggukan kepalanya.

Aku naik ke kamarku, mengganti pakaianku dan bersiap turun ke bawah.

Dan ketika aku membuka pintu kamarku untuk berjalan keluar, Taehyung juga baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Uh? Kau terlihat sangat rapi.. Kau mau kemana, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatapku.

Haruskah kukatakan aku akan pergi dengan Jimin?

Taehyung menatapku, dengan tatapan polosnya.

Two sided of Taehyung memang mengerikan!

Ia bisa terlihat begitu manis dan polos dalam satu waktu, namun ia bisa terlihat begitu tampan... dan mengerikan... dalam waktu berikutnya...

Namun anehnya, aku tak bisa juga menghilangkan rasa cintaku ini padanya.

"Hyeong? Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Uh? Ah~ Aku mau jalan-jalan.. Ada festival kuliner dekat sini..." sahutku.

"Kau bersama Jin hyeong?" tanyanya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Jin hyeong tidak bisa kutemukan, sepertinya pergi dengan Namjoon tadi siang..."

"Lalu, kau pergi sendirian? Tumben kau tak mengajakku? Biasanya kau paling benci sendirian..." sahutnya.

Aku tersenyum. Bisakah kau selalu memperhatikanku dengan lembut seperti ini?

"Aku pergi dengan Jimin.. Ia yang akan menemaniku.." sahutku sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Jimin?" Ekspresinya seperti terkejut mendengarku menyebut nama Jimin.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku.

Kini ia mulai memicingkan kedua matanya dan menatapku.

"Jaga ia baik-baik... Kalau sampai ia terluka, aku tak akan memaafkanmu..." sahutnya, dengan tatapan mengerikan itu.

Two sided of Taehyung!

"Araseo... Kau.. Begitu menyukainya kah?" tanyaku sambil menatap Taehyung.

Tanpa basa basi, ia menganggukan kepalanya. "Ia milikku."

"Bagaimana denganku?" tanyaku.

Taehyung tersenyum simpul. "Tentu saja kau juga milikku... Aku bisa memiliki lebih dari satu kan?"

"Lalu... Jin hyeong?" tanyaku lagi.

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya. "Mengapa kau mengungkit masa laluku lagi?"

"Aniya~ Ya sudah aku turun duluan, Jimin pasti sudah menungguku di bawah~" sahutku sambil berjalan menuruni anak tangga menuju ke lantai satu.

Aku dan Jimin berangkat bersama ke festival makanan itu, dan itu sangat menyenangkan!

Ada sangat banyak makanan enak disana.

Dan entah mengapa aku begitu menikmati acara jalan-jalanku bersama Jimin ini, padahal bisa kukatakan ia saingan cintaku.

Tapi mengapa, aku merasa nyaman bersamanya?

Sebenarnya, siapa Park Jimin sebenarnya?

Jimin selalu tersenyum dan menikmati semua jajanan yang kami cicipi.

Dan kami ternyata sama-sama suka dance, jadi kami berjalan sambil melakukan beberapa gerakan dance di tengah jalan.

"Whoaaa~ Dancemu begitu keren, hyeong!" sahutnya dengan tatapan kagum saat melihat danceku.

Ia mulai melakukan dancenya, dan harus kuakui, aku suka skill dancenya.

"Dancemu juga keren, Jimin a!" sahutku.

"Ah.. Jinjja, hyeong?" sahutnya dengan wajah malu-malu.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku dan mengacungkan ibu jariku ke arahnya. "Jjang!"

"Hehehe~" sahutnya sambil tersenyum malu-malu, menunjukkan betapa manisnya seorang Park Jimin.

"Hyeong~ Gumawo, karena sudah mengajakku jalan-jalan sore ini~" sahutnya sambil tersenyum ketika kami dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Aku juga terima kasih karena kau sudah mau menemaniku~ Ini sangat menyenangkan~" sahutku sambil merangkul bahunya.

"Syukurlah kalau aku membuatmu senang, hyeong~ Hehehe~" sahutnya sambil tertawa kecil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

Malam ini entah mengapa gairahku begitu kuat.

Aku berusaha tidur namun gairahku yang sangat tinggi ini akhirnya membuatku berjalan keluar kamar dan mengetuk pintu kamar Hoseok hyeong.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menunggu karena Hoseok hyeong segera membuka pintu kamarnya ketika aku mengetuk.

Aku menutup pintu kamarnya, dan tanpa basa basi aku langsung mendorongnya terpepet ke tembok, lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh gairahku.

"Taehyung a~ Ada apa?" tanya Hoseok hyeong, masih kebingungan apa yang ingin kulakukan.

Aku tak menjawab.

Aku langsung memiringkan kepalaku dan melumat bibirnya.

Toh, ia langsung tahu kan apa yang kuinginkan?

Karena tanpa melakukan perlawanan, ia langsung melumat balik bibirku, dan memulai desahannya ketika lidahku mulai bermain di lehernya yang jenjang.

Desahannya adalah salah satu melodi yang paling kusukai, karena terdengar begitu indah di telingaku.

Aku terus memainkan lidahku di lehernya, sementara tanganku mulai membuka kancing piyama yang dikenakannya.

Kami terus saling melumat, dan aku segera menggendong tubuhnya sambil terus melumat bibirnya, lalu kuhempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur.

Dan aku tersenyum menatapnya.

Saatnya permainan kami dimulai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIN POV**

Aku masuk ke dalam kamarku setelah mengerjakan beberapa urusan dengan Namjoon di kamarnya.

Dan aku mulai merasakan hawa-hawa yang tidak enak.

Ada perasaan yang tidak enak yang kurasakan.

Dan benar saja.

Patung itu.. Kembali meneteskan air mata hijaunya.

Dadaku terasa semakin sesak.

Dan aku terjatuh, berlutut tepat di depan patung itu.

Air mataku menetes.

Ia... Memulainya lagi...

Dan aku yakin, ia tengah melakukannya lagi.. Dengan Hoseok...

Tanpa sadar, aku mulai menyanyikan lagu itu. Sambil meneteskan air mataku.

Lagu yang kubuat sendiri, untuk menggambarkan perasaanku.. Pada Taehyung...

" _ **It's not that I believe it  
But that I want to try holding out  
Because this is all that I can do  
I want to remain  
**_ _ **I want to dream more  
Even so, what I'm saying is  
That it's time to leave**_

 _ **Yeah it's my truth  
**_ _ **It's my truth  
I will be covered with wounds all over  
But it's my fate  
It's my fate  
Still, I want to struggle and fight**_

 _ **Maybe I, I can never fly  
I can't fly like the flower petals over there  
Or as though I have wings  
Maybe I, I can't touch the sky  
Still, I want to stretch my hand out  
I want to run, just a bit more**_

 _ **I'm just walking and walking, among this darkness  
My happy times asked me this question  
You, are you really okay, it asked me  
Oh no  
I replied, no, I'm so afraid  
Still, I hold the 6 flowers tightly in my hands  
I, I'm just walking, I said  
Oh no**_

 _ **But it's my fate  
It's my fate  
Still, I want to struggle and fight**_

 _ **Maybe I, I can never fly  
I can't fly like the flower petals over there  
Or as though I have wings  
Maybe I, I can't touch the sky  
Still, I want to stretch my hand out  
I want to run, just a bit more**_

 _ **Wide awake wide awake wide awake  
Don't cry  
Wide awake wide awake wide awake  
No lie  
Wide awake wide awake wide awake  
Don't cry  
Wide awake wide awake wide awake  
No lie**_

 _ **Maybe I, I can never fly  
I can't fly like the flower petals over there  
Or as though I have wings  
Maybe I, I can't touch the sky  
Still, I want to stretch my hand out  
I want to run,  
Just a bit more**_"

Aku berdiri, dan berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah patung bersayap hitam dalam kamarku itu.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke kepala patung itu.

Aku menatap bibir patung itu dan mendekatkan wajahku.

Bibirku... Mencium lembut bibir patung itu... Dan kupejamkan kedua mataku saat mencium patung itu...

Membayangkan bahwa aku tengah menciumnya... Kim Taehyung...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

Di saat aku baru saja menyelesaikan gairahku dengan Hoseok hyeong, aku merasakan aura itu semakin kuat merasuki tubuhku.

Cih!

Ia mencium patung itu.. Lagi?

Tubuhku terasa semakin memanas.

Dan luka di punggungku semakin terasa panas, seperti ketika pertama kali kuperoleh di punggungku itu.

"Waeyo, Taehyung a?" sahut Hoseok sambil menatapku yang tengah duduk membelakanginya, masih tanpa sehelaipun benang di tubuhku.

Aku membalikkan kepalaku dan menatap Hoseok sambil tersenyum. Menyeringai lebih tepatnya.

Membuat ekspresi wajah Hoseok sangat ketakutan.

"Kau... Kembali terlihat sangat menyeramkan..." sahutnya.

"Ia... Masih mengharapkanku..." sahutku sambil menatap Hoseok.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **peachimine : selamat bertemu di tae-v channel/? XD jadi chanchan kekasih jimin bukan kekasih tae-v? sedih akutuh/? #abaikan**

 **Dthaa VM : salam kenal dthaa :) kayaknya baru liat idmu review ff saya :) thx a lot udah nyempetin mampir ya :) hayo vmin kemana hayo? :)**

 **Sugas kumamon : iya genre misteri juga tapi kaga semisteri ff ini sih :) semoga suka ya sama yg Bangtan Bloody School :)**

 **misharutherford : apakah chimchim titisan dewi kwam in di film kera sakti? XD**

 **ChimSza95 : pinternya anak papa /elus2 kepalanya/ #abaikan XD iya taegi berantem/? rebutan jimin XD**

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22 : ayo dewicantik kita bunuh V bareng2/? XD masukin karakter cewek? udah ada kan kemaren? hantu cewek yang datengin jimin :) u too, fighting! :)**

 **Sheryl010 : selamat anda benar! silakan ambil hadiahnya, satu coklat cadburry dairy milk, di alfamart terdekat, jangan lupa bayar di kasir sebelum meninggalkan alfamart :) jimin nanti sama bang shihyuk pdnim/? XD whoaaaa~ seriusan? wuihhh, thx a lot banget loh sher buat pujiannya {} btw udah baca ff saya yang mystery of bangtan village belum? kalo reaksi readers sih pada bilang ff saya yang itu juga sama sekali kaga ketebak endingnya :) coba kita adu imajinasi, kamu bisa nebak kaga di ff itu? :)**

 **bities : long time no see sayaaaaaang/? #abaikan XD sadis emang sadis taehyung sadis wkwkw XD**

 **StarlightLeo : biskuit belvita mah enak :) mau saya kirimin jimin apa suga nih? XD kasur ya kasur hmmm... kasur... /bayangin yg aneh2/?/ ya ampun lagu itu! udah lama banget kaga denger wkwkw mystery nya beast :) yg Bangtan Bloody School akan saya post setelah ff ini end ya :)**


	10. Chapter 10: MAMA, MY BELOVED MOTHER

**Title: Bangtan Fear Street**

 **Cast: Jin, Suga, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook**

 **Lenght: Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95}**

 **Semua visualisasi member Bangtan disini based on MV "Blood, Swet, Tears" ya.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10 : MAMA, MY BELOVED MOTHER**

 **.**

 **JIMIN POV**

Mengapa nafasku tiba-tiba terasa sangat sesak?

Aku merasakan udara sangat pengap dan hawa yang sangat panas seolah menyelimutiku.

Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Mengapa aku merasakan hawa di kamar ini begitu... Pengap...

Dan menyesakkan.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.." Aku terbatuk dan berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

Dan seketika itu juga, aku melihat sosok itu!

Sosok pria bersayap hitam itu!

Ada tepat di depan lemari kamarku.

Lagi-lagi wajahnya terhalang cahaya yang begitu terang jadi aku tak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya.

"Berapa lama lagi.. Aku harus menunggumu... Datang padaku?" sahut sosok itu.

Suaranya!

Suara ini seperti pernah kudengar sebelumnya!

Tapi... Dimana?

Suara itu sangat tidak asing tapi mengapa aku tak bisa mengingat dimana aku pernah mendengar suara ini?

Aku membelalakan kedua bola mataku.

Sosok itu berjalan semakin menghampiriku.

Dan tubuhku dihempaskannya hingga aku jatuh terduduk di atas kasurku.

Dan dengan anehnya, aku seolah terpaku dengan sosok dihadapanku itu.

Dan tanpa kusadari, aku memejamkan mataku, ketika bibirnya yang lembut menyentuh bibirku.

Dan bibir sosok bersayap itu, melumat bibirku, dengan ganasnya. Membuatku merasakan.. Sebuah kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

Aku menikmati setiap lumatannya. Dan aku bahkan pasrah saja ketika ia mulai membuka kancing piyamaku satu per satu.

Aku membiarkannya memainkan lidahnya di leherku, kemudian ketika kancing piyamaku sudah terbuka seluruhnya, aku membiarkan lidahnya menjelajahi seluruh sudut tubuhku.

Aku hanya bisa mendesah, desahan penuh kenikmatan.

Dan aku bahkan pasrah saja... Ketika ia... Merenggut keperjakaanku...

Karena sejujurnya, inilah pertama kalinya aku disetubuhi..

Dan anehnya, aku disetubuhi pertama kalinya ini oleh sesosok makhluk aneh yang sama sekali tak kuketahui itu apa dan itu siapa.

Namun entah kenapa aku merasakan kenikmatan yang begitu luar biasa.

Dan tiba-tiba!

DUAR!

Petir yang begitu kencang berbunyi.

Aku terduduk. Di atas kasurku.

Tubuhku basah kuyup oleh keringat.

Dan aku melihat kesekelilingku.

Tak ada apa-apa disana!

Aku melihat tubuhku. Piyamaku masih terpasang dengan sempurna.

Aku menyentuh tubuhku. Tak ada bekas merah-merah di leherku.

Lalu tadi itu... Hanyalah mimpi?

Mengapa... Aku bisa bermimpi seaneh itu? Mengapa aku bermimpi... Bersetubuh dengan makhluk bersayap itu?

Aku melihat jarum jam. Pukul 04.10 AM.

Aku rasa aku harus mandi karena jam lima pagi aku sudah harus mulai menyapu dan merapikan ruang depan.

Tubuhku terasa sangat lemas. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan mimpiku?

 **.**

.

 **AUTHOR POV**

Pagi itu semua sudah berkumpul di meja makan.

Kecuali Taehyung.

"Uh? Mengapa Taehyung hyeong belum turun ke bawah?" tanya Jungkook dengan ekspresi kebingungannya.

Namjoon menatap ke arah Jin.

Namun pagi itu wajah Jin juga kelihatan agak pucat.

"Tumben kau bisa turun lebih cepat dari Taehyung, hyeong? Hahaha~" sahut Hoseok menggoda Yoongi yang biasanya selalu turun ke bawah paling terakhir.

"Kau mau cari mati?" sahut Yoongi sambil berpura-pura marah kepada Hoseok, membuat semua yang ada disana tertawa.

"Mian~" sahut Hoseok sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Yoongi menatap Jimin. Entah mengapa pagi itu ia kelihatan agak lemas dan pucat.

"Jimin a.. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yoongi. "Wajahmu agak pucat..."

Semua mata kini tertuju kepada Jimin.

"Kau sakit? Apa kau merasa tidak enak badan, Jimin a?" tanya Namjoon.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya bermimpi aneh semalam.. Gwenchana, hyeong.."

"Jinjja gwenchana, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook, menandakan betapa ia mencemaskan Jimin.

Jimin menatap Jungkook sambil tersenyum dengan lemah. "Gwenchana, jinjja..."

Tatapan mata Jimin terasa agak kosong, seperti sedang merasa pusing.

"Kau merasa kepalamu pusing, Jimin a? Tatapan matamu agak aneh..." tanya Hoseok.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku agak pusing sedikit, tapi tenang saja,... Aku kan kuat, hyeong~ Hehehe~"

"Kalau begitu hari ini kau beristirahat saja, biar aku yang mengerjakan semuanya, hyeong.." sahut Jungkook.

"Gwenchana, Jungkook a? Aku jadi merepotkanmu.." sahut Jimin dengan ekspresi merasa bersalah.

"Aigooooo~ Gwenchana, hyeong~ Sebelum ada kau disini, aku juga yang mengerjakan semuanya dengan sempurna.. Hehehe~" sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum menatap Jimin, menampilkan sederetan gigi kelincinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOSEOK POV**

Aku terus berpikir, mengapa Jimin terlihat begitu pucat seperti itu?

Dan sepertinya aura Jimin tadi pagi... Seperti aura seseorang yang sering kali terlihat selemah itu ketika ia... Memaksakan dirinya... Memanggil sosok itu untuk menidurinya...

Aku benar-benar berpikir keras, dan aku tetap tidak menemukan jawabannya.

Ah.. Kurasa ia butuh hiburan..

Jadi kuputuskan untuk turun ke bawah dan menuju kamar Jimin.

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar Jimin, dan tak lama kemudian ia membukakan pintunya.

Wajahnya terlihat masih pucat dan tatapan matanya terlihat seperti orang yang sedang merasa sangat pusing kepalanya. Tatapan mata sayunya. Benar-benar mengingatkanku akan seseorang.

"Jimin a, kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat sangat pucat, Jimin a... Kau sakit?" tanyaku ketika aku sudah duduk di sofa yang ada di kamarnya.

Jimin tersenyum lemah dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Gwenchana, hyeong.. Aku hanya merasa agak lemas dan pusing..."

Aku menatap Jimin. Dan aku mendapat ide untuk menghiburnya!

"Ah, Jimin a.. Mau kutunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik?" sahutku.

"Uh? Apa itu hyeong?" tanya Jimin.

"Aku akan menyanyikan dan menarikan sebuah lagu untukmu..." sahutku sambil mengeluarkan handphoneku dari sakuku.

"Jinjja? Ah~ Gumawo, hyeong~ Itu akan sangat menarik!" sahutnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku menyalakan sebuah melodi lagu ciptaanku di mp3 handphoneku.

Dan aku mulai menyanyi sambil menari mengikuti irama lagu itu.

" ** _Time travel the year of 2006  
Crazy for dance, I tightened my mom's belt  
Despite my dad's opposition, every time I attacked  
Without paying any concern  
She floated the small boat of dreams  
But I didn't know my mom's support  
Was not a open shortcut road  
But a road of dreams while gripping debt  
(Always) The problem of money eventually my mother  
(Go away) Had to work away from home _**

**_Through the phone  
_** ** _I could hear my mom's voice clearly  
The thing I remember  
My mom's strength at the time was a breaking ball to me  
Really  
I was determined to succeed  
With that promise alone  
I became the son I am now_**

 ** _Hey mama  
Now you can lean on me I'll always be by your side  
Hey mama  
Because you gave selflessly to me  
Because you were my support  
Hey mama  
Now you can believe in your son, you can smile  
Hey mama  
Hey mama_**

 ** _Hey mama  
I'm sorry mama  
I know now a grace like the heavens mama_**

 ** _Hey mama  
So thanks mama  
You became my blood and flesh mama_**

 ** _Do you remember mom?  
Moonheungdong Hiddink PC room  
Broadway restaurant  
A veteran who ran on both feet for her family  
Failure is the mother of success mother  
I learned from that passion and sincerity  
Wanna be wanna be  
Now when I become an adult  
Because you were fertilizer to a sprout  
I will become a flower and become your own flower path  
You walking on way way way_**

 ** _Hey mama  
Now you can lean on me I'll always be by your side  
Hey mama  
Because you gave selflessly to me  
Because you were my support  
Hey mama  
Now you can believe in your son, you can smile  
Hey mama  
Hey mama_**

 ** _You had me feel the world  
The breath you have created  
Today more than usual  
I want to be held in your arms  
What is higher than anything above the ground*  
What is wider than anything beneath the sky  
The only one, mother's hand is medicine hand  
You are forever my placebo_**

 ** _I love mom_**

 ** _Hey mama  
Now you can lean on me I'll always be by your side  
Hey mama  
Because you gave selflessly to me  
Because you were my support  
Hey mama  
Now you can believe in your son, you can smile  
Hey mama  
Hey mama_**

 ** _Hey mama  
Now you can lean on me I'll always be by your side  
Hey mama  
Because you gave selflessly to me  
Because you were my support  
Hey mama  
Now you can believe in your son, you can smile  
Hey mama  
Hey mama_**"

Setelah lagu itu selesai, aku juga berhenti menyanyi sambil menari.

"Otte, Jimin a?" sahutku sambil menatap Jimin.

Kedua bola matanya terlihat menatapku dengan penuh kekaguman.

"Hyeong, neo... Jinjja meossitta! Jinjja ya.. Jjangiya! Jjjang!" sahutnya sambil tersenyum.

Ekpresi wajahnya terlihat lebih cerah dari sebelumnya.

"Jinjja? Ah, gumawo, Jimin a~" sahutku sambil tersenyum.

"Itu.. Lagu siapa? Aku baru mendengarnya... Dan lagunya sangat keren, suara nyanyianmu juga sangat keren, dan tentu saja dancemu sangat keren!" sahutnya dengan mata berbinar.

Aku tersenyum. "Lagu ciptaanku sendiri... Hehehe~"

"Jinjja ya?" Jimin membelalakan kedua bola mata kecilnya.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Kami berenam disini suka membuat lagu... Hehehe~ Kebetulan kami memiliki bakat di bidang musik..."

"Ah, jinjja? Whoaaa~ Kalian keren sekali!" sahutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Uh~ Aku rasa kondisimu sudah membaik..." sahutku sambil menatap wajah Jimin.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang! Karena kau~ Gumawo, hyeong..."

"Baguslah~" sahutku sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, hyeong.. Lagu ciptaanmu itu.. Kau berkali-kali menyebut kata mama... Lagu itu kau buat untuk ibumu kah?" tanyanya.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku dan duduk disampingnya.

"Lagu itu kuciptakan untuk ibuku yang sudah sangat mendukungku untuk masuk kelas dance... Sampai aku bisa melakukan banyak gerakan dance sekeren tadi, hehehe~" sahutku sambil tersenyum.

"Ah... Jinjja? Ibumu pasti sangat senang mendengarnya... Kau sudah pernah menyanyikannya dihadapan ibumu?" tanya Jimin.

Aku menatap Jimin.

Tatapanku berubah.. Menjadi sedikit berkaca-kaca...

"Seharusnya, ia sering mendengarnya... Di surga sana..." sahutku.

Jimin membelalakan kedua bola matanya. "Maksudnya?"

"Ibuku meninggal... Lima tahun yang lalu... Makanya, aku menciptakan lagu ini untuknya.. Ketika aku sedang sangat merindukannya..." sahutku.

"Ah, jinjja? Mian, hyeong.. Aku tidak tahu..." sahut Jimin dengan ekspresi merasa sangat bersalah.

Aku berusaha tersenyum. "Gwenchana~ Ah, aku rasa kita semakin dekat... Aku bahkan menceritakan tentang ibuku padamu..."

Jimin menatapku.

"Senang bisa menjadi sahabatmu, Jimin a~" sahutku sambil tersenyum.

"Nado, hyeong~" sahutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JUNGKOOK POV**

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar Taehyung hyeong.

Ini sudah pukul sebelas siang tapi ia belum juga keluar dari dalam kamarnya.

"Hyeong.. Taehyung hyeong.. Ini aku... Boleh aku masuk?" sahutku, namun tetap tak ada jawaban.

Haruskah aku... Bertanya pada Jin hyeong?

Tapi aku tidak enak jika harus membahas ini dengannya... Jinjja...

Namjoon hyeong keluar dari kamarnya dan terkejut melihatku di depan kamar Taehyung hyeong.

"Ah, Jungkook a..." sahutnya menyapaku.

Aku tersenyum. "Mau kemana, hyeong?"

Namjoon hyeong menatapku sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Aku mau ke apotik.."

"Apotik?" tanyaku. "Kau mau beli obat? Kau sakit, hyeong?"

Namjoon hyeong tersenyum, membuat matanya hanya terlihat segaris dan kedua lesung pipinya terlihat jelas.

"Aku rasa Jimin sedang tidak enak badan, jadi aku ingin membelikannya obat..." sahutnya.

Aku tercengang.

"Kau... Sebegitu memperhatikan Jimin hyeong... Ini bukan seperti kau yang biasanya, hyeong... Biasanya.. Kau hanya memperhatikan Jin hyeong... Dan aku..." sahutku.

Senyuman lagi-lagi terlintas di wajahnya. "Kau... Cemburu?"

Aku terdiam. Tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Namjoon hyeong tersenyum lagi. "Tak perlu kau jawab, toh aku tahu jawabannya.."

Namjoon hyeong menepuk pelan bahuku, lalu berjalan menuju tangga.

"Aku tak akan bisa mengalahkan Yoongi hyeong dalam hatimu, kan?" sahutnya sejenak, lalu ia segera menuruni anak tangga tanpa menunggu jawaban dari mulutku.

Aku menghela nafas.

Mianhae, hyeong..

Bukannya aku tidak menghargai perasaanmu padaku..

Hanya saja... Perasaanku... Hanya tertuju pada Yoongi hyeong...

Dan tiba-tiba saja pintu itu terbuka.

Sosok seorang Kim Taehyung yang sangat polos menatapku dengan rambut acak-acakannya.

"Kau benar-benar baru bangun, hyeong?" tanyaku sambil tercengang menatap betapa lugu wajah baru bangun tidurnya itu.

Taehyung hyeong tersenyum seperti anak kecil sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Iya, hehehe~"

"Aigoooo~" sahutku sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Tatapanku langsung tertuju ke lemari kecil di sudut kamarnya.

Dan aku segera menatap ke arah lain. Melihat lemari kecil itu selalu membuatku merinding.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOSEOK POV**

Aku menatap pantulan wajahku di kaca kamarku.

Siapa Jimin sebenarnya?

Mengapa aku... Bisa dengan mudahnya... Menyanyikan lagu itu dihadapannya..

Dan menceritakan tentang eomma padanya...

Padahal baru sekitar tiga minggu ia ada disini.

Aku menatap pantulan wajahku di kaca.

Dan aku seolah bisa melihat semua kejadian itu.

Lima tahun yang lalu.

Ketika aku menemukan mayat ibuku... Terkapar tak berdaya... Di ruang tamu...

Sekujur tubuhnya bersimbah darah... Darah yang keluar dari belakang kepalanya..

Aku menangis tidak karuan...

Dan melihat bajingan itu... Tersenyum di sudut ruangan dengan senyuman jahatnya...

"Ibumu sudah mati, Jung Hoseok... Haruskah kau... Kukirim ke akhirat juga bersamanya?"

Aku masih bisa mendengar dengan sangat jelas suara berat itu.

Aku yang tengah menangis langsung menatap wajah bajingan keparat itu.

Dan tanpa perlu berpikir panjang... Aku tahu persis apa yang harusnya kulakukan..

Aku segera menyerang si keparat itu tanpa perlu berpikir bahwa ia ayahku.

Karena bagiku, ia hanya seonggok sampah masyarakat yang hanya bisa menyiksa aku dan ibuku... Ia... Sama sekali tidak layak kupanggil dengan sebutan appa...

Aku bergelut cukup keras dengannya, sampai akhirnya aku melihat vas bunga itu tepat disampingku.

Aku mengambil vas bunga itu ketika si bajingan tengah mencekik leherku.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku memecahkan vas bunga itu di kepalanya, membuatnya merasa pusing dan melepaskan cengkramannya di leherku.

Dan pecahan kaca di tanganku itu, langsung saja kutancapkan ke lehernya.

Membuat darah mengalir begitu deras dari leher bajingan keparat itu.

Aku tak perduli tanganku juga terluka karena mencengkram pecahan vas bunga itu!

Aku tak perdulu betapa perih luka di tanganku saat itu!

Yang aku pikirkan hanya... Bagaimana caraku membalaskan dendamku padanya... Karena telah menyiksa eomma hingga meninggal dengan mengenaskan dihadapanku seperti itu...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NAMJOON POV**

Aku segera berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Aku membeli dua buah obat.

Sebaiknya kuberikan dulu kepada Jin hyeong? Atau ke Jimin?

Ah, aku rasa Jimin masih butuh istirahat, jadi kuputuskan untuk nanti saja menyerahkan obat itu untuk Jimin.

Aku menaiki tangga dan menuju kamar Jin hyeong.

Setelah ia menyuruhku masuk, aku segera berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Hyeong.. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku.

Jin hyeong menganggukan kepalanya.

"Semalam... Kau melakukan itu lagi? Kau... Mencium patung itu lagi?" tanyaku.

Jin hyeong lagi-lagi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Cih~ Lihat.. Sudah kubilang kan... Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, hyeong.. Sampai kapan kau mau hidup dalam mimpimu seperti ini?" sahutku.

Bukannya menjawabku, ia justru menyanyikan lagu itu.

" ** _It's not that I believe it  
But that I want to try holding out  
Because this is all that I can do  
I want to remain  
_** ** _I want to dream more  
Even so, what I'm saying is  
That it's time to leave_**

 ** _Yeah it's my truth  
_** ** _It's my truth  
I will be covered with wounds all over  
But it's my fate  
It's my fate  
Still, I want to struggle and fight_**

 ** _Maybe I, I can never fly  
I can't fly like the flower petals over there  
Or as though I have wings  
Maybe I, I can't touch the sky  
Still, I want to stretch my hand out  
I want to run, just a bit more_**"

Air matanya kembali menetes dan ia berhenti menyanyi.

Lirik itu terngiang dalam benakku.

 ** _"Yeah it's my truth  
_** ** _It's my truth  
I will be covered with wounds all over  
But it's my fate  
It's my fate  
Still, I want to struggle and fight"_**

"Mau sampai kapan kau berjuang, hyeong? Bahkan kau sudah tahu hasil akhirnya, lalu mengapa kau masih ingin terus berjuang? Rasa sakitmu akan semakin bertambah!" sahutku.

"Lalu... Kapan kau siap benar-benar membuang Jungkook dari hatimu dan siap untuk menampungku dalam hatimu?" sahut Jin hyeong sambil menatapku.

Kedua bola matanya masih digenangi air mata.

Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, karena betapapun kerasnya aku mencoba membuang Jungkook dari hatiku, semua sia-sia.

Aku tak bisa menghilangkan Jungkook dari hati dan benakku.

"Dan kau tahu? Kali ini aku sakit bukan karena berhubungan dengan V... Aku justru sangat terbeban.. Karena setelah mencium patung itu semalam, sosok V sama sekali tidak masuk ke dalam mimpiku... Sama sekali tidak menyentuhku... Membuatku menangis semalaman hingga tubuhku drop begini... Apa ia.. Sudah benar-benar membuangku?" tanya Jin hyeong.

Membuatku membelalakan kedua mataku menatapnya.

"V... Tidak menidurimu semalam?" tanyaku.

Jin hyeong menganggukan kepalanya. Air mata kembali menetes dari kedua bola mata indahnya.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10 SAYA POST SEKARANG AJA YA BERHUBUNG BESOK 3 HARI ADA KEGIATAN KAMPUS DAN KAGA MEMUNGKINKAN SAYA UNTUK BUKA FFN :)**

 **KALO SAYA POST DI SENIN KELAMAAN, NANTI KALIAN KANGEN/? #abaikan XD**

 **MAKANYA SAYA PUTUSKAN SAYA UPDATE HARI INI AJA CHAPTER 10 NYA DEMI KALIAN SEMUA YANG SAYA SAYANGI :***

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA :) /deep bows/**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **ORUL2: as always wkwkw iya ya rata2 ff saya complicated relationshipe semua ya kalo castnya udah bertujuh? wkwkw maapkeun :)**

 **misharutherford : wkwkw :) here nextnya :)**

 **peachimine : gelindingan waks jd inget kata2 "gelindingan di teel" wkwkw XD hayo TBC nya dirutuki waks**

 **Sheryl010 : hayo kok kaga nemu hmmmm? jimin itu siapa? apakah ia kurcaci? atau hobbit? #abaikan XD whoaaa~ terharu dibilang keren :) thx a lot ya pujiannya :)**

 **KV : salam kenal KV :) thx ya udah nyempetin mampir :) kalo semua Author POV kurang greget :) kan harus dikasih POV dari tiap karakternya jadi pembawaan dan perasaan masing2 merekanya bisa ikut dirasa sama readers :)**

 **Sugas kumamon: makin kesini bakal makin keungkap kok :) lanjut terus sampe end ya sugas :)**

 **ekayuni018 : taetae direbutin udah jd takdir waks XD cinta tak berujung/? XD buset minta no hape setan keren benerrrr wkwkw XD here lanjutannya ya :)**

 **StarlightLeo : bikin boneka yg mirip mereka bertujuh keren kali ya? wkwkw XD pikiran saya udah menuju rated M nih wkwkw XD jin gamon jin gamon jin gamon hayolo wkwkw iya kangen liat mereka dgn formasi lengkap hmmmm :(**

 **Guest: gumapta, chinggu ya! :)**

 **Herint: salam kenal herint :) kayaknya baru liat idmu review ff saya :) thx ya udah nyempetin baca :) here lanjutannya :)**


	11. Chapter 11: MY FIRST LOVE

**Title: Bangtan Fear Street**

 **Cast: Jin, Suga, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook**

 **Lenght: Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95}**

 **Semua visualisasi member Bangtan disini based on MV "Blood, Swet, Tears" ya.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11 : MY FIRST LOVE**

 **.**

 **JIMIN POV**

Hari sudah semakin sore dan kondisiku sudah jauh membaik.

Hoseok hyeong memang luar biasa.

Ia tahu bagaimana cara menghiburku dan membuat kondisiku jauh lebih baik.

Aku membuka pintu kamarku, dan ternyata Namjoon hyeong berjalan, sepertinya ia mau menuju kamarku.

"Uh? Namjoon hyeong?" sahutku.

"Ah... Jimin a~ Kau sudah sehat kah?" tanya Namjoon hyeong.

Aku melihat ada sebuah kantong yang dibawa di tangan kanannya.

Aku tersenyum. "Kondisiku sudah jauh membaik, hyeong... Ada apa? Kau mau ke kamarku kah?"

Namjoon hyeong menganggukan kepalanya dengan senyuman di wajahnya, menampilkan kedua lesung pipi manis di wajahnya itu.

"Ada apa, hyeong?" tanyaku.

"Ini... Aku mau memberikan ini untukmu... Tapi melihatmu sudah jauh membaik, aku rasa obat ini sudah tak ada gunanya, hmmm?" sahut Namjoon hyeong sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Ah~ Obat? Untukku? Whoaaaa! Jinjja gumawo, hyeong... Aku memang sudah jauh lebih baik, tapi siapa tahu obat pemberianmu bisa memulihkan tubuhku sepenuhnya? Hehehe.." sahutku.

"Kau masih membutuhkan obat ini?" tanyanya.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku.

Namjoon hyeong menyodorkan kantong itu kehadapanku dan aku mengambilnya sambil tersenyum. "Jinja gumawo, hyeong.. Jinjja..."

Namjoon hyeong mengacak-acak pelan rambutku sambil tersenyum. "Jangan terlalu banyak pikiran... Aku berharap kau selalu sehat, Jimin a..'

"Ne, hyeong!" sahutku sambil tersenyum.

Dan tiba-tiba Yoongi hyeong berjalan menghampirku dan Namjoon hyeong.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya dengan suara seraknya, dengan ekspresi wajah mengantuk seperti biasa di wajahnya.

Suara yang entah mengapa tak asing di telingaku...

"Namjoon hyeong memberikan obat untukku, hyeong.." sahutku sambl tersenyum.

Yoongi hyeong menatap kantong di tanganku, lalu menatap wajah Namjoon hyeong. "Kau... Terlihat begitu memperhatikan Jimin, Namjoon a... Tidak seperti kau biasanya..."

Namjoon hyeong hanya tersenyum sekilas, lalu menepuk pelan bahu Yoongi hyeong dan berjalan meninggalkan kami berdua.

Yoongi hyeong menatap punggung Namjoon hyeong yang berjalan menjauh dari kami dengan tatapan aneh, lalu ia menoleh menatapku.

"Kau masih sakit, Jimin a?" tanya Yoongi hyeong.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Aku sudah jauh lebih baik, hyeong..."

"Baguslah... Kalau begitu, ayo temani aku berjalan-jalan mencari angin sore.. Aku bosan di kamar..." sahutnya.

"Uh?" tanyaku sambil membelalakan kedua bola mataku.

"Apa kepalamu masih pusing? Kalau begitu tidak usah... Kau istirahat saja..." sahutnya.

"Ah, gwenchana! Ayo, hyeong~ Aku temani.. Aku rasa aku juga butuh menghirup udara segar agar kondisiku semakin membaik.." sahutku.

"Oke~" sahut Yoongi hyeong.

"Tapi aku ganti baju sebentar ya, hyeong.. Sekalian menaruh kantong obat ini di kamarku.." sahutku, diiringi anggukan kepala Yoongi hyeong.

Dan akhirnya aku dan Yoongi hyeong jalan-jalan bersama sore itu.

Begitu kami sudah berjalan agak menjauh dari rumah itu, tiba-tiba tangan kiri Yoongi hyeong menggenggam tangan kananku.

Membuatku sangat terkejut dan menatap ke arah Yoongi hyeong.

Yoongi hyeong menatapku. "Kalau kita sedang berduaan, kau adalah milikku... Kau kan tahu aku menyukaimu, imma... Apa kau.. Belum bisa memastikan perasaanmu padaku?"

"Uh?" Aku begitu terkejut dengan ucapan Yoongi hyeong.

Aku nyaris lupa, bahwa Yoongi hyeong sudah mengutarakan perasaannya padaku!

Dan ucapan itu kembali terlintas di benakku.

" _Ah... Apa yang kukatakan padamu ini, rahasiakan ya... Aku tak ingin keadaan kacau jika yang lain tahu.. Mereka akan membunuhku, karena diantara mereka, ada juga yang menyukaimu.. Aku ingin kau pastikan dulu perasaanmu padaku, baru kita bicarakan ini dengan mereka.._ "

Sebenarnya, siapa lagi diantara mereka yang juga menyukaiku?

Namjoon hyeong? Makanya Namjoon hyeong sering memperhatikanku dan takut melihat aku jatuh sakit?

Benar Namjoon hyeongkah? Makanya Yoongi hyeong menatap Namjoon hyeong dengan aneh seperti tadi?

"Yaishhh~ Aku sedang berbicara padamu, imma.. Mengapa kau malah merenung? Kau... Tidak menyukaiku?" sahut Yoongi hyeong, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah, aniya! Aku hanya sedang berpikir... Memikirkan ucapanmu waktu itu, hyeong.." sahutku.

"Ucapanku yang mana?" tanya Yoongi hyeong.

"Ucapanmu yang berkata untuk merahasiakan perasaanmu padaku dihadapan mereka karena diantara mereka juga ada yang menyukaiku..." sahutku.

Lihat saja betapa lugunya aku! Mengapa harus kukatakan hal ini padanya?

Tapi.. Aura Yoongi hyeong, entah mengapa membuatku seolah ingin mengatakan semua yang ada di benakku kepadanya... Ada apa sebenernya denganku?

Bahkan, detak jantungku ini terus berdebar kencang sejak Yoongi hyeong menggenggam tanganku!

Apa aku... Memang menyukainya?

"Itu rahasia... Kau cari tahu saja sendiri, aku tak berhak mengatakannya padamu... Biar ia sendiri yang mengatakan hal itu padamu..." sahut Yoongi hyeong.

"Ah... Benar juga katamu... Kau tidak boleh membicarakan rahasia orang kepada orang lain, hehehe~" sahutku sambil tersenyum.

"Aigoo~" sahutnya sambil menyentil pelan keningku dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya masih terus menggenggam tangan kananku.

"Kau... Cinta pertamaku... Makanya aku... Ingin mengatakan padamu, bahwa aku sangat serius kepadamu... Aku benar-benar menyukaimu... Aku tidak sedang bercanda ataupun memainkan perasaanmu, Jimin a..." sahutnya sambil menatap tepat ke kedua bola mataku.

DUAR!

Dan tiba-tiba saja petir bergemuruh dengan cukup kencang di langit. Cahaya kilat itu melintas di langit yang berada tepat di atas kepala kami, padahal cuaca sore itu sedang cerah.

"Hyeong... Bisa kau beri aku sedikit waktu untuk memikirkan jawabanku? Aku... Masih butuh waktu untuk memastikan perasaanku.." sahutku.

Yoongi hyeong menatapku.

"Tapi, entah mengapa aku suka ketika kau menggenggam tanganku... Jadi, ayo kita berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan seperti ini!" sahutku sambil tersenyum.

Membuat sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis terbentuk di wajahnya. "Araseo..."

Dan senyuman Yoongi hyeong sangat sukses membuat detak jantungku semakin tidak karuan!

Kami menghabiskan waktu yang sangat menyenangkan sore itu.

Aku dan Yoongi hyeong ke game centre dan memainkan berbagai jenis permainan yang sangat menyenangkan.

Aku sangat terkejut melihat Yoongi hyeong kali ini, karena ia bisa tertawa sangat lepas denganku.

Ia menunjukkan banyak ekspresi yang baru saja kulihat darinya! Dan ia ternyata sangat periang, tidak secool yang selalu kulihat selama ini.

"Ya, Jimin a! Ayo kita bertanding basket, yang kalah harus mencium kening yang menang, otte?" sahutnya dengan senyuman di wajahnya, senyuman yang terlihat sedang menggodaku.

"Ya, hyeong! Siapapun yang kalah, tidak akan ada artinya bagimu.. Kau akan menciumku, atau kau akan menerima ciumanku.. Bukankah dua-duanya terdengar seperti sebuah keuntungan bagimu, huh?" sahutku sambil tertawa.

"Aaaah~ Kau cukup pintar, Jimin a... Hahaha.." sahutnya sambil tertawa lepas dan mengacak pelan rambutku.

Membuatku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum melihatnya seceria itu.

Jadi, kami pun bertanding basket, dan tentu saja... Yoongi hyeong yang menang..

Aku baru tahu ia sangat pandai bermain basket!

"Ayo.. Cium keningku..." sahutnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang begitu sombong.. Menyombongkan kemenangannya, dan menyombongkan dirinya yang akan segera mendapat ciuman dariku.

Aku tertawa. "Araseo, hyeong~~~~"

Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, bermaksud mencium keningnya, namun tiba-tiba..

CUP!

Bibir Yoongi hyeong mengecup bibirku.

Membuatku membelalakan kedua bola mataku.

"Itu hukumannya karena kalah, hehehe.." sahutnya sambil tersenyum setelah selesai mencium bibirku.

"Hyeoooooooooonggggg~~~~~~" sahutku sambil tertawa.. Dan berpura-pura marah padanya..

"Aigoo~ Kyeopta!" sahut Yoongi hyeong sambil merangkul pundakku. "Ayo, saatnya kita pulang... Sebelum mereka kebingungan mencarimu..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIN POV**

"Yoongi hyeong dan Jimin hyeong dimana, hyeong? Mengapa aku tidak melihat mereka sore ini?" tanya Jungkook padaku ketika aku sedang memasak untuk makan malam.

"Tadi kulihat mereka keluar rumah berduaan.. Mungkin Yoongi bosan makanya mengajak Jimin pergi..." sahutku.

Ah! Pabo ya! Aku lupa! Mengapa aku mengatakan hal ini pada Jungkook?

Bagaimana kalau Jungkook cemburu?

Apalagi aku tahu betapa dekatnya Jimin dengan Jungkook!

"Uh? Mereka.. Pergi berdua?" tanya Jungkook.

Aku menoleh ke arah Jungkook dan mencoba membaca ekspresi di wajahnya. Ekspresi kebingungan.

"Yang aku lihat, tadi mereka memang keluar bersama... Entah mau kemana.." sahutku.

"Yoongi hyeong.. Pergi berduaan dengan Jimin?" sahut sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar.

Sosok berambut blonde dengan softlens biru itu sudah berdiri di belakang Jungkook.

"Ah.. Ne... Majjayo.." sahutku sambil menganggukan kepala.

Dan dadaku kembali terasa sesak melihat Taehyung berdiri dihadapanku..

Taehyung terlihat memicingkan matanya.

Jungkook menatap dengan bingung ke arah Taehyung. "Waeyo, hyeong?"

Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook. "Ikut aku, Jungkook a.. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu.."

Cih... Sebegitunya kah kau berusaha menghindariku, Kim Taehyung?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JUNGKOOK POV**

Aku terpaksa mengikuti Taehyung hyeong masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Tenang saja, Jungkook a... Aku tidak akan membiarkan Yoongi hyeong yang paling kau cintai itu bersama Jimin.." sahutnya.

Aku menatapnya dengan kebingungan.

"Maksudmu, hyeong?" sahutku.

"Aku... Pasti akan membuat Jimin... Jatuh ke dalam pelukanku... Karena aku akan membuat Jimin menjadi milikku, bagaimanapun caranya..." sahutnya dengan tatapan yang mengerikan.

Sisi V dalam dirinya sangat terlihat jelas di mataku.

"Kau.. Menyukai Jimin hyeong?" Aku membelalakan kedua bola mataku.

Ia menganggukan kepalanya. "Sejak pertama kali melihatnya..."

"Jinjja? Lalu.. Hoseok hyeong.. Dan Jin hyeong...Bagaimana?" sahutku.

Taehyung hyeong menatap tajam ke arahku. Membuatku bergidik.

Aku bisa dibilang sebagai sahabat terdekatnya diantara yang lain, namun tetap saja aku merinding setiap ia menatapku seperti itu.

"Jangan pernah membahas Jin hyeong dihadapanku lagi, sudah berapa kali kuingatkan?" sahutnya.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Mianhae, hyeong..."

"Hoseok? Ia bahkan selalu pasrah dengan semua perlakuanku padanya, jadi kurasa ia akan iklas jika membagi diriku dengan Jimin kan?" sahutnya sambil tersenyum, seringai yang menyeramkan lebih tepatnya.

"Hyeong... Kau memang tiada tandingannya di rumah ini, ckckck~" sahutku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku.

Ia tersenyum menatapku. "Memang hanya kau yang paling mengerti aku dengan baik, Jungkook a~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Setelah Jimin dan Yoongi kembali ke rumah, mereka bertujuh duduk di meja makan untuk makan malam bersama.

Taehyung berkali-kali menatap dengan tatapan aneh ke arah Yoongi.

Yoongi, yang tentu saja menyadari aura Taehyung yang tengah menatapnya itu, berpura-pura cuek seolah tidak ada apa-apa.

Yoongi terus memakan makanannya dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya.

"Matamu bisa copot lama-lama, hyeong!" bisik Jungkook di telinga Taehyung. Jungkook duduk bersebelahan dengan Taehyung, dan ia sadar betul sedari tadi Taehyung terus menatap Yoongi.

"Senang melihat kondisimu sudah jauh lebih baik, Jimin a~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum menatap Jimin.

"Jinjja dahengiya..." sahut Namjoon, bersyukur karena kondisi Jimin sudah terliaht jauh lebih baik.

"Apa obat dari Namjoon berfungsi dengan cepat?" sahut Yoongi, menyindir Namjoon yang begitu memperhatikan Jimin, padahal Namjoon biasanya tidak pernah memperhatikan orang lain selain Jin dan Jungkook.

"Apa berjalan-jalan dengan Yoongi hyeong membuatmu begitu bahagia sampai kau sembuh secepat ini?" sahut Taehyung, menyindir Yoongi yang mengajak Jimin jalan-jalan padahal biasanya keluar dari kamarpun Yoongi malas.

"Ada apa dengan kalian sebenarnya?" sahut Jin sambil menatap Yoongi dan Taehyung bergantian.

Jungkook menatap Jimin sekilas.

Jimin tengah menatap Jin dengan ekspresi lugu di wajahnya. Seolah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mengerti apapun yang dibahas di meja makan malam itu.

"Whoaaaa~ Masakanmu malam ini sangat enak, hyeong!" sahut Hoseok, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan agar suasana tidak semakin mencekam.

"Yeoksi, Jin hyeong!" sahut Namjoon, menambahkan pujian Hoseok, agar suasana semakin cair.

Dan beruntunglah Hoseok cepat tanggap. Jadi, suasana makan malam itu kembali normal seperti biasanya.

Sementara Jimin masih sedikit terlihat kebingungan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JUNGKOOK POV**

Jimin hyeong mengajakku bicara berdua setelah makan malam berakhir.

Perasaanku jadi tidak enak..

Apa yang ingin dibicarakannya padaku?

Apa benar Yoongi hyeong... Menyukai Jimin hyeong?

Mengapa keadaan semakin mempersulitku?

Di satu sisi, aku begitu mencintai Yoongi hyeong.. Dan di sisi lain, Jimin hyeong sudah seperti sahabat baikku sendiri...

"Jungkook a... Hanya kau satu-satunya yang paling bisa kuajak bicara di rumah ini.. Karena aku paling nyaman bercerita padamu, kau tahu itu kan?" sahut Jimin hyeong.

Aku tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalaku. "Iya, hyeong... Ada apa?"

Perasaanku jadi sangat tidak enak...

Apa ia ingin bercerita padaku bahwa ia menyukai Yoongi hyeong?

Jika iya, aku harus berekasi bagaimana terhadapnya?

Haruskah kuceritakan juga padanya bahwa aku menyukai Yoongi hyeong?

Atau berpura-pura mendukunganya dengan Yoongi hyeong?

Arghhhh! Aku merasa sangat stres...

"Jungkook a... Kau tahu mengapa aku terlihat lemas dan pucat tadi? Kurasa karena mimpi burukku semalam..." sahutnya dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Uh?" Aku menatap Jimin hyeong.

"Aku akan menceritakan mimpi anehku semalam padamu, tapi ini agak memalukan! Kau janji ya jangan ceritakan pada siapapun?" sahutnya.

Ah... Jadi ia ingin membagi mimpinya denganku?

Fiuuuuhhh~ Syukurlah.. Kukira ia akan membahas masalah Yoongi hyeong!

"Mimpi aneh? Apa mimpimu?" sahutku.

Dan Jimin hyeong mulai bercerita...

Bagaimana ia bermimpi didatangi sesosok manusia dengan sayap hitam besar di tubuhnya...

Bagaimana sosok itu mendorong tubuhnya ke atas kasur...

Bagaimana sosok bersayap yang wajahnya samar-samar karena tertutup cahaya itu menyetubuhinya...

Dan setelah ia bangun dari tidurnya, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas dan kepalanya sangat pusing.

Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin menjaga ekspresi wajahku agar tidak terlihat sangat terkejut!

Aku berusaha.. Sekuat dan semampuku.. Untuk membuat ekspresi wajah senormal mungkin.

Jadi aku tertawa dan mengatakan pada Jimin hyeong bahwa mimpinya sangat tidak masuk akal dan seperti anak kecil yang terlalu banyak menonton film tentang dunia fantasi.

Aku berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa mimpi itu tak ada hubungannya dengan tubuhnya yang menjadi lemas.

Dan syukurlah... Jimin hyeong selugu itu..

Jadi ia percaya, ia lemas hanya karena terlalu lelah merapikan rumah ini... Bukan karena mimpi anehnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOONGI POV**

Aku tak perduli jika Jimin mendengarnya kali ini.

Aku bisa berpura-pura bodoh juga di depan yang lainnya...

Yang aku tahu, saat ini aku begitu bahagia bisa menghabiskan waktu berduaan dengan Jimin sesorean tadi.

Dan aku begitu ingin segera memainkan pianoku dan menyanyikan lagu itu untuk Jimin!

Jadi aku segera masuk ke kamarku, duduk di kursi dihadapan piano coklat yang sudah sangat tua dan usang itu.

Kuletakkan jari-jariku dan aku pun mulai memainkan piano itu sambil menyanyikan lagu ciptaanku itu.

Lagu yang dulu kuciptakan untuk piano coklat itu dan "dia" yang kuanggap sebagai cinta pertamaku itu...

Namun sekarang aku sudah menemukan siapa cinta pertamaku sesungguhnya. Semoga "dia" mengerti isi hatiku...

 _ **"The corner of my memory  
A brown piano settled on one side  
In the corner of my childhood house  
A brown piano settled on one side **_

_**I remember that moment  
Way taller than my height  
The brown piano that guided me  
I looked up to you  
I yearned for you  
When I touched you with my small finger  
I feel so nice mom I feel so nice  
I played the piano wherever my hands took me  
I didn't know your significance back then  
Back then I was content with just looking at you**_

 _ **I remember back during my elementary school days  
When my height became taller than yours  
I neglected you when I once yearned for you so  
On top of the white jade-like keyboard  
Dust is piling on  
Your image that has been neglected  
Even then I didn't know your significance  
No matter where I am  
You always defended that spot  
But I didn't know that would be the last  
You say don't leave like this**_

 _ **Don't worry even if I leave  
You'll do well on your own  
I remember when I first met you  
Before I knew it you grew up  
Though we are putting an end to our relationship  
Don't ever feel sorry to me  
I will get to meet you again  
no matter what form  
Greet me happily then**_

 _ **I remember back then when I met you that  
I had completely forgotten, when I was around 14  
The awkwardness was only for a moment, I touched you again  
Even though I was gone for a long time  
Without repulsion  
You accepted me  
Without you there's nothing  
After the dawn, two of us  
We welcomed the morning together  
Don't let go of my hand forever, I won't let go of you again either**_

 _ **I remember back then  
We burned up the last of my teen's  
Yes the days when we couldn't see an inch in front of us  
We laughed, we cried  
Those days with you,  
those moments are now in memories  
I said, grasping my crushed shoulder  
I really can't do any more  
Every time I wanted to give up  
By my side you said  
Bastard you can really do it  
Yeah, yeah  
I remember back then  
When I was fed up and lost  
Back then when I fell into a pit of despair  
Even when I pushed you away  
Even when I resented meeting you  
You were firmly by my side  
You didn't have to say anything  
So don't ever let go of my hand  
I won't let you go ever again either  
My birth and the end of my life  
You will be there to watch over it all**_

 _ **The corner of my memory  
A brown piano settled on one side  
In the corner of my childhood house  
A brown piano settled on one side"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIMIN POV**

Aku masuk ke kamarku setelah bercerita dengan Jungkook.

Dan... Uh?

Aku... Rasanya kembali mendengar!

Suara alunan piano itu!

Dan suara nyanyian yang kudengar dalam mimpiku dulu!

Apa.. Aku berhalusinasi lagi kali ini?

Aku memandang sekelilingku.

Darimana suara ini berasal? Apa memang ada piano di rumah ini?

Atau...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JUNGKOOK POV**

Yoongi hyeong, si bodoh itu!

Mengapa ia memainkan pianonya sekarang?

Jimin hyeong baru saja masuk ke kamarnya! Ia pasti bisa mendengar suara piano ini!

Jadi, aku segera berlari menuju kamar Yoongi hyeong, dan aku tiba di depan kamarnya berbarengan dengan Jin hyeong yang juga baru keluar dari kamarnya dan berusaha mengetuk pintu kamar Yoongi hyeong.

"Uh? Kau juga mendengarnya dari bawah?" tanya Jin hyeong.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku.

Kami segera membuka pintu kamar Yoongi hyeong, tepat ketika lagu itu berakhir,

Tepat ketika Yoongi hyeong bernafas terengah-engah setelah menyanyikan lagu itu!

"Ya, imma! Ini masih jam berapa?" gerutu Jin hyeong.

Yoongi hyeong masih mengabaikan kehadiran kami.

Ia masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Hyeong... Gwenchana?" tanyaku.

Yoongi hyeong menganggukan kepalanya.

"Berhentilah bertindak bodoh, imma..." gerutu Jin hyeong.

Dan melihat Jin hyeong, aku langsung teringat satu hal.

"Hyeong, ada yang lebih penting dari hal ini! Kalian berdua harus mendengarnya..." sahutku.

Jin hyeong dan Yoongi hyeong menatapku.

"Ada apa?" sahut sebuah suara di belakangku.

Aku menoleh.

Ternyata Namjoon hyeong juga baru saja masuk ke kamar Yoongi hyeong, mungkin mau bertanya mengenai masalah piano itu...

"Apa kau semalam mencium patung itu?" tanyaku pada Jin hyeong, mengabaikan kedatangan Namjoon hyeong.

Jin hyeong menganggukan kepalanya, namun ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih.

"Apa karena itu kau terlihat pucat hari ini?" tanya Yoongi hyeong kepada Jin hyeong. "Karena sosok yang kau cintai itu menidurimu dalam mimpi lagi?"

Jin hyeong menggelengkan kepalanya. Air mata tiba-tiba menetes dari kedua bola mata indahnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis, hyeong?" tanyaku dengan kebingungan.

"Sosok itu tidak menemuinya dalam mimpi... Karena itu Jin hyeong merasa sosok itu sudah membuangnya, makanya ia pucat karena terlalu stres... Karena merasa sudah sepenuhnya ditinggalkan si bajingan itu.." sahut Namjoon hyeong.

Aku membelalakan kedua bola mataku.

"Ia... Kalian tahu apa yang membuat Jimin hyeong pucat seharian ini?" tanyaku kepada mereka bertiga.

Mereka bertiga menatapku.

"Ia bercerita padamu?" tanya Jin hyeong. Aku menganggukan kepalaku.

"Dan kau tahu apa yang ia ceritakan padaku? Ia semalam bermimpi... Ditiduri... Disetubuhi... Oleh sesosok makhluk bersayap hitam... Dan ia bangun dengan kondisi pusing dan lemas tadi pagi..." sahutku.

Dan bola mata ketiga hyeong dihadapanku itu membulat... Dengan sangat sempurna...

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Sugas kumamon: alhamdulillah kalo makin bingung XD**

 **Guest : aku berharap kamu sama aku bersatu/?**

 **misharutherford : wkwkw XD nasib jin apes XD siapa suruh tinggal serumah reramean, jd rumit kan/? #abaikan :)**

 **bities: chapter 22 end :) silakan menunggu 11 chapter yang akan datang ya :) iya masih byk ya? coba ayo main tebak2an dong biar seru, kamu nebak kira2 alurnya gmn :) vas bunga yg dipake hoseok buat bunuh bapaknya? wkwkw hayo kenapa malah datengin Jimin hayo? :) yah jgn rontok dong botak ntar :'(**

 **peachimine : jiminmu sudah tak perawan eh perjaka wkwkw XD apaan aja jualnya chan? ada yg murah kaga #lahnawar XD udah add line? oke2 ntar saya cek line ya :) lagi sibuk nugas sama mau UAS jd jrng buka hp ini :(**

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22 : kalo kaga nidurin org kaga punya tenaga buat beraksi dia wkwkw XD random tingkat akut wah2 :) muter2 njelimet disitu2 aja ya wii? alhamdulillah kalo kamu selalu nunggu lanjutannya {} ah dewiicantik {} #abaikan XD hayo mau saya masukin jadi figuran hantunya kamu wii? wkwkw " _BTS KALIAN LUAR BINASA eh maksudnya KALIAN LUAR BIASA. AUTHOR KAMU YANG SANGAT LUAR BIASA_ " walah bangtan jauh lebih luarbinasa daripada saya lah, karena keberadaan mereka makanya saya bisa dapet ide bikin ff ini kan :) klo kaga ada mereka, kaga akan ada ff ini (ya iya lah wong pemerannya mereka kok wkwkw) THX A LOT BGT DEWIICANTIK BUAT PUJIANNYA :) here next chapter :) **

**taniaarmy19 : hayo jimin siapa? busan boy sih pastinya #yaiyalah XD chapter 22 endingnya tan, sabar ya mantengin 11 chapter selanjutnya :) aoa? aoa? jadi inget mini skirt sama choa #lah XD hayo taetae apa chimchim? ya dua2nya direbutin, kalo taetae direbutin para uke, nah chimchim direbutin para seme wkwkw :) Mini-Mini couple ya wkwkw :) u too, fighting!**

 **ChimSza95 : tae selalu keren ya sza? wkwkw XD nah iya jadi bingung kan kenapa masuknya ke mimpi jimin? iya dalam mimpi, semacam mimpi basah #iniapa :) kan kalo mimpi kadang emang bisa sampe capek kan? saya sering tuh, mimpi dikejar2, pas bangun tidur badan lemes minta ampun kayak abis lari2 beneran wadaw... kaga bisa dirinciin, saya belum nemu cara penulisan buat adegan enaena versi yaoi waks XD**

 **Avijunhobie: halo halo avi :) iya gpp kalo lupa review yg penting nyempetin baca ffnya ya :) whoaaaaa~ thx a lot pujiannya loh {} terharu asli, padahal saya ngerasa saya masih dibawah rata2 author2 lainnya, yg ffnya pada keren2 semua begitu :) saya mah cuma bisa bikin jenis2 beginian doang, maklum, keterbatasan jalan pemikiran/? :) rata2 ff saya cinta segi banyak klo udah tujuh member jadi castnya ya? kaga tau kenapa selalu kayak gitu keketiknya waks XD hayo kok bs punya 2 kepribadian hayo? :)**

 **StarlightLeo : iya, dibuatin boneka2 kayak gituan keren pasti apalagi taehyung sama yoonginya :) kayak gmn bonekanya? taehyung ada? keren pasti! sekeren saya #abaikan XD saya kaga bisa bikin adegan rated m versi yaoi asli dah makanya adegannya keskip mulu ibaratnya indosiar yang hobi nyensor wkwkw XD jin gamon, temennya pokemon #abaikan XD here lanjutannya ya :)**

 **shineblue: jiminmoon apa kabar? lama tak bersua :) thx ya udah nyempetin baca lagi :) hmmm, yg diliat jungkook? emang belum dijelasin, ayo silakan ditebak hayooo :) hayo petirnya kenapa hayo? :) salah alamat wkwkw hayo kira2 kenapa malah ke jimin bukan ke jin si v nya hayo? :) ya mimpim, semacam mimpi basah/? wkwkw :) selamat berbingung ria :) pantengin terus lanjutan chapternya ya karena makin kesini akan makin kejawab semua pertanyaanmu :)**

 **Nam0SuPD : jahat kenapa? iya dia jahat kenapa pas MAMA pamer2 punggungnya akhirnya dia dicut kan adegannya diindosiar, kena sensor wkwkw XD iya, jimin direbutin para seme, sementara taehyung direbutin para uke :) iya saya juga kaget liat taejin di mama, itu penggambaran saya tentang jin sama v waktu mereka bersetubuh XD iya POV nya beda2 biar misterinya makin berasa/? :)**

* * *

 **BTW MAU IJIN HIATUS YA READERS-NIM!**

 **Maaf kalo lanjutan chapter ff ini baru akan saya update insya allah di hari jumat, 16 desember 2016, karena ada satu dan beberapa hal yang memaksa saya buat hiatus #salahindosen #kenapaprojectnumpuk #omelinmamakenapangajakliburanweekendbesok :(**

 **See u in chapter 12 di Jumat, 16 Des 2016 ya :)**

 **Kalo kangen dm aja #siapajugayangkangen #lah XD**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya /deep bows/**

 **And always thx a lot buat semua dukungan, pujian, masukan, semangat, dan supportnya :)**


	12. Chapter 12: BOY MEETS EVIL

**Title: Bangtan Fear Street**

 **Cast: Jin, Suga, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook**

 **Lenght: Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95}**

 **Semua visualisasi member Bangtan disini based on MV "Blood, Swet, Tears" ya.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12 : BOY MEETS EVIL**

 **.**

 **JIMIN POV**

Aku yakin kali ini aku tidak salah dengar!

Dan rasanya...

Suara serak ini...

Sudah sering kudengar dengan sangat jelas..

Di telingaku!

Dan sepertinya suara serak yang tengah bernyanyi ini... Suara ini sudah begitu akrab di telingaku!

Suara.. Yoongi hyeong!

Benar! Aku yakin sekarang! Ini suara Yoongi hyeong! Suara seraknya yang sedari tadi sore ada disampingku!

Mengapa aku baru mengenali bahwa ini suaranya?

Apa aku terlalu bodoh atau bagaimana?

Lalu... Suara pianonya?

Yoongi hyeong yang memainkan piano itu? Atau siapa? Bukankah kata Jin hyeong tidak ada piano di rumah ini?

Aku segera membuka pintu kamarku dan berjalan perlahan menuju tangga.

Aku teringat ucapan mereka bahwa aku dilarang masuk ke kamar mereka berenam.. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kamar mereka?

Apa ada piano... Di kamar Yoongi hyeong?

Lalu, kalau ada, mengapa harus dirahasiakan? Bukankah piano sesuai yang indah? Mengapa harus dirahasiakan?

Haruskah aku berlari ke atas dan bertanya pada Yoongi hyeong? Atau.. Aku harus diam dulu dan bertanya ketika kami hanya sedang berdua saja?

Tapi, entah mengapa ketika aku berusaha naik ke lantai atas, sekujur tubuhku terasa sangat merinding.

Dadaku terasa sangat sesak.

Aku seperti merasakan aura yang sangat tidak enak menyelimuti tubuhku.

Dan tiba-tiba... Terdengar suara pintu kamar dibuka.

Aku segera berlari kembali ke kamarku dan duduk sambil terengah-engah di atas kasurku.

Aku mengatur nafasku yang sempat terasa sesak tadi saat aku berusaha menaiki tangga.

Ada apa dengan kamar-kamar mereka sebenarnya?

DUAR!

Petir tiba-tiba bergemuruh dengan cukup kencang.

Membuatku sangat terkejut.

DUAR!

Aku tiba-tiba kembali merasakan sesak nafas.

Seseorang... Tolong... Aku...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NAMJOON POV**

Aku segera menuju kamar Taehyung untuk memastikan ucapan Jungkook.

Dan aku masuk di saat yang kurang tepat.

Karena aku buru-buru berniat menanyakan sesuat yang penting pada Taehyung, aku lupa mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Aku melihat pemandangan menggelikan itu ketika aku membuka pintu kamar Taehyung.

Taehyung, dan Hoseok, sedang berada di pojokan kamar Taehyung.

Sedang saling melumat bibir mereka satu sama lain.

"Ehem..." Aku segera berdeham karena bingung harus bersikap bagaimana.

Dan mereka berdua menghentikan ciuman mereka lalu menoleh ke arahku.

Hoseok segera mendorong tubuh Taehyung agar menjauh darinya, sementara Taehyung menatapku sambil memicingkan kedua bola matanya.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu masuk tanpa mengetuk?" tanyanya dengan tatapan yang cukup menyeramkan menurutku.

"Mian, Taehyung a.. Aku lupa mengetuk karena ada hal sangat penting yang harus kutanyakan padamu.. Aku tak tahu ada Hoseok juga disini..." sahutku sambil menggaruk kepalaku.

"Gwenchana..." sahut Hoseok, berbisik di telinga Taehyung, namun aku bisa mendengarnya.

"Ada hal sangat penting yang harus kutanyakan padamu, Taehyung a.. Apa kau ada waktu?" tanyaku.

Taehyung menatapku, seperti tidak iklas waktu bercintanya dengan Hoseok kuganggu.

"Atau.. Kalian lanjutkan dulu.. Nanti hubungi aku jika kalian sudah selesai bermain..." sahutku.

"Aniya~ Jinjja, gwenchana..." sahut Hoseok sambil menyikut lengan Taehyung.

"Kalau kau bilang ini penting, berarti memang sangat penting, hyeong..." sahut Hoseok lagi. sambil menatapku.

"Araseo..." sahut Taehyung.

Hoseok berpamitan dan keluar dari kamar, meninggalkanku hanya berdua dengan psikopat ini dalam kamarnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Taehyung dengan tatapan menyeramkannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan semalam? Ah... Bukan apa yang kau lakukan, tapi.. Apa yang V lakukan? Semalam..." sahutku sambil menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung.

"V?" Taehyung mrnatapku dengan tajam.

"Kau tahu? Mengapa Jimin pucat seharian ini? Ia bercerita pada Jungkook dan Jungkook memberitahuku... Semalam Jimin bermimpi... Bercinta dengan sosok pria bersayap hitam... Apa kau mau mengelak.. Itu bukan V?" sahutku.

Kedua bola mata Taehyung membelalak dengan sempurna.

Aku yakin, melihat ekspresi terkejutnya, berarti memang selama ini apapun yang dilakukan V tidak semuanya diketahui Taehyung.

"Jin hyeong... Mencium patung itu semalam... Namun ia sama sekali tidak bermimpi apapun... Anehnya.. Justru Jimin yang bermimpi bercinta dengan V... Apa maksud dari ini semua?" tanyaku sambil menatap semakin tajam ke arah Taehyung.

"Apa benar yang kau katakan?" tanyanya sambil menatap balik ke arahku.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku.

"Jin hyeong... Ia masih terus menyimpan patung itu?" tanya Taehyung.

Ah! Aku kelepasan bicara padanya! Mianhae, Jin hyeong..

"Jangan alihkan pembicaraan... Mengapa V mendatangi Jimin bukan Jin hyeong semalam?" tanyaku.

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku justru ingin bertanya juga.. Mengapa Jimin.. Yang dihampirinya lewat mimpi..."

Aku menatap Taehyung. Ku rasa ia memang tidak tahu juga mengenai hal ini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIN POV**

Aku segera berlari ke kamar Jimin ketika menyadari patung itu meneteskan air mata hijaunya.

Dan benar saja.

Tepat seperti dugaanku.

Jimin tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai.

Aku segera menelepon handphone Yoongi agar Yoongi segera membantuku ke kamar Jimin.

Tak lama kemudian Yoongi tiba di kamar Jimin.

"Jimin kenapa, hyeong?" tanyanya.

"Taehyung.. Sepertinya ia tadi melakukan itu dengan Hoseok... Seperti pengalamanku yang sudah-sudah... Jika aku kelelahan setelah bercinta dengan sosok V dalam mimpiku, dan Taehyung bercinta dengan pria lain, dadaku akan terasa sangat sesak... Kepalaku akan terasa sangat pusing dan harus segera beristirahat... Makanya ketika melihat patung itu meneteskan air mata hijaunya, aku curiga, jangan-jangan Jimin merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang biasanya kurasakan.." sahutku.

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Yoongi sambil menggendong tubuh Jimin dan dibaringkan ke kasur.

"Aku juga tak tahu.. Ketika aku masuk, ia sudah terbaring tergeletak di lantai seperti ini.." sahutku.

Aku menatap Jimin yang terbaring lemah itu.

Keringat dingin membasahi wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya.

"Pasti sangat sakit rasanya..." sahutku.

"Apa rasanya.. Sangat sakit, hyeong?" tanya Yoongi sambil menatapku.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Tapi aku bisa menahannya dengan baik.. Kau tahu betul kan siapa jati diriku sebenarnya? Makanya, aku bisa tahan atas semua kesakitan itu.. Tapi, Jimin manusia biasa! Ia pasti begitu tersiksa tadi..."

"Hyeong, ambilkan baskom dan air dingin... Tubuh Jimin demam tinggi..." sahut Yoongi ketika ia memegang dahi Jimin.

Aku segera berlari dan mempersiapkan semua yang diminta Yoongi, lalu masuk ke kamar Jimin dan memberikannya kepada Yoongi.

Yoongi terlihat sangat panik dengan keadaan Jimin.

Aku menatap Yoongi yang terus berusaha mengompres dahi Jimin agar paansnya turun.

Aku menatap Yoongi yang begitu cemas melihat Jimin terbaring seperti ini.

Apa Yoongi... Benar-benar mencintai Jimin?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIMIN POV**

Sinar matahari masuk ke kamarku dari celah jendela.

Menyorot tepat ke wajahku.

Membuatku segera membuka kedua bola mataku yang terasa agak berat.

Entah mengapa kepalaku terasa sangat pusing.

Aku mencoba memandang sekelilingku, dan aku sangat terkejut melihat Yoongi hyeong yang tertidur di tepi kasurku!

Kepalanya berbaring di atas kedua tangannya yang dilipat di tepi kasurku sementara tubuhnya terduduk di kursi kecil disamping kasurku.

Mengapa ia ada disini?

Aku merasakan ada sesuatu di keningku.

Aku memegang keningku, ternyata ada sapu tangan di keningku.

Aku melihat di meja yang ada disamping kasurku. Ada sebuah baskom berisi air.

Ada apa denganku sebenarnya? Apa aku demam? Hingga dikompres seperti ini?

Dan tiba-tiba aku ingat semua kejadian semalam!

Ketika dadaku terasa sangat sesak, sekujur tubuhku sangat dingin namun di dalam tubuhku rasanya seperti panas terbakar...

Ada apa denganku sebenarnya?

Aku menatap wajah Yoongi hyeong yang tertidur sangat lelap di tepi kasurku.

Dan entah mengapa detak jantungku menjadi semakin tidak karuan.

Apa aku... Memang menyukainya?

Aku tiba-tiba berpikir, apa ia menjagaku dari semalam? Mengapa ia bisa tahu aku sakit?

Apa ia begitu cemas hingga menjagaku semalaman?

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum sambil menatap wajahnya.

Ia terlihat sangat tampan... Dan menarik.. Di mataku...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUHTOR POV**

Seisi rumah itu dipenuhi kehebohan saat makan pagi bersama.

Mereka hanya sarapan berlima, karena Jimin masih tertidur saat sarapan di kamarnya, sementara Yoongi juga tengah tertidur di kamar Jimin.

Jin menceritakan bagaimana semalam ia menemukan Jimin yang pingsan di lantai kamarnya, dan Jungkook menceritakan mengenai bagaimana kini sosok V tidak lagi menemui Jin namun justru menemui Jimin.

Jin langsung menghindari kontak mata dengan Taehyung, karena Taehyung terus menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Hoseok menemani Jungkook mencuci piring di dapur, sementara Namjoon segera mengajak Jin ke kamarnya, sebelum Taehyung menghampiri Jin untuk mengajak Jin bicara.

Namjoon tahu betul bagaimana sifat Taehyung, jadi demi melindungi Jin, Namjoon segera menarik lengan Jin dan mengajak Jin ke kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOSEOK POV**

"Jungkook a... Aku tahu betul bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini ketika tahu Yoongi hyeong semalaman menjaga Jimin..." sahut Hoseok.

Jungkook terlihat acuh tak acuh, namun aku tahu betul betapa hatinya sangat sedih melihat Yoongi hyeong begitu mencemaskan keadaan Jimin.

Belum lagi, Jimin sudah dianggap Jungkook sebagai sahabatnya sendiri.

Dan aku sangat mengerti betapa sakitnya perasaan Jungkook...

Karena aku juga sangat mencintai Taehyung, sementara aku tahu betul bahwa Taehyung juga begitu mencintai Jimin. Sementara aku juga mulai menganggap Jimin sebagai sahabat terbaikku dan aku merasa sangat nyaman bersahabat dengan Jimin.

"Aku hanya cemas... Bagaimana kondisi Jimin hyeong..." sahut Jungkook, aku tahu ia berusaha mengelak.

"Mengapa kau tak masuk ke kamarnya? Karena tidak siap melihat Yoongi hyeong menjaga Jimin, ya kan?" tanyaku.

Jungkook hanya diam dan terus mencuci piring-piring itu, namun aku tahu betul apa yang tengah dirasakannya.

"Jungkook a... Menurutmu, mengapa kita harus menjalani hidup dengan perasaan tersiksa seperti ini?" tanyaku.

Jungkook menatapku, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Molla..."

"Aku sudah berkali-kali berusaha melepaskan diri dari Taehyung... Namun aku tak pernah bisa... Menghapus peraaanku untuknya... Dan aku selalu saja pasrah dengan apapun yang dilakukan Taehyung padaku..." sahutku sambil menundukan kepalaku.

Jungkook menatapku. "Setidaknya, ia juga bilang ia menyukaimu kan hyeong? Sementara Yoongi hyeong? Sedikitpun ia tidak pernah menanggapi perasaanku padanya.. Entah ia memang tidak sadar, atau ia berpura-pura bodoh..."

"Taehyung? Ia tidak pernah berkata menyukaiku... Ia hanya berkata, bahwa aku ini miliknya.. Itu saja..." sahutku sambil menghela nafas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIMIN POV**

Sudah hampir dua jam berlalu, namun Yoongi hyeong masih tetap tertidur pulas.

Aku tidak ingin membangunkannya, karena aku yakin ia butuh istirahat.

Jadi aku memutuskan untuk tetap diam berbaring di kasurku sambil terus tersenyum menatap betapa tampannya Yoongi hyeong yang tengah tertidur seperti itu.

Aku teringat akan pertemuan pertama kami. Ketika Yoongi hyeong turun dari tangga dengan sangat kerennya saat semua sudah menungguku sementara ia terlambat menyambut kedatanganku.

Aku teringat ketika Yoongi hyeong merasa kesal karena aku dan Jin hyeong pergi berbelanja tanpa mengajaknya.

Aku teringat ketika Yoongi hyeong mengajakku berjalan-jalan untuk pertama kalinya dan menciumku...

Aku teringat ketika ia selalu berusaha menjaga dan mencemaskanku.

Aku teringat genggaman tangan dan kecupannya di bibirku saat kami jalan-jalan berdua kemarin sore.

Dan entah mengapa aku terus tersenyum mengingat itu semua.

Membuatku semakin yakin... Bahwa aku.. Menyukai Yoongi hyeong..

Dan tiba-tiba... Aku bisa melihat dari jendela kamarku yang menghadap ke kebun belakang.

Langit seketika menjadi sangat gelap!

Sinar matahari yang masuk ke kamarku lenyap, dan semua menjadi agak gelap, seperti langit sore hari ketika matahari hampir terbenam.

Angin tiba-tiba berhembus sangat kencang di dalam kamarku!

Membuat rambut Yoongi hyeong berantakan, membuat rambutku juga berantakan, membuat kertas yang ada di mejaku berterbangan.

Aku membelalakan kedua bola mataku.

Karena tepat di belakang Yoongi hyeong, tiba-tiba bermunculan... Sosok-sosok aneh... Yang mengerikan...

Aku bisa melihat, sesosok pria muda... Kemeja putihnya bersimbah darah... Ada sayatan - sayatan penuh darah di wajahnya, dan bola mata kirinya hilang! Batok kepalanya juga hancur dan terlihat sangat mengerikan..

Disebelahnya, ada sesosok pria muda lainnya... Wajahnya sangat hancur dan penuh darah! Seperti habis telindas kendaraan... Kepalanya terlihat nyaris putus dari lehernya!

Disebelahnya, ada juga sesosok pria muda, tanpa kedua kuping di wajahnya.. Darah menetes dari tempat dimata seharusnya kuping itu berada... Matanya hancur tersayat-sayat pisau... Hidungnya juga terlihat hancur, dan tangan kanannya tidak ada!

Dibelakang ketika sosok itu, ada pula pria muda... Dengan sebuah kampak menancap di ujung atas kepalanya. Darah menetes dari tancapan kampak itu, dan wajahnya juga hancur penuh sayatan-sayatan dan luka lebam.

Disampingnya, ada sesosok pria muda tanpa bola mata di kedua matanya... Hanya darah yang terus menetes dari kedua matanya... Bibirnya telihat hancur akibat sayatan-sayatan cutter yang dipenuhi darah, dan tubuhnya juga terlihat sangat hancur dipenuhi luka bakar dan sayatan.

Kelima sosok itu...

Berjalan...

Menghampiriku!

Aku berusaha membangunkan Yoongi hyeong, namun tubuhku lagi-lagi tidak bisa digerakkan!

Aku berusaha berteriak namun tidak bisa, aku berusaha menggerakan tubuhku namun tidak bisa.

Dadaku berdebar kencang karena ketakutan, keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhku.. Namun aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun!

Dan lagu aneh itu kembali terdengar di telingaku, bersamaan dengan semakin mendekatnya kelima sosok menyeramkan itu ke arahku.

" ** _Boy Meets Evil_**

 ** _The light of my future is dimming  
Because of my childish love, I lost my way on a path of dream  
The venom of my ambition, I sharpened my knife every day  
But because of my uncontrollable greed,  
My knife became dull  
I know it all  
This love is another name for the devil  
Don't hold her hand  
I shouted but turned away from my conscience  
I feel the sharp reality more every day  
There's red blood from being torn apart by reality  
I never thought that  
The greed would become the trumpet heralding hell  
Breathe _**

**_My breath is getting shorter  
I close my eyes every night from twisted reality  
The music box of tragedy echoes  
But in order to be free from this crime  
It's impossible to forget and give up  
Because those lips were too sweet  
I threw my future away because I was drunk on dating  
When I woke up, I was surrounded by land mines  
Surrounded by people's stares that can't be touched  
I shout for a miracle in this reality  
(Rewind)  
It was crazy good  
I was an idiot addicted to sweetness  
Yeah an idiot  
I didn't want to let go of the devil's hand_**

 ** _Too bad but it's too sweet  
It's too sweet it's too sweet  
Too bad but it's too sweet  
It's too sweet it's too sweet_**

 ** _Too bad but it's too sweet  
It's too sweet it's too sweet  
Too bad but it's too sweet  
It's too sweet it's too sweet_**

 ** _It's too evil  
It's too evil  
It's too evil  
Yeah it's evil_**"

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **misharutherford : dicampakan, wah waktu bayi si jin kaga diimunisasi campak kayaknya deh sama ibunya #apaini XD siapa hayo siapa? :)**

 **Krystalya : salam kenal alya :) kayaknya baru liat nama ini reiew ff saya :) wkwkw iya maapkeun kalo horornya kaga berasa/? soalnya saya ini juga penakut jadi kaga bisa bikin ff yg horor2 banget.. tapi ini saya juga lagi garap "Bangtan Bloody School" buat saya publish setelah ff ini selesai, harusnya sih di ff yg itu kadar horornya "agak terasa" dibanding ff ini :) semoga suka ya :) thx btw udah dibilang keren :)**

 **Sugas kumamon : hayo gimana hayo :)**

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22 : jadi hantu cantik aja mau kaga wii? :) jungkook ember wkwkw baru pertama kali jungkook dibilang ember/? biasanay dibilang kelinci XD thx for always gimme a fighting :) u too ya :)**

 **ekayuni018 : hayo ada apa dengan taejin hmmm? :) hoseok dimadu/? wkwkw whoaaaa ada yg geregetan :) thx a lot yuni :) u too, hwaiting :)**

 **StarlightLeo : yah... apke sedotan aqua -_- wkwkw XD hayolo apanya yg berasa hmmm? #gagalpaham XD gamon itu spesies pokemon yang levelnya tingkat dewa waks hayo sinilah ajarin saya bikin adegan yaoi rated M wkwkw hoseok sama jungkook uke x uke dong wkwkw**

 **taniaarmy19 : whoaaaaa makin lpe2 deh sama tan {} ngecapruk? ngecapruk itu apa? bahasa mana? minimini wkwkw XD**

 **Hobie : hereeee~ :)**

 **bities : wkwkw kata org2 gpp jelek yg penting sok ganteng/? XD krn aura taehyung paling kuat dari yg lainnya, krn ganteng juga mungkin/? :) jungkook jd maknae yg baik/? masa ada yg update 3 minggu sekali? malah baru tau kirain rata2 pd update seminggu sekali... aamiin :) thx a lot ya semangat dan doanya :) kamu juga semangat ya!**

 **peachimine : masih suci kok kan cuma mimpi basah/? bukan dianuin beneran/? XD halo kakak olshop XD yuk colba kita kapan2 chan! :)**

 **Vizah HD : annyeong vizah salam kenal ya :) kayaknya baru liat idmu review ff saya :) thx udah nyempetin baca ff saya ini :) kenapa taejin harus terpisah? kenapa yoonmin harus as sweet as sugar? XD here lanjutannya :)**

 **Nam0SuPD : sumpah saya kangen kamu :* #abaikan XD taejin di mama bikin saya pingin bikin ff taejin rated m wkwkw XD semua tersiksa karena cinta segi rumit ini XD**


	13. Chapter 13: CAUGHT IN A LIE

**Title: Bangtan Fear Street**

 **Cast: Jin, Suga, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook**

 **Lenght: Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95}**

 **Semua visualisasi member Bangtan disini based on MV "Blood, Swet, Tears" ya.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 13 : CAUGHT IN A LIE**

 **.**

 **YOONGI POV**

Aku membuka mataku.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Jimin sudah duduk dihadapanku, menatapku dengan ekspresi begitu penuh dengan ketakutan. Seluruh tubuhnya dibasahi keringat dingin.

Ada apa dengannya?

Apa yang dilihatnya sampai ia setakut ini?

Aku menoleh ke belakangku.

Tidak ada apapun disana.

Aku kembali menatap Jimin, dan ia langsung memelukku dengan sangat erat sambil menangis.

"Jimin a.. Wae... Waeyo?" tanyaku sambil mengusap pelan punggung Jimin untuk menenangkannya.

"Hyeong... Aku takut, hyeong... Aku takut..." sahutnya sambil terus memelukku erat dan memangis dalam pelukanku.

Membuatku semakin bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengannya sebenarnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

Jimin bukan hanya bisa melihat arwah mereka yang kubunuh, tapi kini ia bahkan dipilih V untuk menjadi sex partnernya?

Aku semakin penasaran, siapa identitas Jimin yang sebenarnya?

Atau... Apa tujuan mereka semua mendekati Jimin? Apa benar aura Jimin yang kulihat begitu berbeda itu... Ada makna tersendiri dari aura itu?

Yaishhh! Padahal aku tahu V ada dalam tubuhku, tapi aku bahkan tidak bisa bertanya padanya jika ia tidak sedang ingin menunjukkan dirinya kepadaku!

Aku penasaran mengapa V... Memilih Jimin... Bukan lagi Jin hyeong...

Ah.. Jin hyeong...

Mungkin mereka semua berpikir aku benar-benar sudah membuang Jin hyeong dari hatiku sejak dulu..

Tanpa mereka tahu kebenarannya.. Bahwa terkadang... Jika aku dalam kondisi normal begini... Aku masih sering memikirkan Jin hyeong.. Dan merasa bersalah padanya.

Dan ingatanku mundur ke beberapa tahun yang lalu. Lima tahun yang lalu tepatnya?

Ketika pertama kali aku ditempatkan disana.

Saat itu, baru ada Jin hyeong, Yoongi hyeong, dan Namjoon hyeong disana.

Aku orang keempat yang bergabung disana.

Dengan karakterku yang memiliki dua kepribadian ini, agak sulit bagi Yoongi hyeong dan Namjoon hyeong untuk mendekatiku.

Namun tidak dengan Jin hyeong!

Jin hyeong tidak pernah takut dengan kepribadianku! Jin hyeong... Selalu memeluk dan menjagaku setiap aku butuh perlindungan.

Dan ketika pertama kali mereka bertiga melihatku memutilasi penjaga itu, hanya Jin hyeong yang berani memelukku sambil menangis melihat kekejian yang kulakukan, sementara Yoongi hyeong dan Namjoon hyeong hanya menatapku dari kejauhan.

Aku... Jatuh cinta pada Jin hyeong.. Wajar saja kan jika aku jatuh cinta padanya karena ia memperlakukanku sebaik itu?

Kami berkencan, dan melewati hari-hari kami disana dengan sangat bahagia.

Bahkan ketika Hoseok hyeong bergabung, dan tak lama kemudian Jungkook bergabung disana dengan kami, hubunganku dengan Jin hyeong masih sangat baik-baik saja.

Kami adalah sepasang kekasih yang saling mengerti dan melengkapi.

Sampai ketika V mulai sering memunculkan dirinya dihadapan Jin hyeong.

Dan jati diri Jin hyeong yang sebenarnya terbongkar...

Saat itulah hubungan kami berantakan.

Aku.. Harus meninggalkannya! Apapun yang terjadi, aku harus meninggalkannya! Tega atau tidak tega aku harus berpisah dengannya!

Namun, kurasa Jin hyeong masih tidak bisa merelakanku...

Sampai patung itupun... Dibawa ke dalam kamarnya? Ia ternyata masih terus menyimpan patung itu selama ini?

Cih!

Pantas saja tubuhku sering terasa lemah di pagi hari!

Karena jika Jin hyeong mencium patung itu, maka V akan masuk ke dalam mimpinya, dan bercinta dengannya.

Dan setiap V bercinta dalam mimpi seseorang, maka tenagaku ini yang akan terkuras habis sampai aku merasa sangat lemah keesokan paginya.

Jin hyeong... Sampai kapan sebenarnya kau mau terus hidup dalam mimpimu ini?

Kapankah kau siap bangun dari mimpi-mimpimu bersamaku ataupun V?

Karena sampai kapanpun, aku tak akan pernah... Bisa kembali padamu...

Jadi kumohon, hyeong... Cepatlah bangun dari mimpi-mimpimu!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOSEOK POV**

Aku menatap wajahku yang terpantul di kaca dihadapanku.

Sebenarnya... Dimanakah kekuranganku sehingga Taehyung tidak pernah bisa memberikan hatinya seutuhnya hanya untukku?

Atau... Karena aku ini hanya manusia biasa? Makanya, ia tidak tertarik padaku sepenuhnya?

Ia hanya membutuhkanku untuk memuaskan nafsunya... Dan tololnya, aku selalu pasrah setiap ia melakukan itu padaku.

Aku tidak bisa menolaknya.

Ah, bukan tidak bisa... Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak mau menolaknya.. Aku.. Tidak bersedia menolak permintaannya...

Karena aku.. Haus akan cumbuan dan belaiannya...

Aku ingat betul pertama kali aku bergabung di tempat itu.

Saat itu, Jin hyeong dan Taehyung sedang berpacaran.. Aku bisa meilhat betapa bahagianya Taehyung ketika menjadi kekasih Jin hyeong..

Mereka benar-benar terlihat sebagai sepasang kekasih terbaik di dunia ini!

Bahkan, seingatku, selama ia berpacaran dengan Jin hyeong, ia memberikan semua cinta dan perhatiannya hanya untuk Jin hyeong seorang...

Dan aku bahkan dengan sangat bodohnya, sudah jatuh cinta padanya sejak saat itu..

Aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Taehyung sejak pertama kali ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengajakku berkenalan saat aku pertama kali datang ke tempat itu sambil menangis. Walau saat itu, Taehyung mengacuhkan perasaanku dan hanya fokus memberikan cintanya sepenuhnya hanya kepada Jin hyeong seorang.

Tidak seperti denganku sekarang.. Taehyung bukan hanya tidak mencintaiku sepenuhnya, ia bahkan menyatakan terang-terangan bahwa ia juga menyukai Jimin...

Tanpa sadar air mataku menetes.

Taehyung a... Apa aku... Benar-benar tidak akan pernah bisa memilikimu seutuhnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JUNGKOOK POV**

Ini sudah hampir jam sebelas siang, namun Yoongi hyeong maupun Jimin hyeong belum juga terlihat keluar dari kamar Jimin hyeong.

Apa mereka tertidur selama itu?

Atau... Ada hal lain yang mereka lakukan berduaan di dalam sana?

Yaishhhh!

Berbagai pikiran jelek melintas di benakku.

Aku benar-benar bingung... Aku ingin rasanya masuk kesana karena aku juga mencemaskan kondisi Jimin hyeong..

Tapi, aku belum siap melihat Yoongi hyeong yang duduk disebelah Jimin hyeong untuk menjaganya.

Apa yang harus kulakukan sebenarnya?

Apa benar... Yoongi hyeong begitu mencintai Jimin hyeong?

Lalu.. Bagaimana denganku?

Tanpa sadar air mataku menetes.

Tidakkah Yoongi hyeong ... Menyadari semua perasaanku untuknya selama ini?

Atau... Ia sudah menolakku dan berpura-pura tidak tahu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NAMJOON POV**

Sudah hampir tiga jam Jin hyeong kukurung dalam kamarku.

Karena aku takut, jika Jin hyeong menghilang dari pandanganku, Taehyung akan nekat mendatanginya dan menyakiti hatinya.

Betapa tololnya aku! Mengapa aku harus menceritakan pada Taehyung bahwa Jin hyeong masih menyimpan patung itu dalam kamarnya?

"Namjoon a~ Sampai kapan kita akan terus di kamar begini? Aku bosan~" gerutu Jin hyeong yang sedari tadi bermain game dihandphonenya sambil berbaring di kasurku.

"Apa kau siap jika Taehyung menanyakan masalah patung itu padamu?" tanyaku.

Jin hyeong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku belum siap menghadapinya... Lagian, mengapa kau ceritakan padanya?" sahut Jin hyeong sambil memajukan bibirnya, menyatakan bahwa ia sedang kesal.

"Mian, hyeong~ Aku hanya berniat menanyakan mengapa V meniduri Jimin, bukannya dirimu... Aku lupa bahwa tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan masalah patung itu..." sahutku dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah.

Jin hyeong menatapku. "Aku sangat kesal.. Tapi anehnya, aku tidak bisa marah padamu... Karena kau sudah terlalu banyak melindungiku selama ini, Namjoon a~"

Dan tiba-tiba saja aku teringat dengan Jungkook!

Pasti saat ini Jungkook begitu terluka karena mengetahui Yoongi hyeong menjaga Jimin sejak malam tadi.

Apa benar Yoongi hyeong.. Mencintai Jimin?

Haruskah aku ke kamar Jungkook dan menghiburnya? Atau... Sudah seharusnya aku membiarkannya seperti ini agar aku semakin cepat bisa melupakannya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIMIN POV**

Setelah tangisku mereda, aku menceritakan apa yang kulihat tadi kepada Yoongi hyeong.

Yoongi hyeong menatapku, seperti biasa, datar, tidak ada ekspresi apapun, membuatku jadi bingung membaca situasi sebenarnya.

"Kurasa kau sangat kelelahan sampai kau bermimpi semenyeramkan itu, Jimin a.." sahutnya menghiburku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, berusaha meyakinkah Yoongi hyeong bahwa yang kulihat adalah hal nyata, namun ia tetap berkata ketika ia bangun tidur, cuaca normal-normal saja, tidak gelap dan juga tidak ada apapun dalam kamar itu selain aku dan dia.

"Aku yakin kau hanya kelelahan makanya kau bermimpi seburuk itu.." sahutnya.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat satu hal!

"Ah, hyeong.. Ngomong-ngomong, mengapa kau bisa ada di kamarku? Mengapa kau mengompres keningku? Apa aku demam? Mengapa kau tahu aku tidak enak badan?" tanyaku.

Yoongi hyeong menatapku. "Aku tadinya ingin mengajakmu duduk menemaniku di kebun belakang semalam karena aku tidak bisa tidur... Tapi aku mengetuk pintu kamarmu dan kau tidak juga membukanya, jadi aku mencoba masuk, namun kau sudah tergeletak di lantai... Ngomong-ngomong, mengapa kau pingsan semalam?"

Aku bingung harus berkata apa. "Aku juga tidak tahu, hyeong~ Rasanya dadaku sangat sesak... Seluruh tubuh bagian dalamku terasa panas terbakar, namun tubuh luarku justru berkeringat dingin... Aku juga tidak tahu ada apa denganku.."

"Berisitirahatlah yang cukup seharian ini... Aku yang akan membantu Jungkook merapikan rumah hari ini.." sahutnya, membuatku begitu terharu dengan semua perhatiannya.

Aku segera memeluk tubuh Yoongi hyeong. "Hyeong... Bolehkah kujawab pertanyaanmu sekarang?"

"Uh?" Kudengar suara Yoongi hyeong yang terdengar kebingungan.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap tepat ke kedua bola matanya.

"Aku... Juga mencintaimu, hyeong..." sahutku.

Yoongi hyeong membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Aku serius, hyeong... Aku sudah banyak berpikir akhir-akhir ini, dan aku semakin yakin akan perasaanku.. Saranghae, hyeong~"

CUP!

Sebuah kecupan kilat menempel di bibirku.

Aku tersenyum, dan kini giliranku yang memulai permainan cinta ini.

Aku memajukan wajahku dan memiringkan kepalaku.

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku dan bibirku melumat pelan bibir Yoongi hyeong.

Yoongi hyeong membalas lumatanku, dan kami berciuman untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Setelah kami mulai kehabisan nafas, kami menyudahi ciuman itu.

"Kalau begitu, mulai detik ini, kau milikku seorang, araseo?" sahutnya sambil tersenyum dan memegang kedua pipiku dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Aku tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalaku.

"Namun.. Rahasiakan dulu hal ini dari siapapun... Aku akan mencari waktu yang tepat.. Untuk mengatakan pada yang lainnya mengenai hubungan kita... Araseo?" sahut Yoongi hyeong.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku lagi. "Ne~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

Sialan!

Yoongi hyeong sialan!

Ia berani-beraninya merebut Jimin dariku?

Aku tadinya berencana hanya mengintip ke kamar Jimin untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan Jimin, namun yang kulihat ketika membuka pelan pintu kamar Jimin justru adalah Jimin dan Yoongi hyeong yang tengah berciuman dengan penuh kenikmatan!

Aku segera menutup pintu kamar itu dan menguping sejenak.

Ternyata benar, Yoongi hyeong bermaksud merahasiakan hal ini dari yang lainnya.

Dan saat itu juga, aku bisa merasakan aura V yang begitu kuat dari dalam tubuhku.

Aku tersenyum. "Saatnya permainan kita mulai, V" sahutku kepada diriku sendiri.

Siapa bilang Yoongi hyeong bisa merebut Jimin dariku?

Dan malam itu, aku tahu V akan melakukan hal itu kepada Jimin dengan sendirinya, tanpa perlu lewat mimpi kali ini.

V mendatangi kamar Jimin tepat pukul 00.01 AM, memunculkan sosok bersayapnya di kamar Jimin, sementara aku bisa melihat semua yang V lakukan hanya dengan memejamkan kedua bola mataku.

V mendatangi Jimin.

Aku bisa melihat ekspresi Jimin yang begitu terkejut dengan kehadiran V yang sangat tiba-tiba dihadapannya.

V, yang sudah terbakar nafsu dan emosi karena Jimin menjadi kekasih Yoongi hyeong, segera menindih tubuh Jimin tanpa basa basi.

V segera mencumbu Jimin dengan ganasnya, sementara Jimin berusaha meronta dan memberontak.

Jimin berkali-kali berusaha mendorong tubuh V, namun kekuatan V tidak akan sanggup diatasi Jimin!

V terus mencumbu Jimin, lidahnya menjalar dari wajah ke leher Jimin, kemudian tangannya mulai menelanjangi tubuh Jimin, dan lidahnya mulai bermain di area tubuh Jimin.

Jimin semakin meronta, dan V semakin terbakar nafsu melihat Jimin meronta seperti itu.

Dan malam itu juga Jimin habis dalam genggaman V yang dipenuhi hawa nafsu dan emosinya itu.

Bukan hanya malam itu, bahkan malam-malam selanjutnya pun V terus meniduri Jimin..

Awalnya, Jimin terus berusaha meronta dan memberontak..

Namun, lama kelamaan, Jimin rasanya mulai tergoda dengan pesona dan aura V.

Karena ketika V berusaha menidurinya untuk keenam kalinya, Jimin dengan pasrah melakukannya. Tidak ada lagi perlawanan, tidak ada pemberontakan...

Dan aku bahkan bisa merasakan, bahwa Jimin mulai merasakan kenikmatan itu!

Kenikmatan ketika berhubungan dengan V.

Cih! Dasar pria munafik...

Awalnya kau begitu keras menolak V karena merasa tubuhmu kini hanya milik Yoongi hyeong seorang, tapi toh akhirnya kau justru sangat menikmati ketika bercinta dengan V...

Dasar si bodoh Park Jimin...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIMIN POV**

Aku terbaring lelah malam itu di atas kasurku.

Tubuhku masih telanjang bulat, tanpa busana sama sekali, tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menempel di tubuhku.

Tubuhku dibasahi keringat, namun entah mengapa aku merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa.. Sangat luar biasa...

Sebuah kenikmatan yang memabukkanku... Kenikmatan yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya..

Dan kenikmatan itu justru kudapatkan setelah bercinta dengan sosok yang tak kumengerti itu apa ataupun itu siapa...

Sosok bersayap yang menyeramkan itu, awalnya membuatku begitu takut ketika ia memaksaku berhubungan dengannya.

Namun entah mengapa, semakin kesini aku justru merasakan kenikmatan ketika berhubungan dengannya.

Dan ini sudah kedelapan kalinya aku berhubungan dengan sosok bersayap hitam itu.

Dan tentu saja! Aku merahasiakan ini semua dari Yoongi hyeong!

Mana mungkin aku mengatakan kepada kekasihku bahwa aku menikmati bercinta dengan sosok itu?

Aku akan melukai perasaan Yoongi hyeong!

Namun, aku tidak bisa menolak sosok itu.. Aku tidak bisa menolak jika ia mengajakku bercinta... Aku selalu berusaha lari dan menghindarinya, namun aku tidak bisa menolaknya...

Dan aku merasa... Aku mulai terjebak dalam sebuah kebohongan.

I'm caught in a lie..

Dan tiba-tiba sebuah lagu seolah terputar di telingaku.

Sebuah lagu dengan suaraku yang menyanyikan lagu itu.

Mengapa bisa suaraku yang terdengar sementara aku bahkan tidak tahu lagu apa itu!

Apakah suara itu, suara isi hatiku? Batinku kah yang menyanyikannya?

" _ **Tell me  
With your sweet smile  
Tell me  
Tell me like you're whispering into my ears  
Don't be like a prey  
Be Smooth like a like a snake  
I want to escape but**_

 _ **Ah woo woo  
Get away away away from me  
Get away away from me  
Ah woo woo  
Whatever it takes, save me, me  
Save me**_

 _ **It keeps happening even though I run away  
I'm caught in a lie**_

 _ **Caught in a lie  
Find the me that was innocent  
I can't free myself from this lie  
Give me back my laughter**_

 _ **Caught in a lie  
Take me out of his hell  
I can't free myself from this pain  
Save the me who's being punished**_

 _ **Want me  
The me who has lost the way  
Want me  
Like always, I**_

 _ **I feel so far away  
You always come my way  
I repeat again**_

 _ **Ah woo woo  
Get away away away from me  
Get away away from me  
Ah woo woo  
Whatever it takes, save me, me  
Save me**_

 _ **It keeps happening even though I run away  
I'm caught in a lie**_

 _ **Caught in a lie  
Find the me that was innocent  
I can't free myself from this lie  
Give me back my laughter**_

 _ **Caught in a lie  
Take me out of his hell  
I can't free myself from this pain  
Save the me who's being punished**_

 _ **I'm still the same me  
The me from before is still here but  
The lie that's gotten too big  
Is trying to swallow me up**_

 _ **Caught in a lie  
Find the me that was innocent  
I can't free myself from this lie  
Give me back my laughter**_

 _ **Caught in a lie  
Take me out of his hell  
I can't free myself from this pain  
Save the me who's being punished**_"

Dan aku tersentak mendengar liriknya!

Seolah menggambarkan betapa aku terjebak dalam semua kebohonganku kepada Yoongi hyeong... Menggambarkan diriku yang tak bisa lepas dari nafsu berhubungan dengan sosok bersayap itu dan terus membohongi Yoongi hyeong mengenai hal ini...

It keeps happening even though I run away... I'm caught in a lie...

Caught in a lie... Find the me that was innocent... I can't free myself from this lie... Give me back my laughter...

Caught in a lie... Take me out of his hell... I can't free myself from this pain... Save the me who's being punished...

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Senashin0817 : senaaaa apa kabar longtime no seeeeee {} kagol itu apa artinya ya btw? kurang paham XD whoaaa ada yg gregetan nunggu apdetan ff ini? terharu tau sini2 peluk/? #modusan XD whoaaaa 1000 jempol thx thx thx a lot! :* asli saya bener2 kaga nyangka bakalan ada yg suka sama ff tidak jelas ini :) hug sini hug dulu atuhlah XD here next chapternya :)**

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22 : beauty ghost, kayak kim sohyun di lets fight ghost :) jungkook ember wkwkw XD kan mereka bertukar informasi/? ciye yg kaga sabar, abang tae-v juga kaga sabar nih baca review dewicantik :)**

 **Krystalya : SIAPA DIA? /teriak sambil liat PC/ wkwkw XD iya Bangtan Bloody School, ini lg saya garap, insya allah saya post pas ff ini end :) saya line berapa ya? berapa aja boleh/? wkwkw #SokMisteriusBiarKeren**

 **misharutherford : jin belum imunisasi campak sih pas bayi #apahubungannya XD hayo chimchim kenapa hayo?**

 **ekayuni018 : nyut2an kok kayak rollercoaster yun? rollercoaster mah tegang atuh XD hayolo siapa mereka hayo? :) kok saya ngakak ya baca "senam jantung"? XD**

 **Sugas kumamon : apakah jimin dan yoongi akan enaena? #apaini XD**

 **yuu : yuuuuuuu ai miss yuuuuuu {} saya juga kangen kamu {} cinta segi aneh/? wkwkw XD kok ada namamu juga disana? mau saya masukin? jd figuran hantunya gitu wkwkw XD**

 **taniaarmy19 : gpp tan, kalo sibuk jgn maksain baca :) baca ff saya pas ada waktu aja :) waduh TBC nya dirutuki lagi XD minimini cepet bikin mini junior! #iniapa XD yhaaaa.. udah nunggu buat tau arti ngecapruk, malah kaga dijawab, kecewa abang XD u too, fighting! :)**

 **Nam0SuPD: alhamdulillah kalo segini udah dibilang rumit /nangis terhura di pelukan jin eomma/ asli saya waktu bikin ff ini ngerasa kok gaje bgt ini ff loh :( alhamdulillah kalo ada yang suka {} jiaaaah jgn benci sama taetae, benci aja sama V/?**

 **StarlightLeo: hayooo XD hybrid? siapa yg hybrid btw? eh kok saya kaga nyambung ya? u too, fighting!**

* * *

 **AKHIRNYA HWARANG TAYANG!**

 **TAEHYUNG KOK CANTIK DI HWARANG? JADI LEBIH NAKSIR TAEHYUNG VERSI RAMBUT PANJANG DARIPADA JISOO BLACKPINK/? #abaikan**

 **BTW, GARA2 OST HWARANG, SAYA DAPET INSPIRASI LAGI BIKIN FF XD**

 **SUDAH SAYA POST PROLOGUENYA, SILAKAN DIBACA YA :)**

 **"EVEN IF I DIE, IT'S YOU - #KookJin #TaeJin #TaeGi FF"**


	14. Chapter 14: MY REFLECTION

**Title: Bangtan Fear Street**

 **Cast: Jin, Suga, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook**

 **Lenght: Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95}**

 **Semua visualisasi member Bangtan disini based on MV "Blood, Swet, Tears" ya.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 14 : MY REFLECTION**

 **.**

 **YOONGI POV**

Aku bisa merasakan dengan sangat kuat!

Akhir-akhir ini aura mengerikan milik V seringkali kurasakan setiap malamnya, tapi mengapa baik Jimin maupun Jin hyeong tidak ada yang menceritakan apapun?

Apa Hoseok?

Tapi auranya berbeda!

Aku bisa merasakan perbedaan aura ketika Taehyung dan V yang sedang bermain.

Aura ini sangat kuat! Aku yakin ini V bukan Taehyung.

Dan setahuku, V tidak akan pernah menyentuh Hoseok.. Karena V tidak tertarik dengan Hoseok...

Hanya Taehyung dan nafsu biadabnya itu yang menyukai permainannya dengan Hoseok, tapi tidak dengan V!

Lalu, siapa yang menjadi korban V kali ini?

Aku sangat yakin, hanya ada dua kemungkinan.

Jin hyeong.. Atau Jimin...

Tapi sudah dua hari belakangan ini aku bertanya pada Jin hyeong, ia bilang ia tidak pernah didatangi V dalam mimpinya.

Lalu... Jimin?

Tapi Jimin pasti bercerita padaku kan jika ada sesuatu antara dirinya dengan V?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JUNGKOOK POV**

"Sudah cukup lama jiwa psikopatmu tertahan, hyeong.. Apa korbanmu sudah kau habisi semua makanya kau berhenti?" tanyaku ketika Taehyung hyeong masuk ke kamarku karena ia bilang ia bosan di kamarnya sendirian.

Taehyung hyeong menatapku. "Akhir-akhir ini ada permainan yang lebih menyenangkan daripada memutilasi orang, Jungkook a~"

"Uh?" Aku menatap kebingungan ke arah Taehyung hyeong.

Dan sebuah senyuman, seringai yang mengerikan itu, terbentuk di wajahnya. "Bermain dengan orang yang kau cintai, namun ia sudah menjadi kekasih orang lain.. Bukankah itu... Menyenangkan?"

"Apa.. Maksudmu, hyeong?" tanyaku sambil memicingkan kedua bola mataku menatap Taehyung hyeong.

"Tenang saja, Jungkook a~ Aku selalu menepati janjiku padamu kan? Aku janji, Yoongi hyeong pasti akan jadi milikmu.. Karena Jimin akan jatuh dalam pelukanku..." sahutnya sambil menyeringai.

"Hyeong! Apa maksud ucapanmu? Bermain dengan kekasih orang lain? Siapa? Apa maksudmu?" Aku semakin kebingungan.

Taehyung hyeong memegang pundakku. "Kau tak perlu memikirkan banyak hal, serahkan semua padaku..."

Aku menatapnya, masih dengan ekspresi kebingungan. "Aku sama sekali tak mengerti sedikitpun maksud ucapanmu kali ini, hyeong..."

"Bukankah mereka sudah menyebutku pendosa? Sejak dulu?" sahutnya dengan tatapan suram.

"Uh?" Aku menatapnya.

"They called me a sinner..." sahutnya dengan ekspresi sangat suram.

"Hyeong..." sahutku sambil menepuk bahunya, berusaha menyemangatinya.

"Gwenchana... Toh aku sudah menghabisi sebagian besar dari mereka semua..." sahutnya, kali ini dengan seringai mengerikan lagi di wajahnya.

"Kau... Kedua sisi dalam dirimu... Sangat mengerikan, hyeong..." sahutku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIMIN POV**

"Jimin a~ Waktunya kita berkencan..." sahut Yoongi ketika ia masuk ke dalam kamarku siang itu.

"Uh?" Aku bingung mengapa Yoongi hyeong tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarku dan mengatakan hal itu.

"Jin hyeong memintaku menyuruhmu ke mini market, ada beberapa hal yang harus kau beli, dan Jin hyeong bilang ia harus mengerjakan sesuatu jadi ia memintamu yang berbelanja sendirian.. Tapi tenang saja, aku akan menemanimu... Sekalian kita kencan~" sahut Yoongi hyeong dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Membuatnya terlihat.. Sangat. Tampan.. Dan keren...

"Oke, call!" sahutku sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kalau begitu, cepat ganti bajumu.. Kau harus berdandan semanis mungkin agar aku semakin tertarik padamu..." sahutnya dengan senyum menggodaku.

"Cih~ Memangnya kalau aku tidak berdandan manis, kau akan meninggalkanku?" gerutuku.

"Siapa tahu aku menemukan pria lain yang lebih menarik darimu..." sahutnya, menggodaku lagi.

"Hyeoooooooong~" gerutuku. Membuat Yoongi hyeong tertawa dan segera memeluk erat tubuhku dari belakang.

Sebuah back hug yang begitu membuatku terasa nyaman.

Yoongi hyeong memeluk erat tubuhku dari belakang, dagunya diletakkan dibahuku, kedua tangannya memeluk erat pinggangku, dan nafasnya di telingaku membuat sekujur tubuhku bergidik.

Mengapa nafasnya membuatku bergairah? Dasar menyebalkan! Hahaha...

"Cepat ganti bajumu, aku ingin melihat keindahan tubuhmu, Jimin a.." bisiknya tepat di telingaku.

Membuatku tersenyum mendengar ucapannya.

"Kau mulai berani nakal rupanya, hyeong.." sahutku sambil tersenyum.

"Apa salah kalau aku menikmati keindahan tubuh kekasihku, huh?" sahutya sambil memiringkan kepalanya menatapku.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku menata wajahnya yang berada tepat di atas bahuku, dan tatapan kami bertemu dalam jarak sedekat itu.

Aku bisa melihat tatapan mata Yoongi hyeong kini terfokus ke bibir tebalku ini.

Aku memejamkan mataku, dan benar saja, bibir Yoongi hyeong langsung melumat liar bibirku.

Aku baru tahu, bahwa sebuah ciuman dalam posisi backhug seperti ini terasa begitu nikmat.

Aku membalas lumatan-lumatannya, dan lumatan Yoongi hyeong semakin meliar.

Tangannya yang melingkar di pinggangku kini mulai menyusup masuk ke dalam kaos yang kukenakan.

Tangannya dengan liar meraba-raba seluruh anggota tubuhku, sementara bibirnya terus melumat liar bibirku, membuatku mengeluarkan desahan-desahan kecil.

Sebuah kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

"Nghhhhhh~ Mppphhhh~" Desahan-desahan itu terdengar dari mulutku, sementara kini tangan Yoongi hyeong mulai meraba raba ke dalam celanaku.

"Nghhhhh~~ Sshhhhhhh~ Hyeo..nghhhhhhhh.~~~~~~" Desahanku semakin menjadi-jadi.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, ketika tangan Yoongi hyeong mulai menyentuh area kemaluanku, aku tiba-tiba teringat dengan sosok pria bersayap hitam itu.

DEG!

Entah mengapa seketika itu juga aku teringat akan semua adegan bercinta yang kulakukan dengan sosok bersayap itu!

Aku refleks mendorong tangan Yoongi hyeong agar melepaskan tangannya dari tubuhku.

Yoongi hyeong melepaskan ciumannya dan menatapku dengan kebingungan. "Waeyo?"

Aku bingung harus berkata apa, jadi aku berbohong dan berkata, "Kapan kita akan ke mini market? Bagaimana jika Jin hyeong memarahiku karena tak juga berangkat?"

"Ah, majjayo... Kau harus segera ke mini market, huft~" sahut Yoongi hyeong sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuhku.

"Hehehe~" Aku berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin di hadapan Yoongi hyeong agar ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada hal lain yang sedang kupikirkan.

"Cepat ganti bajumu..." sahut Yoongi hyeong, masih dengan senyuman menggodaku.

"Disini?" tanyaku sambil membelalakan kedua bola mataku.

Yoongi hyeong menganggukan kepalanya. "Kan sudah kubilang, aku ingin melihat keindahan tubuh kekasihku..."

Jadi, aku terpaksa membuka kaosku dihadapannya, lalu mengenakan kaos baru yang lebih rapi.

"Jimin a... Kau... Dipukuli oleh siapa?" tanya Yoongi hyeong sambil menatap dengan bingung ke arahku ketika aku selesai mengenakan kaos yang akan kupakai ke mini maket bersamanya.

"Uh? Aku tidak dipukuli siapapun.." sahutku.

"Mengapa tubuhmu... Banyak bekas berwarna merah keunguan? Seperti habis dipukuli... Atau... Dicium seseorang..." sahut Yoongi hyeong.

Aku membelalakan kedua bola mataku. Apa ciuman dan kecupan pria bersayap itu membekas di tubuhku?

Yoongi hyeong memicingkan kedua bola matanya, menatapku dengan curiga.

"Uh... Aku rasa itu bekas pukulan dulu.. Kau tahu kan dulu aku bekerja di berbagai tempat, dan aku pernah dipukuli saat menjadi nelayan namun tidak mendapatkan banyak ikan..." sahutku, berbohong.

"Jinjja?" tanya Yoongi hyeong.

"Tentu saja! Untuk apa aku membohongimu? Hehehe~" sahutku sambil mencoba tersenyum.

" _I'm caught in a lie..._ " gumam batinku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Jimin dan Yoongi pergi berbelanja dan menghabiskan waktu bersama berduaan di mini market itu.

Siapapun yang melihat mereka pasti menyangka mereka adalah pasangan pengantin baru, karena mereka terlihat begitu romantis.

"Hyeong, haruskah kita membeli sikat gigi kembaran? Seperti pasangan kekasih lainnya?" tanya Jimin sambil menunjukkan dua buah sikat gigi couple ke hadapan Yoongi.

"Kau menyukai hal-hal seperti ini rupanya? Aigoo~" sahut Yoongi sambil mengusap pelan kepala Jimin.

Mereka terus bercanda dan terlihat sangat mesra ketika memilih barang-barang yang akan mereka beli.

Jimin berusaha terus terlihat manis di hadapan Yoongi agar Yoongi melupakan kecurigaannya atas bekas cumbuan V di tubuhnya.

Setelah selesai berbelanja, mereka menyempatkan mampir di sebuah rumah makan.

"Ayo kita makan siang dulu.." sahut Yoongi.

Selama makan pun mereka terlihat sangat bahagia.

Jimin berkali-kali menyuapkan makanan ke mulut Yoongi, membuat Yoongi tersenyum bahagia melihat betapa manis sikap kekasihnya itu.

Namun, benaknya terus bertanya-tanya, apakah bekas di tubuh Jimin ada hubungannya dengan aura V yang sering dirasakannya akhir-akhir ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NAMJOON POV**

Aku bisa melihat Jungkook terduduk sambil menangis di sudut kamarnya.

Tadi, ketika aku berencana turun ke lantai satu, aku melihat Jungkook berdiri di anak tangga ketiga dari bawah, menatap ke arah pintu keluar.

Dan ketika aku melihat ke arah yang sama, ternyata ada Yoongi hyeong dan Jimin sedang tertawa berduaan berjalan keluar rumah bersama.

Jungkook menatap mereka berdua dari kejauhan dengan ekspresi yang begitu sedih.

Jungkook membalikan badannya, tidak jadi turun ke bawah, dan ia memergoki aku yang tengah memperhatikannya dari belakang.

Jungkook hanya menganggukan kepalanya, menyapaku sesingkat itu, lalu berjalan masuk ke kamarnya.

Aku memutuskan turun ke bawah dan memgambil minum, lalu duduk di ruang utama dan terus berpikir, apakah aku harus ke kamar Jungkook untuk menghiburnya, atau lebih baik aku mendiamkannya saja.

Aku sudah berkali-kali berusaha melupakan perasaanku yang sudah ditolak oleh Jungkook berkali-kali ini, namun hatiku tetap tidak bisa mendiamkannya dalam keadaan sesedih itu.

Jadi, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Dan benar saja, aku bisa melihatnya menangis di sudut kamarnya ketika aku membuka pintu kamarnya.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk disampingnya.

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menghiburnya, jadi aku hanya menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya, berusaha menenangkannya dari tangisnya.

Jungkook terus menangis untuk beberapa saat lamanya, dan aku akhirnya terpikirkan untuk menyanyikan lagu ciptaanku untuknya.

" ** _I know  
Every life's a movie  
We got different stars and stories  
We got different nights and mornings  
Our scenarios ain't just boring _**

**_I find this movie very amusing  
Everyday, I want to shoot it well  
I want to caress myself  
I want to caress myself_**

 ** _But you know, sometimes I really really hate myself  
To be honest, quite often, I really hate myself  
When I really hate myself, I go to Dduksum  
I just stand there with the familiar darkness_**

 ** _With the people that are smiling and beer,  
Which makes me smile  
Coming to me softly, fear, which holds my hand  
It's okay because everyone is in twos or threes  
It'd be nice if I had friends too_**

 ** _The world is just another name for despair  
My height is just another diameter for the earth  
I am all of my joy and anxiety  
It repeats everyday, the love and hate directed to me  
Hey you, who's looking over the Han River  
If we bump into each other while passing, would it be fate?  
Or maybe we bumped into each other in our past life  
Maybe we bumped into each other countless times_**

 ** _In the darkness,  
People look happier than the day  
Everyone else knows where they're supposed to be  
But only I walk without purpose  
But still, blending in with them is more comfortable  
Dduksum, which has swallowed up the night  
Hands me an entirely different world  
I want to be free  
I want to be free from freedom  
Because right now I'm happy but I'm unhappy  
I'm looking at myself  
At Dduksum_**

 ** _I wish I could love myself  
I wish I could love myself  
I wish I could love myself  
I wish I could love myself_**

 ** _I wish I could love myself  
I wish I could love myself  
I wish I could love myself  
I wish I could love myself_**"

"But you know, sometimes I really really hate myself... To be honest, quite often, I really hate myself..." sahut Jungkook sambil menghapus air matanya.

Aku menatap Jungkook yang sudah mulai bisa menghentikan tangisnya.

"I wish I could love myself..." sahutnya lagi sambil menghapus air mata di wajahnya.

"Jungkook a..." sahutku.

"Mengapa harus Jimin hyeong, hyeong? Aku sangat membenci diriku saat ini... Aku membenci diriku yang patah hati karena Yoongi hyeong.. Aku membenci diriku yang tidak bisa membenci Jimin hyeong sama sekali padahal ia saingan cintaku..." sahutnya sambil berusaha menahan agar air matanya tidak mengalir lagi.

"Jimin... Memang tidak patut kau benci.. Karena ia bahkan tidak bersalah sama sekali... Apa kau pernah bercerita padanya mengenai perasaanmu pada Yoongi hyeong?" tanyaku.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jimin tidak bersalah..." sahutku.

"Yoongi hyeong juga tidak salah.. Ia berhak memilih siapa yang akan dicintainya... Tapi mengapa hatiku begitu sakit, hyeong?" sahutnya. Air mata kembali menetes dari kedua bola matanya.

Aku memeluk tubuhnya, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Apakah sesakit ini rasanya patah hati, hyeong?" sahutnya.

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku hanya terus memeluknya sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya.

"Apa kau juga sesakit ini.. Ketika aku menolakmu, hyeong?" sahutnya tiba-tiba.

Membuatku berhenti bernafas beberapa detik lamanya. Untuk apa ia menanyakan hal itu? Dasar pabo~

"Mianhae, hyeong... Mianhae, karena sudah melukai perasaanmu seperti ini... Aku rasa... Ini karmaku... Karena seenanknya menolakmu tanpa berpikir betapa tersakitinya perasaanmu dengan semua penolakanku..." sahutnya sambil terisak dalam tangis.

"Gwenchana, imma.. Gwenchana... Aku baik-baik saja... Bukankah kau pernah bilang padaku? Bahwa perasaan seseorang tidak bisa dipaksakan?" sahutku sambil berusaha menenangkannya.

Malamnya, aku berjalan sendirian di tempat biasanya aku berjalan-jalan sendirian setiap kali otakku dipenuhi banyak masalah.

Dduksum.

Aku menatap ke sekelilingku.

Banyak orang-orang yang tertawa bersama teman-temannya dengan ditemani sebotol bir di setiap tangan mereka.

Ada beberapa pasangan kekasih yang terlihat begitu bahagia bersama.

Sementara aku hanya berjalan sendirian.

Dengan segala pikiran yang memenuhi benakku.

Aku memejamkan kedua bola mataku, menikmati suara-suara alam yang terdengar.

Dan aku bisa melihat cerminan diriku dan semua masa laluku melintas dalam benakku.

Cerminan masa laluku.

Ketika aku pertama kali dibawa ke tempat itu.

Dalam keadaan yang tidak bisa menerima mengapa aku dibawa kesana.

Dalam kondisi sebagai anak yang dibuang oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Jin hyeong dan Yoongi hyeong menyambutku disana dengan senyuman mereka. Senyuman yang pertama kali kulihat setelah aku selalu dijadikan bahan cibiran oleh orang-orang disekitarku sebelumnya.

Sejak kecil, aku memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata, dan awalnya orang tuaku merasa sangat bangga.

Sampai ketika kejadian itu terjadi. Ketika aku... Berhasil menyelesaikan semua soal-soal ujian tingkat universitas, sementara aku masih duduk di bangku SD.

Ketika aku... Memberikan ide brilianku untuk menyembunyikan mayat teman appa yang tidak sengaja dibunuh oleh appa ketika appa mabuk berat dan teman appa itu berusaha mengancamnya dengan suatu bukti bahwa appa memanipulasi laporan keuangan perusahaannya.

Sejak saat itu, orang tuaku tidak lagi bangga dengan kecerdasanku. Mereka justru menganggapku sebagai.. Monster...

Kecerdasanku dianggap sebagai sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal, dan ideku untuk menyembunyikan mayat teman appa dianggap mereka sebagai tanda bahwa aku memiliki kelainan jiwa, karena seharusnya anak seusiaku akan menangis dan ketakutan ketika melihat ayahnya membunuh seseorang, bukannya justru dengan tenang memberikan jalan keluar untuk menyembunyikan kejahatan itu dari pihak yang berwenang.

Sejak saat itu, kedua orang tuaku dan orang-orang yang tinggal disekitar rumahku menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Mereka bahkan mencibirku sebagai anak aneh dari serang pembunuh ketika akhirnya appa menyerahkan diri ke kantor polisi dan dipenjara untuk kasus pembunuhan.

Eomma tidak tahan membesarkanku sendirian, jadi aku dikirim kesana. Ke tempat itu.

Namun kini aku bersyukur karena dulu eomma mengirimku kesana.

Karena justru disanalah, duniaku berubah menjadi lebih berwarna.

Dan aku bisa menjadi diriku yang seperti sekarang ini.

Walau aku tahu yang kulakukan saat ini juga salah, walau aku terkadang membenci diriku sendiri yang memilih untuk hidup dengan jalan seperti ini, tapi setidaknya aku dikelilingi orang-orang yang sama salahnya denganku. Dan kami menjalani kehidupan kami dengan sangat baik.

Sosok Jin hyeong dan Yoongi hyeong yang mengerti akan keanehan dalam diriku ini. Kedatangan Taehyung kesana yang menunjukkan padaku bahwa ada manusia yang jauh lebih mengerikan daripada diriku di dunia ini.

Kedatangan Hoseok dan Jungkook yang juga memberikan warna baru dalam kehidupanku.

Aku... Memang sudah seharusnya mensyukuri semua ini kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

Aku bisa merasakan auranya berjalan mendekati kamarku.

Dan benar saja, bahkan tanpa mengetuk, Yoongi hyeong langsung membuka pintu kamarku dan menatapku dengan tatapan "ingin membunuh" nya itu.

"Taehyung a! Jawab jujur pertanyaanku! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jimin?" sahut pria bertubuh mungil dihadapanku itu.

"Aku? Aku tidak melakukan apapun.." sahutku dengan ekspresi polos. Memang benar aku tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Bukan kau... Tapi V! Apa yang V lakukan pada Jimin?" sahutnya dengan tatapan sangat tajam. Aku yakin ia begitu ingin membunuhku, atau V.

"Tanyakan saja padanya langsung.. Bukankah V dan Suga bisa berkomunikasi secara langsung tanpa memerlukan tubuh kita?" sahutku dengan senyuman menyeringai.

Yoongi hyeong memicingkan kedua bola matanya.

"Ah! Aku lupa... Suga sudah lama.. Pergi menelantarkanmu ya, hyeong? Atau... Kau yang membuangnya?" sahutku dengan senyuman sinisku.

"YAISH, KIM TAEHYUNG!" teriaknya sambil mencengkram kerah piyama yang kupakai.

"Jimin... Sudah berulang kali bercinta dengan V... Dan ia sangat menikmatinya... Kau sebagai kekasihnya.. Mengapa tidak bisa menjaga tubuhnya dengan baik? Cih!" sahutku sambil tersenyum mengejek Yoongi hyeong.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Nam0SuPD : hwaiting buat tugas2nya ya! saya aja lag UAS tapi nyempet2in nonton hwarang wkwkw XD #inijanganditiru  
**

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22 : "kenapa sih author kalo buat FF itu bikin greget banget" karena kamunya juga bikin saya gregetan dewicantik :) btw thx thx thx a lot bgt pujiannya yaaaa whoaaa terhura {} hayo maunya pairing siapa hayo? :) FF baru? belum bikin nih wkwkw~ lagi nyelesain 3 ff ongoing dulu nih dewicantik "BANGTAN FEAR STREEET", "I'M A FALLEN LEAVES", SAMA "OUR YOUTH", sekalian lg garap FF pengganti "Bangtan Fear Street" nih judulnya "BANGTAN BLOODY SCHOOL" sama satu FF akibat ost hwarang XD "EVEN IF I DIE, IT'S YOU - KookJin TaeJin TaeGi FF" :)**

 **misharutherford: chimchim galau XD hayolo XD**

 **Senashin0817 : mantap soul wkwkw XD here lanjutannya sena :) kita jodoh berarti wkwkw XD**

 **Sugas kumamon : hayolo kenapa chim2 enaena nya sama v hayo? XD**

 **ekayuni018 : senam jantung XD thx a lot btw buat pujiannya :) terhura asli deh :* klo kaga balik jg gpp sini saya tampung/? :)**

 **Vizah HD : hayo jin siapa hayo? :) silakan dibaca terus sampe end ya, nanti semua akan terbongkar/? :) u too, hwaiting! :)**

 **yuu: jd figuran apa maunya kalo gt yuu? :) wkwkw hayolo chim dimarahin yuu tuh XD**

 **Krystalya: vkook? oke saya tampung ya requestnya :) v uke nya apa semenya nih? mau vkook apa kookv?  
**

 **taniaarmy19 : hore! /mandi kembang bareng hwarang/?/ pho XD baca ngecapruk jd inget kerupuk, jadi lbaper eh laper hmmm :) u too, fighting!**

 **Maria Felicia: sun... sunbae? UHUK! jgn panggil gitu sayang, saya jg masih author ecek2 ini :') OM TELOLET OM XD saya suka jisoo jennie lisa rose dong XD #marukceritanya btw ini anak grup line author ffn juga ya? salam kenal :) saya agak pikunan jd mohon dimaapkeun kalo sering lupa :( kalo feliciamaria2231 saya inget! apa kabar kok br nongol lg? kan abang kangen #abaikanini XD kamu suka mystery? saya suka kamu dong #abaikanlagi XD UDAH DENGER OST NYA, ITU SAMPE BIKIN FF BARU LAGI SAYA GARA2 DENGER MP3 TAEJIN WAKS, UDAH NONTON JUGA INI LG GREGETAN SAYA TUH NUNGGU EPS 3 NYA WAKS**

 **bities : buat pertanyaanmu ini, silakan pantengin terus ff ini sampe end ya, karena makin kesana akan makin terjawab semua pertanyaan2mu :)**

* * *

 **REMINDER NIH, JANGAN LUPA BACA PROLOGUE FF SAYA YANG "EVEN IF I DIE, IT'S YOU - KookJin TaeJin TaeGi FF" YA.. SALAHKAN HWARANG NYURUH TAEJIN NYANYIIN OST NYA, MANA LAGUNYA ENAK PULA, JADILAH NEMU IDE BIKIN FF BARU KAN.. PADAHAL YANG ONGOING AJA MASIH ADA 3 FF, PLUS BANGTAN BLODDY SCHOOL YG LAGI SAYA GARAP JUGA WAKS XD  
**

 **DAN SAYA SEDIH LIAT ADEGAN KWANGSOO HYEONG MATI DI HWARANG :( RASANYA ITU YG NAEK KUDA, YG BUNUH KWANGSOO ITU, PINGIN SAYA MASUKIN KE FF BANGTAN FEAR STREET INI DIA, BIAR DIMUTILASI SAMA SI V HMMMMMM #abaikan #lagigalau #bapernontonhwarang**

 **MANA TAEHYUNG CANTIK BANGET RAMBUT PANJANG GITU, ACT AS INNOCENT CUTE BOY, BERASA LIAT TAEHYUNG VERSI CEWE... TAESOON? XD**


	15. Chapter 15: LOST MY WAY

**Title: Bangtan Fear Street**

 **Cast: Jin, Suga, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook**

 **Lenght: Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95}**

 **Semua visualisasi member Bangtan disini based on MV "Blood, Swet, Tears" ya.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 15 : LOST MY WAY**

 **.**

 **YOONGI POV**

Aku benar-benar ingin membunuh Taehyung maupun V rasanya.

"Jimin... Sudah berulang kali bercinta dengan V... Dan ia sangat menikmatinya... Kau sebagai kekasihnya.. Mengapa tidak bisa menjaga tubuhnya dengan baik? Cih!" sahut psikopat bajingan itu sambil tersenyum mengejekku.

"MENGAPA KAU MELAKUKAN HAL ITU PADANYA!" bentakku sambil meninju pipi Taehyung, membuatnya mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah.

Taehyung menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Bukankah sudah pernah kubilang padamu? Jimin... Hanya akan menjadi milikku seorang... Setelah ia tahu bahwa yang menyetubuhinya selama ini adalah V, dan V ada di dalam tubuhku ini, aku yakin ia akan menyerahkan tubuhnya untukku juga..." sahut Taehyung.

"Kau benar-benar berniat mencari gara-gara denganku rupanya?" sahutku.

"Tapi, sayangnya aku sudah tidak takut lagi denganmu... Karena Suga... Sudah tidak mendiami tubuhmu lagi... Karena kau... Megngusir Suga dan menelantarkannya..." sahut Taehyung dengan senyuman menyebalkan itu di wajahnya.

"Jangan lupa... Bahwa beberapa waktu yang lalu... Pianoku berbunyi sendiri.. Kau tahu kan apa maksudku?" sahutku sambil tersenyum tak kalah sinisnya.

Taehyung menatapku.

"Suga... Was... Returned... To this house..." sahutku sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar psikopat itu.

Aku membalikan tubuhku sejenak. "Dan kuperingatkan padamu, jangan pernah lagi menyentuh tubuh Jimin, atau aku akan menghabisimu!"

Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarku.

Dan menatap piano dihadapanku itu.

"Apa yang kukatakan benar kan? Kau... Sudah kembali, Suga ya?" gumamku sambil menatap piano dihadapanku itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIMIN POV**

Aku duduk di kasur di kamarku.

Sebenarnya, siapakah sosok bersayap hitam itu?

Mengapa postur tubuh dan suara beratnya itu, seolah tak asing bagiku?

Lalu, mengapa cahaya wajahnya begitu terang sampai aku tak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya?

Mengapa ia mengajakku bercinta dengannya?

Dan mengapa aku.. Menyukai semua sensasi yang diberikannya padaku?

Seketika itu juga aku merasakan bahwa aku kehilangan arahku.

I lost my way.

Aku benar-benar bingung, harus bersikap bagaimana?

Apa aku harus memilih berada disamping Yoongi hyeong dan menghentikan semua kegiatan bercintaku dengan makhluk itu, atau menjadi budak sex makhluk bersayap hitam itu dan meninggalkan Yoongi hyeong?

Aku mencintai Yoongi hyeong, itu benar... Tapi, mengapa aku... Begitu menyukai semua sensasi yang diberikan sosok bersayap itu setiap kali aku bercinta dengannya?

Tanpa sadar aku bersenandung.

Menyenandungkan sebuah lagu yang bahkan tak pernah kudengar sebelumnya.

Apa aku punya bakat dalam menciptakan lagu? Seperti Hoseok hyeong?

" _ **I'm still standing here with my eyes closed  
Lost between the deserts and oceans  
I'm still wandering  
Where should I go yeah **_

_**I didn't know there were this many  
Paths I can't go and paths I can't take  
I never felt this way before  
Am I becoming an adult?**_

 _ **This is too hard,  
is this path right for me  
I am confused  
Never leave me alone  
I still believe even though it's unbelievable  
To lose your path  
Is the way to find that path**_

 _ **Lost my way  
Constantly pushing without rest within the harsh rainstorms  
Lost my way  
Within a complicated world without an exit  
Lost my way  
Lost my way  
No matter how much I wander, I want to believe in my path**_

 _ **Lost my way  
Found my way  
Lost my way  
Found my way**_"

Dan tiba-tiba aku teringat masalah piano yang kudengar waktu itu!

Benar! Aku lupa bertanya padanya mengenai piano itu!

Tanpa sadar, sedari tadi aku merenung, dan petir itu tiba-tiba kembali bergemuruh dengan sangat kencang.

DUAR!

Aku melihat jam di dinding. Pukul 00.20 AM.

Sudah jam segini? Dan aku belum juga tertidur?

DUAR!

Petir kembali bergemuruh dan hujan yang sangat deras turun.

GUBRAG!

Pintu kamar mandiku yang tadinya tertutup tiba-tiba terbuka sendiri seperti terhempas angin kencang.

Ada apa ini? Mengapa perasaanku sangat tidak enak?

Tiba-tiba sekujur tubuhku terasa sangat dingin.

Tanganku sedingin es! Sekujur tubuhku rasanya membeku.

Dan tiba-tiba sosok itu muncul tak jauh dihadapanku...

Tatapannya memohon seolah meminta tolong padaku.

Sesosok wanita dengan rambut sepanjang bahu.

Aku bisa melihat jelas betapa mengerikan wajahnya! Wajahnya hancur terbakar. Gosong... Darah menetes dari hidung, mata, dan mulutnya.

Aku bisa melihat jelas, kakinya buntung sebelah, dan tangannya dipenuhi sayatan pisau yang mengalirkan darah.

Perutnya penuh luka tusukan, dapat kupastikan luka itu bekas tusukan-tusukan dari seseorang yang tidak memiliki jiwa kemanusiaan.

Sosok wanita itu berjalan menghampiriku, seolah memohon pertolonganku.

Dan aku lagi-lagi tidak dapat bergerak.

Sekujur tubuhku kaku. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhku...Dan aku tidak bisa membuka mulutku sama sekali.

Sosok itu semakin dekat denganku, membuat nafasku terasa sesak.

Dan tiba-tiba saja petir itu kembali bergemuruh.

DUAR!

Seketika itu juga sosok mengerikan itu menghilang.

Tubuhku terasa sangat lemas, dan aku terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas kasurku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOONGI POV**

Aura ini!

Apa si psikopat itu langsung pergi setelah bertengkar denganku tadi?

Ah, Jimin!

Pasti roh sang korban tengah mendatangi Jimin!

Aku segera membuka pintu kamarku, berniat untuk lari ke kamar Jimin.

Namun tiba-tiba kudengar suara rintihan Jungkook memanggil namaku dari dalam kamarnya.

Aku baru teringat, sosok itu pasti mendatangi Jungkook!

Aku harus bagaimana?

Aku harus ke kamar Jimin atau Jungkook?

"Yoongi hyeoooooooong! Tolong... Aku..." terdengar suara Jungkook memohon dari dalam kamarnya.

Aku segera membuka pintu kamar Jungkook, dan Jungkook segera berlari memeluk tubuhku erat ketika aku masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JUNGKOOK POV**

Begitu melihat Yoongi hyeong masuk ke dalam kamarku, sosok mengerikan itu menghilang da aku langsung saja memeluk erat tubuh Yoongi hyeong sambil terus menangis ketakutan.

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku, namun bayangan sosok yang barusan lagi-lagi menghampiriku itu kembali terlintas di benakku.

Seorang pria yang sudah sangat kukenal itu, dengan sekujur tubuhnya yang dipenuhi dengan luka tusuk, luka bekas pukulan bertubi-tubi, dan luka bakar.

Aku masih bisa mengenali wajahnya hancur terbakar itu, dan aku selalu saja merinding ketakutan setiap melihat matanya yang hancur karena luka bakar, dan kulitnya yang hitam kemerahan, akibat luka bakar yang bercampur dengan darah.

Kedua tangannya yang gosong, dan perutnya yang dipenuhi luka tusuk yang meneteskan darah.

Pria yang mati dengan sangat mengenaskan itu, selalu saja menghampiriku setiap kali Taehyung hyeong memutilasi seseorang.

Walaupun matanya hancur terbakar, namun aku masih bisa melihat betapa ia menatapku dengan tatapan sangat memohon.

Memohon bantuan dariku, agar menghentikan semua kelakukan tak beradab yang dilakukan Taehyung hyeong.

Namun, apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku mana mungkin bisa menghentikan Taehyung hyeong? Mana mungkin Taehyung hyeong si psikopat itu mau mendengarkan permohonanku jika aku memohon padanya agar berhenti membunuh?

Walau sejujurnya, aku sangat tidak tega melihat Baekhyun hyeong, kakak dari Taehyung hyeong, yang harus meninggal dengan cara tragis dan tidak adil itu.

"Baekhyun hyeong mendatangimu lagi?" tanya Yoongi hyeong sambil mengusap punggungku, berusaha menenangkanku seperti biasanya.

Aku hanya bisa menganggukan kepalaku sambil menangis dalam pelukan Yoongi hyeong.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Yoongi hyeong berkata, "Jungkook ah~ Jika kau sudah lebih tenang, ikut aku ke kamar Jimin.. Ia juga pasti didatangi oleh roh dari korban yang baru saja dimutilasi Taehyung..."

Ah, majjayo! Jimin hyeong! Bukankah ia bisa melihat roh dari semua korban Taehyung hyeong?

Aku menghentikan tangisanku. "Ayo kita ke kamar Jimin hyeong!" sahutku.

Aku dan Yoongi hyeong segera berlari menuju kamar Jimin hyeong.

Dasar pabo!

Di satu sisi aku sangat cemburu karena kini perhatian Yoongi hyeong mulai terbagi, kepadaku dan juga kepada Jimin hyeong.

Namun, di sisi lain, aku juga tidak bisa mengabaikan keadaan Jimin hyeong karena aku sangat menyayanginya seperti hyeongku sendiri.

Dan benar saja dugaan kami.

Ketika kami masuk ke dalam kamar Jimin hyeong, ia terbaring lemah di atas kasurnya.

Dan kami sangat yakin ia pingsan bukan tertidur, karena posisinya tidak seperti posisi orang yang tengah tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIN POV**

Akhir-akhir ini dunia seolah berheti berputar bagiku.

Sosok V yang tidak pernah lagi mampir ke dalam mimpi-mimpiku.

Taehyung, yang terus menjaga jarak denganku...

Aku benar-benar merasa hidupku sudah tidak ada artinya lagi.

I think.. I lost my way...

Aku kehilangan arah... Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan...

Selama ini, aku selalu hidup dengan semua mimpi-mimpiku bersama V.. Namun sekarang?

Aku sudah sepenuhnya dibuang oleh Taehyung maupun V..

Dan ini semua hanya karena satu hal..

Hanya karena... Dalam tubuhku... Berdiam sosok bernama Jinnie... Sang penguasa kegelapan dari Anyang...

Jinnie adalah musuh besar V, sang penguasa kegelapan dari Daegu...

Jinnie pernah hampir melenyapkan V ketika mereka bertarung untuk memperoleh kekuatan yang lebih.

Jinnie mengurung V dalam sebuah patung besar bersayap hitam dan Jinnie menyerap banyak energi yang dimiliki V ketika V terkurung dalam patung itu, hingga V kehilangan hampir semua kekuatannya dan nyaris musnah.

Untung saja Suga, sang penguasa kegelapan kedua dari Daegu, menolong V hingga akhirnya V selamat.

Sejak saat itu, siapapun yang terlahir dengan didiami sosok Jinnie dalam tubuhnya, tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu dengan siapapun yang terlahir dengan didiami sosok V dalam tubuhnya.

Padahal, pertarungan mereka sudah terjadi sejak puluhan tahun yang lalu..

Dan mengenaskannya, mengapa aku dan Taehyung harus dipertemukan lalu saling jatuh cinta?

Padahal Jinnie dan V mendiami tubuh kami..

Seandainya saja aku tidak terlahir dengan sosok Jinnie dalam tubuhku, aku yakin hingga saat ini aku pasti masih bersama Taehyung...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIMIN POV**

Aku membuka kedua mataku, dan mendapati posisi tubuhku dalam posisi tidur yang sempurna.

Apa aku semalam hanya bermimpi? Melihat sosok wanita mengerikan itu?

Aku semakin merasakan banyak keanehan di rumah ini, jadi pagi itu setelah sarapan, aku memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada Yoongi hyeong.

Bukankah ia kekasihku? Itu berarti, seharusnya ia mau menjelaskan padaku kan mengenai apa yang terjadi padaku selama aku berada di rumah ini?

Jadi, setelah sarapan, aku mengajak Yoongi hyeong berbicara empat mata di tepi kolam ikan di kebun belakang.

"Ada apa, Jimin a? Kau begitu merindukan kekasih tampanmu ini kah?" sahutnya dengan gaya yang dibuat cool, membuatku tertawa melihat kelakuannya yang seperti itu.

"Hyeong.. Kumohon, jawab jujur pertanyaanku..." sahutku.

Yoongi hyeong menatapku. "Apa?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di rumah ini? Mengapa aku tidak boleh memasuki kamar kalian? Mengapa aku sering mengalami halusinasi atau mimpi mengerikan? Bahkan, aku pernah mendengar suaramu bernyanyi dengan diiringi piano, padahal Jin hyeong bilang tidak ada piano di rumah ini?" tanyaku.

Yoongi hyeong menatapku sambil memicingkan kedua matanya.

"Sebelum aku menjawab semua pertanyaanmu, kumohon kau jawab jujur satu pertanyaanku..." sahutnya.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Apa pertanyaanmu, hyeong?"

"Apa kau... Sering bercinta.. Dengan sosok bersayap hitam akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Yoongi hyeong sambil menatap serius ke arahku.

DEG!

Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat lamanya.

Mengapa ia... Tahu?

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Senashin0817 : ada hal-hal yang V lakuin dan dia ngijinin taehyung untuk tahu :) intinya semua yg taehyung tau tergantung V ngasih taehyung hak utk tau atau kaga :) waduh ngajak ribut /tutupin muka pake bantal kumamon/?/ whoaaaa kamu harus tanggung jawab, saya mau nangis terhura nih baca pujian kamu :') thx a lot buat pujiannya yaaa {}**

 **misharutherford : hayo suga siapa hayo? :) here next chapt :)**

 **Vizah HD: hayo suga itu siapanya yoongi? XD hayo kenapa hayo? tanya taehyung gih kenapa dia udahan sama jin/? XD U TOO, FIGHTING YA! :)**

 **yuu : inget yoongi di 21st Century Girl dance practice yg Hallowen ya? keren dia pake baju macem hwarang gitu hmmm:) yoongi sama kamu, jimin sama siapa ntar? XD**

 **taniaarmy19: aura2nya ada walang sangit nih #abaikan XD tae sengaja ngajak ribut/? XD u too, fighting!**

 **ekayuni018 : hayoooo kamu pilih aku atau dia/? #abaikan XD semoga kamu suka sampe end nya ya :)**

 **Krystalya : karena ketujuhnya ada di ff ini jd pasti ada 1 2 org yg jarang nongol XD oke2 saya tampung idenya :) ff VKook saya yg "ALL WITH YOU - VKook VMin NamKook FF" udah dibaca belum btw? :)**

 **Sugas kumamon: yuk kita omelin taehyungnya XD**

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22 : wuidiiiih dewicantik VMin shipper ternyata :)**

 **arvhy : wuidih marathon :) salam kenal arvhy :) kayaknya baru pertama kali review ff saya ya? thx a lot loh udah nyempetin baca ff saya ini :) waduh menguras emosi sama jiwa? coba minum pocari sweat dulu hmm :) manusia sakit wkwkw entah kenapa saya ngakak bacanya XD**

 **bities : sini2 silakan nangis di bahu saya :) parah itu ketemu bapaknya pas udah mau sakaratul maut kwangsoonya asli gregetan sama yg bikin skript hmmmm iya dia baru nongol bentar dengan ekspresi kiyut campur blank nya itu langsung gregetan liatnya mana cocok bgt lagi rambut panjang bgitu hmmm :) hayo maksudnya apa hayo?**

 **Maria Felicia : oh berarti bukan ya waks mian soalnya di grup line para author ffn sama wp ada yg manggil saya sunbae gitu XD pdhl saya juga baru netes kek telor baru kluar dari perut ayam :) suara taejin gregetin bgt ye? waks wadaaaaw thx a lot pujiannyaaaa {}**

 **Nam0SuPD: AYO SEMANGAT JANGAN SAMPE TUMBANG! :) oke saran diterima :) tp masalahnya di ff ini jarang yg diulang lagunya makanya saya masukin full lirik :)**

 **Hana : we meet again hana :) waks thx a lot pujiannya {} terhura abang :') hayo endingnya bakalan gmn hmm? :) hoseok sama jin jd korban php taehyung/? XD**

 **vhope shipper : bangtan bloody school after ini end ya :) vhope hardshipper kah? wah :) saya? lahir taun berapa ya? malu ah udah udzhur/? XD wuiiih teharu asli baca review kamu sini peluk sini {}**

 **s seunggi : salam kenal unggi :) thx a lot udah nyempetin baca ff saya ini ya :) kasian ya nasib para uke? semenya pada nyolot sih/? XD whoaaa thx a lot buat pujiannya loh {} masalahnya karena ff ini pake karakter tokoh2 org korea jd sebisa mungkin saya kasih bumbu bahasa koreanya hehehe :) thx a lot annyway buat sarannya :)**


	16. Chapter 16 : LOVE AND HURT

**Title: Bangtan Fear Street**

 **Cast: Jin, Suga, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook**

 **Lenght: Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95}**

 **Semua visualisasi member Bangtan disini based on MV "Blood, Swet, Tears" ya.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 16 : LOVE AND HURT**

 **.**

 **YOONGI POV**

"Apa kau... Sering bercinta.. Dengan sosok bersayap hitam akhir-akhir ini?" tanyaku sambil menatap serius ke arah Jimin.

Aku bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang begitu terkejut, seolah berkata, "Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?"

Aku menatap wajah Jimin. "Jawab saja dengan jujur, aku tidak akan marah.. Tapi kau harus siap-siap terkejut jika mengetahui siapa sosok itu sebenarnya..."

Jimin menatapku. Antara ketakutan, kebingungan, dan panik.

"Gwenchana, jinjja.. Aku tidak akan marah padamu... Aku hanya ingin... Mulai saat ini kau belajar untuk jujur padaku, akan semua hal... Bukankah kau kini kekasihku? Aku berharap kau bisa berkata jujur padaku akan semua hal yang kau alami..." sahutku.

"Hyeong..." Wajah Jimin menunjukkan rasa bersalah yang begitu dalam.

Aku menepuk pundaknya sambil menganggukan kepalaku. "Gwenchana..."

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku... Awalnya dipaksa oleh sosok bersayap itu untuk bercinta dengannya.. Aku tidak bohong! Aku selalu berusaha memberontak dan menolak, namun tenaganya... Terlalu kuat... Dan aku... Selalu disetubuhi dengan paksa olehnya... Namun, lama kelamaan, aku... Menikmati.. Semua sensai ketika berhubungan badan dengannya... Mianhae, hyeong..." sahutnya sambil berlinang air mata.

Aku memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar karena menangis itu. Aku bisa melihat betapa ia sangat takut jika aku akan marah kepadanya.

Tenang saja, imma.. Aku tidak akan marah padamu...

Namun, aku marah, sangat marah, kepada si psikopat sialan itu.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku ketika tangis Jimin mulai mereda.

Aku menatap Jimin, matanya masih terlihat merah karena menangis.

Aku memegang kedua pipinya dengan kedua telapak tanganku, lalu aku memiringkan kepalaku, dan tanpa melihat sekitarku, aku langsung mencium bibirnya.

Bibir tebal yang selalu menggoda gairahku itu.

Aku melumat bibirnya dan aku bisa merasakan lumatan balik dari Jimin atas bibirku.

Kami berciuman, saling melumat, di kebun belakang rumah, melupakan bahwa selain kami, masih ada orang lain di rumah yang mungkin bisa saja dengan tidak sengaja melihat kami berciuman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JUNGKOOK POV**

Aku nyaris menjatuhkan gelas yang kupegang, ketika aku tak sengaja.. Melihat...

Yoongi hyeong tengah mencium bibir Jimin hyeong..

Di kebun belakang...

Saat itu aku hendak mencari Jimin hyeong, aku ingin memintanya menemaniku erbelanja ke mini market.

Aku tak menemukannya di kamarnya, jadi aku mencoba mencarinya ke kebun belakang.

Dan benar saja, ia memang ada disana...

Dengan Yoongi hyeong..

Tengah... Berciuman...

Seketika itu juga dadaku terasa sesak.

Nafasku terasa berhenti beberapa saat lamanya.

Aku... Tahu bahwa Yoongi hyeong menyukai Jimin hyeong...

Aku... Sudah mempersiapkan hatiku untuk merelakan Yoongi hyeong jika Jimin hyeong memang menyukainya juga...

Namun... Melihat mereka berciuman.. Tepat dihadapanku begini... Benar-benar membuat hatiku terasa seperti disayat-sayat oleh pisau milik Taehyung hyeong...

Aku segera berlari ke kamarku, dan aku berpapasan dengan Jin hyeong di tangga.

Ia baru saja turun ke bawah sementara aku baru saja mau naik ke atas.

Jin hyeong sepertinya menyadari air mataku.

"Jungkook a, waeyo?" tanya Jin hyeong sambil menatapku.

Aku mengabaikan ucapannya dan berlari sekencangnya menuju kamarku.

Aku menutup pintu kamarku dan langsung berbaring di atas kasurku.

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil memeluk erat bantal dalam pelukanmu.

Dan semua bayangan itu melintas dalam benakku.

Ingatanku kembali ke empat tahun yang lalu.

Ketika kedua orang tuaku menyadari, bahwa aku terlahir dengan keanehan..

Aku sering tertidur dengan tubuh mengambang di atas kasurku...

Aku baru menyadari, aku memiliki kekuatan aneh ini ketika aku pertama kali masuk SMP, namun aku menyembunyikannya dari kedua orang tuaku dan dari siapapun karena aku takut mereka akan menjauhiku dan menganggapku aneh.

Namun, malam itu, empat tahun yang lalu, ibu dan ayahku masuk ke kamarku tengah malam karena ingin memberikan kejutan ulang tahun kepadaku, dan tololnya aku lupa mengunci kamarku malam itu.

Mereka menemukan tubuhku tengah tertidur, melayang di udara tepat di atas kasurku.

Kedua orang tuaku berteriak dengan sangat kencang, dan karena ayahku memang memiliki penyakit jantung, saat itu juga serangan jantungnya kambuh karena terkejut melihat tubuhku melayang di udara, dan ayahku meninggal saat itu juga.

Ibuku sangat ketakutan dan menatapku dengan tatapan sangat penuh kebencian.

"Kau bukan anakku! Anakku sudah meninggal! Kau ini monster! Kau monster yang membunuh suamiku!" bentaknya kepadaku saat aku memanggilnya eomma dan memintanya memelukku karena aku sangat sedih dengan meninggalnya ayahku.

Saat itu juga aku mengetahui satu hal.. Yaitu.. Aku sudah dibuang... Oleh keluargaku...

Keesokan harinya aku dibawa ke tempat itu.

Aku terus menangis dan meronta, menolak ditempatkan disana..

Aku ingat betul, Jin hyeong sedang sibuk berkencan dengan Taehyung hyeong di sudut ruangan saat aku pertama kali masuk kesana.

Namjoon hyeong dan Hoseok hyeong menatapku dengan bingung karena aku terus meronta dan menangis, meminta agar aku dibebaskan dari tempat itu.

Namun, satu-satunya sosok bertubuh mungil di ruangan itu justru menghampiriku.

Yoongi hyeong... Ia yang pertama kali menghampiriku, menyapaku, menenangkanku, dan memelukku.

Itulah pelukan yang pertama kali kurasakan setelah meninggalnya appa.

Sebuah pelukan yang sangat ingin kuperoleh dari eomma, namun eomma justru membuangku ke tempat itu, dan Yoongi hyeong datang kepadaku, memelukku, menyambutku, dan semua perhatiannya memberikan warna baru dalam hidupku.

Yoongi hyeong yang menjelaskan padaku, akan semua keadaan kami disana...

Membuatku, merasa bahwa aku terhitung normal jika dibandingkan dengan kelima hyeong itu.

Yoongi hyeong bahkan sering memainkan pianonya untukku agar aku bisa tertidur lelap ketika aku masih sulit beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baruku di tempat itu.

Sejak detik itu, aku yakin, aku telah jatuh cinta sepenuhnya kepada Yoongi hyeong...

Tapi, kenyataannya... Cintaku untuknya selama empat tahun ini sia-sia...

Karena Yoongi hyeong justru memilih bersama Jimin hyeong yang baru dikenalnya, bukan memilih bersamaku yang sudah menemaninya selama empat tahun ini...

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang...

Tiba-tiba, aku berharap... Aku memiliki sosok V dalam tubuhku...

Agar aku bisa memutilasi orang-orang dengan seenaknya untuk melampiaskan emosi dan kekesalanku...

Ketimbang hanya bisa menangis sendirian seperti ini...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIN POV**

Ada apa dengan Jungkook?

Mengapa ia menangis?

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, dan tanpa sengaja aku melihat Yoongi dan Jimin tengah berjalan berduaan, masuk ke dalam kamar Jimin.

Apa yang sedang mereka berdua lakukan?

Sepertinya mereka baru saja masuk dari kebun belakang..

Apa Jungkook... Melihat.. Yoongi berduaan dengan Jimin di kebun belakang?

Pantas saja ia menangis seperti itu!

Aigoo~ Yoongi hyeong benar-benar tidak peka!

Apa ia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau Jungkook begitu mencintainya? Cih...

Semoga saja kali ini Suga sama sekali tidak berulah!

Jika emosi Jungkook meluap, dan jika ternyata Suga memang sudah kembali ke rumah ini, maka Suga akan memasuki tubuh Jungkook untuk menghabisi Jimin, seperti yang sudah-sudah...

Aigoo! Aku sudah tidak habis pikir lagi bagaimana jika nasib Jimin... Seperti mereka yang sudah-sudah sebelumnya?

Aku bergidik... Sekujur tubuhku merinding jika harus mengingat semua kejadian yang terjadi selama kami tinggal di rumah ini...

Semoga saja suara piano waktu itu hanya kebetulan, bukan karena Suga sudah kembali ke rumah ini...

Aku harus segera mencari Namjoon agar Namjoon bisa menenangkan Jungkook sebelum Suga merasuki dirinya...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIMIN POV**

Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarku bersama Yoongi hyeong setelah kami berciuman di kebun belakang.

Aku bisa merasakan betapa kuat hawa nafsu dan gairah Yoongi hyeong..

Apakah ini semua sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya karena mengetahui aku sudah berkali-kali disetubuhi oleh sosok bersayap hitam itu?

Apakah ia tidak terima aku bersetubuh dengan orang lain padahal aku kekasihnya, makanya ia begitu ingin menyetubuhiku juga?

Namun, aku pasrah kali ini..

Bukankah, ia kekasihku? Sudah seharusnya... Tubuhku ini dinikmati olehnya, kan?

Tepat ketika aku menutup pintu kamarku, Yoongi hyeong langsung mendorong tubuhku ke pojok kamar.

Kedua tangannya memegang kedua tanganku. Kedua tanganku diangkat ke atas dan ditempelkan ke tembok belakangku, sementara bibirnya terus melumat ganas bibirku.

Bibirnya terus melumat bibirku dengan nafasnya yang memburu, menandakan betapa besar nafsunya untuk menghabisiku.

Bibirnya mulai bermain di leherku, sementara aku terus mendesah menikmati semua sensasi yang diberikan Yoongi hyeong.

Yoongi hyeong melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku, lalu tangan kanannya melingkar erat di pinggangku, sementara tangan kirinya mulai meraba-raba tubuhku dan bibirnya terus menjilati dan menghisap leherku.

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku dan terus mendesah, menikmati semua yang Yoongi lakukan padaku.

Tubuhku mulai didorongnya mendekat ke kasurku sementara tangan dan bibirnya terus menjelajahi setiap sudut tubuhku.

Tangan Yoongi hyeong membuka kaos yang kukenakan, membuat dadaku terpampang jelas di hadapannya.

Yoongi hyeong mendorong tubuhku hingga terbaring di atas kasurku, lalu ia menindih tubuhku dan duduk di atasku.

Tatapannya begitu dipenuhi hawa nafsu yang menggebu-gebu.

Dan ia juga ikut membuka kaos yang dikenakannya.

Dan permainan kami pun dimulai.

Sebuah permainan, yang ternyata jauh lebih nikmat daripada gaya bercinta yang pernah kurasakan dengan sosok bersayap itu.

Aku baru tahu, bahwa di balik tubuh kecil Yoongi hyeong, ia memiliki kemampuan yang sangat baik dalam memuaskan gairahku.

Karena setelah kami selesai berhubungan, aku benar-benar merasakan.. Sebuah kenikmatan yang sebenar-benarnya...

Aku rasa, aku tidak salah memilihnya menjadi kekasihku, ya kan?

"Mulai detik ini juga, kau hanya milikku seorang... Araseo?" bisiknya di telingaku setelah ia juga merasa puas dengan permainan kami.

Aku tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalaku.

Kami tengah berbaring bersebelahan di atas kasurku, masih tanpa busana sama sekali.

Aku menatap matanya dan tersenyum. "I'm yours, hyeong~"

CUP!

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di keningku.

Aku memejamkan sejenak mataku, menikmati cinta yang diberikan Yoongi hyeong kepadaku.

Aku membuka mataku, lalu mengecup lembut bibir Yoongi hyeong..

Kami terus berciuman sambil berbaring dan berpelukan...

Aku rasa, ini adalah hal terindah yang pernah kualami sejak kepindahanku ke rumah ini...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOSEOK POV**

Aku masuk ke kamar Taehyung, dan mendapatinya sedang berbaring di atas kasurnya.

"Kau sedang apa, Taehyung a?" tanyaku.

"Menunggu kedatanganmu.. Mengapa kau begitu tahu kalau aku sedang sangat bergairah saat ini?" sahutnya sambil menatapku dengan senyuman menyeringainya.

Cih, si brengsek satu itu.

Aku padahal sudah berusaha menahan keinginan dan nafsuku beberapa waktu belakangan ini karena aku berusaha melepaskan diriku darinya..

Aku lelah hanya menjadi budak sexnya tanpa pernah bisa mendapatkan dirinya seutuhnya.

Tapi, melihatnya menatapku begini, semua benteng pertahanan yang kubangun selama beberapa hari ini runtuh seketika.

Taehyung bangun dari kasurnya dan berjalan menghampiriku dengan senyuman mengerikan itu di wajahnya.

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku, dan seketika itu juga aku bisa merasakan lumatan bibirnya di bibirku.

Aku membalas lumatan-lumatannya, dan seketika itu juga petir mulai bergemuruh di langit.

DUAR!

Aku bisa mendengar dengan jels suara petir itu.

Petir yang menandakan bahwa V sudah merasuki lagi tubuh Taehyung, dan siap untuk menghabisi tubuhku siang ini.

Lumatan-lumatan itu menjadi semakin ganas di bibirku, dan tangannya mulai menggerayangi sekujur tubuhku.

"Nghhhhhh~ Mmppphhhhhh~ Ahhhhh~" Aku hanya bisa mendesah, pasrah dan menikmati semua permainannya di tubuhku.

Tubuhku dihempaskannya ke atas kasur, dan permainan kami pun dimulai.

Sia-sia sudah semua usahaku untuk terlepas dari jerat nafsunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NAMJOON POV**

Jin hyeong menyuruhku masuk ke kamarnya.

Dan baru saja aku duduk di sofa di kamarnya, terdengar suara petir.

Apa ia berulah lagi?

Dan benar saja, patung dalam kamar Jin hyeong kembali meneteskan air mata hijaunya.

Aku langsung menatap Jin hyeong.

Wajahnya kembali terlihat sangat sedih.

"Hoseok lagi?" tanyaku.

Jin hyeong menganggukan kepalanya. "Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hoseok?"

"Kau... Baik-baik saja, hyeong?" tanyaku.

Jin hyeong menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku rasa setelah V tidak pernah lagi muncul dalam mimpi-mimpiku, lambat laun aku mulai semakin terbiasa dengan ini semua Namjoon a.." sahutnya.

Jin hyeong menatapku.

Dengan tatapan sangat lembut.

"Bukankah kini sudah ada kau yang selalu siap menemaniku, Namjoon a?" tanyanya.

"Uh? Aku membelalakan kedua bola mataku.

"Ah... Aku lupa... Masih ada Jungkook dalam hatimu.." sahutnya lagi sambil menganggukan pelan kepalanya.

"Hyeong..." sahutku sambil menatap Jin hyeong.

"Ah, aku lupa! Ada yang ingin kukatakan makanya aku memanggilmu kesini, Namjoon a..." sahutnya.

"Waeyo, hyeong?" tanyaku.

"Jungkook... Tadi sepertinya ia melihat Yoongi bersama dengan Jimin... Aku berpapasan dengannya di tangga, dan aku bisa melihat wajahnya tengah menangis... Bisakah kumohon kau tenangkan dia? Aku takut... Jika Suga benar-benar sudah kembali.. Dan Suga merasuki tubuh Jungkook lagi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya... Bagaimana dengan nasib Jimin jika Suga kembali merasuki tubuh Jungkook?" sahut Jin hyeong.

"Jungkook? Menangis? Melihat Yoongi hyeong bersama Jimin?" tanyaku sambil membelalakan kedua bola mataku.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Senashin0817 : end nya di chapter 22 :) stay with me sampe chapter 22 ya :) kalo bisa stay baca ff saya sampe saya udahan jadi author disini wkwkw :) #ngarep XD bang pdnim lagi sibuk ngecilin perut/? XD aigoo~ asli terharu banget seriusan saya baca review kamu, saya speechless... thx a lot {}**

 **vhope shipper : masa? ada beberapa ff saya jhopenya bahagia kok :) udah baca belum? :) iya taehyung muka2nya jiwa playboy waks**

 **Guest: namja apa manja hayo? XD**

 **Maria Felicia : cuma ada line nih :) KTH_V95 add ya :) papa yoonyoon wkwkw XD**

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22 : dasar dewicantik VMin shipper bgt ini XD**

 **Nam0SuPD : selamat liburan.. yok libur bareng saya XD monster penghancur wkwkw XD hayo ada apa dengan mereka? waduh V dilenyapin tamat langsung ini ff XD wkwkw saya malah kaga kpikiran sama agust d XD**

 **Adekmphi: salam kenal adeknya mphi/? XD hayo maunya gimana? endingnya gimana hayo? :)**

 **yuu: wah pencinta yoongi nih? sama saya aja gimana? #abaikan XD di 21CG muka yoongi songong2 gmn gitu ya? waks XD gpp, saya seneng baca curhatanmu :)**

 **Vizah HD : TAEJIN TAK BERJODOH/? XD here lanjutannya :) karena genre mystery jd romancenya cuma seuprit/? :) here lanjutannya :)**

 **taniaarmy19 : makin rumitkah? alhamdulillah ada yg bilang gini :) iya ntar makin kebongkar makin kesini :) hayo minimini couple hayoo kenapa XD u too ya tan, hwaiting!**

 **Sugas kumamon : tanya kenapa/? XD**

 **misharutherford : hayo kenapa hayo? stay sampe end yaaa :)**

 **kyungchim : here lanjutannya :) whoaaaaaaa thx thx a lot bgt ya kyung buat pujiannya sini2 peluk dulu/? {} bahasanya bagus? alhamdulillah :) masalah diksi saya belom ada apa2nya kalo dibandingin sama diksi2 indah para author lainnya tauuu :( thx for semangatnya, kamu juga semangat ya :)**

 **bities : wkwkw nice theori :)**

* * *

 **BTW CUMA MAU CURHAT..**

 **KAGA TEGA SAYA LIAT TAEHYUNG DIIKET DI HWARANG EP.4 :(**

 **KAGA SABAR NUNGGU EPISODE LANJUTANNYA :(**

 **TRUS, HAPPY BDAY BUAT KIM TAEHYUNG! :)**

 **CURHAT END :)**


	17. Chapter 17: THE TRUTH OF SUGA AND V

**Title: Bangtan Fear Street**

 **Cast: Jin, Suga, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook**

 **Lenght: Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95}**

 **Semua visualisasi member Bangtan disini based on MV "Blood, Swet, Tears" ya.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 17 : THE TRUTH OF SUGA AND V**

 **.**

 **NAMJOON POV**

"Jungkook... Tadi sepertinya ia melihat Yoongi bersama dengan Jimin... Aku berpapasan dengannya di tangga, dan aku bisa melihat wajahnya tengah menangis... Bisakah kumohon kau tenangkan dia? Aku takut... Jika Suga benar-benar sudah kembali.. Dan Suga merasuki tubuh Jungkook lagi seperti sebelum-sebelumnya... Bagaimana dengan nasib Jimin jika Suga kembali merasuki tubuh Jungkook?" sahut Jin hyeong.

"Jungkook? Menangis? Melihat Yoongi hyeong bersama Jimin?" tanyaku sambil membelalakan kedua bola mataku.

Ingatanku kembali ke beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Ketika pertama kali pria muda itu masuk ke rumah kami sebagai pelayan.

Awalnya semua biasa saja, sampai ketika tiba-tiba pria itu.. Jatuh cinta kepada Yoongi hyeong..

Dan semua mulai berantakan.

Suga, sosok dewa kegelapan dari Daegu yang mendiami piano terkutuk itu, sangat mencintai Yoongi hyeong sejak pertama kali jari jemari Yoongi hyeong memainkan tuts-tuts piano itu, dan detik itu juga Suga beranggapan bahwa Yoongi hyeong hanyalah miliknya seorang.

Dan Suga berkali-kali membunuh siapapun yang berusaha mendekati Yoongi hyeong, dengan merasuki tubuh Yoongi hyeong, membuat Yoongi hyeong akhirnya dijerumuskan untuk bergabung di tempat itu.

Namun anehnya, entah karena Jungkook juga sangat suka memainkan piano laknat itu, atau karena Jungkook juga memiliki kekuatan aneh dalam tubuhnya, Suga bisa berdamai dengan Jungkook dan tidak pernah berusaha membunuh Jungkook walau Suga tahu Jungkook begitu mencintai Yoongi hyeong.

Bahkan Suga dan Jungkook saling melengkapi setiap kali mengetahui ada orang lain yang menaruh ketertarikan kepada Yoongi hyeong.

Seperti pria muda pelayan pertama kali itu.

Aku ingat betul, malam itu pria muda itu menyatakan perasaannya kepada Yoongi hyeong.

Yoongi hyeong menolak pria itu dan pria itu menangis karena penolakan Yoongi hyeong. Yoongi hyeong berusaha memeluk pria muda itu untuk menenangkan tangisnya, dan Jungkook melihat dari kejauhan ketika Yoongi hyeong memeluk pelayan pertama kami itu.

Jungkook, yang tidak tahu bahwa pria itu sebenarnya telah ditolak Yoongi hyeong, berlari ke kamarnya dan menangis.

Suga, yang menyadari betapa kuat rasa kesal dan patah hati yang tengah Jungkook rasakan, memanfaatkan kelemahan hati Jungkook.

Suga masuk ke dalam tubuh Jungkook yang hatinya sedang sangat lemah itu, lalu merasuki pikiran Jungkook dengan hawa nafsu membunuhnya.

Malamnya, Jungkook segera masuk pelan-pelan ke kamar pelayan pertama kali kami itu, dengan membawa kotak peralatan yang diperolehnya dari kamar Taehyung.

Jungkook, yang dirasuki Suga, segera mencekik pria itu sampai ia pingsan karena sesak nafas, lalu Jungkook mengeluarkan pisau itu dari kotak milik Taehyung dan mulai menyayat-nyayat wajah pria muda itu.

Pria itu terbangun dari pingsannya dan berteriak sangat kencang merintih kesakitan.

Namjun, Jungkook yang dirasuki Suga itu semakin senang melaksanakan aksi beringasnya mendengarkan rintihan kesakitan korbannya.

Jungkook yang dirasuki Suga itu dengan sadisnya mencongkel bola mata kiri pria muda itu, membuat darah bermuncratan kemana-mana.

Dan pada akhirnya, ia mengambil palu besar dari dalam kotak itu dan memukuli batok kepala pria muda itu hingga kepalanya hancur, dan pria muda itu meninggal seketika.

Mayatnya dibuang begitu saja di semak-semak yang ada di taman Bangtan Street, membuat keesokan paginya suasana Bangtan Street menjadi kacau ketika mayat itu ditemukan dengan kondisi sangat mengenaskan.

Semua penduduk menjerit ketakutan, dan tentu saja, kami berlima juga berpura-pura menangis ketakutan melihat mayat itu.

Dan bukan hanya pria muda itu saja korbannya.

Pelayan kedua kami, entah mengapa bisa-bisanya jatuh cinta juga kepada Yoongi hyeong, dan waktu itu Yoongi hyeong menolong pelayan kedua kami ketika ia nyaris tertabrak kendaraan di depan rumah.

Mereka berdua jatuh sambil berpelukan di tepi jalan, membuat rasa cemburu Jungkook meningkat, dan lagi-lagi Suga memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk merasuki tubuh Jungkook.

Tengah malam, pelayan kedua kami seluruh tubuhnya diikat, lalu dibaringkan di tengah jalanan kosong di ujung gang Bangtan Street.

Tatapan matanya membelalak ketakutan, seolah memohon ampun, namun tentu saja Jungkook yang dirasuki Suga itu tidak akan mengampuninya.

Ujung gang itu sangat ditakuti karena rumor yang beredar mengatakan bahwa di ujung gang itu terdapat hantu penunggu yang mengerikan. Dan rumor itu bermula ketika sosok V dengan sayap hitamnya menampakan diri disana setelah memutilasi korbannya waktu itu.

Ada yang tidak sengaja melihat sosok V dengan sayap hitam dan tangan berlumuran darah itu, dan keesokan harinya rumor itu pun beredar.

Jungkook yang tengah dirasuki Suga itu segera menyalakan mobil tua yang memang sudah lama terparkir dan tak terpakai di sebuah gedung tua dekat ujung gang itu, dan dengan tanpa ampun mobil itu dilajukan, melindas tubuh pelayan kedua kami itu dengan kencangnya.

Dan mayat pelayan kedua kami yang sangat terlihat mengenaskan itu dibiarkannya tergeletak begitu saja, membuat keesokan harinya lagi-lagi suasana di Bangtan Street menjadi semakin kacau.

Dan sejak saat itulah daerah ini berubah nama.

Dari Bangtan Street, menjadi Bangtan Fear Street.

Banyak warga yang memutuskan pindah keluar demi keselamatan mereka, dan sejak saat itu Bangtan Fear Street menjadi kawasan yang sangat sepi.

Pelayan ketiga kami bernasib sama. Mencintai Yoongi hyeong, dan karena pelayan ketiga kami ini sering sakit-sakitan maka Yoongi hyeong sering membelikannya obat.

Tanpa Yoongi hyeong sadari, semua perhatiannya itu membuat Jungkook cemburu, dan membuat Suga kembali beraksi merasuki tubuh Jungkook.

Malamnya, dengan tanpa ampun, Jungkook yang dirasuki Suga kembali memutilasi pelayan ketiga kami.

Kupingnya dipotong hingga darah bermuncratan kemana-mana...

Mata dan hidungnya disayat-sayat dengan sebuah pisau kecil dengan sadisnya, tangan kanannya dibacok dengan kampak hingga putus, dan mayatnya dibuang di tepi danau dekat Bangtan Fear Street.

Dan hanya aku, Jin hyeong, dan Taehyung yang mengetahui hal ini.

Karena hanya kami bertiga yang memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat pikiran Jungkook.

Jungkook sendiri hingga detik ini tidak mengetahui bahwa semua mayat itu meninggal di tangannya.

Hoseok dan Yoongi hyeong juga tidak mengetahui apa-apa karena kami bertiga berjanji hanya kami bertiga saja yang mengetahui hal ini.

Namun, tak sengaja Yoongi hyeong mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Jin hyeong waktu itu, membuat Yoongi hyeong begitu marah dan memaki Suga tanpa ampun, karena menyakiti mereka yang tidak bersalah, dan juga karena merasuki tubuh Jungkook dan membuat kedua tangan Jungkook membunuh ketiga korban itu...

Dengan penuh rasa amarahnya, Yoongi hyeong memukuli piano di kamarnya itu dengan palu.

Membuat Suga... Pergi dari piano yang ada dalam kamar Yoongi hyeong itu.. Membuat Suga pergi menghilang entah kemana... Karena Suga merasa sagat tersakiti dengan semua teriakan dan ancaman Yoongi hyeong..

Suga merasa terluka dengan kemarahan Yoongi hyeong, dan memutuskan menghilang dari hadapan Yoongi hyeong.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOONGI POV**

Ketika aku dan Jimin sedang asik berciuman sambil berbaring, tiba-tiba saja Jimin berteriak kesakitan.

Dadanya terasa sangat sesak, dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya.

Aku baru menyadari, beberapa menit yang lalu petir bergemuruh, menandakan si psikopat gila itu tengah bercinta dengan seseorang!

Dan aku baru teringat apa yang dikatakan Jin hyeong, bahwa jika Taehyung berhubungan dengan Hoseok, tubuh Jimin yang pernah bercinta dengan V akan merasakan kesakitan yang teramat, dan tenaganya akan terkuras hingga merasa sangat lemah.

Aku segera memeluk erat tubuh Jimin, berusaha mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhh!" teriak Jimin.

Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin menenangkan Jimin, namun Jimin terus meronta dan berteriak kesakitan, sampai akhirnya ia terkulai lemas dalam pelukanku.

Si brengsek Kim Taehyung! Haruskah aku benar-benar membunuhnya kali ini?

Aku memakaikan semua pakaian Jimin ke tubuhnya yang terbaring pingsan, lalu aku mengenakan pakaianku, dan segera berlari ke kamar Hoseok.

Aku mengetuk pintunya, tak ada jawaban, jadi kubuka pintu kamarnya, dan benar saja, kamarnya kosong, ia tidak ada disana.

Hoseok pasti.. Ada di kamar Taehyung...

Sedang asik bercinta degan psikopat itu cih!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JUNGKOOK POV**

Aku mendengar Namjoon hyeong memanggil namaku sambil mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Masuk, hyeong.." sahutku sambil menghapus sisa air mata yang membasahi wajahku.

Namjoon hyeong berjalan menghampiriku dan duduk di tepi ranjangku, tepat disampingku.

"Jungkook a~ Gwenchana?" tanyanya sambil menatapku.

Jin hyeong.. Pasti Jin hyeong yang memberitahunya bahwa aku menangis...

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Gwenchana, hyeong.."

"Matamu masih merah..." sahutnya.

"Aku hanya butuh waktu sejenak untuk menenagkan perasaanku, hyeong... Tenang saja..." sahutku.

Namjoon hyeong terlihat agak bingung.

Aku tahu mengapa ia bingung begini.

Di satu sisi, ia pasti ingin berusaha mengabaikanku agar perasaannya padaku bisa berkurang, dan suatu saat menghilang.

Namun, di sisi lain, hatinya yang lunak itu tidak mungkin mengabaikanku yang sedang kacau begini.

"Mianhae, hyeong..." sahutku.

"Uh? Untuk apa?" tanyanya sambil menatapku.

"Karena aku... Tidak pernah bisa.. Menerima cintamu untukku..." sahutku.

"Uhuk~" Namjoon hyeong terbatuk.

Aku menatap wajahnya. "Ini karmaku, karena mengabaikan perasaanmu tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu sama sekali, hyeong.."

Namjoon hyeong menepuk pelan bahuku. "Aku tidak pernah berharap kau mendapat karma seperti ini, Jungkook a..."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Apa kau... Kini.. Membenci Jimin?" tanyanya sambil menatapku.

Aku menatap balik ke arahnya. "Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu, hyeong?"

"Kumohon.. Tenangkan perasaanmu... Aku berharap kali ini kau tidak membenci Jimin... Aku tidak ingin nasib Jimin seperti mereka yang sudah-sudah.." sahut Namjoon hyeong.

"Uh?" Aku menatap wajahnya dengan kebingungan.

"Aku hanya berpikir... Nasib para pelayan sebelum Jimin... Semua meninggal dengan tragis kan? Mengapa mereka meninggal dengan tragis? Tepat ketika rasa cemburumu kepada mereka begitu bergejolak..." sahutnya.

Aku membelalakan kedua bola mataku. "Apa.. Maksudmu, hyeong?"

Namjoon hyeong terlihat ingin mengatak sesuatu namun ragu.

"Intinya, kumohon agar kali ini kau jangan membenci Jimin... Karena aku merasa, ketika kau merasa kau membenci seseorang, selalu ada kejadian buruk yang menimpa orang itu.. Dan aku.. Tidak ingin Jimin bernasib sama dengan mereka yang sudah-sudah..." sahutnya.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku.

Apa aku.. Diam-diam... Memiliki kekuatan seperti itu?

Apa aku... Semenyeramkan itu?

Tapi, yang dikatakan Namjoon hyeong ada benarnya!

Kalau kupikir-pikir sekarang, mereka selalu ditemukan meninggal sehari setelah aku merasa sangat cemburu pada mereka...

"Hyeong.. Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentangku?" tanyaku sambil memegang kedua bahu Namjoon hyeong.

Namjoon hyeong menatapku sekilas, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hanya firasatku saja.. Aku tak tahu apapun, Jungkook a..."

Namjoon hyeong keluar dari kamarku, membuatku berpikir dengan sangat keras.

Apa yang dikatakan Namjoon hyeong.. Cukup masuk akal...

Lalu.. Apakah aku... Memiliki kemampuan membunuh seseorang hanya dengan pikiranku saja?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

Hoseok sudah kembali ke kamarnya.

Aku duduk sambil memejamkan kedua bola mataku, sambil bersenandung menyanyikan sebuah lagu ciptaanku.

Stigma.

" _ **I've been hiding it  
I tell you something  
Just to leave it buried  
Now I can't endure it anymore  
Why couldn't I say it then  
I have been hurting anyway  
Really I won't be able to endure it **_

_**Now cry  
It's only that I'm very sorry towards you  
Again, cry because I couldn't protect you**_

 _ **Deeper, deeper, the wound just gets deeper  
Like pieces of broken glass that I can't reverse  
Deeper, it's just the heart that hurts every day  
(You) who was punished in my stead,  
You who were only delicate and fragile**_

 _ **Stop crying, tell me something  
Try saying to me, who had no courage  
Why did you do that to me then  
I'm sorry**_

 _ **Forget it,  
what right do I have  
To tell you to do this, or that**_

 _ **Deeper, deeper, the wound just gets deeper  
Like pieces of broken glass that I can't reverse  
Deeper, it's just the heart that hurts every day  
(You) who was punished in my stead,  
You who were only delicate and fragile**_

 _ **I'm sorry I'm sorry  
I'm sorry ma brother  
Even if (I try to) hide it, or conceal it, it can't be erased  
Are you calling me a sinner  
What more do I have to say**_

 _ **I'm sorry I'm sorry  
I'm sorry ma sister  
Even if (I try to) hide it, or conceal it, it can't be erased  
So cry  
Please dry my eyes**_

 _ **That light, that light, please illuminate my sins  
Where I can't turn back the red blood is flowing down  
Deeper, I feel like dying every day  
Please let me be punished  
Please forgive me for my sins  
Please**_"

Tanpa terasa air mataku menetes dari kedua bola mataku.

Ingatanku kembali jauh ke masa laluku.

Aku ini, seseorang yang terlahir dengan nasib buruk, karena ketika aku lahir, tubuhku dimasuki oleh V, sosok penguasa kegelapan terkuat di wilayah Daegu.

Sejak kecil, aku sudah dipandang aneh oleh orang-orang sekitarku, karena aku bisa menangis dengan sangat keras ketika terjatuh, namun terkadang aku hanya diam saja ketika aku terluka.

Aku bisa menjadi sangat cengeng, namun bisa menjadi sangat kuat.

Aku terkadang bisa bertingkah manis selayaknya anak kecil, namun tak jarang juga aku menatap dengan tatapan sinis kepada orang-orang disekitarku.

Mereka menyebutku sebagai seseorang dengan dua kepribadian. Padahal sebenarnya aku bukan memiliki dua kepribadian! Dalam tubuhku, berdiam sosok bernama V itu, sehingga jika V sedang begitu kuat mempengaruhi pikiranku, aku akan bersikap seperti pribadi yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan Taehyung yang biasanya.

Awalnya memang semua karena pengaruh V.. Namun lama kelamaan, aku rasa aku memang berubah menjadi seseorang dengan dua kepribadian yang sesungguhnya.

Entah memang karena pengaruh V yang sudah begitu kuat merasukiku, atau karena pandangan orang lain lama kelamaan membuatku menjadi memiliki dua kepribadian seperti ini.

Karena keanehan yang kumiliki sejak kecil ini, appa begitu membenciku sejak kecil, dan appa jadi membenci eomma yang selalu berusaha membela dan menjagaku.

Sejak keanehanku disadari kedua orang tuaku, appa dan eomma jadi sering bertengkar, dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun hyeong, dan Taesoon noona, kedua kakak kandungku, membenciku.

Menurut mereka, aku ini pembawa sial.

Bagi mereka, keberadaanku lah memang yang menyebabkan kedua orang tuaku jadi sering bertengkar.

Bagi mereka, aku ini monster yang dipelihara di dalam keluargaku, bukan anggota keluarga.

Jadi, sejak kecil, aku sudah membenci kedua kakakku itu. Karena mereka tidak menganggapku adik mereka. Karena mereka tidak pernah menyayangiku dan menganggapku sebagai monster.

Dan kejadian lima tahun yang lalu itu... Membuatku pertama kalinya... Merasakan rasa bersalah yang teramat sangat.. Atas kedua kakakku...

Lima tahun yang lalu... Appa bertengkar dengan eomma habis-habisan karena appa berusaha menyiksaku sementara eomma berusaha melindungiku..

Appa memergokiku tengah menyayat-nyayat perut kelinci peliharaan Baekhyun hyeong sampai kelinci itu mati di tanganku, dan appa mengatakan bahwa aku ini benar-benar tidak normal dan harus disiksa sampai aku kapok melakukan hal-hal mengerikan lagi.

Namun, eomma terus berusaha melindungiku.

Mereka berdua bertengkar parah, apalagi appa sedang mabuk saat itu.

Appa menghajar tubuh eomma habis-habisan, sampai wajah eomma berdarah dan banyak luka memar di sekujur tubuhnya.

Aku ingat betul, eomma menangis di sudut kamar sambil memeluk erat kedua kakinya yang ditekuk, sementara appa terus menghajar eomma habis-habisan.

Aku terus berusaha menahan amarahku, namun tiba-tiba appa mengambil tongkat kasti yang ada di atas lemari dan memukuli kepala eomma hingga darah mengucur deras dari kepala eomma.

Detik itu juga aku tak lagi bisa menahan amarahku melihat eomma disiksa seperti itu.

Aku segera mengambil botol bir kosong bekas appa yang ada di meja lalu memukulkan botol bir itu ke tepi meja.

Aku segera berlari masuk ke kamar eomma dan appa.

Pecahan botol bir yang kupegang di tanganku langsung kutusukkan tepat ke perut appa, membuat darah membanjiri lantai.

Appa berteriak kesakitan dan terjatuh ke lantai.

Sementara tubuh eomma tergeletak di sudut kamar, dibanjiri darah dari kepalanya.

Aku berlari menghampiri eomma, namun aku terlambat.

Eomma... Sudah tidak lagi bernafas... Ia mati dengan mengenaskan karena disiksa oleh appa.

Aku segera mengambil tongkat kasti itu dan memukuli tubuh appa yang masih meronta di lantai itu dengan tanpa ampun.

Dan appa meninggal saat itu juga.

Baekhyun hyeong dan Taesoon noona berlari ke kamar appa dan eomma.

Mereka berteriak melihat apa yang terjadi di kamar itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, imma!" bentak Baekhyun hyeong.

"Appa... Memukuli eomma sampai meninggal begitu! Apa kau pikir aku akan membiarkan appa hidup setelah ia membunuh eomma?" sahutku.

Baekhyun hyeong segera berlari menghampiriku dan mendorong tubuhku agar menjauh dari tubuh appa.

Baekhyun hyeong memeluk tubuh appa yang sudah meninggal dengan bersimbah darah itu, sementara Taesoon noona pingsan di depan kamar.

Tak lama kemudian, para tetangga berdatangan karena mendengar keributan yang ada, dan mereka langsung menatapku.

 _"Pasti ini ulah Taehyung!"_

 _"Hanya Taehyung yang tega melakukan hal sesadis ini!"_

Semua mata tertuju padaku yang tengah memeluk tubuh eomma yang sudah tak bernyawa itu di sudut kamar.

 _"Bunuh saja Taehyung!"_

 _"Anak yang tega membunuh orang tuanya seperti ini harus kita musnahkan!"_

 _"Bunuh saja monster mengerikan itu!"_

 _"Ayo kita bakar dia hidup-hidup!"_

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa sangat ketakutan. Ketakutan yang sangat mendalam.

Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak takut jika mereka akan segera membakarku hidup-hidup?

Jadi, dengan penuh ketakutan, aku menunjuk Baekhyun hyeong yang masih memeluk tubuh appa.

"Dia... Pelakunya... Bukan aku...' sahutku dengan wajah sangat ketakutan.

Aku meneteskan air mataku. "Baekhyun hyeong.. Yang membunuh appa... Karena appa, membunuh eomma dan memukuliku... Aku... Tidak membunuh siapapun..."

 _"Tidak mungkin!"_

 _"Mana mungkin Baekhyun yang membunuh!"_

Baekhyung hyeong membalikan wajahnya, terkejut menatapku sambil membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

Aku sudah pasrah. Jika ia membantahnya, maka aku yakin apapun kebohonganku tidak akan lagi dipercayai.

Aku menatap Baekhyun hyeong sambil berlinang air mata.

Baekhyun hyeong kembali menatap kerumunan orang di depan kamar.

Dan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun hyeong membuatku sangat terkejut.

Ini pertama kalinya... Aku... Merasa... Dianggap keluarga.. Olehnya...

"Aku...Yang membunuh appa... Karena appa... Menyiksa eomma dan Taehyung, adikku itu..." sahutnya.

Membuat kericuhan terjadi seketika.

 _"Mana mungkin!"_

 _"Tidak mungkin!"_

"Aku tidak berbohong... Aku yang khilaf membunuh appa karena tidak tahan melihatnya membunuh eomma dan menyiksa Taehyung..." sahut Baekhyun hyeong.

Dan saat itu juga Baekhyun hyeong diseret keluar oleh para tetangga kami.

Baekhyun hyeong dipukuli dan dihajar habis-habisan.

Aku melihat dengan kedua mataku sendiri. Pria itu, teman terbaik appa, mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari sakunya dan menusuk perut Baekhyun hyeong tanpa ampun.

"Anak kurang ajar begini harus merasakan hal setimpal dengan apa yang dilakukannya!" sahut teman appa itu.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil menangis melihat Baekhyun hyeong disiksa seperti itu di halaman rumahku. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa, Baekhyun hyeong memang kakak kandungku.

Setelah dihajar dan disiksa habis-habisan, tubuh Baekhyun hyeong dibawa ke hutan dekat rumah dan diikat di pohon.

Baekhyun hyeong sudah nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya. Tubuhnya dipenuhi luka tusuk dan memar-memar.

Aku menatap mata Baekhyun hyeong, dan kami beradu pandang. Aku melihat bibirnya mengucapkan sesuatu kepadaku walau tanpa suara.

"Kau adalah pendosa... A sinner..." sahutnya sebelum kesadarannya perlahan menghilang.

Dan tiba-tiba saja api itu dinyalakan.

Tubuh Baekhyun hyeong yang terikat di pohon hangus terbakar.

Aku hanya bisa berlari ke rumah dan meringkuk di sudut ruang tamu.

Taesoon noona sudah dibawa ke rumah salah satu tetangga kami.

Keesokan harinya, Taesoon noona sadar dari pingsannya namun kelakukannya menjadi seperti orang gila. Sampai akhirnya ia loncat dari lantai tiga rumah tetangga kami dan meninggal di tempat.

Sementara aku, akhirnya dikirim kesana. Ke tempat itu.

Dan disanalah... Aku bertemu dengan Jin hyeong, Yoongi hyeong, Namjoon hyeong.

Dan mereka, yang sama anehnya denganku, pada akhirnya bisa menerimaku dengan baik.

Walau awalnya, hanya Jin hyeong yang selalu setia menemani hari-hariku...

" _ **Now cry  
It's only that I'm very sorry towards you  
Again, cry because I couldn't protect you"**_

Air mataku menetes mengingat Baekhyun hyeong dan Taesoon noona. Aku merasa sangat bersalah karena tidak bisa melindungi mereka. Justru karena akulah, mereka meninggal dengan tragis seperti itu.

" _ **You who was punished in my stead"**_

Baekhyun hyeong... Yang dihukum sebagai penggantiku...

 _ **"I'm sorry I'm sorry  
I'm sorry ma brother  
Even if (I try to) hide it, or conceal it, it can't be erased  
Are you calling me a sinner  
What more do I have to say"**_

Mianhae, Baekhyun hyeong... Are u calling me a sinner? Yes, i am...

" _ **I'm sorry I'm sorry  
I'm sorry ma sister  
Even if (I try to) hide it, or conceal it, it can't be erased  
So cry  
Please dry my eyes"**_

Mianhae, Taesoon noona...

" _ **Deeper, deeper, the wound just gets deeper  
Like pieces of broken glass that I can't reverse  
Deeper, it's just the heart that hurts every day"**_

Karena itulah... Sejak saat itu, setelah aku bertemu dengan kelima sahabatku ini di tempat itu, jiwa psikopatku semakin bertumbuh.

Dan sejak kami berhasil keluar dari tempat itu, dan menjadi kami yang seperti sekarang ini, aku memulai aksi balas dendamku.

Mereka, yang kumutulasi itu.. Mereka, yang rohnya mendatangi Jimin ketika aku tengah memutilasi mereka, adalah orang-orang yang menyiksa dan membunuh Baekhyun hyeong dengan cara sangat tidak manusiawi itu.

Aku mendatangi mereka satu per satu... Dan menyiksa mereka berkali lipat lebih keji daripada bagaimana mereka menyiksa Baekhyun hyeong dulu.

Hanya ini satu-satunya cara untukku mengurangi rasa bersalahku kepada Baekhyun hyeong dan Taesoon noona.

Hanya saja, yang kubingungkan, mengapa roh Baekhyun hyeong sering mendatangi Jungkook setiap aku tengah membalaskan dendam untuknya?

Apa ia ingin berterima kasih? Jungkook pernah bilang sosok itu memintanya memohon agar aku berhenti...

Apa ia gila? Mana mungkin ia menyuruhku berhenti membunuh mereka yang sudah menyiksanya hingga mati mengenaskan begitu kan?

Aku yakin, Baekhyun hyeong mendatangi Jungkook untuk mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya padaku.. Ya kan?

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **misharutherford : aaaaa sini2 saya peluk {}**

 **kyungchim : seriusan? padahal diksi saya standart banget loh :( thx a lot buat pujiaannyaaaa {} mau bikin jimin angst ah/ XD thx pujiannya ya :)**

 **taniaarmy19 : makin ganas mereka XD twt wkwkw iya ya bang agus nyepam twt XD siapa hayo yang jones di akhir?**

 **vhope shipper : uke x uke dong XD**

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22 : bodo amet pokoknya kamu harus sama aku XD**

 **Adekmphi : iya chapt 22 endingnya :) waduh masa sih susah ditebak? O_O iya nonton, 2Min keren emang, duo main dancer hmmmm :) coba bertiga sama saya pasti lebih keren #abaikan XD**

 **Rhea : salam kenal rhea, baru liat namamu di kotak review saya :) thx udah nyempetin baca ff ini ya :) whoaaa thx for fightingnya, u too fighting ya! :)**

 **Maria Felicia : abis ff ini end ya :) waduh hangul XD saya buta hangul fel XD**

 **Yessy388 : salam kenal yessy :) kayaknya idmu baru pertama kali review ff saya ya? iya bukan? btw thx udah nyempetin baca ff ini ya :) waduh marathon? ngos2an dong? minum pocari dulu coba/? #abaikan XD**

 **Axrine Scott : salam kenal axrine :) kayaknya baru liat kamu review ff saya deh :) thx thx a lot ya udah nyempetin baca :) thx juga for liking my ff :)**

 **Senashin0817 : iya spoiler XD sebenernya udah saya ketik sampe end ff ini tp masih banyak yang mesti dirapihin jadi tetep saya post sesuai schedule/? XD alhamdulillah dibilang berfaedah :) whoaaaaaaa thx a lot sena pujiannya {}**

 **yuu : widiiih panjang namanya XD iya yoongi hyeong kaga bisa ikut perform :( gws ye bang! :) hyungsik hyeong sih cantik juga tapi kok masih unyuan taehyung ya eh taesoon/? eh taehyung wkwkw XD**

 **Hana : akhirnya mereka berjodoh/? XD hayo kenapa hayo kenapa? :)**

 **Nam0SuPD : V Yoongi Jimin main castnya :) hayo rumit hayo wkwkw XD**

 **Elfellah591 : salam kenal elfe :) kayaknya baru liat idmu di kotak review saya :) thx udah nyempetin baca ff ini ya :) wkwkw alhamdulillah ada yg ngakak baca line itu :) here lanjutannya :) whoaaa thx a lot loh buat pujiannya :) semoga suka sampe endingnya ya :)**

 **brothersu93 : salam kenal su93 :) kayaknya idmu baru pertama kali review ff saya ya? thx ya udah nyempetin baca ff saya :) whoaaa thx a lot pujiannya :) alhamdulillah kalo kamu suka sama ff saya ini :) ada banyaaaak bgt ff yg udah saya buat :) silakan dibuka akun saya ya :)**

 **StarlightLeo : kangen leo tauuuuuuuuu kemana ajaaaaaa :) wah kamu tega membunuh jimin XD kasian tau liat mukanya melas bgt gt pas diiket :( here lanjutanya :)**

 **s seunggi : staystrongjungkook :) whoaaaa thx a lot buat pujiannya :) masa sih teka tekinya masih rumit? alhamdulillah ada yg bilang gt :)**

* * *

 **MAAP KEMARIN HIATUS BENTARAN KAGA SEMPET INFO :(**

 **MAKLUM, BANYAK SCHEDULE/? :)**

 **WIDIH, UDAH 2017 AJA :)**

 **SEMOGA DI 2017 INI KALIAN TERUS STAY SAMA SAYA YA :)**

 **SEMOGA SAYA JUGA BISA MENJADI AUTHOR YANG LABIH BAIK LAGI :)**

 **THX A LOT BUAT KALIAN SEMUA YANG UDAH NEMENIN SAYA SELAMA TAHUN 2016 KEMARIN /peluk satu2/ {}**

 **THX A LOT BUAT SELALU NGASIH MASUKAN, SARAN, DUKUNGAN, SEMANGAT, PUJIAN, DAN REVIEW2NYA :)**

 **SARANGHAE, YEOREBUN~ :)**


	18. Chapter 18: DEFINITION OF THAT PLACE

**Title: Bangtan Fear Street**

 **Cast: Jin, Suga, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook**

 **Lenght: Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95}**

 **Semua visualisasi member Bangtan disini based on MV "Blood, Swet, Tears" ya.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 18 : DEFINITION OF "THAT" PLACE**

 **.**

 **JIMIN POV**

Aku terbangun dan kepalaku masih terasa sangat pusing.

Tubuhku juga terasa sangat lemas.

Apa yang terjadi padaku?

Aku duduk di atas kasurku dan memejamkan kedua mataku, berusaha mengingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Aku.. Bercinta dengan Yoongi hyeong..

Lalu... Aku... Berciuman sambil berpelukan dengannya.

Dan rasa sakit itu tiba-tiba datang...

Rasa sakit seperti yang kurasakan beberapa hari yang lalu.

Dadaku terasa sangat sesak dan tenagaku seolah terkuras...

Ada apa dengan ini semua sebenarnya?

Ini sudah kedua kalinya aku merasakan kesakitan seperti ini.. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan semua yang menimpaku?

Ah! Yoongi hyeong! Bukankah kemarin ia bilang akan memberitahuku jika aku menjawab jujur pertanyaannya?

Aku melihat jam di dinding kamarku.

Pukul 04.40 PM.

Sudah sesore ini? Berapa lama aku tertidur sebenarnya?

Aku berjalan keluar dari kamarku dan menuju dapur untuk mengecek apakah ada piring-piring yang perlu kucuci, namun ternyata Jin hyeong sedang membuat kue di dapur.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun, Jimin a?" tanya Jin hyeong sambil tersenyum menyapaku.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Mian, hyeong... Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melalalikan tugas-tugasku disini..."

Jin hyeong menatapku sejenak, lalu menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku tahu betapa sakit rasanya, Jimin a... Makanya, gwenchana... Jika kau merasa sesakit itu, beristirahatlah yang banyak... Aku takut... Kau bisa terkapar karena terlalu lelah.."

Aku bingung. Apa yang dikatakan Jin hyeong?

Ia.. Tahu betapa sakitnya yang kurasakan?

Mengapa ia tahu aku sakit?

Apa Yoongi hyeong yang memberitahunya? Tapi.. Mengapa ia bilang ia tahu rasa sakitnya?

Apa Jin hyeong.. Pernah merasakan yang kurasakan?

"Hyeong.. Bagaimana kau tahu? Aku kesakitan tadi..." sahutku sambil menatap penuh kebingungan ke arah Jin hyeong.

Jin hyeong hanya tersenyum sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Intinya, aku tahu... Aku yang paling tahu betapa sakitnya yang kau rasakan..."

"Hyeong.. Sebenarnya... Ada apa dengan rumah ini?" tanyaku.

Setelah selama ini aku berusaha untuk menganggap semua ini adalah halusinasiku, akhirnya aku memberanikan diriku bertanya padanya.

Jin hyeong meletakkan mixer di tangannya ke atas meja, lalu menatapku. "Ada kalanya tahu terlalu banyak justru akan membahayakanmu.. Jadi sebaiknya, kau jangan terlalu banyak memikirkan semua ini..."

"Waeyo?" tanyaku.

"Karena ada banyak hal yang tidak seharusnya kau ketahui.. Dan akan lebih baik jika kau tidak mengetahuinya.." sahut sebuah suara di belakangku.

Aku membalikan tubuhku dan menatap Hoseok hyeong yang entah sejak kapan ada di belakangku.

"Hyeong..." sahutku sambil terkejut.

"Maaf mengejutkanmu, hehehe~" sahutnya sambil menepuk pelan bahuku dan berjalan menghampiri Jin hyeong.

"Belum jadi kuenya?" tanya Hoseok hyeong.

"Sebentar lagi.." sahut Jin hyeong.

"Jimin a~ Apa kau ada waktu?" tanya Namjoon hyeong, yang entah sejak kapan juga ada di belakangku.

"Aigoo!" Aku terkejut mendengar suara Namjoon hyeong.

"Mengapa kau terkejut?" tanya Namjoon hyeong sambil menatapku kebingungan.

"Sejak kapankau disana, hyeong?" tanyaku.

"Barusan saja..." sahutnya.

"Ahhhh.." sahutku sambil membuka mulutku lebar-lebar.

"Jadi, apa kau ada waktu? Bisakah kau temani aku berjalan sore sejenak? Kurasa kau butuh angin segar agar tubuhmu tidak sering sakit-sakitan begini..." sahutnya.

"Uh... Oke... Sekarang, hyeong?" tanyaku.

Namjoon hyeong menganggukan kepalanya, dan kami berdua berjalan menuju pintu depan.

.

.

.

 **HOSEOK POV**

"Mengapa kau bicara kau memahami sakit yang dideritanya, hyeong? Ia akan semakin merasa bingung! Bagaimana jika nantinya ia mencari tahu semua tentang kita?" sahutku ketika Jimin dan Namjoon sudah berjalan menjauh dari kami.

Jin hyeong menatapku. "Molla... Aku juga bingung mengapa aku bisa mengatakan hal itu padanya.. Di satu sisi, aku cemburu karena sekarang V lebih memilih menidurinya daripada aku... Tapi di sisi lain, aku sangat merasa kasihan melihatnya kesakitan begitu,,, Karena aku yang memiliki kekuatan ini saja merasa sangat kesakitan.. Bagaimana ia yang hanya sekedar manusia biasa? Pasti rasa sakitnya sangat luar biasa..."

"Kukira.. Kau berusaha menyindirku... Karena ia merasakan rasa sakit itu setiap Taehyung meniduriku.." sahutku sambil menundukan kepalaku.

"Yaishhh~ Sudah kubilang, aku sama sekali tidak marah padamu... Memang aku dan Taehyung... Rasanya tidak pernah ditakdirkan untuk bersatu..." sahut Jin hyeong sambil menundukkan kepalanya juga.

Aku seolah bisa merasakan, betapa kejam takdir mempertemukan mereka dengan cara seperti ini...

"Jika saja Jinnie tidak berdiam dalam dirimu... Kau pasti sudah berakhir bahagia bersama Taehyung..." sahutku.

"Dan kau yang akan sakit hati karena melihat kami bersama.. Hehehe~" sahut Jin hyeong sambil mengusap pelan kepalaku.

"Tapi.. Hingga detik ini pun, Taehyung tetap tidak bisa memberikan hati dan cintanya seutuhnya untukku, hyeong... Apa karena.. Aku hanya sekedar manusia biasa? Bukan seperti kalian?" sahutku.

Jin hyeong menatapku.

"Benar.. Diantara kami, hanya kau yang tidak didiami siapapun dalam tubuhmu... Karena itu kami terkadang sangat iri padamu.. Karena sebenarnya, jika kau berpisah dengan kami, kau bisa menjalani kehidupanmu secara normal..." sahut Jin hyeong.

Aku menatap Jin hyeong.

"Aku dengan sangat biadabnya membunuh ayahku sendiri... Tanpa didiami oleh siapapun dalam tubuhku.. Sementara kalian menjadi aneh dan mengerikan karena didiami dan dipengaruhi para dewa kegelapan itu dalam tubuh kalian... Bukankah sebenarnya... Aku ini lebih mengerikan daripada kalian semua? Aku yang paling tidak berperikemanusiaan diantara kita..." sahutku.

Benar.. Aku.. Seringkali merasa.. Bahwa aku yang sebenarnya paling sadis dan kejam diantara kami berenam...

Mereka berbuat kriminal, dan dibuang keluarga mereka, karena keanehan yang mereka miliki.. Sementara aku? Aku sepenuhnya normal dan hanya manusia biasa, tapi aku tega melakukan hal itu pada ayahku sendiri.. Bukankah aku monster sesungguhnya diantara kami berenam?

Jin hyeong menatapku, lalu merangkul pundakku... "Kalau begitu, memang bersama kamilah tempat yang paling cocok untukmu... Ya kan? Hahaha~"

.

.

.

 **NAMJOON POV**

Aku dan Jimin jalan-jalan sore bersama sambil membahas beberapa hal sehari-hari.

"Aku penasaran apa sebenarnya pekerjaan kalian~ Mengapa kalian bisa sekaya dan sesukses ini?" sahut Jimin tiba-tiba ketika kami sedang duduk di bangku taman yang ada di Bangtan Fear Street sambil memakan es krim.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku. Mengapa ia tiba-tiba ingin tahu? Atau ia, hanya sedang asal bicara? Mencari topik pembicaraan?

"Pekerjaan kami... Sesuatu yang bergerak di bidang technologi... Kau tidak akan mengerti, hehehe.." sahutku sambil tersenyum.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku memang tidak terlalu paham mengenai technologi, hyeong.. Hehehe~"

Aku menatap Jimin. Bingung harus mengatakan sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padanya mengenai Jungkook.

Aku ragu, haruskah aku memberitahunya, atau jangan?

Bagaimana jika ia curiga? Bagaimana jika ia jadi semakin merasa ada banyak kejanggalan di rumah kami?

Tapi.. Kalau aku tak mencoba memperingatkannya, bagaimana jika nasibnya berakhir seperti yang sudah-sudah?

Aku sebenarnya juga bingung, mengapa aku begitu takut kalau nasib Jimin berakhir tragis seperti pelayan-pelayan kami sebelumnya? Padahal biasanya aku cuek terhadap nasib semua pelayan kami sebelum-sebelumnya.

Seperti yang Jungkook, Hoseok, Taehyung, Yoongi hyeong, dan Jin hyeong katakan.. Aura Jimin.. Mengapa terasa begitu berbeda? Mengapa kami... Begitu menyukai dan menyayanginya?

Siapa sebenarnya Park Jimin yang ada disampingku ini?

"Hyeong? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" sahut Jimin, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Uhm... Jimin a... Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, tapi tolong jangan tanya kenapa.. Jangan tanyakan apapun... Kau hanya perlu mendengar semua ucapanku... Araseo?" sahutku, diiringi anggukan kepala Jimin.

"Jungkook... Kau sangat dekat dengannya kan?" sahutku.

Jimin, dengan polosnya, menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jika ia tiba-tiba mendatangi kamarmu malam-malam.. Dan sorot matanya seolah ingin menghabisimu... Segera hubungi nomor handphoneku... Araseo?" sahutku.

Jimin memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa maksudmu, hyeong? Mengapa Jungkook ingin menghabisiku?"

Aku memutar otak, dan akhirnya terpikirkan sebuah alasan briliant!

"Jungkook, akhir-akhir ini sering berjalan dalam tidurnya.. Ia pernah hampir mencekikku malam-malam... Karena bermimpi buruk dan tanpa sadar berjalan ke kamarku..." sahutku, tentu saja berbohong.

"Jinjja?" Jimin membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Jinjja, Jimin a.. Makanya, lain kali kau harus berhati-hati jika ia mendatangimu malam-malam, araseo?"

"Ne, hyeong.. Araseo.." sahutnya.

Sudah kuduga ia akan percaya. Karena ia memang sepolos itu.

.

.

.

 **JIN POV**

Aku berusaha tertidur namun tetap saja rasa kantuk itu tak kunjung tiba.

Aku jadi memikirkan ucapan Hoseok tadi dapur, ketika mengatakan justru sebenarnya ialah yang paling sadis diantara kami.

Membuat ingatanku kembali ke beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Aku terlahir dengan didiami sosok bernama Jinnie. Sang penguasa kegelapan terkuat dari Anyang.

Sejak kecil aku memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang terlalu baik, hingga menimbulkan banyak tanya di lingkunganku.

Sejak kecil aku sama sekali nyaris tidak pernah menangis, dan selalu tertawa.

Bahkan ketika umurku masih dua tahun dan tak sengaja aku terserempet mobil ketika main di sebuah jalan, tubuhku baik-baik saja. Tidak ada luka, dan aku bahkan tidak menangis sama sekali.

Namun, karena aku terlalu kuat, aku bahkan tidak pernah menangis ketika melihat nenekku, kakekku, dan sepupuku meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan.

Aku tidak pernah menangis ketika aku bermain pisau dan jariku tersayat pisau itu.

Membuat keluargaku jadi takut padaku.

Dan parahnya lagi, ketika sore itu aku tengah bermain dengan kucing peliharaanku..

Kakinya terjepit diantara jaring-jaring penutup got depan rumahku.

Aku berusaha mengeluarkan kakinya namun tetap tidak bisa. Kucingku terus bersuara seolah merintih kesakitan.

Jadi aku masuk ke dalam rumah, mengambil gergaji milik ayahku, dan menggergaji kakinya yang terjepit itu hingga kakinya terputus dari badannya.

Niatku baik... Aku ingin menolong kucing kesayanganku itu.. Tanpa kusadari bahwa apa yang kulakukan ternyata sangatlah tidak wajar bagi ukuran manusia normal.

Tetanggaku dan ibuku yang melihat kejadian itu langsung membawaku ke sebuah psikiater karena menurut mereka aku sudah mengidap gangguan kejiwaan.

Dan setelah ibuku berkonsultasi dengan psikiater sialan itu, aku dibawa ke sebuah tempat terpencil di pinggiran Seoul.

Sebuah gedung tua.

Tempat rehabilitasi yang baru saja dibangun dengan dana ala kadarnya. Mengapa aku dibawa kesana, bukan ke tempat rehabilitasi yang lebih baik?

Karena hanya tempat rehabilitasi itu yang bersedia menampung secara gratis.

Dengar-dengar tempat itu memang dibangun untuk aksi sosial kemanusiaan oleh pemerintah setempat, demi merehabilitasi para pasien yang mengidap ganggung kejiwaan, secara cuma-cuma tanpa perlu membayar biaya apapun.

Lebih tepatnya menurutku tempat itu disebut sebagai tempat penampungan para penderita gangguan kejiwaan yang dibuang oleh keluarganya!

Dibuang? Tentu saja!

Jika keluarga kami tidak berniat membuang kami, seharusnya kami dititipkan ke sebuah pusat rehabilitasi yang lebih layak! Bukan tempat kumuh yang dibangun dengan aksi sosial seperti itu!

Nyatanya? Tidak ada seorangpun anggota keluargaku yang mengunjungiku selama aku dirawat disana.

Bersyukurlah, tak lama kemudian Yoongi bergabung denganku di tempat terkutuk itu.

Kemudian Namjoon, Taehyung, Hoseok, dan terakhir Jungkook, bergabung menemaniku disana sebagai anak yang dibuang oleh keluarga.

Dan disitulah aku pertama kali jatuh cinta... Kepada Taehyung...

Dan pertama kali aku menangis adalah... Ketika Taehyung memutuskan hubunganku dengannya.

Sejak saat itulah entah mengapa aku melemah..

Aku jadi sering menangis di pundak Namjoon setiap merindukan Taehyung...

Apa sosok Jinnie yang mendiami tubuhku ini... Selemah ini terhadap sebuah rasa cinta?

.

.

.

 **YOONGI POV**

Malam sudah tiba.

Aku duduk di kasurku, menatap ke arah piano coklat tua dihadapanku itu.

Apa benar Suga sudah kembali?

Aku ingat betul saat itu aku begitu mengamuk dan berusaha menghancurkan piano dihadapanku itu.

Karena ia dengan brengseknya merasuki tubuh Jungkook dan membuat Jungkook membunuh ketiga pria tak bersalah itu dengan sangat biadab.

Jika saja aku tahu, Suga ternyata sosok seposesif itu... Seharusnya aku membuangnya dan membuang piano itu sejak dulu!

Ingatanku kembali ke masa kecilku, ketika eomma membelikanku piano itu.

Aku dengan polosnya menekan jari-jariku di tuts-tuts piano itu.

Dan tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan hitam berbentuk menyerupai asap keluar dari piano itu.

Aku, yang masih sangat kecil dan tidak mengerti apa-apa, tanpa rasa takut menatap bayangan hitam itu.

Bayangan itu berusaha menakut-nakutiku agar aku membuang piano itu, namun karena aku masih sangat kecil, aku sama sekali tidak takut.

Aku ingat betul pertama kali suaranya terdengar di telingaku.

"Kembalikan piano ini ke tempatnya semula! Siapa yang mengijinkan ibumu membawa piano itu kesini? Piano ini seharusnya berada di toko tua itu!"

Dan dengan polosnya aku menjawab, "Bukankah eomma sudah membayar piano ini? Itu berarti, piano ini memang sudah selayaknya ada di kamarku, kan?"

"Kau tidak takut padaku?" sahutnya saat itu.

Dan lagi-lagi, dengan polosnya aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Aku sangat menyukai bunyi nada yang keluar dari piano ini.. Aku.. Menyukai piano ini... Dan aku tidak takut padamu, jadi jangan paksa aku meminta eomma mengembalikan piano ini ke toko tua itu!"

Dan seketika itu juga aku mendengarnya berbicara, "Aku rasa... Aku menyukaimu... Baiklah, aku tak akan menyuruhmu mengembalikan piano ini ke toko tua itu.. Tapi sebagai imbalannya, kau mulai detik ini hanya milikku seorang.."

"Kau siapa sebenarnya? Kau berasal darimana?" tanyaku dengan segala kepolosan yang kumiliki.

"Aku Suga.. Aku adalah jiwa dari piano yang sangat kau sukai ini... Aku sudah berdiam ratusan tahun lamanya dalam piano ini... Karena kau menyukai piano ini, itu artinya kau juga menyukaiku... Dan aku rasa aku juga menyukaimu.. Jadi mulai detik ini kau milikku seorang dan aku milikmu seorang... Araseo?" sahutnya.

Dan tololnya, aku mengiyakan ucapannya.. Tanpa kutahu, bahwa keberadaannya dalam kamarku justru menjadi musibah besar dalam kehidupanku.

Siapapun yang jatuh cinta padaku atau dekat denganku, akan dihabisinya.

Ia merasuki tubuhku dan membuat kedua tanganku ini berlumur darah membunuh mereka yang tak berdosa...

Membuatku dibuang keluargaku.. Ke tempat itu... Membuatku bertemu dengan kelima sahabatku ini...

Saat itu aku membentak Suga habis-habisan karena merasuki tubuhku seenaknya dan membuat kedua tanganku melakukan pembunuhan-pembunuhan keji itu..

Aku mengancam akan membakar piano itu dan melenyapkannya selamanya jika ia berani-beraninya merasuki tubuhku lagi. Membuatnya berjanji tidak akan lagi merasuki tubuhku untuk membunuh..

Tanpa kusadari, bahwa ia memang tidak pernah lagi merasuki tubuhku sejak itu.. Namun, ia justru merasuki tubuh Jungkook dan membuat kedua tangan Jungkook berlumuran darah membunuh ketiga pria malang itu.

Dan ketika mengetahui ia merasuk tubuh Jungkook untuk membunuh, amarahku kembali naik ke permukaan, membuat Suga seketika itu juga menghilang dari hadapanku... Membuat Suga pergi dari dalam piano itu... Entah kemana ia pergi..

Yang kutahu hanya satu.. Jika aku membakar piano itu, saat itu juga Suga juga akan menghilang selamanya dari muka bumi ini.

Aku nyaris membakarnya, namun aku teringat semua kenangan indah yang kumiliki bersama piano itu. Apalagi, piano itu pemberian eomma.. Hanya piano itu satu-satunya kenangan eomma yang kumiliki.

Jadi, aku memutuskan membiarkan piano itu tergeletak dalam sudut kamarku.

DUAR!

Sebuah petir tiba-tiba bergemuruh.

Dan seketika itu juga hawa dingin seolah berputar disekitarku.

Aku menatap piano itu lekat-lekat... Dan benar saja dugaanku!

Tuts-tuts piano itu bergerak dengan sendirinya, melantunkan sebuah nada yang begitu sedih.

"Suga?" sahutku.

Dan tak lama kemudian, bayangan hitam itu kembali menampakkan wujudnya dihadapanku...

"Aku kembali, Min Yoongi..."

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **yuu : iya kaga kpikiran lg siapa yg cocok jd noona nya taehyung jd keingetan taesoon dah XD wkwkw yoongi laku dinatara pelayan/? XD saya nonton hwarang krn saya salah satu pencinta drakor, dan di episode 6 kemaren asli TAEHYUNG GOKIL BANGET MUKANYA XD yg pas dibilang kaga boleh kluar seenaknya, trus yg melukin tiang itu, sama yg lg dipanggil ORABEONI sama si ahro wkwkw XD iya ada adegan mandi wkwkw taehyung beda kamar sama yg 5 itu, kan ada yg pas dia ngintip trus hwarang2 laen bilang "PERTARUNGAN DI DALAM KAMAR ITU AKAN DIMULAI" trus taehyung bilang "TERNYATA KAMAR INI BUKAN KAMAR YG BERISI ORG2 HEBAT, TAPI KAMAR INI BERISI DENGAN BANYAK MASALAH" wkwkw XD**

 **vhope shipper : eh jhopenya kaga ada ya di yg kemaren? saya kaga ngeh waks XD thx ya, km jg ya semangat! :)**

 **Krystalya : keselek kenapa lya? ati2 itu wkwkw :) iya horor ya? kasian baekhyun, di scarlet heart mati kepanah disini mati kesiksa/? jiah Taesoon bikin gagal horor ternyata wkwkw XD**

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22 : dibalik sifat yg keji tersimpan kenangan yang menyakitkan/? XD Malefiencent itu apa btw? saya br denger masa XD**

 **taniaarmy19 : wkwkw TAESOON emang bikin gagal horor ternyata XD padahal saya pas ngetik mood saya serius banget loh tau2 malah readers review pada ngakak XD #TaevQuotesOfTheDay : "KARENA DI BALIK JIWA YANG KEJI TERSIMPAN MASA LALU YANG KELAM" wkwkw XD hyao siapa hayo wkwkw**

 **ohhana30 : salam kenal hana :) kayaknya baru liat kamu review ff saya :) thx udah nyempetin baca ya :) whoaaaaaa thx a lot lot lot buat pujiannya :) terhura saya :) here lanjutannya ya :)**

 **kyungchim : iya kan tragis kan? dibalik sifat psikonya tersimpan masa lalu yg kelam/? :) widiiih, malah seneng klo jimin angst? XD**

 **misharutherford : hayo gmn nasib jimin endingnya nanti? :)**

 **Vizah HD : ASIK ADA YG PENASARAN/? XD ini lanjutannya ya vizah :) serem ketawamu, sini saya masukin jd figuran suara hantunya/? XD**

 **Nam0SuPD : iya nih sibuk tapi tetep update demi kamu :* XD**

 **Maria Felicia : iya buta hangul saya feli XD hayolo maunya gimana hayolo wkwkw XD aaminn aamiin aamiin :) km juga semangat selalu ya! :)**

 **s seunggi: iya gpp yg penting skrng udah nyempetin nongol :) alhamdulillah udah ada pencerahan ya :)**

 **bities : yg ngedatengin jimin itu arwah temen bapaknya taehyung yg nyiksa baekhyun :) iyap, dibalik sifat yang psikopat tersimpan masa lalu yang kelam :)**

 **ming: salam kenal ming :) baru liat namamu review ff saya :) thx ya udah nyempetin baca ff saya :) wkwkw ngamuk nih ceritanya sama taehyung? XD**

 **Yessy388 : hayo siapa suga hayo? :) kookga shipper? suga ukenya? XD**

 **CumiGorengTepung : salam kenal cumi, widih baca nama kamu jd laper, itu tuh makanan kesukaan saya tau XD salam kenal dan thx udah nyempetin baca ff saya ya :) udah baca bangtan village juga? whoaaaa thx a lot for reading and liking my ff :) berkaitan satu sama lain? memanfaatkan hal2? aaaah... antara ff ini sama MV Blood Sweat Tears maksudnya? emang ff ini keinspirasi gara2 liat MV itu wkwkw XD widih two thumbs up :) thx a loooot pujiannya {} sini2 peluk #lah XD silakan ambil hoseoknya tp ntar kamu digentayangin taehyung gmn? XD**


	19. Chapter 19: SUGA IS BACK

**Title: Bangtan Fear Street**

 **Cast: Jin, Suga, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook**

 **Lenght: Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95}**

 **Semua visualisasi member Bangtan disini based on MV "Blood, Swet, Tears" ya.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 19 : SUGA IS BACK**

 **.**

 **YOONGI POV**

Aku menatap piano itu lekat-lekat... Dan benar saja dugaanku!

Tuts-tuts piano itu bergerak dengan sendirinya, melantunkan sebuah nada yang begitu sedih.

"Suga?" sahutku.

Tidak ada jawaban, tapi alunan nada itu terus berdenting.

Lagu ini... Alunan nada Boy Meets Evil...

Lagu yang diciptakan Hoseok ketika pertama kali ia bertemu dengan kami berlima dan menyadari bahwa hanya ia seorang yang manusia biasa... Sementara kami berlima semuanya dipengaruhi kuasa-kuasa kegelapan dalam tubuh kami.

"Itu kau kan, Suga?" sahutku sambil terus menatap piano yang bergerak sendiri dihadapanku itu.

Dan tak lama kemudian, bayangan hitam itu kembali menampakkan wujudnya dihadapanku...

"Aku kembali, Min Yoongi..." sahutnya.

Aku membelalakan kedua bola mataku... "Untuk apa kau kembali?"

"Untuk mempertahankan apa yang menjadi milikku..." sahutnya.

Belum sempat aku bertanya apa maksudnya, ia sudah menghilang dari hadapanku...

Bersembunyi lagi dalam piano?

Tak lama kemudian Jungkook membuka pintu kamarku, aku bisa melihat Taehyung ada dibelakang Jungkook.

"Mengapa kau memainkan pianomu lagi, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Aku tidak memainkannya, sungguh.." sahutku dengan gaya cool seperti biasa.

Jungkook membelalakan kedua bola matanya. "Su... Ga..?"

Aku bisa melihat bola mata Taehyung juga membulat, menandakan keterkejutannya.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Suga is back..."

"Cih..." gerutu Taehyung sambil berjalan menjauh, kurasa ia kembali ke kamarnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin ia tiba-tiba kembali, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Aku juga tidak mengerti..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIN POV**

Aku baru saja bermaksud menuju kamar Yoongi, namun Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah ada di depan kamar Yoongi.

Jadi aku hanya melihat dari depan kamarku.

Dan aku bisa mendengar suara Yoongi.

"Suga is back..."

Aku membelalakan kedua bola mataku.

Aku segera masuk ke kamarku dan menelepon Namjoon agar segera ke kamarku.

Tak lama kemudian kudengar suara Jungkook berbicara dengan Namjoon di depan kamar Yoongi.

"Hyeong.. Suga sudah kembali..." sahut Jungkook.

Dan tak lama kemudian Namjoon masuk ke dalam kamarku.

"Hyeong! Suga..." sahut Namjoon.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Kata Yoongi, ia sudah kembali.."

"Kau dengar suara piano barusan?" tanya Namjoon.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku.

"Kata Jungkook, Yoongi tidak memainkan pianonya..." sahut Namjoon.

"Suga.. Benar-benar sudah kembali?" sahutku.

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku, dan semua yang kulihat dari pikiran Jungkook kembali terlintas di benakku.

Bagaimana kejamnya semua penyiksaan yang Suga lakukan kepada ketiga pria malang itu.

Dan sekujur tubuhku kembali bergidik...

"Jimin..." sahutku sambil menatap Namjoon.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Kurasa, Suga kembali untuk menghabisi Jimin..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

Aku menutup pintu kamarku dan duduk di atas kasurku.

Suga.. Kembali?

Apa tujuannya kembali setelah menghilang cukup lama?

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku, dan ingatan itu melintas di benakku.

Ketika Jungkook dirasuki Suga dan membunuh ketiga pria muda itu dengan sadisnya.

Membuatku merasa, bukan hanya aku saja yang terlahir dengan jiwa V yang sesadis ini...

Ternyata, Suga juga sesadis V.

Pantas saja mereka disebut sebagai dua penguasa kegelapan paling kejam dari Daegu.

Karena dua-duanya... Memiliki jiwa psikopat biadab seperti itu...

Dan ingatanku kembali ke setahun yang lalu.

Ketika V begitu kuat merasukiku untuk menghabisi pelayan keempat kami. Karena ia menolak untuk menjadi pasangan bercintaku.

Aku ingat malam itu aku mengajaknya tidur bersama, namun ia menolakku dan berkata bahwa ia mencintai Yoongi hyeong.

Jadi, aku segera membiusnya dan menyeretnya ke gudang tua di ujung gang yang sepi itu.

Setelah ia sadar dari pengaruh obat biusku, aku menghajar habis-habisan wajahnya hingga biru lebam...

Dan aku melakukan aksi kesukaan V, atau... Juga aksi kesukaanku?

Aku mulai mengambil pisau lipat kecil dari sakuku, dan menyayat-nyayat wajahnya, membuatnya berteriak memohon ampun, memintaku menghentikan siksaanku atasnya, dan kukatakan padanya bahwa inilah harga yang harus dibayarnya karena menolak kutiduri.

Ia berusaha memberontak dan pada akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah kapak di sudut ruangan gedung tua itu.

Langsung saja kapak itu kuarahkan tepat ke atas kepalanya.

Membuat kapak itu tertancap disana, dan ia mati saat itu juga.

Aku membawa mayatnya dan kuhanyutkan ke sungai yang ada di belakang gedung tua itu.

Kudengar mayatnya ditemukan tak jauh dari Bangtan Fear Street, membuat kawasan Bangtan Fear Street ini semakin ditakuti.

Dan kejadian sembilan bulan yang lalu juga kembali melintas di benakku.

Ketika pria muda itu, pelayan kelima kami, juga menolak kuajak bercinta karena ia juga menyukai Yoongi hyeong.

Aku membiusnya, dan ia kubawa ke hutan yang ada di belakang kawasan Bangtan Fear Street.

Aku mulai menyayat-nyayat wajahnya dengan pisau lipat kesukaanku. Teriakan dan rintihan kesakitan yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar seperti alunan nada yang indah di telingaku.

Dan tiba-tiba ia merutuki!

Membuatku segera menyayat-nyayat bibirnya agar ia berhenti merutukiku dengan kata-kata kasar itu!

Aku mencungkil kedua bola matanya, dan aku mulai menyalakan api sehingga api itu membakar separuh tubuhnya.

Setelah separuh tubuhnya hanus, aku memadamkan api itu hanya dengan mengepakan sayap hitam V yang keluar dari tubuhku.

Dan aku pergi meninggalkan mayatnya tergeletak disana. Kudengar, pria tua yang menemukan mayatnya meninggal terkena serangan jantung karena melihat mayat yang sangat mengenaskan itu.

Cih! Apa hebatnya Yoongi hyeong sampai semua pelayan di rumah ini selalu berakhir dengan mencintainya?

Termasuk... Jimin...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Keesokan paginya, setelah selesai sarapan, Jin mengajak Jimin menemaninya berbelanja bahan-bahan makanan karena stok di rumah mereka sudah hampir habis.

Sementara Taehyung, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jungkook, dan Namjoon berkumpul di kamar Hoseok, membahas mengenai kembalinya Suga ke rumah itu.

"Mengapa ia tiba-tiba kembali?" tanya Hoseok sambil menatap Yoongi dengan ekspresi sangat terkejut.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku juga tidak tahu..."

"Apa ia kembali karena merindukanmu, hyeong?" sahut Taehyung dengan senyuman sinis di wajahnya.

Yoongi memicingkan matanya menatap Taehyung.

"Apa yang ia katakan saat ia kembali semalam?" tanya Namjoon.

"Ah! Aku ingat! Ia mengatakan bahwa ia kembali untuk mempertahankan apa yang menjadi miliknya... Tapi, aku masih tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.. Apa ia kembali untuk berdiam dalam piano itu lagi? Karena ia sudah mendiami piano itu selama ratusan tahun..." sahut Yoongi.

Ketiga sahabatnya terlihat tengah berpikir, sementara Namjoon mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Mempertahankan apa yang menjadi miliknya?" sahut Hoseok sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Jungkook.

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya. "Molla... Apa benar piano itu satu-satunya tempat dimana ia bisa tinggal?"

"Aku tahu..." sahut Namjoon tiba-tiba.

Semua pandangan tertuju ke arah Namjoon.

"Apa, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

"Apa yang kau tahu, Namjoon a?" tanya Yoongi.

Namjoon ragu harus mengatakannya atau tidak..

"Apa itu, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Namjoon.

"Ji.. Min..." sahut Namjoon.

"Jimin? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hoseok.

"Ia kembali untuk menghabisi Jimin... Mempertahankan Yoongi hyeong.. Yang dianggap Suga sebagai miliknya..." sahut Namjoon.

Yoongi membelalakan kedua bola mata kecilnya.

"Kau.. Menyukai Jimin.. Iya kan, hyeong?" tanya Namjoon.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo... Kami bahkan... Sudah berpacaran..."

Membuat semua mata terbelalak mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

"Mengapa kami tidak ada yang tahu?" tanya Hoseok.

"Aku.. Mencari waktu yang tepat untuk memeberitahukan hal ini pada kalian..." sahut Yoongi.

Dada Jungkook seketika itu juga terasa sangat sesak... Ia nyaris pingsan ketika mendengar ucapan Yoongi..

Namjoon, yang sangat mengerti perasaan Jungkook, segera merangkul pundak Jungkook, berusaha menenangkan Jungkook.

"Jadi... Maksudmu... Kejadian itu... Akan terulang lagi, Namjoon a?" tanya Yoongi kepada Namjoon.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kejadian apa?" tanya Hoseok dan Jungkook bersamaan.

"Aniya... Bukan apa-apa..." sahut Yoongi.

Jungkook dan Hoseok menatap Yoongi dengan kebingungan, sementara Yoongi segera menatap Taehyung, seperti Taehyung yang juga tengah menatapnya.

Pandangan mereka beradu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIMIN POV**

Malam itu, angin tiba-tiba berhembus dengan sangat kencang dalam kamarku.

Aku merasakan seluruh tubuhku menggigil tidak karuan.

Ada apa ini?

Semua kertas yang ada di kamarku mulai berterbangan.

Sepertinya kejadian ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya!

Aku berusaha memperhatikan sekelilingku, tapi tidak ada apa-apa selain angin yang berhembus dengan kencang.

Dan ketika aku menoleh ke arah lemariku, kelima sosok yang pernah muncul di kamarku beberapa hari yang lalu, kembali terlihat ada di depan lemari bajuku, tengah menatapku.

Sesosok pria muda dengan kemeja putihnya yang bersimbah darah... Ada sayatan - sayatan penuh darah di wajahnya, sementara bola mata kirinya hilang.. Dan batok kepalanya juga hancur dan terlihat sangat mengerikan..

Disebelahnya, ada sesosok pria muda lainnya dengan wajah yang sangat hancur dan penuh darah, seperti habis telindas kendaraan... Kepalanya terlihat nyaris putus dari lehernya!

Disebelahnya lagi, ada sesosok pria muda tanpa kedua kuping di wajahnya.. Matanya hancur tersayat-sayat pisau... Hidungnya juga terlihat hancur, dan tangan kanannya tidak ada!

Tepat dibelakang ketika sosok itu, ada pula pria muda dengan sebuah kampak menancap di ujung atas kepalanya. Darah menetes dari tancapan kampak itu.. Wajahnya sangat hancur dipenuh sayatan-sayatan dan luka lebam.

Dan tepat diisampingnya, ada sesosok pria muda lainnya tanpa bola mata di kedua matanya... Hanya darah yang terus menetes dari kedua matanya... Bibirnya telihat hancur tak berbentuk akibat sayatan-sayatan cutter yang dipenuhi darah, dan tubuhnya juga terlihat hancur dipenuhi luka bakar dan sayatan.

Kelima sosok yang pernah menghampiriku di kamar ini ketika Yoongi hyeong tertidur di tepi kasurku untuk menemaniku waktu itu.

Mengapa mereka... Lagi-lagi bermunculan dihadapanku?

Tubuhku kembali terasa sangat kaku! Tubuhku membeku, tak bisa digerakkan.

Mulutku tak bisa kubuka sama sekali, dan keringat dingin kembali membasahi tubuhku.

Kelima sosok itu...

Berjalan...

Menghampiriku!

Dan kali ini aku bisa mendengar suara-suara rintihan mereka...

Seolah... Memperingatkanku.. Akan suatu hal...

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **misharutherford : asik dah ada yg penasaran sama saya XD**

 **Nam0SuPD : hayolo mau benci apa kasian? XD**

 **yuu : kepanjangan ya? maapkeun kalo saya agak bawel XD ngakak liat mukanya pas meluk tiang wkwkw XD andaikan yoongi jg ikut maen di hwarang pasti keren bgt hmmm :)**

 **Yessy388 : alhamdulillah udah dapet pencerahan :)**

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22 : masa ada? saya kaga suka nonton film bule, banyak zinah matanya/? XD jungkook udah saya jadiin secretary pribadi saya/? XD**

 **dyn-amity : WHOAAAA~ salam kenal dyn :) thx a lot udah nyempeti baca ff saya ya :) thx juga for liking my ff :) semoga kamu terus suka sampe end ya! :)**

 **rumiyulia62 : annyeong rumi :) salam kenal ya :) thx buat pujiannya, thx a lot juga udah nyempetin baca ff ini :) thx juga buat semangatnya :)**

 **vhope shipper : sini nangis di bahu saya XD**

 **kyungchim : tragis emang, makanya enam2nya dibuang kluarga mereka di tempat rehabilitasi kumuh itu :) karena cuma jungkook yang tulus suka sama yoongi dari awal makanya suga manfaatin emosi dan tubuh jungkook buat bunuh saingan2 cintanya :)**

 **ohhana30 : wuihhh thx a lot bgt pujiannya ohhana :) here lanjutnnya :) hayo jimin sama siapa kira2 endingnya? :)**

 **Vizah HD : hayo, kenapa sama jimin hayo kira2? :) tuh hope ada yg mau nampung tuh/? XD wkwkw thx a lot ya pujiannya :) here lanutannya :)**

 **CumiGorengTepung : thx a lot pujiannya :) ah laper mulu saya tiap baca idmu wkwkw XD pasrahan diena taehyung? saya ngakak bacanya XD Namjoon udah pernah saya bahas kan masa lalunya? yang di chapter "MY REFLECTION" :) here lanjutannya ya :)**

 **taniaarmy19 : melekat taesoon tuh ya melekat gara2 rookie king waks XD miris banget ya? kayak cabe dimiris eh diiris/? XD iya ini masuk kok reviewnya :) kamu juga hwaiting ya :)**

 **s seunggi : hayo siapa hayo? :)**


	20. Chapter 20: WHO IS PARK JIMIN?

**Title: Bangtan Fear Street**

 **Cast: Jin, Suga, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook**

 **Lenght: Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95}**

 **Semua visualisasi member Bangtan disini based on MV "Blood, Swet, Tears" ya.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 20 : WHO IS PARK JIMIN?**

 **.**

 **JIMIN POV**

Tubuhku kembali terasa sangat kaku! Tubuhku membeku, tak bisa digerakkan.

Mulutku tak bisa kubuka sama sekali, dan keringat dingin kembali membasahi tubuhku.

Kelima sosok itu...

Berjalan...

Menghampiriku!

Dan kali ini aku bisa mendengar suara-suara rintihan mereka...

Seolah... Memperingatkanku.. Akan suatu hal...

 ** _"Menjauhlah... Dari... Min Yoongi..."_**

 ** _"Jangan berani-beraninya.. Menolak Taehyung..."_**

 ** _"Menjauhlah... Dari mereka semua..."_**

 ** _"Pergilah... Selagi kau bisa..."_**

Semua suara itu terus terdengar berulang-ulang di telingaku, diiringi dengan rintihan-rintihan kesakitan.

Mereka terus berjalan menghampiriku... Dan suara itu terus terdengar berulang-ulang di telingaku.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

Dan tiba-tiba saja Taehyung membuka pintu kamar Jimin, membuat kelima sosok mengerikan it menghilang seketika, dan tubuh Jimin kembali bisa digerakan.

Jimin menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan penuh ketakutan.

Taehyung, yang memang sudah dari tadi merasakan aura yang tidak enak dari dalam kamar Jimin, segera menghampiri Jimin dan memeluk tubuh Jimin yang sudah dibasahi keringat dingin.

"Tae.. Taehyung a... Ada apa sebenarnya... Dengan rumah ini?" sahut Jimin sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya dalam pelukan Taehyung.

Taehyung memicingkan matanya. "Apa... Yang barusan saja kau lihat?"

Jimin menjelaskan kelima sosok yang dilhatnya barusan, membuat Taehyung membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

Deskripsi yang disebutkan Jimin cukup membuat Taehyung mengenali siapa saja yang barusan menghampiri Jimin!

"Mereka... Terus menatapku dengan tatapan yang mengerikan.. Dan aku bisa mendengar suara-suara mereka... Mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh..." sahut Jimin sambil mulai menangis dalam pelukan Taehyung.

"Apa... Yang mereka katakan?" tanya Taehyung.

"Agar aku... Menjauh darimu dan Yoongi hyeong... Mereka.. Seolah menyuruhku pergi.. Dari rumah ini..." sahut Jimin sambil terus terisak dalam tangisnya.

" _Sialan!_ " gerutu batin Taehyung.

"Itu hanya halusinasimu, Jimin a... Tidak ada apa-apa dengan rumah ini.. Semua baik-baik saja..." sahut Taehyung.

Dan tak lama kemudian, Jimin tertidur pulas dan pelukan Taehyung.

Taehyung membaringkan tubuh Jimin di atas kasur dan menatap Jimin.

"Mengapa aku... Ataupun V... Tidak memiliki keinginan sama sekali untuk membunuhmu? Padahal kau sudah menolakku dan memilih bersama Yoongi hyeong..." gumam Taehyung sambil menatap tubuh Jimin yang terbaring di hadapannya.

Dan seketika itu juga aura keemasan kembali terlihat begitu jelas dari sekujur tubuh Jimin.

Membuat tubuh Taehyung terlonjak beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Aura itu... Semakin kuat... Siapakah.. Park Jimin sebenarnya?" gumam Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOONGI POV**

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.04 AM ketika pintu kamarku diketuk.

"Hyeong, boleh aku masuk?"

Suara psikopat itu.

"Masuk saja..." sahutku yang belum lama terbangun karena pianoku tiba-tiba berbunyi lagi, walau hanya sejenak.

Taehyung masuk ke dalam kamarku dan menataoku dengan tajam.

"Mereka.. Barusan mendatangi Jimin..." sahut Taehyung.

"Uh?" Aku memicingkan mataku menatap Taehyung.

"Kelima pelayan kita sebelumnya, baru saja mendatangi Jimin..." sahutnya.

"Bagaimana... Kau bisa tahu?" sahutku sambil terus memicingkan mataku.

"Aku terbangun karena tiba-tiba merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh.. Aku merasakan hawa yang begitu mencekam di lantai bawah, jadi aku ke bawah, dan benar saja, mereka berlima tengah mendatangi Jimin.." sahutnya.

"Mengapa aku tidak merasakan apa-apa?" sahutku.

"Karena kau selalu tertidur terlalu pulas, hyeong.. Cih..." sahut Taehyung dengan wajah meremehkanku. "Padahal kau bilang kau kekasihnya, tapi mengapa justru aku yang menolong Jimin kali ini?"

"Tutup mulutmu, imma.." gertakku.

"Dan satu hal lagi.. Jimin bilang, mereka memperingatkan Jimin untuk menjauhiku dan kau, hyeong.. Jimin bilang mereka menyuruh Jimin segera pergi dari rumah ini.." sahutnya.

Kedua bola mataku terbelalak. "Mereka... Bilang begitu?"

"Aku rasa... Mereka berusaha menyelamatkan Jimin, bukan mengganggunya..." sahut Taehyung.

"Mengapa mereka... Berusaha menyelamatkan Jimin?" Aku memiringkan kepalaku.

"Dan aura aneh itu... Kembali terpancar dari sekujur tubuhnya barusan..." sahut Taehyung.

"Aura? Ah... Aura keemasan yang mengelilingi tubuhnya? Kau juga... Menyadari hal itu ketika ia pertama kali datang kesini?" sahutku sambil terkejut.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau juga menyadarinya? Berarti hanya kita berdua yang mengetahuinya karena setahuku, yang lain hanya berkata aura Jimin berbeda namun tak pernah menyebutkan aura keemasan itu.."

"Aura itu.. Muncul lagi?" tanyaku, diiringi anggukan kepala Taehyung.

"Dan anehnya... Aku sama sekali tidak berniat membunuhnya padahal ia sudah memilihmu dan menolakku..." sahut Taehyung.

Aku menatap Taehyung.

"Siapakah Park Jimin sesungguhnya?" sahut Taehyung sambil menatapku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Aku... Juga penasaran..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JUNGKOOK POV**

Aku terbangun dengan tubuh yang dibasahi keringat dingin.

Aku bermimpi sangat buruk, lagi.

Aku bermimpi ada tiga sosok mengerikan yang mengejar-ngejarku... Dan ketiga sosok itu, adalah sosok ketiga pelayan kami yang ditemukan meninggal tak jauh dari rumah kami beberapa waktu yang lalu dengan sangat mengenaskan.

Dan aku sudah bermimpi dikejar mereka sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Mengapa.. Mereka mengejarku dalam mimpi-mimpiku?

Apa kematian mereka... Ada hubungannya denganku?

Aku duduk di atas kasurku dan menghapus keringatku...

Kepada siapa seharusnya aku menceritakan hal ini? Aku sudah sejak lama ingin menceritakan hal ini kepada seseorang sebagai teman untuk kuajak bicara, namun aku tidak tahu harus kepada siapa aku harus bertanya.

Aku ingin menceritakan pada Yoongi hyeong, namun selalu tidak menemukan waktu yang tepat..

Dan sekarang... Aku bahkan sudah tidak berhak menceritakan hal ini kepada Yoongi hyeong.. Karena Yoongi hyeong. Sudah memiliki Jimin hyeong sekarang..

Dan aku.. Harus belajar melupakan Yoongi hyeong... Mulai detik ini...

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari depan kamarku.

"Jungkook a, kau sudah bangun? Ayo turun, sarapan..." sahut Jin hyeong dari depan kamarku.

"Oke, hyeong! Aku akan segera turun.." teriakku dari dalam kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Ketujuh pria itu sudah duduk di meja makan untuk sarapan.

Taehyung dan Yoongi menatap Jimin.

Wajah Jimin terlihat agak pucat pagi itu. Sepertinya ia masih syok karena didatangi kelima sosok mengerikan itu semalam.

"Jimin hyeong, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba.

Jimin menatap Jungkook. "Uh? Waeyo, Jungkook a?"

Kini semua pandangan tertuju pada Jimin.

"Aku? Kenapa?" tanya Jimin dengan ekspresi polosnya.

"Wajahmu... Terlihat pucat, Jimin a..." sahut Hoseok.

"Majjayo.. Apa kau tidak enak badan lagi?" tanya Jin.

Namjoon menatap Jimin sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

" _Apa Jungkook mulai mengganggunya semalam?_ " gumam batin Namjoon.

Jimin menatap Taehyung sekilas. Taehyung menatap Jimin.

"Semalam.. Jimin bermimpi buruk... Karena itu mungkin jadi ia seperti kelelahan..." sahut Taehyung.

Membuat semua pandangan kini tertuju ke arah Taehyung.

"Mengapa kau tahu, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

"Semalam ada yang ingin kutanyakan kepada Jimin, dan saat membuka pintu kamarnya, wajahnya sedang ketakutan.. Jadi aku bertanya dan ia menceritakan mimpi buruknya padaku.." sahut Taehyung.

" _Benar juga, mengapa Taehyung semalam bisa masuk ke kamarku tiba-tiba?_ " gumam batin Jimin.

"Majjayo.. Aku baik-baik saja, hehehe..." sahut Jimin, berusaha tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NAMJOON POV**

Aku segera mengajak Taehyung ke kamarku untuk bicara setelah kami selesai sarapan.

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba bisa ke kamar Jimin semalam? Apa yang diceritakan Jimin padamu?" tanyaku ketika sudah berada dalam kamarku bersama Taehyung.

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku juga bingung ada apa sebenarnya... Karena Jimin bilang semalam ia didatangi lima sosok mengerikan di kamarnya.."

"Lima.. Sosok.. Mengerikan? Apa semalam, kau membunuh lagi?" tanyaku.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tahu siapa kelima sosok itu?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Kelima pelayan kita yang mati di tangan Jungkook dan di tanganku... Mereka mendatangi Jimin untuk memperingatkan Jimin agar segera pergi dari rumah ini dan menjauh dariku dan Yoongi hyeong..." sahutnya dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Aku membelalakan kedua mataku. "Jinjja?"

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Menurutmu... Apa maksud dari semua ini? Mereka, tidak berusaha mengganggu Jimin... Justru mereka berusaha menyelamatkan Jimin.. Bukankah ini terdengar.. Agak aneh?"

"Mengapa mereka.. Berusaha menolong Jimin? Seperti kita semua di rumah ini.. Yang selalu berusaha untuk melindunginya juga?" tanyaku.

"Itu yang menjadi pertanyaanku.. Mengapa semua roh yang kubunuhpun mendatangi Jimin sebelum mereka pergi ke alam maut? Mengapa kelima pelayan itu mencoba memperingati Jimin? Mengapa... Kita tidak ada yang bisa membencinya padahal kita baru mengenalnya?" sahut Taehyung.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku.

"Siapa... Park Jimin sebenarnya?" sahut Taehyung.

Aku menatap Taehyung.

"Betul... Siapakah Park Jimin itu.. Sebenarnya?" sahutku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOONGI POV**

Aku mengajak Jimin berjalan-jalan pagi setelah selesai sarapan.

Berkencan tentu saja.. Sekaligus ingin mendengar darinya langsung apa yang terjadi semalam.

"Udaranya segar kan? Semoga bisa membuat kondisimu membaik.." sahutku sambil berjalan dan menggenggam erat tangan kanannya dengan tangan kiriku.

Jimin mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan memejamkan matanya, menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Udaranya sangat segar, hyeong.. Gumawo sudah mengajakku jalan pagi~" sahutnya.

Aku tersenyum menatap wajahnya. "Syukurlah kalau kau suka..."

Kami berbincang-bincang akan beberapa hal, dan akhirnya aku memulai pembicaraan itu.

"Jimin a, kudengar dari Taehyung.. Semalam kau bermimpi buruk... Mimpi apa?" tanyaku.

Jimin menatapku sekilas, seolah tengah berpikir harus bercerita padaku atau tidak.

Dan akhirnya ia menceritakan semua kejadian semalam, persis seperti apa yang Taehyung ceritakan padaku semalam.

"Hyeong... Sebenarnya... Ada apa dengan rumah itu? Entah mengapa aku merasa, semua bukan halusinasiku... Mana mungkin aku terus menerus berhalusinasi, hyeong? Apa itu masuk akal?" tanyanya sambil menatapku.

Aku bingung bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Bukankah kau pernah janji akan menjawabku jika aku menjawab pertanyaanmu mengenai sosok bersayap itu?" sahutnya sambil memajukan bibirnya dan memainkan gelang berwarna hijau muda yang dikenakannya di pergelangan tangan kirinya..

Majjayo! Aku pernah berjanji padanya.

Jadi, apa yang harus kukatakan sekarang?

Dan tiba-tiba saja, aku bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas.

Aura keemasan itu... Mulai terlihat lagi, mengelilingi sekujur tubuh Jimin.

Membuatku menatap Jimin sambil memicingkan kedua bola mataku.

" _Siapa sebenarnya Park Jimin ini?_ " gumam batinku.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Nam0SuPD : wkwkw namanya juga magic/? XD**

 **Guest : wkwkw XD ampuni TBC nya ya XD**

 **kyungchim : selamat udah ngerti kyung :) waduh sad ending? pencinta angst kah? :)**

 **Vizah HD : hayolo TBC nya dirutuki lagi hayo wkwkw XD dalam buaya kok saya ngakak baca reviemu ya wkwkw XD here lanjutannya, bte end di chapter 22 ya, jd 2 chapter lg end deh :(**

 **yuu : masa yuu? terhura saya {} hayo jimin siapa jimin nuguya? XD iya unyu bgt emang hansung tuh XD yoongi jadi instruktur hwarang keren kayaknya XD**

 **Yessy388 : saya juga, kalo saya jadi jimin saya udah mati itu liat gituan mulu XD**

 **s seunggi : syukurlah kalo makin byk pencerahan :) hayo kenapa hayo kira2? jimin siapa hayo? :)**

 **misharutherford : gimana nasib jimin kira2? :)**

 **Axrine Scott : setan iya sejenis gitulah ya rine wkwkw XD bukan dua kepribadian tp dua jiwa dalam satu raga #iniapalagi XD here lanjutannya :)**

 **Guest : enak tuh nano nano XD wah pasrah nih ceritanya XD**

 **Arvhy : here lanjutannya arvhy :)**

 **CumiGorengTepung : jadi pingin ke solaria tiap baca uname kamu XD enak mungkin diena taehyung makanya pasrah/? XD hayolo jimin gmn nasibnya hayo? :)**

 **bities : duo psiko dari daegu wkwkw XD**

 **Tisa visa : salam kenal tisa, kayaknya baru liat idmu review ff saya iya bukan? thx udah nyempetin baca ya :) here lanjutannya :) wkwkw maapkeun, saya selalu gagal manjangin chapter, mian ya :(**

 **brothersu93 : ini karena jiwa menghayal saya terlalu ajaib jd saya aja kaga nyangka pada akhirnya bisa nyambung semua, padahal awal saya bikin ff ini 100% idenya based on MV Blood Sweat Tears, trus sambil ngetik tiba2 kpikiran masukin per track dan alhamdulillah nyambung semua jalan ceritanya XD btw thx a lot pujiannya ya :)**

 **taniaarmy19 : thx rookie king for making taesoon/? XD iya gagal manjangin chapter lg/? :( u too, fighting! :)**

 **Maria Felicia : selamat kembali feli :)**

 **ichikawa haru: whoaaaa thx a lot for liking my ff ichi :) btw salam kenal ya, baru pertama kali review ff saya ya? thx a lot udah nyempetin baca ff ini :)**

 **yoongihyung : annyeong hyeong! :) hayo jimin siapa? btw salam kenal ya, baru pertama review ff saya kayaknya :) thx udah nyempetin baca ya :)**

 **Lee Fitri : welkam back fitri :) kumaapkeun asal kau stay sampai end :)**

 **Jung Taehyung: annyeong jung salam kenal :) thx ya udah nyempetin baca ff saya ini :) whoaaaaa thx a lot for liking my ff, jung ah! :) widih horor banget pasti itu rasanya, saya aja ngetik siang2 ktakutan sendiri #maapkeunsayalemah XD pukpuk kyungsoo hyeong aja yang buta di "Hyeong" wkwkw XD iya cinta segi aneh ini mah, saya suka bikin crack pairing soalnya, tp kadang2 main pairing juga saya bikn sih, tergantung nemu idenya pas sama karakternya siapa saya mah wkwkw XD**


	21. Chapter 21: BLOOD, SWEAT, TEARS PT1

**Title: Bangtan Fear Street**

 **Cast: Jin, Suga, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook**

 **Lenght: Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95}**

 **Semua visualisasi member Bangtan disini based on MV "Blood, Swet, Tears" ya.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 21 : BLOOD, SWEAT, TEARS PT.1**

 **.**

 **YOONGI POV**

"Bukankah kau pernah janji akan menjawabku jika aku menjawab pertanyaanmu mengenai sosok bersayap itu?" sahutnya sambil memajukan bibirnya dan memainkan gelang berwarna hijau muda yang dikenakannya di pergelangan tangan kirinya..

Majjayo! Aku pernah berjanji padanya.

Jadi, apa yang harus kukatakan sekarang?

Dan tiba-tiba saja, aku bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas.

Aura keemasan itu... Mulai terlihat lagi, mengelilingi sekujur tubuh Jimin.

Membuatku menatap Jimin sambil memicingkan kedua bola mataku.

" _Siapa sebenarnya Park Jimin ini?_ " gumam batinku.

"Jimin a... Ada beberapa hal yang tidak perlu kau ketahui mengenai kami... Makanya, aku tidak bisa menceritakan semuanya dengan jelas padamu... Hanya saja... Menurutku, kau hanya perlu mengacuhkan semua bayangan-bayangan seram yang menghantuimu itu..." sahutku.

Aku bingung harus bagaimana menjelaskan semuanya kepada Jimin.

"Lalu... Bunyi piano itu... Kau pernah memainkan dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan piano kan hyeong? Mengapa Jin hyeong bilang tidak ada piani di rumah?" sahutnya sambil menatapku dengan memohon sebuah jawaban yang jelas.

Aku memejamkan sebentar mataku, berusaha memutar otak untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Dan akhirnya aku terpaksa membohonginya lagi.

"Tidak ada piano di rumah.. Aku yakin kau benar-benar berhalusinasi..." sahutku.

"Tapi.. Aku mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas, hyeong.. Aku bahkan mendengarmu bernyanyi juga..." sahutnya.

Aku tertawa. Berusaha menutupi kebohonganku. "Aigoo~ Kau begitu mencintaiku sampai mengkhayalkan aku bernyanyi begitu? Kau ingin aku menyanyikan lagu untukmu, Jimin a? Hahaha~"

"Hyeoooong~ Aku serius~" gerutu Jimin sambil memajukan bibir tebalnya itu.

Aku langsung saja mengecup sekilas bibirnya, membuatnya membelalakan matanya karena terkejut.

"Aku tidak berbohong, imma..." sahutku.

"Kalau begitu, aku memang berhalusinasi?" tanyanya dengan wajah polosnya.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku dan mengusap pelan kepalanya. "Kau terlalu sering berhalusinasi... Kau benar-benar kesulitan beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barumu inikah? Kau.. Merindukan kampung halamanmu?"

"Molla..." sahutnya sambil menatapku.

Dan tiba-tiba ia tersenyum. Sangat manis. "Tapi.. Kini aku sudah punya kekasih sekeren dirimu, seharusnya aku semakin betah berada disini kan?"

Aku langsung saja memiringkan kepalaku dan melumat bibirnya. Menunjukkan padanya seberapa besar rasa cintaku untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOSEOK POV**

"Taehyung a... Apa ada hal yang tidak kuketahui di rumah ini?" tanyaku pada Taehyung ketika aku dan Taehyung sedang duduk berdua di ruang utama sambil menonton televisi.

Taehyung menatapku. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kejadian itu akan terulang lagi... Itu yang dikatakan Yoongi hyeong... Apa maksudnya? Kejadian apa yang akan terulang?" tanyaku.

Taehyung terlihat berpikir.

Aku menatap Taehyung.

"Apa... Karena hanya aku.. Yang tidak dipengaruhi kuasa kegelapan itu... Makanya kalia merahasiakannya dariku?" tanyaku.

Taehyung menatapku. "Tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu semua, hyeong.. Jungkook... Juga tidak mengetahuinya..."

"Jadi... Hanya aku dan Jungkook yang tidak mengetahuinya? Waeyo?" tanyaku.

Taehyung menatapku lagi. "Demi kebaikan kalian? Entahlah... Kurasa memang tak seharusnya kalian tahu..."

"Lalu... Mengapa kau... Tidak bisa memberikan hatimu... Sepenuhnya hanya untukku? Seperti ketika kau berpacaran dengan Jin hyeong dulu? Selama kau berkencan dengannya, cintamu seutuhnya hanya untuk Jin hyeong.. Namun, denganku, kau tidak bisa menyerahkan semua cintaku hanya untukku seorang... Waeyo? Karena aku.. Manusia biasa?"

Akhirnya aku berani mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat ingin kukatakan sejak dulu.

Taehyung membelalakan kedua bola matanya mendengar ucapanku.

"Apa maksudmu bicara begitu, hyeong?" tanyanya.

"Aku... Sangat mencintaimu, Taehyung a... Kurasa seharusnya kau juga tahu itu... Tapi mengapa... Kau tidak pernah menyerahkan semua cintamu hanya untukku? Karena V... Tidak menyukaiku? Karena V.. Menyukai Jimin? Kau juga.. Menyukai Jimin?" sahutku.

Tanpa sadar air mata menetes dari kedua bola mataku.

Taehyung memicingkan matanya sambil menatapku. "Mengapa kau menangis?"

"Karena aku tulus mencintaimu, pabo ya! Aku begitu mencintaimu... Namun kau tidak bisa sepenuhnya mencintaiku.. Aku terkadang merasa... Hanya menjadi pelampiasan hawa nafsumu saja... Aku merasa, kau hanya menyukai tubuhku.. Bukan diriku yang seutuhnya..." sahutku sambil mencoba menghentikan tangisku.

Aku benci.. Terlihat lemah dihadapannya...

"Tapi.. Walaupun kau memperlakukanku seperti itu pun.. Aku tetap sangat mencintaimu.. Dan tidak pernah berhasil menghilangkanmu dari ingatanku..." sahutku.

"Hyeong..." sahut Taehyung dengan terkejut.

"My blood, sweat, and tears... All is already yours... Neo molla?" sahutku lagi.

Taehyung menatapku.

Dan aku mulai melantunkan lagu itu dari mulutku.

Lagu yang menggambarkan semua rasa cintaku untuknya yang begitu mendalam.

 _ **"My blood, sweat and tears**_  
 _ **My last dance**_  
 _ **Take it all away, go**_  
 _ **My blood, sweat and tears**_  
 _ **My cold breath  
Take it all away, go  
My blood, sweat and tears**_

 _ **My blood, sweat and tears as well**_  
 _ **My body, heart and soul as well  
Is yours, I know  
This is an spell to punish me**_

 _ **Peaches and cream**_  
 _ **Sweeter than sweet**_  
 _ **Chocolate cheeks**_  
 _ **And chocolate wings**_  
 _ **But your wings are those of a demon**_  
 _ **That sweetness of yours is in front of bitterness bitterness**_

 _ **Kiss me even if it hurts**_  
 _ **Come, tighten me up**_  
 _ **Until it can't even hurt anymore**_  
 _ **Baby, even if I get drunk it's alright, I'll now drink you up**_  
 _ **Deep into my throat, with you as the whiskey**_

 _ **My blood, sweat and tears**_  
 _ **My last dance**_  
 _ **Take it all away, go**_  
 _ **My blood, sweat and tears**_  
 _ **My cold breath**_  
 _ **Take it all away, go**_

 _ **I want many many many many**_  
 _ **I want many many many many**_  
 _ **Many many**_  
 _ **I want many many many many**_  
 _ **I want many many many many**_  
 _ **Many many**_

 _ **It's fine even if it hurts, tie me up**_  
 _ **So I can't escape**_  
 _ **Grasp me firmly and shake me**_  
 _ **So I can't gather my mind together**_  
 _ **Kiss me on the lips lips**_  
 _ **A secret between just the two of us**_  
 _ **I'm deeply addicted to the prison that is you**_  
 _ **I can't serve anyone else that isn't you**_  
 _ **I swallowed the Holy Grail that is poisonous**_  
 _ **Even when I knew it was**_

 _ **My blood, sweat and tears**_  
 _ **My last dance**_  
 _ **Take it all away, go**_  
 _ **My blood, sweat and tears**_  
 _ **My cold breath**_  
 _ **Take it all away, go**_

 _ **I want many many many many**_  
 _ **I want many many many many**_  
 _ **Many many**_  
 _ **I want many many many many**_  
 _ **I want many many many many**_  
 _ **Many many**_

 _ **Kill me softly**_  
 _ **Close my eyes with your hand**_  
 _ **I can't even refuse anyways**_  
 _ **I can no longer even run away**_  
 _ **You're too sweet, too sweet**_  
 _ **Because you're too sweet**_

 _ **My blood, sweat and tears**_  
 _ **My blood, sweat and tears**_ "

Taehyung masih terus menatapku setelah aku selesai menyanyikan lagu itu untuknya.

"But your wings are those of a demon... That sweetness of yours is in front of bitterness bitterness..." sahutku, mengingat sayap hitam milik V dalam tubuhnya yang seringkali dikeluarkannya saat bercinta denganku, tepat ketika nafsunya begitu memuncak.

"Kiss me even if it hurts.. Come, tighten me up... Until it can't even hurt anymore, Taehyung a..." sahutku lagi.

Taehyung masih terus menatapku.

"It's fine even if it hurts, tie me up, so I can't escape... Grasp me firmly and shake me, so I can't gather my mind together..." sahutku lagi, menunjukkan seberapa besar cintaku untuknya, bahkan ketika aku tahu ia adalah sosok demon yang sangat menakutkan.

Aku berusaha menunjukkan padanya, walaupun aku hanya manusia biasa, sementara dirinya didiami sosok demon yang menyeramkan ebrnama V, aku tetap mencintainya...

"I want many many many many.. I want many many many many... Many many.." sahutku.

Ya... Aku... Sangat mencintainya...

"Hyeong... Aku..." Taehyung berusaha menjawabku, namun seketika itu juga aku merasa takut. Bagaimana jika jawabannya adalah, akhirnya ia memilih membuangku?

Aku tidak siap mendengar apapun yang akan diucapkannya, dan aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan tangisku, jadi aku segera berlari keluar dari kamarnya dan masuk ke kamarku yang berseberangan dengan kamarnya.

Dan aku menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam kamarku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIN POV**

"Namjoon a... Aku sangat takut... Bagaimana jika... Nasib Jimin... Seperti mereka yang sudah-sudah?" sahutku sambil menyandarkan kepalaku di bahu Namjoon.

Namjoon mengusap pelan kepalaku, seperti biasa, berusaha menenangkan perasaanku. "Haruskah kita memberitahu semuanya pada Jungkook? Agar ia... Bisa lebih berhati-hati dengan pikirannya? Agar Suga tidak bisa lagi merasukinya..."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap Namjoon. "Andwe, Namjoon a! Kau kan tahu betapa lembut dan lemahnya perasaan Jungkook? Jika ia tahu ketiga pria itu mati di tangannya, apa kau pikir ia akan bisa tidur dengan tenang? Masalah Yoongi saja juga sudah membebani pikirannya..."

Aku tahu, diantara kami, hanya Namjoon yang sangat memperhatikan Jungkook. Makanya, aku berusaha mengingatkannya akan kemungkinan terburuk jika Jungkook mengetahui semua hal ini...

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Benar katamu... Tapi.. Bagaimana jika Jungkook diam-diam membenci Jimin suatu hari nanti? Suga akan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk merasuki Jungkook dan menghabisi Jimin..."

Benar juga apa kata Namjoon.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Namjoon a?" tanyaku.

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan, bagaimana jika nasib Jimin berakhir seperti yang sudah-sudah?

Dan anehnya, mengapa aku juga begitu ketakutan jika Jimin bernasib seburuk itu?

Mengapa aku.. Begitu mencemaskan Jimin?

Apa karena aku sudah menganggapnya... Seperti dongsaengku sendiri?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

Aku membuka lemari kecil di sudut kamarku.

Lemari yang paling ditakuti Jungkook setiap ia masuk ke kamarku, karena ia tahu betul apa yang ada di dalamnya adalah sesuatu yang paling ditakutinya.

Dan lemari itu juga yang selalu dicarinya jika ia sedang dirasuki Suga.

Aku menatap belasan pisau lipat kecil, beberapa kapak, palu, pisau-pisau besar, dan beberapa peralatan lainnya yang terdapat di dalam pintu sebelah kanan di lemari kecil itu.

Peralatan yang selalu kugunakan sebagai alat untuk membalaskan dendamku pada semua yang sudah membunuh Baekhyun hyeong dengan biadabnya.

Lalu, aku membuka pintu sebelahnya.

Dan aku tersenyum menatap koleksi jari kelingking kanan yang dibalut darah yang telah mengering itu.

Koleksi favoriteku...

Jari kelingking dari semua korban yang sudah kuhabisi selama ini.

Mengapa aku menyimpan jari kelingking kanan dari semua korbanku? Karena dengan melihatnya, aku bisa mengingat dengan sangat baik seberapa banyak dendam yang sudah kubalaskan atas kematian Baekhyun hyeong.

Baekhyun hyeong.. Kau juga senang kan dengan semua yang telah kulakukan ini untukmu?

Aku menutup lemari itu dan duduk di atas kasurku.

Dan tiba-tiba saja wajah Hoseok hyeong melintas dalam benakku.

Semua ucapannya seolah terngiang di telingaku.

" _Lalu... Mengapa kau... Tidak bisa memberikan hatimu... Sepenuhnya hanya untukku? Seperti ketika kau berpacaran dengan Jin hyeong dulu? Selama kau berkencan dengannya, cintamu seutuhnya hanya untuk Jin hyeong.. Namun, denganku, kau tidak bisa menyerahkan semua cintaku hanya untukku seorang... Waeyo? Karena aku.. Manusia biasa?_ "

" _Aku... Sangat mencintaimu, Taehyung a... Kurasa seharusnya kau juga tahu itu... Tapi mengapa... Kau tidak pernah menyerahkan semua cintamu hanya untukku? Karena V... Tidak menyukaiku? Karena V.. Menyukai Jimin? Kau juga.. Menyukai Jimin?_ "

Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Hoseok hyeong ternyata selama ini menderita seperti itu karena mencintaiku..

Aku kira, selama ini ia iklas menjadi pelampiasan hawa nafsuku karena ia juga menikmatinya... Ternyata, ia melakukan semua itu karena ia tulus mencintaiku?

 _"It's fine even if it hurts, tie me up, so I can't escape... Grasp me firmly and shake me, so I can't gather my mind together..."_

 _"Kiss me even if it hurts.. Come, tighten me up... Until it can't even hurt anymore, Taehyung a..."_

Cinta?

Haruskah aku... Percaya lagi dengan sesuatu yang bernama cinta?

Setelah berpisah dengan Jin hyeong yang sangat kucintai dulu, aku pikir cinta bukanlah lagi hal utama dalam hidupku.

Aku selalu berpikir, cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dipikirkan dalam hidupku, karena tujuan utamaku hidup adalah untuk menghabisi semua orang yang telah membunuh Baekhyun hyeong dengan biadabnya.

Makanya, aku tak pernah dalam-dalam memikirkan perasaan Hoseok hyeong terhadapku.. Karena kupikir, hubungan kami memang hanya sebatas hubungan saling membutuhkan untuk melampiaskan hawa nafsu kami.

Aku sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir, bahwa ternyata perasaan Hoseok hyeong sebegitu dalamnya untukku.

Aku memejamkan mataku, berusaha memahami perasaanku sendiri.

Sebenarnya, bagaimana perasaanku untuk Hoseok hyeong?

Namun, justru wajah Jimin dan aura keemasannya itu melintas dalam benakku.

Cih! Apa aku memang benar-benar menyukainya?

Mengapa aku... Bisa begitu mencintai Jimin? Sebenarnya, aura apa yang dimilikinya?

Lalu.. Bagaimana dengan Hoseok hyeong?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JUNGKOOK POV**

Tak terasa hari sudah sangat larut.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 11.40 PM.

Aku merenung dalam kamarku.

Ucapan Yoongi hyeong seolah kembali terngiang di telingaku.

" _Majjayo... Kami bahkan... Sudah berpacaran..._ "

Mereka.. Sudah berpacaran?

Lalu, mengapa Jimin hyeong tidak menceritakannya padaku?

Bukankah aku ini sahabat terbaiknya? Mengapa ia merahasiakan hal ini dariku?

Apa ia tahu aku juga menyukai Yoongi hyeong makanya ia tidak mau memberitahuku karena takut aku sakit hati?

Tapi, darimana ia tahu aku menyukai Yoongi hyeong?

Kalau bukan karena hal itu, lalu, apa maksudnya merahasiakan hal ini dariku?

Apa Jimin hyeong... Sudah tidak lagi menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya?

Apa hanya aku.. Yang merasa bahwa Jimin hyeong sahabatku? Sementara ia tidak menanggapku sebagai sahabatnya?

Air mataku menetes.

Di satu sisi, aku sedih karena pria yang sangat kucintai justru berpacaran dengan sahabatku sendiri.

Dan di sisi lainnya, aku sangat kecewa... Karena merasa Jimin hyeong.. Sama sekali tidak menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya.

Aku memejamkan kedua bola mataku. Merasakan kesdihan dan kekecewaan yang begitu dalam.

Dan tiba-tiba saja hawa di kamarku terasa sangat dingin.

Aku membuka kedua mataku, dan melihat sesosok bayangan berwarna hitam berbentuk seperti kabut asap mengelilingi.

Ini apa?

Ada apa ini?

Igo mwoya?

"Kau... Harus menghabisi Jimin... Jika ingin Yoongi.. Kembali ke pelukanmu..." sahut sebuah suara yang entah dari mana asalnya.

Apakah suara itu berasal dari bayangan di hadapanku ini?

"Hancurkan Jimin... Agar Yoongi hanya menjadi milik kita saja..." sahut suara itu lagi.

Dan seketika itu juga, tubuhku tiba-tiba terasa sangat sakit.. Dan setelahnya, aku tidak ingat apapun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOONGI POV**

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan, hawa Suga untuk membunuh begitu kuat.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

Aku menatap piano di kamarku dan mencoba memanggil Suga namun sama sekali tidak ada jawaban.

Dan aku bisa merasakan seketika itu juga.. Aura Suga yang begitu kuat... Dari lantai bawah!

Ada apa sebenarnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIMIN POV**

Aku terbangun karena mendengar ada suara yang sedari tadi seolah memanggilku. Dan udara yang begitu dingin lagi-lagi terasa dalam kamarku.

Kertas-kertas di mejaku berterbangan karena hembusan angin yang cukup kencang.

Aku tak tahu suara siapa itu, namun suara itu terus menyebut namaku.

 ** _"Park Jimin, cepatlah bangun!"_**

 ** _"Park Jimin, cepatlah kabur!"_**

 ** _"Pergilah segera, Park Jimin!"_**

Aku menoleh ke depan kamar mandi dalam kamarku, dan lagi-lagi kelima sosok mengerikan itu bermunculan dan menatapku seolah memaksaku untuk mendengarkan semua ucapan mereka.

 _ **"Jangan pikir panjang.. Segeralah pergi selagi kau bisa!"**_

 _ **"Pergilah sebelum nasibmu seperti kami!"**_

Nafasku mulai terasa sesak.

Dan tubuhku lagi-lagi menggigil kedinginan, tak bisa kugerakan. Sementara tubuhku mulai dibanjiri keringat dingin.

Ada apa sebenarnya? Siapa mereka?

Mengapa mereka selalu menyuruhku pergi?

Dan tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarku terbuka.

Kelima sosok itu segera menghilang sambil berteriak ketakutan.

Apa itu Taehyung lagi?

Aku memicingkan mataku sambil berusaha mengatur nafasku, melihat siapa yang datang ke kamarku.

Ternyata bukan Taehyung yang datang, melainkan Jungkook.

"Jungkook a.." sahutku sambil menatapnya.

Namun.. Kali ini ada yang berbeda...

Tatapan Jungkook... Tidak seperti biasanya..

Jungkook... Menatapku... Dengan sebuah tatapan tajam.. Yang menakutkan...

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **misharutherford : hayo ada kaga hayo? :)**

 **Arvhy : emas batangan itu mah arvhy sayang XD biasa saya jadwalin setiap selasa sama jumat, tapi kalo dadakan kaga sempet buka ffn ya kaga updtae wkwkw XD**

 **Guest : emang ada manusia 24 karat? O.o**

 **Jung Taehyung : indigo? ngeri kalo bahas indigo, temen saya di kampus ada yg indigo, hrrrr serem bgt idupnya :( hayo siapa jimin hayo? :)**

 **yuu : itu mah maunya kamu aja yuu wkwkw XD hayo apa sesuatunya apa hayo? :)**

 **Axrine Scott : jimin itu.. bantet/? #abaikeun XD iya arwahnya ngingetin jimin supaya kaga dibunuh juga :) beda ya? ini aneh soalnya, pas saya ngetik saya saya ngerasa kok agak aneh sama ff ini tp karena di otak adanya jalan cerita begini jadilah saya publish XD**

 **ichikawa haru : saya insya allah bakal bales semua review yg masuk :) here lanjutannya haru :)**

 **kyungchim : ada apa dengan jimin? AADJ/? XD**

 **Tisa visa : hayo jimin siapa hayo? :) klo panjang2 ntar kaga tamat2/? XD**

 **Lee Fitri : TBC lagi XD buset, boyband hantu wkwkw ada2 aja kamu fit XD**

 **Vizah HD : TBC yg mengganggu ya? maapkeun XD ketan jd laper hmmm :) whoaaaaaaaaaaa~ thx thx thx a looooooooot bgt pujiannya vizah sini2 saya peluk dulu {}**

 **Yessy388 : TBC yg terkutuk/? XD**

 **Hana : hayo gimana endingnya kira2? :)**

 **taniaarmy19 : wah ternyata dia selingkuhan tania XD ikan mas buset ngaka saya bacanya wkwkwkwkwkwkwk XD ntar ff barunya bangtan bloody school, semoga suka ya :)**

 **sugarism : annyeong rism :) seems ini pertama kali kamu review ff saya ya? salam kenal, thx a lot udah nyempetin baca ff saya :) wkwkw teamsugabottom ya rism? XD whoaaaaa terhura saya sama pujiannya :) thx thx thx a lot buat pujiannya yaaa {} seriusan kaga ketebak? saya justru pas ngetik ff ini agak mikir, takut kaga nyambung ceritanya waks alhamdulillah ternyata ff ini banyak dapet sambutan positif dari kalian semua :) here lanjutannya :)**

* * *

 **MAU NGASIH TAU YA ALL :)**

 **NEXT CHAPTER END :)**

 **SETELAH FF INI TAMAT, AKAN SAYA POST FF "BANGTAN BLOODY SCHOOL" :)**

 **SEMOGA KALIAN SUKA YA :)**

 **STAY WITH ME YA, ALL :) /deep bows/**


	22. Chapter 22: BLOOD,SWEAT,TEARS PT2 (END)

**Title: Bangtan Fear Street**

 **Cast: Jin, Suga, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook**

 **Lenght: Chapter**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95}**

 **Semua visualisasi member Bangtan disini based on MV "Blood, Swet, Tears" ya.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 22 : BLOOD, SWEAT, TEARS PT.2 (END)  
**

 **.**

 **JIMIN POV**

Aku memicingkan mataku sambil berusaha mengatur nafasku, melihat siapa yang datang ke kamarku.

Ternyata bukan Taehyung yang datang, melainkan Jungkook.

"Jungkook a.." sahutku sambil menatapnya.

Namun.. Kali ini ada yang berbeda...

Tatapan Jungkook... Tidak seperti biasanya..

Jungkook... Menatapku... Dengan sebuah tatapan tajam.. Yang menakutkan...

"Jung... Kook... A... Waeyo?" tanyaku sambil memicingkan kedua mataku menatap Jungkook.

Jungkook terus menatapku dengan sorot matanya yang begitu menyeramkan dan berjalan menghampiriku.

Aku rasa... Ini bukan Jungkook...

Ini... Bukan Jungkook yang kukenal...

Dan tiba - tiba saja Jungkook mencekik leherku, membuatku seketika kesulitan bernafas.

"Jung... Kook... A... Uhuk..." sahutku sambil berusaha memberontak.

Jungkook sama sekali tidak membuka mulutnya, namun tatapannya begitu menyeramkan.

Matanya! Bola matanya berubah menjadi biru cerah seperti warna softlens yang digunakan Taehyung!

Ini.. Bukan Jungkook...

Apa ia... Dirasuki sesuatu?

Aku terus berusaha meronta dan tiba-tiba saja tangan Jungkook yang entah sejak kapan memegang sebuah pisau kecil munusuk pinggangku.

Membuatku merasakan kesakitan yang begitu luar biasa, namun aku tak bisa berteriak karena tangan Jungkook satunya masih mencekikku.

Aku bisa merasakan darah menetes dari pinggangku, membasahi kaos yang kukenakan.

Dan rasa nyerinya begitu luar biasa sampai air mataku menetes dari kedua mataku karena nyerinya begitu menyakitkan.

Tatapan dan seringai mengerikan milik Jungkook terpampang jelas dihadapanku.

Tubuhku mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin, dan tiba-tiba saja Jungkook membuka suaranya.

"Jauhi... Min Yoongi... Jika kau.. Ingin selamat..." sahutnya.

Namun aku tahu betul itu bukan suara Jungkook!

Benar dugaanku, ia sedang berada di bawah kuasa kegelapan!

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Shi...reo..." sahutku.

"Kau... Berniat mati rupanya?" sahutnya.

"Aku... Men...Cin.. Ta... I... Yoon... Gi... Hyeong..." sahutku dengan susah payah.

Dan aku bisa merasakan sebuah tusukan lain di tubuhku.

Kali ini di bahu belakangku.

Aku bisa merasakan darah kembali menetes dari bahu kanan belakangku dan rasa nyeri yang luar biasa, air mataku kembali menetes saking sakitnya.

"Aku.. Akan menghabisimu... Park.. Ji.. Min..." sahutnya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja!

"Suga! Berhenti!" sahut Yoongi hyeong yang entah sejak kapan ada tepat di depan pintu kamarku yang terbuka.

Jungkook menoleh ke arahnya.

" _Suga?_ " gumam batinku. " _Siapa Suga?_ "

"Kau datang? Mengapa kali ini... Kau bisa datang?" sahut Jungkook, yang aku yakin itu suara Suga yang disebut Yoongi hyeong barusan.

"Lepaskan dia, atau aku akan membakar piano itu sekarang juga!" bentak Yoongi hyeong.

Baru pertama kalinya aku melihat Yoongi hyeong semarah ini. Wajah pucatnya memerah karena terlihat begitu emosi.

Tatapannya, berubah menjadi sangat mengerikan.

"Jika kau tidak mau melepaskannya... Aku akan menghancurkanmu selamanya... Jinjja ya... Suga..." sahut Yoongi hyeong dengan tatapan mengerikannya.

Aku bisa melihat kedua bola mata biru dihadapanku itu membulat dengan sempurna.

"Kau.. Lebih memilihnya... Daripada aku?" sahut sosok bernama Suga itu, sementara tangannya masih terus mencekik leherku.

"Karena aku... Sangat.. Mencintainya..." sahut Yoongi hyeong.

Dan tiba-tiba saja sosok lainnya berdiri tepat di belakang Yoongi hyeong.

Taehyung.

Tubuh dan wajah Taehyung... Dengan kedua sayap hitam besar di tubuhnya.

Sayap itu!

Sayap milik sosok yang sering meniduriku beberapa saat lalu!

Jadi... Sosok itu... Taehyung?

"Lepaskan dia, atau aku yang akan turun tangan!" sahut Taehyung dengan bola mata birunya yang mengerikan itu, menatap penuh amarah ke arah Jungkook yang tengah dirasuki Suga.

"Mengapa kau membelanya? Bukankah, kau juga ingin ia mati? Seperti yang sudah-sudah? Kau selalu menghabisi siapapun yang menolakmu... V..." sahut Suga sambil menatap Taehyung.

V?

Siapa lagi V?

Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Rasa nyeri di tubuhku semakin menjadi-jadi..

Dua luka tusukan di tubuhku terus mengalirkan darah, membuat air mataku terus keluar karena kesakitan, dan tubuhku semakin dipenuhi keringat dingin karena semakin kehabisan darah.

"Karena... Aku mencintainya... Aku.. Mencintai Park Jimin..." sahut Taehyung.

Seketika itu juga aku bisa merasakan, cengkraman Jungkook, atau Suga, di leherku merenggang. Sepertinya ia begitu terkejut mendengar bukan hanya Yoongi hyeong saja tapi Taehyung juga mencintaiku.

Aku segera mengambil kesempatan ini untuk memberontak dan melepaskan leherku dari cengkramannya.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang kumiliki, aku menampis tangan yang mencekik leherku itu dan akhirnya leherku terlepas dari cengkramannya.

Dan Jungkook, yang dirasuki Suga itu, berusaha kembali menyerangku.

Aku berusaha menghindar darinya dan tiba-tiba saja Jungkook, yang dirasuki Suga itu, mencengkram tangan kiriku, dan gelang hijau muda yang sejak dulu selalu kukenakan di pergelangan tangan kiriku tiba-tiba saja putus karena cengkraman Jungkook di tanganku.

Pecahan gelang itu berserakan di lantai.

Dan tiba-tiba saja sekujur tubuhku terasa begitu... Dingin...

Semua luka yang kurasakan tidak lagi terasa sakit..

Ada apa denganku?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Kedua bola mata Taehyung dan Yoongi terbelalak lebar melihat tubuh Jimin yang seketika itu juga langsung dikelilingi aura keemasan yang begitu terang, tepat ketika gelang hijamu muda di pergelangan tangan kirinya pecah berantakan.

Jungkook, yang tengah dirasuki Suga, segera terlonjak mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, terkejut melihat betapa kuat aura yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari tubuh Jimin.

Dan seketika itu juga, sesosok makhluk menyerupai unicorn berwarna keemasan keluar dari tubuh Jimin.

"Chimchim?" Kedua bola mata Taehyung membelalak lebar.

"Itu... Chimchim?" Jungkook, yang dirasuki Suga, ikut membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

Yoongi menatap Taehyung dengan sayap V di tubuhnya.

"Chimchim? Itu.. Chimchim...?" tanya Yoongi, diiringi anggukan kepala Taehyung.

Seketika itu juga Taehyung dan Yoongi mengerti, mengapa aura Jimin begitu berbeda dari aura manusia lainnya.

Seketika itu juga mereka paham mengapa tidak ada seorang pun di rumah itu yang tidak menyukainya!

Karena ada aura Chimchim yang ternyata selama ini berdiam di dalam tubuh Jimin!

Chimchim... Sesosok dewa berwujud unicorn keemasan.. Sosok terkuat di alam ini..

Perpaduan antara kuasa kegelapan dan kuasa kebaikan.

Ia akan menjadi sangat baik jika menyerahkan dirinya untuk mengabdi kepada dewa kebaikan... Dan ia akan menjadi sangat jahat jika menyerahkan dirinya untuk mengabdi kepada dewa kegelapan.

Sosok Chimchim selalu direbutkan selama ini oleh seluruh dewa yang ada di alam semesta ini... Karena siapapun yang memilikinya, akan menjadi penguasa terkuat di alam semesta ini.

Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan kekuatan keduanya jika mereka bersatu.

Sekali Chimchim mengabdikan dirinya, maka keduanya akan menjadi sosok terkuat di alam semesta ini.

Karena itulah, semua roh yang dibunuh Taehyung selama ini, dan juga semua roh kelima pelayan yang telah mati di tangan Suga dan V, selalu berusaha menemui Jimin, berusaha memperingatkan Jimin agar segera pergi dan menjauh dari semua kuasa kegelapan yang ada di rumah itu.

Karena jika ia mengabdi pada siapapun yang berdiam di rumah itu, mereka akan menjadi sosok kegelapan terkuat... Dan pastinya, kekejaman mereka akan merenggut lebih banyak nyawa di alam semesta ini...

Semua roh yang mendatangi Jimin berharap agar Chimchim mengabdikan dirinya kepada dewa kebaikan, agar kekuatan kebaikan menjadi kekuatan terkuat di alam semesta ini, mengalahkan semua kuasa kegelapan yang ada.

"Pantas saja ia menghilang selama ini... Ternyata.. Ia dikurung dalam tubuh Jimin.. Gelang hijau muda itu memiliki mantra untuk menyegel sosoknya dari alam semesta ini agar sosoknya tak lagi dikejar dan diburu untuk diperebutkan.." sahut Suga, yang masih berdiam di dalam tubuh Jungkook.

"Pantas saja setiap V selesai berhubungan dengan Jimin, tenaganya yang terdapat dalam tubuhku sedikit demi sedikit semakin menguat..." sahut Taehyung.

"Karena V.. Menyerap sedikit demi sedikit kekuatan Chimchim dalam tubuhku setiap aku merasa puas dengan semua sensasi V di tubuhku..." sahut Jimin.

"Kau... Mengetahui sejak lama kalau Chimchim mendiami tubuhmu? Kalau kau tahu, mengapa kau berpura-pura ketakutan dengan semua yang mengganggumu? Bukankah seharusnya kau tidak perlu takut?" tanya Yoongi sambil menatap Jimin.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa.. Aku tidak ingat apapun.. Sampai barusan saja ketika gelang itu terlepas dari tanganku... Semua ingatanku kembali... Dengan jelas..."

"Jadi.. Gelang itu bukan hanya menyegel Chimchim, tapi juga membuat Jimin melupakan akan keberadaan Chimchim dalam tubuhnya..." sahut Taehyung.

"Agar aku bisa menjalani kehidupanku sebagai manusia normal... Itu yang dikatakan ayahku sebelum gelang itu dipasangkan di tanganku..." sahut Jimin. "Ayah dan ibuku takut jika keberadaan Chimchim dalam tubuhku diketahui, maka aku akan dikejar dan diburu oleh para penguasa kegelapan dan para penguasa kebaikan... Mereka tidak ingin nyawaku terancam, makanya mereka memutuskan menyegel kekuatan ini dalam tubuhku..."

"Betapa besar rasa sayang orang tuamu padamu rupanya... Sampai mereka berusaha mati-matian melindungimu seperti ini... Tidak seperti orang tua kami yang justru membuang kami setelah mengetahui tubuh kami didiami kuasa-kuasa mengerikan ini.." sahut Jin yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di belakang Yoongi dan Taehyung.

Hoseok dan Namjoon juga sudah berdiri di samping Jin, sangat terkejut melihat sosok Chimchim yang ada tepat dibelakang tubuh Jimin.

"Pantas saja kami begitu menyukaimu bahkan sejak kedatanganmu pertama kali ke rumah ini..." sahut Namjoon.

"Karena tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa membenci aura Chimchim... Karena semua kuasa di alam ini begitu menginginkan kekuatan Chimchim untuk bergabung dengan kekuatan mereka..." sahut Yoongi.

"Dan kau sudah menunjukkan wujudmu saat ini... Lalu... Kepada siapakah kau memutuskan untuk mengabdi?" sahut Taehyung sambil mengepakkan pelan kedua sayap hitam di tubuhnya, aura V sudah begitu kuat terasa dalam tubuhnya.

"Jika kau tidak memutuskan sekarang, nyawa Jimin taruhannya... Karena sebentar lagi keberadaan Chimchim pasti akan segera disadari oleh para dewa-dewa lainnya..." sahut Namjoon, yang didiami sosok bernama Rap Monster dalam tubuhnya.

Rap Monster, sang dewa jenius, yang memiliki kekuatan intelligence terkuat di alam semesta ini, dan bisa melakukan apapun yang berhubungan dengan kecerdasan.

Dialah yang selalu bisa merusak dan merekayasa semua CCTV disekitar tempat Taehyung memutilasi para korbannya agar jejak Taehyung tidak tertangkap kamera manapun dan nama mereka aman dari daftar tersangka pembunuhan.

Dialah yang pertama kali memiliki ide briliant untuk kabur dari tempat penampungan itu. Dia yang merusak semua sistem CCTV disana, sementara V dan Suga yang bertugas memutilasi dan menghabisi para penjaga di sana sehingga mereka semua bisa kabur.

Setelah mereka berhasil keluar dari tempat penampungan itu, mereka menghancurkan tempat penampungan itu dengan membakar tempat itu agar terlihat seolah bencana kebakaran lah penyebab tempat itu hancur, bukan karena pembunuhan sadis yang dilakukan V dan Suga disana.

Setelah itu, Rap Monster juga yang merekayasa semua data kependudukan mereka berenam, agar nama mereka berenam kembali baik di mata masyarakat. Rap Monster dalam tubuh Namjoon juga lah yang berhasil menghacking beberapa akun nasabah di beberapa bank sehingga mereka memiliki uang yang cukup banyak untuk menghidupi diri mereka.

Tentu saja, kecerdasannya dalam melaksanakan tugasnya membuatnya tetap aman dan terbebas dari semua tuduhan.

Lalu mereka memutuskan untuk pindah ke Bangtan Street, yang kini berubah nama menjadi Bangtan Fear Street karena kedatangan mereka kesana, karena tempat itu terletak di sebuah wilayah terpencil di pinggiran Seoul.

Kawasan yang cukup elit namun terpencil dan jarang didatangi oleh orang luar.

Tempat paling aman bagi mereka berenam untuk berlindung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIMIN POV**

Aku menatap mereka satu per satu.

"Cepatlah kau putuskan kepada siapa kau akan mengabdi... Darah Jimin terus mengalir dari tubuhnya, walau kau membuat rasa sakit di tubuh Jimin menghilang... Tapi, cepat atau lambat tubuh Jimin akan terbaring lemah karena kekurangan darah..." sahut Suga yang kini sudah keluar dari tubuh Jungkook dan berdiam di belakang tubuh Yoongi hyeong.

Sementara Jungkook, yang sudah tersadar dari pengaruh kuasa Suga dalam tubuhnya, ikut tercengang menatap sosok Chimchim yang berada tepat di belakang tubuhku.

"Hyeong..." sahut Jungkook sambil tercengang menatapku.

"Suga... Jika aku memilihmu... Maka, kau akan mengijinkan Jimin bersama Yoongi kan?" sahut Chimchim yang berada tepat di belakangku itu.

Aku membelalakan kedua bola mataku.

Aku tak menyangka, ia bahkan tahu persis apa yang ada dalam hati dan pikiranku.

"Jimin... Begitu mencintai Yoongi... Dan aku... Ingin membuatnya, yang selama ini sudah menjagaku dengan baik dalam tubuhnya, bahagia..." sahut Chimchim.

Yoongi hyeong membelakakan kedua bola matanya.

"Jika kau mengijinkan Suga berdiam dalam tubuhmu, bukan dalam piano itu lagi... Aku akan memilih mengabdi pada Suga.. Agar kau dan Jimin bisa bersama..." sahut Chimchim.

"Majjayo... Jika Suga tetap berdiam dalam piano tua itu, Chimchim tidak akan bisa mengabdi padanya dan harus memilih untuk mengabdi kepada yang lain..." sahut Jin.

Aku bisa melihat Yoongi hyeong berpikir keras. Aku bisa merasakan Yoongi hyeong begitu membenci sosok keji bernama Suga itu mendiami tubuhnya. Namun, di sisi lain, ia begitu ingin bersamaku.

"Kita akan menjadi penguasa kegelapan terkuat di alam ini, dan tidak akan ada siapapun yang bisa mengalahkan kita..." sahut Chimchim lagi, berusaha meyakinkan Yoongi hyeong untuk mengijinkan Suga berdiam dalam dirinya.

"Dan kami semua disini akan mengabdi pada kalian... Menjadi tangan kanan dan kiri kalian untuk menguasai alam semesta ini..." sahut Namjoon.

"Bisakah kau bayangkan, memiliki sosok sekuat V untuk menjadi bagian dari kekuasaan yang kau miliki? Bukankah itu yang selama ini kau inginkan? Memiliki Jimin untukmu seorang, dan menjadikanku berada di bawah kekuasaanmu?" sahut Taehyung sambil menatap Yoongi.

"Kau menyerah begitu saja? Terhadap Jimin maupun Chimchim?" tanya Yoongi hyeong sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Haruskah aku memaksa Chimchim? Agar ia memilihku?" sahut Taehyung dengan senyuman menyeringainya.

"Kau harus cepat mengambil keputusan sebelum tubuh Jimin hyeong kehabisan darah, hyeong!" sahut Jungkook.

"Kau tak bisa melihat tubuh Jimin? Darah, keringat, dan air matanya... Semua itu keluar dari tubuhnya karena berusaha mempertahankan untuk tetap bersamamu ketimbang melepasmu dan mendengarkan perintah Suga tadi.." sahut Chimchim lagi.

Aku hanya bisa menatap Yoongi hyeong, sementara Yongi hyeong juga mulai menatapku.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku.

Dan tanpa sadar, aku menyanyikan sebuah lagu, yang entah darimana aku bisa meyanyikannya.

" _ **It's fine even if it hurts, tie me up  
So I can't escape  
Grasp me firmly and shake me  
So I can't gather my mind together  
Kiss me on the lips lips  
A secret between just the two of us  
I'm deeply addicted to the prison that is you  
I can't serve anyone else that isn't you  
I swallowed the Holy Grail that is poisonous  
Even when I knew it was**_

 _ **My blood, sweat and tears  
My last dance  
Take it all away, go  
My blood, sweat and tears  
My cold breath  
Take it all away, go**_

 _ **I want many many many many  
I want many many many many  
Many many  
I want many many many many  
I want many many many many  
Many many**_

 _ **Kill me softly  
Close my eyes with your hand  
I can't even refuse anyways  
I can no longer even run away  
You're too sweet, too sweet  
Because you're too sweet**_

 _ **My blood, sweat and tears  
My blood, sweat and tears**_"

"I can't serve anyone else that isn't you..." sahut Chimchim sambil menatap Yoongi hyeong.

Dan seketika itu juga Yoongi hyeong menganggukan kepalanya.

Suga langsung masuk ke dalam tubuh Yoongi hyeong, dan sosok Chimchim segera berputar mengelilingi tubuh Yoongi hyeong, memberikan energinya kepada Suga, menyatakan bahwa mereka berdua menggabungkan kekuatan mereka.

Dan seketika itu juga tubuh keemasan Chimchim berubah menjadi hitam pekat.

Menandakan bahwa kini ia dikuasai oleh kuasa kegelapan. Dan menjadi penguasa terkuat di dunia ini bersama dengan Suga.

Dan seketika itu juga aku bisa mendengar suara petir begitu kencang bergemuruh di langit. Menandakan bahwa penguasa dunia yang terkuat telah terbentuk.

Taehyung, Namjoon hyeong, Jin hyeong, dan Jungkook segera berlutut di hadapan Yoongi hyeong yang tengah dikelilingi oleh Chimchim. Menandakan mereka kini bersedia menjadi antek-antek dari kekuatan yang dimiliki Suga dan Chimchim.

Hoseok hyeong akhirnya ikut berlutut setelah melihat semua berlutut.

Setelah selesai memberikan sebagian kekuatannya untuk Suga, Chimchim kembali masuk ke dalam tubuhku.

Dan aku bisa mendengar tangisan dan jeritan para roh yang menghuni rumah ini. Berteriak ketakutan karena kuasa kegelapan yang terkuat telah terbentuk.

Doa mereka agar Chimchim jatuh ke kuasa kebaikan tidak terkabul.

Dan kini, aku sudah menjadi bagian dari kuasa kegelapan yang menghuni rumah ini. Aku menjadi salah satu sosok terkuat di dunia ini, bersama dengan Yoongi hyeong.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Dengan kekuatan milik Jinnie, sang dewa penguasa kegelapan terkuat dari Anyang yang memiliki kemampuan tertinggi dalam masalah perlindungan diri dan daya tahan tubuh terbaik, luka tusuk di tubuh Jimin berhasil terobati.

Jungkook, dan Hoseok, begitu shock ketika mendengar penjelasan bagaimana tubuh Jimin bisa berakhir dengan penuh luka tusukan itu.

Jungkook, dan Hoseok pun, akhirnya mengetahui lewat cerita Namjoon, mengenai bagaimana beringasnya Jungkook yang dirasuki Suga ketika menghabisi ketiga pelayan itu.

Awalnya Jungkook begitu shock, sampai akhirnya ia ingat bahwa kini ia adalah bagian dari penguasan kegelapan terkuat di dunia ini. Dan kini, melakukan hal semacam itu bukan lagi menjadi hal mengerikan untuknya, karena ia sudah menjadi bagian dari kekuatan Yoongi dan Jimin, sang dewa kegelapan penguasa dunia ini.

Malam itu, mereka bertujuh berkumpul di sofa besar yang ada di ruang utama.

Jimin, sebagai sang penguasa kegelapan terkuat yang mendampingi Yoongi, duduk di tengah, menandakan ia kini menjadi Queen of the Darkness.

Jungkook duduk di sebelah kanannya, sementara Hoseok duduk di sebelah kirinya. Menandakan keduanya menjadi sahabat sekaligus tangan kanan dan kiri Jimin dalam menguasai dunia ini.

Jin duduk di paling ujung kanan, berada di sebelah kanan Jungkook, sementara Namjoon duduk di paling ujung kiri, berada di sebelah kiri Hoseok, menandakan mereka berdua menjadi sayap kanan dan sayap kiri Jimin. Menjadi para prajurit pelindung Jimin dalam menguasai dunia ini.

Sementara Taehyung duduk di lantai, menandakan bahwa ia kini menjadi penjaga paling depan untuk Jimin dan Yoongi, yang selalu siap untuk membantu Jimin dan Yoongi dalam menguasai dunia ini.

Dan Taehyung memilih duduk di lantai yang berada tepat dihadapan Hoseok, menandakan bahwa mulai saat itu juga ia akan menyerahkan dirinya dan cintanya seutuhnya hanya untuk Hoseok yang sudah begitu mencintainya dengan segenap hatinya selama ini.

Dan Yoongi, berdiri tepat di belakang Jimin. Menandakan bahwa ialah sang King of the Darkness. Sang penguasa kegelapan terkuat di dunia ini sekaligus pendamping hidup Jimin selamanya.

"Apa kau sudah siap, Jimin a?" tanya Yoongi.

Semua pandangan mereka bertujuh tertuju tepat ke depan.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya.

Tangan kiri Yoongi terangkat, kemudian menutupi kedua mata Jimin.

Jimin menghela nafas sejenak, lalu tangan kirinya memegang tangan Yoongi yang menutupi kedua matanya, menandakan ia sudah siap dan meminta Yoongi menurunkan tangannya dari hadapan matanya.

Yoongi menurunkan tangannya.

Dan pemandangan sangat mengerikan itu terpampang jelas di hadapan mereka.

Semua roh dari mereka yang telah dimutilasi Taehyung, atau V... Beserta semua roh kelima pelayan mereka sebelumnya...

Berada tepat dihadapan ketujuh pria penguasa kegelapan itu.

Semua roh itu menatap mereka bertujuh dengan tatapan memelas, namun tentu saja tidak ada ampun bagi mereka menurut para ketujuh penguasa kegelapan itu.

Api mulai menyala di sekitar para roh yang tengah memohon ampun karena sudah berani-beraninya menyuruh Jimin untuk pergi dari rumah itu.

"Inilah hukuman yang setimpal untuk kalian karena sudah berusaha mengusir Jimin dari sisi kami..." sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum dengan seringai yang mengerikan.

Dan seketika itu juga api yang begitu panas membara membakar semua roh-roh yang ada dihadapan mereka dengan ganasnya.

Semua roh itu semakin berteriak, menjerit kesakitan.

Dan ketujuh pria penguasa kegelapan itu, tersenyum dengan puas. Seringai yang mengerikan terbentuk di wajah mereka bertujuh sambil terus menatap pemandangan mengenaskan di hadapan mereka.

"Bangtan Fear Street... Akan menjadi tempat paling mengerikan di dunia ini... Ya kan?" sahut Jimin.

"Saatnya bagi kita... Untuk mencari korban-korban selanjutnya..." sahut Yoongi.

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Note: AKHIRNYA END JUGA :)**

 **Buat semua yang merasa endingnya absurd, mohon dimaafkan, karena ini pertama kalinya saya bikin FF dengan genre penguasa-penguasa kegelapan macem begini (salahkan kenapa Taehyung pake sayap2 item gitu di MV nya kan jadi bikin saya pingin bikin FF genre beginian liat sayap itemnya Taehyung waks). Jadi, maafkan kalau ada yang ngerasa endingnya mengecewakan atau kaga sekeren alur ceritanya /deep bows/**

 **Tapi saya lagi-lagi berharap, semoga FF ini masih bisa menghibur kalian semua ya, readers-nim :)**

 **Sekali lagi, selalu thanks a lot buat kalian semua yang udah setia bareng saya (ceilah setia bro! wkwkw) dari chapter 1 sampe end di chapter 22 ini :)**

 **Thx a lot selalu buat semua dukungan, masukan, saran, kritik, dan semangatnya dari awal sampe end :)**

 **Jangan bosen-bosen baca FF saya lainnya ya :)**

 **See u all in my other FF :) /deep bows/**

 **BTW MINGGU DEPAN AKAN MULAI SAYA POST INSYA ALLAH FF "BANGTAN BLOODY SCHOOL - NamJin YoonMin VHope FF" SAMA "AS I TOLD YOU - KookMin VMin FF".**

 **DAN SAYA JUGA LAGI NGERJAIN DUA FF LAINNYA YAITU " FALLEN ANGEL AND THE HUMANS - #KookHope #JinHope FF" SAMA "THE STORY OF LOVE - #VKook #YoonSeok #YoonMin #NamJin FF" TAPI YANG DUA TERKAHIR INI BELUM SAYA BISA PASTIIN KAPAN PEMPUBLISHANNYA JADI SERING2 CEK LAPAK SAYA YA BIAR TAU KAPAN DIPUBLISHNYA WKWKW :)**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **ichikawa haru : here last chapter haru :) see u in my next ff ya :)**

 **Yessy388 : ngakak ya? gagal dong mellownya XD**

 **Arvhy : udah terjawab semua ya pertanyaanmu vhy di chapter ini :) here endingnya semoga suka ya :)**

 **Hana : sakit kenapa? sakit kenapa? minggu depan udah saya jelasin ya di atas, ff apa aja yang akan saya publish :)**

 **ekayuni018 : pukpuk hoseok hyeong {} wkwkw dadar gulung enak tuh XD ini udah end :( see u in other ff ya yun :)**

 **Jung Taehyung : pukpuk hoseok :) tp di ff saya banyak kok yang hoseok happy endingnya :)**

 **misharutherford : endingnya bahagia kan? :)**

 **sugarism : ada kan beberapa ff saya yang yoongi bottom, udah baca belum? :)**

 **Maria Felicia : ending nih fel :) langsung bangtan bloody school insya allah :)**

 **taniaarmy19 : wkwkw jimin slingkuhanmu ya tan? tuh vhope yoonmin deh endingnya :) insya allah minggu depan saya post bangtan bloody schoolnya :)**

 **Tisa visa : yah udah end vis :( see u in my other ff ya! :)**

 **yuu : udah nntn eps 11, mukanya hansung pas liat princess itu lawaq banget asli XD**

 **Habibahjeon : salam kenal hab! thx a lot udah nyempetin baca ff saya ya :) review pertama eh end langsung ff nya yahhhh :( see u in my other ff ya! :)**

 **Guest : TBC lebih horor ngakak saya bacanya XD end nih end :( see u in my other ff ya! :)**


	23. Reply For Review

**reply for review:**

 **ichikawa haru : whoaaaaaa~ thx a lot buat pujiannya :) alhamdulillah kamu suka endingnya, soalnya pas saya ngetik endingnya saya ngerasa agak aneh gt end nya XD**

 **Axrine Scott : absurd kan? saya juga pas ngetik ngerasa gt XD**

 **Hana : aneh kan? saya aja pas ngetik bingung kok jd aneh perasaan XD abis kaga nemu plot lg selain ini XD NamKookJin di batas friendzone saja/? XD silakan ditunggu lanjutan as i told u sama new ff bangtan bloody school ya :)**

 **ekayuni018 : alhamdulillah kalo kamu suka sama endingnya yun :) whoaaaa thx thx a lot pujiannya :) iya endingnya sesuai sama visualisasi di MV BST itu wkwkw XD**

 **kimVtae95 : salam kenal kimvtae :) kayaknnya baru liat idmu review ff saya :) thx a lot udah baca ya :) thx juga udah suka sama ff ini :)**

 **taniaarmy19 : trus kalo bukan chim chim apa dong? Jiminie? Baby J? ngakak ah XD taesoon dan chim chim moodboster ff saya berarti wkwkw XD semua tentang jimin dikupas tuntas setajam silet/? di chapter penutup ya wkwkw XD semoga kamu suka juga sama next2 ff saya ya! :)**

 **Jung Taehyung : udah end jung, end :( akhirnya harus saya akhiri sampai disini/? XD lah abis nama panggilan jimin apa lagi dong? Mochi? Jiminie? Baby J? wkwkw XD alhamdulillah kalo bisa kena, masalahnya saya itu penakut, jd kaga bisa bikin cerita yang horor2 banget gitu dah XD untung ada yg dapet feelnya XD next ff akan saya post insya allah minggu depan "Bangtan Bloody School" semoga kamu suka juga ya :) ceritanya lebih ringan kok kaga seberat ini mah :) tp semoga kamu suka :)**

 **kyungchim : iya end :) whoaaaa thx a lot dibilang keren! asli, saya pas ngetik ngerasanya absurd gt endingnya waks XD alhamdulillah ada yang suka ternyata sama endingnya :) see u in my other ff ya! :)**

 **Arvhy : security wkwkw XD Queen of The Darkness, keren kan? #iyainajaya XD jgn guling2 vhy mending ke pelukan saya #abaikan XD whoaaaaa really thx thx a lot bgt buat pujiannya loh vhy thx a lot bgt bgt asli deh :* terhura saya :) iya khatam juga akhirnya ya waks**

 **Guest : saya seriusan belom nemu ilmu bikin rated M ff yaoi loh XD**

 **Maria Felicia : saya juga sedih namatinnya :( tp kalo kaga tamat2 ntar bingung mau ngetik alur gimana lagi udah mentok ini waks XD iya kaga kerasa ya 2 bulan udah lewat XD Bangtan Bloody School lebih banyak teka-tekinya sih daripada aura2 misteri beginiannya :) intinya Bangtan Bloody School itu ya ff horor genre sehari2 bukan mistis2 dewa2an begini wkwkw semoga tetep suka ya :)**

 **Vizah HD : wah2 sini saya beliin kuota tp kamu yg bayar ya #lah #samaaja XD horor pairingnya JinV? Jin semenya V ukenya? hmmm, agak berat/? tapi saya pertimbangin deh request nya :) kalo pas nemu idenya ya saya usahain tp kaga janji loh wkwkw :) btw thx a lot for liking this ff sampe end ya :)**

 **Habibahjeon : trus panggilnya apa? mine? sayang? #modusan XD see u in my other ff ya! :) iya yg di awal MV BST pas Yoongi nutupin mata Jimin :)**

 **vhope shipper: iya ini juga end :) besok insya allah saya publish opening nya Bangtan Bloody School ya :) VHope kok yg itu ff nya silakan dibaca ya :)**

 **misharutherford : sekuel? waduh? belum ada ide apapun buat sekuel nih XD**

 **daejung : panjang tapi per chapternya pendek2 XD saya aja selama ngetik ff ini sering bingung sendiri, kenapa bisa kepikiran begini, malahan pas ngetik kemaren tuh mikir saya, ini ff menurut saya aneh, jalan ceritanya agak aneh, endingnya juga aneh, trus saya mikir, ini terlalu dipaksa2in supaya nyambung ke BST sama album WINGS kaga ya kira2? tapi setelah dipublish alhamdulillah banyak yang suka malahan, saya jadi terhura banget, asli dah :) anyway, thx a lot for liking this ff ya :)**

 **Guest : whoaaaa~ really really thx thx thx a loooooot bgt buat pujiannya {} love u too :* thx for caring me ya :) kamu juga jaga kesehatan, araseo? :)**

 **Krystalya : iya end, aneh ya end nya? maapkeun XD sekuel? jujur aja belum kepikiran apa2 buat sekuelnya waks XD**

 **yuu : iya endingnya based on MV yang part itu keren kan ya? iya pokoknya keren iyain aja ya XD iya katanya "jati dirinya tidak boleh terbongkar" saya jadi penasaran, jangan2 sunwoo itu anak kandung si Queen Jisoo sama Master Ahn Ji, kan mereka sempet pacaran tuh terus putus gara2 Queennya jadi ratu trus master ahn ji nya nikah sama budak bisu itu, siapa tau pas mereka pacaran sempet hamil/? tp kalo beneran kayak gitu berarti Ahro kaga bisa sama Sunwoo karena satu ayah dong? kalo bener gitu berarti endingnya Ahro sama Jinheung? emang hyungsik kan Jinheungnya :) btw gambaran tsundere itu gmn sih? uke jutek gt?**


End file.
